


Allegiance

by Srevnia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Rey, First Order Civil War, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Post Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srevnia/pseuds/Srevnia
Summary: A year after the battle of Crait, the Resistance is in tatters - Leia is dead, Poe and Finn struggle to recruit new allies, and Rey races against time to find force sensitive children hunted around the galaxy by the Knights of Ren.Despite the fact that the First Order has all but won the war, Kylo Ren remains torn between his responsibilities as Supreme Leader and his lingering obsession with Rey. From his grandfather's castle on Mustafar, he hatches a secret plan to re-open the Force Bond and turn her to his side, while solidifying control over an increasingly restive First Order. Meanwhile, Deputy Leader Hux grows suspicious of Kylo's loyalties to the Order and his relationship with Rey, and launches secret plans of his own...Some ideas for where the story could go in Episode IX and beyond.*COMPLETE*





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Leia's death, Kylo takes a break from his duties as Supreme Leader and heads for Mustafar. Guided by a handful of Vader's old acolytes, he explores his family's legacy and ponders a future with Rey.

Each day, he awoke before dawn. He enjoyed the quiet—it was ideal for mediation. The castle was infused with dark energy, and it was particularly potent in the moments before sunrise.

At first, Kylo had hesitated to go to Mustafar. Too much history, too many ghosts. The planet was remote and inhospitable - hardly an ideal place for a Supreme Leader to hold court. But he’d long been yearning for a change of scenery. He’d felt lost on Coruscant, where the First Order had re-established the old imperial capital, flummoxed by the intricacies of palace politics and increasingly frustrated by the petty demands of an ever-growing array of bureaucrats and lobbyists.

He was hungry for guidance, a sense of direction, a _purpose_. Snoke, for all his faults, had at least always provided that.

One night, he made his decision. In hindsight, he wished he’d made it sooner.

Mustafar had delivered everything he’d hoped for, and more.

If his mother was still alive, he might never have gone there. In the early months of his reign, he’d thought of her often, and although they were on different sides of the war, found himself wondering how she’d behave in his shoes. As a boy, he’d often seen her work herself to exhaustion, pouring over reports and meeting with colleagues late into the night. Without fully admitting it to himself, he’d found himself emulating her, dutifully receiving supplicants and tending to Hux’s tedious daily reports. He appreciated that Hux only seemed to involve him when necessary, though he knew his ambitious deputy had his own reasons for that.

Fine. It suited him too. Hux was a born politician: he thrived at intrigue and had an aptitude for the kind of policy minutiae that Kylo found tedious. It was easy to let him handle the difficult work, and Kylo reasoned it was better to keep him busy—and close at hand.

But it was not to last. Leia had never been the same since being blown into space, and her illnesses gradually overcame her. In the recesses of his mind, he’d felt her formidable presence diminishing. The night before she passed, he’d awoken abruptly, her familiar presence wrapped around him like a cloak.

"Mother?” he called out. 

"_Ben_.” Her voice echoed around his skull, soft and suffused with light. It hit him like a blow to the gut. 

“Where are you?”

"_Inside you. I never left_.”

Kylo inhaled, his breath shaky. It had been a long time since the light had called to him so strongly.

“This is a trick. It isn’t you.” He knew the words were a lie.

_"I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, my love. Please know that I tried._”

Kylo’s throat tightened. “I know.”

_" You’ll always be mine…”_

Kylo felt her start to slip away. “Mother—wait…”

_"And I’ll always be with you.”_

“Wait!”

And then she was gone.

*****

He screamed, he raged, he smashed things—none of which satiated him. He sensed terror radiating from those around him when he passed, and from Hux, something more: disappointment. _Same old Kylo._ It made his blood boil, and more than once he’d thought about storming into Hux’s chambers and ramming a lightsaber through his chest. But on some level, Kylo knew that Hux was indispensable, in his own insufferable way. For the moment anyway, he thought darkly.

He needed a change, though. The palace in Coruscant, Hux’s flagship—it was suffocating. One night, a few weeks later, he rose from his bed. Without a word to anyone, he boarded his personal shuttle and flew away, alone. The controls felt good under his hands, and he felt a palpable sense of relief. He was his own man again.

Before coming to Mustafar, he’d believed the volcanic planet to be deserted. He was wrong. From the atmosphere, he was surprised to see a small settlement appear on his console, close to the castle, located on the side of a dormant volcano. 

As he’d landed at the bottom of the steep hill leading to the castle, the settlement’s inhabitants assembled nearby, curious. He disembarked and stood before them, silent. A whisper arose, passing through the crowd like a gust of wind. As he walked down the long, winding path towards the castle, they fell to their knees and threw up their hands, rapturous. _The Prince. He has come._   


*****

The next day, an assembly of red-cloaked guards brought an old man before him, guiding him by the arms. He was robed and hooded, and he walked across the steaming black ground with bare, calloused feet. He knelt before Kylo and uncovered his head. In place of eyes were two hollow sockets punctuating his long, creviced face. He bowed deeply, forehead brushing against the ground.

“You honor us with your presence, my Prince.”

“Who are you?”

“In a previous life, I was known by Jarus del Frass. Like you, I took a different name when I gave myself to the dark. Now I am simply called Tysis.”

“What are you doing here, on this planet?"

“We are your servants, my Prince. Our order has had many names over the centuries, but we serve only one purpose—to immerse ourselves in the dark side of the Force, and devote our lives to those able to wield it. We once served your grandfather, here in this castle. Through the years, we preserved it for you.”

“You knew my grandfather?”

“I did, though I was but a steward to Lord Vader at the time.”

Kylo felt a slight ripple in the force at the sound of his grandfather’s name, reverberating through the walls. His presence had left echoes. Kylo closed his eyes for a moment, letting the vibrations flow through him. This castle had been Vader’s refuge; the place where he’d mastered the dark side and become one of the most feared beings in the galaxy.

And now it was _his_. 

Kylo opened his eyes and saw that the old man had risen to his feet again. He reached out an arm, gesturing Kylo to follow.

“Come my Prince. I have much to show you.”

They left the castle and walked side by side along the scorched ground, a vast lava-filled lake simmering to their left. Kylo guided Tysis by the arm but saw that he never strayed from the path, stepping over rocks and debris along the way.

“You’re strong in the Force,” said Kylo. “You use it to guide you.”

The old man smiled, baring a set of long discolored teeth. “I am a mere priest, my Prince. I am attuned to the Force, yes. But I’m afraid my powers are limited. I am a seer, nothing more.”

He paused; for a moment he seemed lost in thought. Then he continued:

“The sight—it holds many truths, but also many deceptions. Many have failed to deduce the true meaning of their visions and lost everything as a result. Your Master, for example. And the Emperor before him.”

“How can I tell one from the other?”

Tysis smiled grimly. “It is a mystery, my Prince. Some believe the Force willfully deceives us, to bend us towards a greater purpose.”

“What do you believe?”

“I believe—I believe it is possible to distinguish truth from lies. But to recognize truth in the Force, you must first find truth within yourself.” He stopped suddenly and turned his sunken face towards Kylo. “To do so requires great strength; often great sacrifice. Most cannot endure it.”

A realization dawned on Kylo. “Your eyes…”

The man’s lips pressed together; he seemed distressed. 

“Years ago, my visions failed me. Had I been wiser, I might have served your grandfather better, and thus saved him from his fate.” He took Kylo’s hands. “The temporal often obscures the spiritual, you understand. One must be sacrificed to enhance the other.”

He raised his arm and pointed over a glittering black hill.

“The answers you came for—you’ll find them there. I hope, my Prince, you have the strength to bear them.” He released Kylo’s hands and stepped back.

Kylo took a deep breath, then advanced. Before disappearing over the hill, he looked back and saw the priest standing there, a spectre illuminated by fire, hands clasped in front of him, waiting.

*****

Kylo opened his eyes, his back stiff, his face and torso covered in sweat and soot. He inhaled sharply, disoriented.

How long had he been meditating? Three hours? Three days?

After he’d left the priest behind and walked beyond the hill, he’d approached a spot near the bank of the bubbling lake. The Force drew him forward, close to the very edge. He looked around. There was no one there, but he felt observed: eyes from the present, the past, the future, all bound together, watching.

The heat was scorching. Slowly, as if in a daze, he let his cloak slide to the ground, then his tunic. He sunk down and crossed his legs. Everything went dark, and he let the ghosts wash over him.

Every so often, he came partway back to himself, as though he were walking in and out of dreams. The visions were vivid, like objects he could reach out and touch. He saw what had happened there, years ago, as if it were happening in front of him in the present. He saw his grandfather fall to Kenobi, limbs severed, engulfed in flames. He felt the pain as though it was his own, and watched as Kenobi walked away, leaving his grandfather to burn in agony. He felt hate rising in his grandfather, within himself, more potently than he’d ever experienced.

He saw other things in his grandfather’s past: his earliest memories as a slave, the years spent fighting as a hero of the old republic. Moment after moment presented themselves: the murder of his mother, his arguments with the Jedi Council, his secret liaisons with Padme.

What disturbed Kylo the most were the final moments between his grandparents. He dwelled on that memory for a long time, wracked with doubt. Vader hadn’t killed her—that was one of Palpatine’s lies, he saw—but he might as well have. Of all his grandfather’s mistakes, it was surely the greatest. How had someone so powerful, with so much potential, failed so spectacularly?

He saw Palpatine, grinning cruelly, as he collected Vader and sealed him into the mechanical coffin that he wore for the rest of his days. And thus Vader was sentenced once more to a life of bondage, one he would only escape in death.

At first, Kylo rejected the visions, tears streaming down his face. It was hard to accept that the man he’d idolized for years was, in truth, an easily manipulated fool. _Were you any better?_ he thought bitterly. He sat there a long time, lost in despair.

But then he saw more. He watched as Vader hurled the Emperor down a shaft, liberating himself from servitude. He may have betrayed the Empire, thought Kylo, but he died a free man, at least. For the first time, he learned of the prophecy: how his grandfather, the Chosen One, was destined to bring balance to the Force. But what did that mean?

Finally, he saw Rey.

A flood of images washed over him, each more vivid than the last. It was her, but she was different—clothed in black, a glowing red lightsaber in her hand. He’d seen it once before: during their bond, the moment their hands had touched. Now the image had returned, bursting through his consciousness, more insistent than ever.

There was more. There they were, side by side, overlooking a legion of soldiers. It was _their_ army, he realized. In another vision, he saw them lying beside each other, Rey reaching out her hand to take his.

Could this be a trick? Was the Force only showing him what he wanted to see?

_No._ This was truth. In the depths of his soul, he was certain of it.

And from that truth, something blossomed in his chest: a clarity and sense of purpose he’d never known in his three decades of life. Kylo breathed in and let the dark power of the place flow through him, pulsing through his veins, filling him up like a vast, powerful ocean.

His eyes flew open. Yes, he said to the cosmos, I understand now.

_Thank you, grandfather._

*****

When he started back to the castle, he was surprised to see Tysis still there, sitting on a large black rock.

As Kylo approached, he put a hand on the rock to push himself up. Kylo hurried over to steady him. The old priest put a hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

“You are changed, my Prince. Did you find what you were seeking?”

“No,” said Kylo, as he led the man towards the castle. “I found more.”

*****

At the foot of the castle, the red guards were waiting. Tysis stopped in front of them and bowed to Kylo.

“With your permission, I will leave you now. I need rest.”

“You may go,” said Kylo. As the guards began to lead him away, Kylo called after him.

“Wait! One last thing.” He drew Tysis close to him, away from the guards. “In one of my visions, I heard of a prophecy…”

Tysis grew still. “Yes. About the One who will bring balance.”

“What did it mean?”

“Lord Vader was conceived by the Force itself. Through his great power, he helped destroy the Jedi, and brought order to the galaxy.”

“So he succeeded? That was the balance?”

“We believed so at the time, my Prince. But the light arose again. The conflict never ended. The order did not last.”

“Then he failed, in the end. The prophecy was wrong.”

Tysis peered at Kylo with his hollowed eyes, as though he could somehow see into his soul. “That is not clear. Great achievements often require many authors. He set the work in motion—but perhaps he left it to his heirs to complete.”

“But how can I succeed where he failed?”

“My Prince, the prophecy belongs to you now, and you alone. We, your loyal servants, look to you for guidance. We have faith that you will find the way.”

With that, he turned and stretched out his frail arms towards the guards, who guided him away.

*****

In his chambers, Kylo turned on his console and checked for messages. An urgent notification appeared in the centre of the screen, flashing red.

_<You have 47 unread messages from Deputy Supreme Leader A. Hux.>_

Kylo grinned, and with a flick of his wrist, flipped it off.

The chambers they had given him were sparsely furnished but thoughtfully designed. They included a console, a large training room for exercises, and a meditation space on a terrace overlooking the dim lights of the settlement below. It occurred to him that the space had been prepared long ago, with his specific needs in mind. _They knew I’d come, long before I did. _

In the sitting room, they’d placed a high backed chair near a large window with a spectacular view of three volcanos erupting in the distance. Kylo lowered himself into it and sat there, immobile, watching the infernal display.

He should have been exhausted, but his mind was racing. Idly, he fingered the large black ring perched on his right hand. When he’d gone back to the Supremacy’s throne room to dispose of Snoke’s body, he’d seen the ring, twinkling alluringly in the dim light. He’d pulled it from the corpse, Snoke’s long, bony finger already starting to stiffen. Kylo wore it daily—a reminder of his greatest triumph.

He wouldn’t end up like him. Or the Emperor. Or Vader.

Kylo sat back in his chair. In a way, he’d already surpassed Vader—he’d overthrown his Master and survived. But when Vader had joined the Empire and fulfilled his destiny, he’d lost his family. Kylo’s family was gone now. The Skywalker line was extinguished, save him. He was alone in the universe now.

No matter. He would create a new family. It wasn’t too late.

For that, he needed _her_. Kylo recalled how Vader had tried to explain himself to his grandmother in their final moments, and how she had recoiled with horror. It had been the same in the throne room with Rey. He offered her the galaxy, and she’d just stood there, blinking at him uncomprehendingly through her tears.

_That was our mistake_, thought Kylo. Of course they wouldn’t understand. Not that way.

As he sat there, an idea began to germinate in his mind. Everything he ever wanted was within his grasp, he realized—it always had been. He just needed the will to take it. And this time, Rey would understand; she’d take his hand, and they’d rule together, as one.

But she couldn’t be told. That wouldn’t be enough. She had to be shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stage setting with this prologue, but I wanted to spend some time with Kylo coming to terms with his family issues and charting his own path forward as Supreme Leader. 
> 
> Comments welcome!


	2. Lystania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rey helps Finn explore his past, she discovers an uncomfortable truth about his feelings for her. While she ponders what to do, her Force Bond with Kylo unexpectedly returns.

The pebble hovered in the air, casting a long shadow on the ground. Just beyond it stood a thin reed of a boy, his face scrunched, his small outstretched arms shaking with effort. A young woman stood opposite him, stooped over, hands resting on her thighs, watching him intently.

“Open your eyes,” Rey said softly.

The boy opened his pale eyes. He gasped, his small mouth falling open, and looked at her in surprise. The tiny rock wobbled; Rey reached out a hand to steady it. Slowly, she pushed it towards the boy, her eyes fixed on his. For a brief moment their minds brushed, and she was suffused with a feeling of bliss. She’d felt something like it a few times before: the first time she’d flown the falcon, on Ach-to where she’d felt the island teeming with life, on Crait when she’d lifted the boulders and seen Finn standing just beyond them. But in the innocent mind of a young child—the sheer joy of discovery, the wonder—the feeling was sublime. Her eyes filled with tears, unexpectedly; as the pebble fell into the boy’s tiny hands, she saw that his eyes were shining too.

Rey reached her arms out and the boy happily flew into them, his little body delicate as a twig. “You did great, Olann,” she said, pressing her chin into his shoulder. They’d found him on Corellia eight months ago, living in a one-room shack with his parents and two older brothers. His parents had sobbed when they arrived—they'd _known_ he was Force sensitive, of course, and had refused to let him go to school, terrified the Order would find him. It took Rey and Finn two days to convince them to let them take him. He’s in danger here, she’d argued passionately. _Let us protect him._

While his parents consoled each other, Olann had watched from behind the door, his eyes fixed on Rey. Only seven, he’d already known he was different; he could sense it in his brothers’ taunts, the worried glances his parents exchanged when they returned home late at night and his brothers shouted that he’d done something _weird_ again. But Rey appeared in his dreams, night after night, bathed in light, radiant. She was different, like him.

He’d wanted to go with her more than anything.

And so, after dutifully hugging his parents and siblings goodbye, he left home without a second glance, his hand in Rey’s, his little legs hopping briskly to keep pace. Almost the entire way to the resistance base on Lystania, he’d sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, legs swinging off his seat, transfixed by the vastness of space and the giant, hairy beast in the pilot’s seat.

On Lystania, he met others like him: a young twi’lek girl, a pink-skinned alien with an impossibly long face, another human boy around his age who said he came from a glittering planet far away. And of course, there was Rey. She told them they weren’t weird, but special; that they would one day grow up to be heroes, protecting the innocent and keeping the peace, just like the Jedi of old. She read to them from old books sometimes, running her fingers along the delicately imprinted text. He didn’t understand much, but he was happy to listen anyway, chin on knees, looking up at her furrowed brow.

And every day, they gathered in the outer yard of their makeshift temple: exercising, meditating, experimenting with the wild forces growing within. Rey didn’t teach them — not really. It was more like playing. Olann would fall into bed at the end of each day, exhausted and blissful, sometimes with his arms wrapped around Ula, the twi’lek girl, who had joined them only a few months ago and suffered from terrible nightmares.

Rey released him from their embrace and smiled. “It’s nearly dinnertime. Run along to the dining hall. I’ll be right behind you.”

Olann nodded shyly and ran off with the others.

Rey stood upright, stretching her arms behind her head, and yawned.

“Long day?” said a deep voice behind her.

She turned and saw Finn and Rose standing behind her at the edge of the training circle. They were holding hands, a sight that sent an unpleasant jolt through Rey. Although she had tried to get used to the idea of seeing them together, she still felt a twist in her stomach now and then, when unwelcome thoughts about what might have been presented themselves.

But Finn seemed happy, which made her happy too. At least, wasn’t that what she _should_ be feeling?

“You’re so good with them.” said Rose. “They’re really coming along.”

“I think so too,” said Ray, the unpleasantness lifting a bit. “They learn so quickly.”

“Not surprising, given who’s teaching 'em.” Finn grinned. “You picked things up fast enough.”

Rey smiled uncomfortably and gave him a small shrug. Rose exchanged a quick glance with Finn, then squeezed his arm. “I’ve got to run through some specs with Connix before dinner. Catch up with you guys then?”

“Yep. Save me a seat,” Finn playfully kissed her on the cheek. She ducked, pushing him off with a laugh. She smiled at Rey again. “See you guys later.”

Finn watched her go, then grabbed Rey by the arm. “C’mon, let’s walk for a bit. I’ve been sitting in flight simulators all day. Need to clear my head.”

Rey shook her head, but smiled in spite of herself. “I should really tidy this place up.”

“Nah, come on. A break would do you good. Let’s just walk around the base then - it won’t take long.”

She protested, but he was already pulling her along, and he was right: she’d awoken at dawn and hadn’t had a moment’s pause until now. And the feeling of his hand on her arm —rough and calloused, but warm— felt better than she cared to admit.

They strolled slowly along a path near the edge the forest. Most of the base was hidden underground, embedded in the side of a cliff overlooking a shimmering lake, the entrances covered by a dense patchwork of trees and vines. Only the training circle and the landing pads were above ground, concealed by a vast dome linked to a modified cloaking device. As they walked, the forest hummed with life, and sunlight trickled in from above.

“So what’s up? I feel like we haven’t had a chance to catch up since I got back last week.” Finn had accompanied Poe to meet with potential allies on the Sonaris system, his first mission as a newly-minted Commander. Poe often brought Finn to meetings like this—they always seemed fascinated by his past life as a Stormtrooper, particularly how he’d managed to overcome his conditioning. Poe knew that they wanted to use the information to their own advantage: maybe to protect themselves from the First Order, maybe to sell the information to someone else. But there was nothing useful to be learned anyway—Finn’s awakening had been as unexpected and mysterious to him as it was to everyone else. And the meeting had concluded the same way all of them did lately: with a handshake and a regretful shake of the head.

Rey shrugged. “No news. It’s been quiet here.”

Finn gave her a long look. “Everything ok?”

“Yep. Training’s going really well.” Rey kicked at a branch on the path.

“Yeah I can see that. How are things with _you?”_

“I’m fine.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, _really_.” His tone was starting to irritate her.

“Rey.” Finn stopped and turned to face her. “We’ve known each other for a while now. I can tell something’s been on your mind.” Rey opened her mouth to object but he continued. “Look, I just…wanted to let you know that I’m here if you want to talk about anything.” He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry if I’m not great with the touchy feely stuff. Didn’t get much of that growing up.”

“Yeah, me neither,” said Rey, looking at the ground. What could she tell him? That when she saw him and Rose together, laughing and touching hands, it made her feel ill? That the last person she’d touched hands with like that was a mass-murdering psychopath — and what’s worse, that she had stupidly fallen into his trap, believing she could turn him? Should she tell him about the headaches? The visions that swirled around her head at night? She barely understood them herself, but they unnerved her. And they were getting worse.

Of course, he knew some things. On the Falcon after the battle of Crait, she’d told Finn and Poe about how Snoke had connected her with Kylo against their will. When she tried to describe what he’d said, Finn had repeatedly interrupted, seething with anger. 

_He didn’t even answer your question about why he killed Han! And so what if he got spooked by Luke — why didn’t he just go home then? Why kill the other students? Why join the damn Order, of all places?_

All good questions, ones Rey kicked herself for not asking in the moment. Why had she been so easily taken in?

“Luke should have skewered him”, Poe chimed in from the corner, through a mouthful of rations. ”Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble.”

Stung by their reactions, she never finished the story—never got to the part where she’d foolishly delivered herself to Kylo, believing that she alone could save him. _Idiot. You saw his own father try and fail at it a few days before. _

Of course they knew she went to the Supremacy of her own accord, but they believed what everyone else did: that she’d pretended to join the First Order in order to assassinate Snoke, that _she’d_ fooled Kylo, not the other way around. The narrative was a convenient one for the Resistance, and hence, to her relief, no one wanted to poke at it too much.

She confessed the whole truth to just one person: Leia. Late one night, Leia joined her in the cockpit of the Falcon, where she’d retreated to be alone. Rey quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve, but Leia sat opposite her in silence, putting a soft hand on her wrist, and it wasn’t long before the whole story came pouring out. When she finished, Leia rested a hand on her shoulder and said nothing for a long time, while Rey emptied out the jumble of emotions she was feeling, head in hands. When Rey finally looked up, she saw that Leia’s face wasn’t angry or incredulous, but kind.

Leia took both of her hands. “What you did was incredibly stupid, and I never want you to put yourself in danger like that again. You’re too important. We _need_ you.”

“I know. I don’t know what I was thinking…”

Leia gently brushed a strand of hair off Rey’s forehead. “It was also incredibly brave. You saw something good in him, and you gave him a chance to save himself. That isn’t something to be ashamed of. It’s something to be proud of.” She smiled, her eyes wet with tears. “You’re so much like Luke, you know.”

Rey shook her head. “But Luke saved Vader. I couldn’t save Ben. He didn’t come home, in the end.”

“But that isn’t because of you. Han couldn’t save him, Luke couldn’t, nor could I. No one could. The truth is — and this is the hardest thing in the world for a mother to accept—some people can’t be saved.” She looked down at her hands. “Ben will always be my son. But he isn’t my little boy anymore. He’s a man now, and he alone is responsible for his choices. And you and I must do him the honor of accepting him as the man he chooses to be, and allow him to face the consequences.”

Rey listened in silence, then teared up again. “I just feel so stupid. I can’t talk to anyone else about this, they’ll think I’m such a fool…”

Leia smiled at her kindly. “You did the right thing by telling me the truth. I won’t break your confidence, and I won’t tell you what to tell the others. But Rey—your friends care about you for a reason. I know you haven’t been with us long, but I hope you’ll be ready to put your trust in them someday.” Leia gripped her arm firmly. “And don’t be so damn hard on yourself.” She stood up slowly, gave Rey’s shoulder one final squeeze, and turned to leave.

“Rey?” she said at the door.

Rey turned. Leia paused, and her voice cracked slightly.

“Thank you for what you did for my son.”

*****

They continued walking until they arrived back where they started, at the edge of the training circle. Occasionally, their forearms brushed as they walked, Rey’s heartbeat accelerating slightly each time. She knew her feelings were wrong, and yet she couldn’t stop herself from walking just a few inches too close.

They came to a halt near the far side of the circle under Leia’s memorial: a statue, smooth and ivory white, hand outstretched towards the sky. Across the circle stood another statue of Luke, his wise, melancholy face watching over the students each day. They were legends now, the two siblings, larger than life. But Rey would have given anything to have them there in the flesh, formidable and intimidating, but alive. She missed them terribly.

“She loved you, you know,” Finn said quietly.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. “She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother.”

Finn said nothing, but gripped her tighter. Rey looked up at him.

“What is it?”

“When the Order took me, I was just a baby. I can’t remember my mother’s face. I don’t know if she’s dead, or if she’s still out there.” He looked up at Leia. “She always told me to look forward, but I can’t help wonder sometimes…”

“..if you’ve got a family out there, waiting for you,” Rey finished.

Finn sighed. “Yeah. Maybe they didn’t want me, or maybe they’ve been looking for me all this time. I have no idea.”

Rey looked thoughtful. “Maybe - I could try and help.”

“How?”

“If you’ll let me, I can try and look into your mind. See if i can find any memories that might tell us something about who they are, or where they might be.”

Finn seemed unsure. “I dunno…Does it hurt?”, he asked, no doubt thinking of what he’d heard from Poe and Rey about their experiences with Kylo.

“I don’t think so—not if you don’t fight it.”

“Ok. Yeah we can try it, I guess. I doubt you’ll find anything though. It was a long time ago.”

Rey sat them down on the grass, facing each other, cross-legged. Rey reached out her hands, placing them gently on either side of his head.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered. He obliged, and Rey tried to clear her mind. She’d never entered someone’s mind before, not like this, not deliberately.

“I’m going in. I’ll be as gentle as I can. Try not to resist.”

Rey took a deep breath and reached out with the Force. She brushed against a barrier at the edge of Finn’s mind, and then, as if penetrating a rippling, invisible membrane, passed through. Finn breathed in sharply, his body tensing. Rey paused.

“Relax. Breathe. Trust me.” She pressed forward.

At first, it was like wading into an ocean. She could sense the low pulse of his heartbeat humming in her mind as she walked forward into a bright light. Then all of a sudden she had the sensation of falling, while images from his mind flashed by, the most vivid of them imprinting themselves on her consciousness:

_...Finn cradling the bloodstained face of another stormtrooper..._

_...A terrified group of villagers, standing before a firing squad…_

_…Finn a few years younger, holding a stormtrooper helmet, standing at attention…_

_…Finn as a young boy, being shouted at by an unknown voice…_

_…Herself, hovering over him while he lay unconscious, making a promise…_

Rey lingered on this one, her own heart beating faster. How had he seen that? She could see through his eyes, feel what he felt…

Her eyes flew open for a moment, and she had to steady herself. He seemed lost in concentration, but serene. _Stop it. This isn’t what you’re here for. _

She plunged back in. This time she couldn’t see anything, just blackness. Rattled, she probed further. Finn inhaled sharply, and both were hit simultaneously by a sharp jolt of pain. Vaguely, Rey heard a woman screaming. She was losing control, her mind spinning in all directions.

“Rey…stop…” Finn mumbled.

The woman screamed louder. She heard other sounds: a child bawling, the sound of blaster fire. Rey struggled to break the connection.

“NO!” Finn shouted. His body started shaking violently.

Abruptly, she pulled back. Her vision steadied, and they were back in the training circle. Her face and back were covered in sweat. Finn collapsed into her arms, breathing hard.

“Finn!” she turned him over, lying him flat on his back. “Are you ok?”

His breathing slowed, and he looked around, confused. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I lost control.” She wiped sweat off his brow. “Did I hurt you?”

He didn’t answer, but looked up at her fearfully. “I saw something.”

“I did too. Finn, I saw your mother. She didn’t want them to take you. She tried to stop them…”

Rey paused. “I couldn’t see what happened to her. But…I felt what she was feeling.” She cradled his face in her hands. “You were loved. You were wanted.”

Finn sat up on one elbow. “Is she alive?”

“I don’t know. I heard blaster fire. But I didn’t feel her die.” Rey closed her eyes, concentrating. “I think…I’m not sure, but I think there’s a chance she’s still out there."

Finn looked lost in thought.

“What did you see?”

Finn looked up, his face darkening. “I saw him. Kylo.”

Rey swallowed. “Saw him where?”

“I don’t know where, but he was with you. He was reaching out his hand…he wanted you to come with him.” Finn sat up abruptly. “Rey. You haven’t…seen him again, have you?”

She shook her head. “No. I closed my mind to him. Whatever connection Snoke created, he can’t use it to reach me anymore in the same way. But…”

“But what?”

Rey hesitated.

“What is it?” Finn took her hand. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I can still sense him sometimes, in the back of my mind. He wants something. And…I think he’s getting stronger. It’s getting harder to keep him out.”

“Is that why you’ve been having headaches?”

Rey looked at him inquisitively. “How did you know about that?”

Finn shrugged. “Just a guess. You seem to be popping a lot of painkillers these days.” He stood up, extending a hand to Rey. “We should go in. Dinner’s getting cold.”

Before they went in, Finn stopped her. “Can you do me a favor please? Promise me you’ll go to medbay and get checked out.”

“It’s really no big deal…”

“Please. Just humor me, ok?” he smiled, and Rey felt an all-too-familiar twinge in her stomach.

She nodded. “Ok. I’ll go tomorrow.” She followed him into the hall and watched, her heart sinking, as he greeted Rose with a wide smile.

*****

Later that night, Rey lay in bed, unable to sleep. She turned the vision of herself and Finn over and over again in her mind. _I’ll see you again, my friend. I believe that._

The day they’d met, she’d felt a connection with him unlike anything she’d felt before—as if he were an old friend she’d known for years. The way they’d flown the Falcon together, perfectly in sync, was exhilarating. They were so alike: parentless, adrift in the universe, _alone_. If he hadn’t stumbled into her life, she’d still be on Jakku, scavenging for parts, waiting for a family that was long dead and never coming back. And when he came back for her on Starkiller Base, she’d been more sure of it than ever: the Force had brought them together for a reason.

So it came as a shock when, just a few days later, she’d realized he’d moved on with someone else. She never told him how it stung when she’d seen him doting over Rose as she recovered from her injuries, rarely leaving her bedside. Bewildered and dejected, she wondered if their connection had been one-sided, a figment of her imagination. She’d been so lonely, for so long: maybe she’d just latched on to the first person who showed an interest in her.

But it wasn’t. Earlier that day, when she’d seen herself through his eyes, she’d felt it too: the same feelings, reflected back towards her. _I wasn’t imagining it_, she thought, staring at the ceiling in the dark. It was real.

_You can’t tell him how you feel. It’s wrong._

She hadn’t dared to seriously consider the possibility before. They seemed so happy together. And she liked Rose—everyone in the Resistance did. She was a brilliant engineer, so nice to everyone, so _effortlessly good_. Losing Finn would shatter her.

But he had feelings for her too. She was sure of it now. Wasn’t it wrong to maintain this pretense of friendship? Wasn’t living a lie just as hurtful?

Rey rolled on her side. _Forget it. Forget him._ She closed her eyes and tried to banish the image from her mind, but it refused to go: like a lost animal it returned, again and again, until she drifted off.

*****

_”You’re still lonely. I can feel it.”_

Rey opened her eyes. She was standing at the end of what was once a long, opulent hall, now in ruins, moonlight drifting in from the empty window frames. She was fully clothed, hair tied up in knots. A cold wind picked up, rustling the debris around her.

At the other end of the hall, staring back at her, stood Kylo.

Rey gasped and reached for her lightsaber. It wasn’t there, nor was her blaster. He smiled coldly, but didn’t move.

_”You can’t do this. Not anymore,”_ she said defiantly.

_"You’re doing it. It’s your dream."_ His dark cape billowed off his shoulders in the wind, and she observed that his clothes were more ornate than before. His tunic was embroidered with an intricate pattern of velvet and leather, and a large dark ring glittered on his right hand. The other hand, sheathed in leather, hovered close to the lightsaber fastened to his belt. Her heart pounded faster.

_"I've got nothing to say to you. Get out of here.”_

_"You brought me here.”_ He cocked his head to the side, looking at her curiously. _”You’re all alone aren’t you? Your friends don’t understand you. How could they? They’re nothing like us.”_

_"You’re the one that’s alone. Everyone who ever cared about you despises you now. You’re nothing more than a petty tyrant —"_

_”If you hate me, why are you standing here talking to me? Why did you bring me to this place?”_ He looked at the ruins around him, running his bare hand over the crumbling grey stone.

Rey tried to move, but her feet were firmly planted to the ground. She closed her eyes and desperately willed herself to wake up. She sensed movement nearby; when she opened her eyes, Kylo was next to her, less than an arm’s length away. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up, searching her eyes inquisitively. Rey tore her chin away.

_”Get back,”_ she said savagely.

To her surprise, he complied, taking a long step back, a shadow falling over his face. His eyes shone in the dark. He remained silent for a moment, contemplative, then spoke:

_"I was right. There’s darkness in you."_ The way he said it, definitive and matter-of-fact, pushed Rey over the top.

_“I’m done with this. I’ll leave you to your delusions—"_

She stopped suddenly, hearing a child’s screams behind her. A dark figure dragged the child towards them, a young boy with tangled dark hair. As they passed Rey, the child grabbed her clothes; Rey clutched at his arm but he was swiftly torn away. The child pitiably cried out for help, his legs dragging along the ground. They stopped in front of Kylo, who sunk to his haunches and put his large hands on the boy’s neck, looking him in the face. The child fell silent, his gaze falling to the floor. Kylo peered wordlessly up at Rey. Finally, he rose and took the child by the arm.

_"When you’re ready, you’ll come to me. I’ll be waiting.”_

He turned and began walking down the hallway, pulling the child in tow. The child looked back at Rey, terrified, his eyes imploring her for help. Frozen in place, she could only scream at Kylo as he disappeared into the dark. _"Leave him alone! Let him go—"_

She awoke with a start, heart pounding, her shirt damp with sweat.

Half a galaxy away, Kylo Ren opened his eyes and smiled.


	3. Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sends a disillusioned Hux on a new mission, and we meet our first Knight of Ren!

_What a bloody waste._

Deputy Supreme Leader Armitage Hux stood alone on the bridge of the Finalizer, hands clasped behind him. Behind him, the bridge buzzed with activity—First Order intelligence had received a lead about resistance leaders being spotted in Sonaris, a trading outpost close to the Outer Rim, and they’d sent a team of scouts down to investigate.

“Sir?” A young officer, Captain Ranix, approached him from behind, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Our scouts have returned and reported suspicious activity. Our strike force is standing by to detain and interrogate a number of suspected Resistance sympathizers. Awaiting your command.“

Hux sighed inwardly. In the past, Hux might have directed the team personally, relishing the prospect of coming one step closer to snuffing out the Resistance for good. Lately, however, he had been more inclined to let his subordinates handle it. They’d been at it for months, chasing lead after lead, and the missions were wearing him down, slowly but surely.

Ranix stepped closer, perturbed by the long silence. “Sir—?”

He turned to Ranix. “The bridge is yours. Take command of the mission, and send me a progress report when it’s concluded.”

“Yes sir,” Ranix drew himself up, seeming pleased with himself. “Not to worry, we’ll root out the scum—“

But Hux was already on his way off the bridge before he had finished, the heels of his boots slapping against the impeccably scrubbed floor. Without turning back, Hux cut him off:

“I’ll be in my office.”

******

As he left the bridge and took the lift down towards his office, his thoughts drifted—as they did with increasing frequency these days—to the day Kylo had seized power. He recalled coming across Kylo’s unconscious body in the Snoke’s throne room. _If only you’d arrived a few minutes sooner._ His fists tightened as he imagined what might have been if he’d drawn his blaster more swiftly, if he hadn’t hesitated for a moment too long…

Immediately after the battle of Crait, Hux had weighed his options. He knew it was highly probable Kylo was planning to demote him—or worse. A coup wasn’t possible, not without careful planning anyway, considering Kylo’s raw power and mind-probing abilities. And High Command, a council comprised of the Order’s top advisors, had given him no indication that they would support a coup; instead, to his chagrin, they’d raised no objections when he’d informed them about the change in command.

That night, sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands, Hux thought seriously about taking his personal shuttle and fleeing to an obscure planet somewhere, far from the First Order’s reach. Kylo couldn’t manage without him, that much was clear: with Phasma gone, the soldiers answered to him alone, and if he left without installing a replacement, the army would be in chaos.

The prospect of abandoning Kylo and watching him crash and burn from afar was sorely tempting. But Hux had few connections outside the Order, and none that would hesitate to sell him for the right price. His face was well known across the galaxy. And, most importantly, the Order was his home—the only home he’d ever known. What would he do, outside of it? Who would he be? So he’d resolved to stay, and accept whatever unpleasantness Kylo had in store for him.

His promotion to Deputy Leader shortly after the debacle on Crait had been a surprise. What’s more, Kylo quietly reassigned Hux’s fiercest rivals to distant outposts, leaving him in command of a more pliant, loyal team of younger officers. Outwardly, Kylo seemed more in control of himself. To the relief of his engineers and officers, Kylo’s unhinged bouts of violence and vandalism seemed to subside. Instead, he seemed to take Hux’s recommendations seriously, diligently reading and commenting on Hux’s daily reports and approving most of his requests. It wasn’t a warm relationship, exactly, but it was at least _civil_, and the rest of the Order seemed relieved to see them working together constructively.

Kylo had given Hux no explanation for his promotion, leaving Hux to speculate as to his motives. Did this mean Kylo understood that just how invaluable his contributions to the First Order had been over the years? Was this Kylo’s way of making amends? An _apology_, even?

But deep down, Hux knew better. He prided himself on knowing the Supreme Leader’s weaknesses better than anyone; it was unsettling to imagine that Kylo might understand him just as intimately. Kylo knew how much it rankled Hux to answer to him, and by elevating him to Deputy Leader and sidelining his rivals, Hux was more entrenched as Kylo’s direct subordinate than ever. And Kylo had assigned one of his Knights, a quiet, hulking brute named Vanus, to accompany him at all times, ostensibly to protect him and to serve as the Supreme Leader’s personal envoy. Hux harboured no illusions as to why the Knight was actually there, and what he would do if he sensed the faintest hint of sedition against his master.

And sure enough, the old Kylo started to resurface, the veneer of self-control gradually slipping away.

The first sign of it appeared a few months after the battle of Crait: the day General Organa died. Hux had been in his office, sipping his morning tea and preparing to make his daily rounds, when the news broke on the holos. Jubilant, he immediately placed a call to the Order’s propagandists to make the most of this good fortune. It was a crushing loss for the Resistance; there were no others who came close to her experience or stature.

He snorted when he heard that they intended to replace her with Admiral Dameron. _That juvenile degenerate?_ He was a superb pilot, to be sure, but hardly someone with the necessary gravitas. He was in over his head, and it was only a matter of time before he and his subordinates were killed or captured. Hux looked forward to that: strapping him back on the interrogation chair, making him tell one joke after another until he begged to stop, the words curdling in his throat. 

In his excitement, he’d spared no thought for Kylo. It wasn’t until he received an urgent message from engineering that he’d remembered. _Dammit._

Hux rushed down to the lower decks, impatiently jabbing the buttons on the lift doors. Pushing through a crowd of anxious engineers standing in front of a blast door, he grabbed the most senior officer present by the arm and spun him around.

“Lieutenant. Where is he?” It wasn’t necessary to ask, he immediately realized. Kylo’s screams of fury echoed through the corridor.

The lanky, long-faced man pointed to the door. “In there, sir. We had to seal off the room, it was getting too dangerous—“

“I know. Open the door. And get everyone back to work at once.”

The man knew better than to argue. He punched a few buttons on the door’s console; it hissed open. A haze of smoke bellowed out. Hux pulled a handkerchief out of the inner pocket of his greatcoat and placed it over his face, then ventured inside.

Through the smoke, he saw Kylo’s red saber slashing through the air, smashing down on the console in front of him. There were two bodies on the ground nearby, Hux noted, poor souls who had been unlucky enough to have found themselves in Kylo’s path at precisely the wrong time. Hux watched the scene for a moment, nausea rising within him. He’d rarely seen him this agitated, and Snoke had always been there to control him before.

Hux cleared his throat: “Supreme Leader,” he called out. Kylo raged on.

Hux tried again, louder this time. Kylo spun around, eyes blazing. He reached out his arm and Hux lurched forward, dragged across the floor by phantom fingers clasped around his neck. He stopped abruptly, suspended in the air, inches from Kylo, the lightsaber ominously hissing to his left. Hux’s eyes stung; his lungs filled with smoke, a malignant sulfurous smell hung in the air.

“What is it?” Kylo spat out, furiously.

Hux swatted at his neck, futilely trying to remove the pressure. “Stop it Ren,” he wheezed. “Please…”

Kylo drew him closer. “_What_ do you want?” Through the smoke, Hux could have sworn his eyes were aglow, black coals simmering under his heavy brows.

In as calm a voice as he could muster, Hux spoke: “The room you’re destroying regulates the atmosphere on this ship. If you continue, you’ll contaminate the ventilation system and everyone on board will suffocate. Including you.”

A long moment passed. Kylo was shaking with anger, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, and for a moment Hux was convinced that he’d reached his end: an _unjust_ end indeed, murdered in the bowels of his own ship for no good reason at all. But then Kylo seemed to come back to himself a little, loosening his grip on Hux, who fell stiffly to the ground. Kylo still looked furious, but his breathing slowed and the unnatural sheen in his eyes returned to normal. Finally, he sheathed his saber, its demonic shadows zipping from the room.

“Anything else?” Kylo snapped. Hux suppressed the impulse to rub his throbbing neck, drawing himself into a military posture, hands behind his back.

“No. Do I have your permission to return to my post?”

“Go on.” Kylo's voice was quiet, more tired than angry. The rage faded from his face, and for a brief moment it was replaced by a look of anguish before Kylo turned away. Hux hesitated for a moment, then nodded and took his leave.

Hux lingered by the door. Kylo was looking off to the side, towards the ground, at nothing in particular. For a moment, Hux considered saying a few words he recalled from his father’s funeral, politely murmured to him by colleagues while he nodded blankly in response: “I’m sorry for your loss,” or some such banality. But as he gazed at Kylo, standing amidst the wreckage and the still-warm corpses, something inside him recoiled, filling him with disgust.

_At least you had a mother_, he thought resentfully.

Kylo looked up suddenly. Had he heard that? Without waiting to find out, Hux turned and left as swiftly as he could.

*****

Since that day (was it almost a year ago now? he marveled), Hux hadn’t seen Kylo in person more than a handful of times. Kylo gradually seemed to lose interest in the everyday aspects of command. To Hux’s annoyance, his meticulously composed reports increasingly went unread. Kylo grew reclusive, unresponsive, slow to take decisions. He stopped appearing in public, even in the palace in Coruscant. Instead, he took up residence in his grandfather’s old castle on Mustafar, alternating between holding court there and traveling to and fro in his personal shuttle, accompanied only by his Knights.

In some ways, this arrangement suited Hux just fine. Kylo’s absences left Hux as the de-facto head of the Order, and after cautiously probing Kylo’s reactions, Hux began taking decisions without bothering to run them by him first. This was more efficient, and had the added benefit of making Hux even more indispensable. Given Kylo reclusiveness, Hux was fast becoming the public face of the new government, and though in theory he acted as Kylo’s mouthpiece, his words were largely his own; Kylo rarely intervened or gave him any direction at all.

However, there was one matter Kylo wouldn’t let go of: the Resistance. He obsessed over them constantly, allocating more and more of the First Order’s resources to tracking them down. But Kylo shied away from ordering their obliteration, demanding instead that enemy combatants should be captured and delivered to him for interrogation. To Hux, it was the worst of both worlds: it cost trillions and occupied precious military resources, while giving the Resistance breathing space to rebuild.

There was only one way Hux could make sense of such a senseless strategy. _The scavenger._ Hux had often wondered about the true nature of Kylo’s relationship with her. Obviously, Kylo hadn’t told the whole truth about what had happened in the throne room. And while she was one of the Order's most wanted criminals, Kylo had made it clear that if she were ever apprehended, she in particular was to be captured and delivered to him alive. When Hux pointed out that this put his soldiers at considerable risk, given that not even Kylo had ever been able to subdue her, Kylo flew into a rage: she was just one girl, and if he couldn’t do his job, he’d replace him with someone who could. 

It got worse when Kylo heard the news that the scavenger had founded a new Jedi Order in his late uncle’s name, which prompted him to double down on his single-minded obsession. Until then, his Knights had been assigned to various quadrants of the galaxy, supporting the army in maintaining order across its many unruly systems. Kylo immediately recalled them, and gave them a new mission: to find the school and hunt down every potential force sensitive child that surfaced around the galaxy.

The army, which had been in the process of transitioning to a galactic police force, was remobilized in full; Kylo made it clear that they would stay that way until the Jedi Order was found and the Resistance was no more. And he made Hux personally responsible for the mission, pulling him away from his duties on Coruscant whenever new rumors about their whereabouts resurfaced.

Hux strenuously objected to these orders, to no avail. It wasn’t that Hux objected to destroying the Resistance—on the contrary, he welcomed the idea with enthusiasm—but Kylo was playing into their hands, giving them more attention and stature than they deserved. In Hux’s opinion, it was the equivalent of sending a star destroyer to obliterate a mosquito.

And so, instead of overseeing the birth of a new Empire in Coruscant, as he’d always dreamed, Hux often found himself back on the _Finalizer_, dutifully searching for leads on the location of yet another Resistance base. The whole situation was vintage Kylo, Hux thought bitterly. He remained impervious to reason, a slave to his personal impulses, unable to distinguish between his vendettas and his responsibilities. And Hux, what was he? Kylo’s hound? Would this be his fate: sniffing out Kylo’s enemies, carrying out his insipid commands for the rest of his days?

*****

A few hours later, the communicator on his wrist buzzed. It was Lieutenant Mitaka, who had been assigned to help manage his schedule and appointments. Annoyed, he responded: “Lieutenant, I’m in my rest cycle. I’m not to be disturbed—“

“I’m sorry sir, but Vanus Ren is here to see you. He says it is a matter of urgency. He is…quite _insistent_, sir.”

Hux sighed. Mitaka was an asset: well-organized, precise and pedantic to a degree that impressed even Hux himself. But, like most others on board, he was terrified of Ren and his Knights to an embarrassing degree. Hux was tempted to tell Mitaka to schedule an appointment for first thing in the morning, but the Knight wouldn’t go away, he’d simply break down the door, Mitaka would get a bruised collarbone for his trouble, and it would ultimately be pointless…

“That’s fine Lieutenant. Send him in after a few minutes.”

Hux stood up from his desk and turned towards the window in his office, back to the door. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and tried to clear his mind. Techniques for resisting the mind probes of Force sensitive beings and keeping information tucked away in the deep pockets of one’s consciousness had been secretly exchanged between senior officers from the days of the Empire; he’d learned this one from Sloane, who said she’d learned it from Tarkin himself. They were just rumors; no one knew if any of it actually worked. Still, it gave Hux some comfort to try, even if it was ultimately futile.

The door behind him hissed open and Vanus walked in.

Hux opened his eyes and surveyed the figure in the reflection visible just over his shoulder. Unlike his Master, Vanus still wore his mask, and in his flowing robes he seemed more like a dark, ghastly phantom than a human. But from the hidden cameras he’d had installed in Vanus’s quarters, Hux knew that underneath the mask he was a young man, younger than Kylo, with a thick, inflated body, a square jaw and a thug’s demeanor. When he wasn’t skulking around the ship, he spent his most of his days repeating a grueling training routine and periodically conversing with his Master and the other Knights.

Often, the young man seemed bored and restless, unable to meditate for long, scouring the holonet for vapid programs and First Order propaganda. He had a particular interest in public executions, slowing the blurry transmissions down to a crawl and honing in on the twitching bodies, the open mouths, the glassy-eyed stares of the freshly dead. It wasn’t the most disturbing proclivity that Hux had observed amongst his crew over the years; all the same, it was difficult for Hux to suppress his distaste for the man.

Hux remained still for a moment longer than was comfortable, then turned and smiled.

“Vanus. Always a pleasure, but it’s rather late for a meeting, is it not?”

Vanus stood there, arms by his side, fists clenched. “I bring new orders from the Supreme Leader. He said that you’re to carry them out immediately.”

Hux remained blank-faced, but bristled internally. _You’re giving me commands now?_ “The Supreme Leader has never hesitated to send his orders personally before. Is there a reason he’s tasked you to deliver messages for him?”

“I do as my Master commands. As should _you_.” Vanus took a step forward, threateningly.

“Of course,” Hux said smoothly. “I only meant that it must be a matter of considerable importance for the Supreme Leader to pull you away from your many other responsibilities. I do appreciate the personal visit.” He gestured to the chair in front of him. “Please, have a seat. Can I offer you something?”

Vanus shifted imperceptibly. “No.”

Hux suppressed a sigh. Trading barbs was only enjoyable with a worthwhile partner to match. Hux never imagined he’d miss anything about Kylo until he’d been reduced to dealing with his dimwitted surrogate.

Hux leaned back against his desk and folded his arms. “Well then. Go on.”

“There has been a new awakening. The Supreme Leader has sensed it.”

“Ah. Another child to track down. Pardon me for saying so, but isn’t that a task better suited for you and your friends?“

“Not this time. The child is located in the corporate sector, on the Krakus system. It’s controlled by—“

“The Dyer Syndicate. I know them.” The Dyer brothers had been one of the First Order’s earliest backers, a crucial lifeline of financing and weapons when few others had taken them seriously.

Vanus nodded. “According to the Supreme Leader, the Syndicate has the boy in custody. They are aware of his gifts, and how valuable he is. He wants you to go to Krakus and convince them to turn him over to us.”

Hux smiled grimly. “That won’t be cheap. They’re as stubborn as Hutts, and just as unpleasant.”

“You’ll be accompanied by a Dreadnaught. If they refuse, the Supreme Leader commands you to obliterate them, child and all.”

Hux shook his head. “That won’t work. We have a non-aggression pact with the syndicates in the Corporate sector. And the Dyers have networks all over the galaxy. If we attack them on Krakus they’ll simply pop up elsewhere—“

“And we’ll find the criminal scum and destroy them there as well.” Vanus crossed his arms. “Our goal is to establish order, not to pander to outlaws. Shall I tell the Supreme Leader you no longer share his objectives?”

_Insolent prick._ Hux fixed his gaze on the two eyeslits on the man’s otherwise blank visage. “I assure you, Vanus, we share precisely the same objectives. And one day, we will shut down the syndicates for good. But we need to be cautious in how we proceed. The Dyers build and sell weapons to us—_only_ us. They may be scum, but they’re loyal scum at least. If we turn on them now, there’s no reason they won’t support our enemies in the Resistance—“

Vanus stepped closer, until their faces were just inches apart. “The Supreme Leader’s orders are clear. Either apprehend the child, or lay waste to their planet. All other considerations are secondary.”

Hux raised his eyebrows condescendingly. “I do appreciate you coming all the way down here to convey this message in person, though I’m afraid strategic decisions of this kind are above your station. But you needn’t worry—I’ll raise my concerns with the Supreme Leader himself.”

“You can’t. The Supreme Leader is unreachable for the moment.” Vanus sounded smug behind his mask.

“What do you mean, _unreachable_? Where is he?” Hux spat out.

“Traveling with his Knights, on a mission of great importance.”

“_What_ mission?”

“That’s not your concern.”

“Not my—“ Hux was livid. “He’s the Supreme Leader of the blasted galaxy. He can’t just disappear.”

“He can do as he pleases. And you will carry out his orders, without question. Or—let’s just say the next time I report to him, I might let it slip that you’ve been _moody_. I don’t think he’d like that.”

The threat hung in the air, clear as glass.

_Time to end this conversation._

“Very well. Krakus it is. We’ll depart immediately. One thing, before you go—when will the Supreme Leader return from his mission?”

“He’ll be in touch when he’s ready. For now, just do as you’re told.” With that, Vanus turned and strode out the door.

Hux gripped the edge of his desk, knuckles white, until he calmed down. For a moment, he entertained the notion of blowing the wretch out of an airlock, or slowly sucking the oxygen out of his room while he was asleep. But of course such an act would have consequences—consequences he wasn’t prepared to deal with. _For now._

But Armitage Hux was a patient man. He wouldn’t have risen as far as he had without an instinct for exploiting the weaknesses of his enemies. And everyone had weaknesses, even Kylo. _Especially_ Kylo.

Hux sat in his chair, hands cupped under his chin. After a short time, he pressed a button on his desk. Mitaka entered the room.

“Yes sir?”

“Lieutenant. I want you to collect all the information we have on the scavenger girl and send it to me.”

“The Jedi girl, sir? The one from Jakku?”

“Are we currently looking for more than one scavenger girl? Yes, obviously, the one from Jakku.” The word Jedi irritated Hux; her reputation was spreading. That was most unfortunate. “And I want you to assign two of my personal agents to her file—I want them to find out anything and everything they can about her. “

“But sir, intelligence already completed an investigation—“

“_My_ agents haven’t. I want you to brief them personally—tell them to leave no stone unturned. And be discreet about it.”

“Apologies sir,” Mitaka still looked slightly shaken from his encounter with Vanus. “I’ll do so right away.” He left the room.

Hux sent a message to the bridge to set a new course, then spun around in his chair.

He should have known Kylo wouldn’t have been able to keep himself together for long. He wasn’t fit to lead the galaxy, never had been. _But you could._

He’d have to tread carefully—these ideas were treasonous, and with Vanus on board, it would be difficult to conceal them. He smothered the thought, pushing it into the depths of his consciousness.

His data pad hummed as Mitaka began sending him files. Hux kicked his chair back, put his feet up, and began to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all caught up now with what the main players have been up to post-TLJ - from now on the plot can really get going! As always comments appreciated!


	4. Lystania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to convince a skeptical Poe to help her find the child in her vision, and the Resistance makes plans for a stealth attack on the First Order.

  
Poe leaned on the console in front of him with both hands and paused for a second, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“_Another_ kid?”

Rey leaned forward. “Yes, I’ve seen him, in a vision. We were on a world I didn't recognize—the city was very old, we were surrounded by ruins. The First Order was there too. They came and took him away."

Poe raised his eyebrows and remained silent. She continued: "Since then, I’ve been looking in the archives for any trace of that city - searching for where he might be. And I think I’ve found it. He’s in danger—we need to move now if we’re going to help him.”

Poe glanced at Finn, who stood on the other side of the console, leaning against a desk. Finn shrugged, but looked troubled.

“Rey, I respect what you’re trying to do with these kids, I really do. But this is a military base, not a kindergarten.”

“Poe, you need to listen to me. The First Order knows about him. They’ll hunt him down and kill him, or kidnap him—they’re probably on their way as we speak—“

“And you know that how? From your vision?”

“Yes. It’s Kylo. He knows.” Rey circled around the console so that she was face to face with Poe. “You know I’ve been right before. Who knows what would have happened to those children if we hadn’t brought them here?”

A newly minted Lieutenant named Tanrussa stepped up to Poe with a datapad detailing the packed schedule he had ahead of him that day. He looked at it absently and pressed his thumbprint to the datapad in assent. “Thank you Admiral,” she said crisply. “I’ll prepare the briefing room. You’re due in five minutes.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I want to help him Rey, but we can’t save every kid in the universe that’s in trouble. We’re stretched to the brink as it is.”

“We don’t need to send any of our soldiers! Just let me take Chewie and the Falcon—we’ll get him and bring him right back.”

“No _way_ you’re going alone. Not if there’s any chance he’s on his way there too.” Finn crossed his arms, frowning.

“We can beat him there if we leave now,” said Rey impatiently. “We’re wasting time.”

Poe sighed. He was only half listening, his mind occupied with his next meeting. _Poe the bureaucrat. Who woulda thought?_ “Where is this kid, anyway?” he grumbled. He still found it hard to say no to his friends. That was bad, he knew.

Rey switched on the console, a large holographic map springing to life. She exhaled slowly and reached out with the Force, letting it guide her hand across the blue specks of light denoting the galaxy’s thousands of star systems. It slowed in a dense section of the upper quadrant.

“The corporate sector. That’s great.” Poe’s head was beginning to throb, and his day had barely begun.

Rey’s hand stopped. She opened her eyes.

“That’s the Krakus system,” said Finn.

“He’s there,” said Rey, slightly out of breath from the effort.

Poe took Rey by the shoulders. “Rey, listen to me. That system is controlled by the Dyer Syndicate. They’re a nasty bunch, allied to the First Order—“

“All the more reason we need to get him out—“ she shot back.

“I can’t risk any of our fighters on this. Including you. It’s too dangerous.”

“You can’t stop me! It’s _my_ decision.” She pushed his hands off her shoulders and stepped away. The room fell silent. Across the room, Rose and Connix looked up from a set of blueprints and stared in their direction.

Poe bit back an angry retort, struggling to keep his temper in check. Everyone was on edge enough as it was. Finally, he responded, his voice quiet and resolute:

“You’re right. I can’t stop you. But the Falcon doesn’t belong to you, and neither does Chewie. So if you wanna run off after this kid, find your own ship.”

“But—“

“Admiral,” Tanrussa interjected. “They’re ready for you.”

Poe shot another look at Finn, then walked off.  
  
Rey threw her hands up in frustration. Finn drew closer, putting a sympathetic hand on her arm.

“I can’t believe him. This child’s life is in danger, and we’re just supposed to sit here and let him die,“ she fumed.

“Listen, I know you’re trying to do the right thing. But try and see it from his perspective. We’re under a lot of pressure—we don’t have ships to spare. And if anything were to go wrong, if—“ Finn paused for a moment, looking distraught. “If something were to happen to you, what would happen to the kids that are with us now? And the rest of us?”

“Finn, these aren’t just ordinary children. The Force has awakened in them for a reason. We need them. When they’re ready, they could turn the tide against the First Order.”

“But how long will that take? Five years? Ten? Who knows if we’ll even last that long.” He stepped closer to Rey and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Look, Poe is keeping this quiet, but we’re in deep trouble. Yeah, we’ve got some new recruits, but we still have no fleet, and not a single major system is supporting us. We have nothing but flight simulators to train our pilots in. Things aren’t looking great.”

Rey opened her mouth to protest but Finn went on, gesturing in Poe’s direction. “He’s doing his best to hold everything together. And yeah, maybe this kid would have been a great Jedi someday. But right now, another child is just another mouth to feed.”

Rey looked up at him. The sad look she gave him broke his heart. “Sometimes one person makes all the difference. You of all people should know that.” She turned and left him there in the control room.

*****

  
Later that evening, Rey sat on her bed, lightsaber in hand. It had taken almost a year, and she’d nearly blown her hands off once or twice, but it was finished. She'd made some modifications: It was longer than before, with a blade on both ends. She weighed it in her hands, and then stood up, fastening it to the loop she’d sewn into her belt.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror affixed to the wall. Her mood lifted slightly. _Not bad_. She pulled it out again and held it aloft for a moment, then stepped back into a battle stance, raising her chin and staring down her reflection in the mirror.

The door slid open and Finn, Rose, and Connix entered the room. Rey jumped back and dropped the lightsaber to her side.

“You guys ever heard of _knocking_?” she said, embarrassed.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” said Finn. He grinned slightly, and in spite of herself, Rey felt herself smiling back.

“We’ve got an idea,” said Rose, too excited to notice. Connix, however, shot a quick glance between the two of them.

“What’s the idea?” said Rey.

“We think there’s a way we can convince Poe to let us save the kid,” beamed Finn.

“How?” 

“You said the First Order knows where this child is, and that they’re on their way to get him,” said Connix. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

The three exchanged looks. Rose stepped forward and switched on a small holo-projector in her hand. A dreadnaught appeared, transparent, hovering in the air.

“We’ve still got a few informants in the corporate sector. Yesterday, intelligence learned that the First Order sent notice that they’d be sending an envoy through corporate-controlled space composed of two ships: a dreadnaught and a star destroyer.”

“That’s it—they’re on their way to collect him. But why send the dreadnaught?”

“Intimidation tactics, probably. Make sure the Dyers play ball,” said Finn. He smiled. “But they’re about to get more than they bargained for.”

Rey looked at him quizzically as Rose clicked on the holo-projector in her hand. Another ship appeared in place of the dreadnaught—an innocuous-looking civilian freighter.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Am I missing something?”

Rose smiled. “She doesn’t look like much. But we’ve made some modifications.” She clicked the projector again, and the dreadnaught reappeared, next to the freighter. The tiny freighter drifted closer.

“And…here we go.” Rose pressed down again. The freighter broke in two, the cockpit propelling rapidly out of the way. The rear section stilled, then jumped to light speed. For a second, the room was filled with a blinding light; when Rey looked back, she saw the dreadnaught had been neatly sliced in two.

“Holdo,” Rey breathed. “You guys found a way to replicate what she did.”

“Except we don’t need to waste a capital ship to take out one of theirs. They’re a lot more cautious now with their rules of engagement; there’s no chance we could pull another Holdo head on,” said Connix.

“But we can hide the weapon in something they won’t see as a threat,” said Rose triumphantly.

“And no one needs to sacrifice themselves to make this work. The pilots just need to get close enough to aim the weapon. Then the cockpit breaks off, and the pilots just need to propel themselves out of the way,” finished Finn. “Then we send another ship to pick them up.”

“That’s…absolutely brilliant,” Rey marveled, cupping her hands to her face. “Have you tested this yet?”

“In simulations, yes,” said Rose. She exchanged a smile with Connix. “But we think it’s time for the real thing. And now we know exactly where one of their dreadnaughts is going.”

“So we’ll sneak up on them, blow up their fleet killer, and nab the kid before they figure out what hit them.” Finn smiled broadly.

Rey felt like throwing her arms around him. He’d come through for her again. She kept her arms firmly by her side, however, and smiled gamely when Finn put his arm around Rose and squeezed.

“All thanks to this little genius,” he said, giving her an affectionate shake.

“Little?” she said, jabbing him in the ribs.

“Shall we go inform the Admiral?” said Connix. She looked pointedly between the three of them, then walked out of the room.

*****

Poe stood before the four of them, watching the holographic display impassively. When it finished, he scanned their faces thoroughly.

“We’d be putting a lot of people at risk.” said Poe. “You’re sure this is going to work?”

“As sure as we can be, sir,” replied Connix.

Poe grinned. “Then let’s move. We’re gonna get these bastards.”

*****

Poe stood at the head of the briefing room, hands clasped behind his back.

“Ok, listen up people. I’m gonna keep this short. We have two objectives on this mission. One: we’re looking for a kid on Krakus. We need to find him and bring him back here safely. Two: we’re going to destroy a dreadnaught.”

The soldiers exchanged excited looks. Poe continued:

“Here’s the plan. We’re sending a team of fighters to the planet in order to find the kid. I’ll be leading the team, and Rey—“ he locked eyes with her across the room, “we’ll need you to help us locate his position. Meanwhile, Wexley and Kare are going to pilot the weapon, aim it at the dreadnaught, get themselves out of the way, and ram it straight through.”

As he spoke, a set of holographic images mirrored his words, the pale blue light reflecting against the glass panels along the walls .

“We expect their star destroyer to take heavy damage too. In the chaos, we’ll collect the kid, get back to the Falcon, and fly out of the system, picking up Wexley and Kare on the way out.”

“Won’t they be able to track us back here?” asked a young lieutenant sitting in the front, sounding nervous. Kalin, Poe remembered.

“Nope,” said Poe, shooting a look at Rose. She nodded. “The cloaking device on the Falcon is fully operational now. Even if they run a de-cloaking scan, we’ve configured the Falcon to transmit scrambled coordinates. That should be good enough to cover us.”

He paused.

“One more thing. There’s a chance Kylo Ren might be headed there too.”

A murmur swept through the room. Finn shot a glance at Rey; she stood at the back of the room, her face impassive.

“With any luck, he’ll be on the dreadnaught, and we’ll take him out that way. But if anyone comes across him on the planet, or one of his freak minions, do not engage unless you absolutely have to. I know it’s tempting to want to be a hero, but trust me—you do not wanna do that. You see him, you run.

Any questions?” Poe concluded, looking around. Most of the people in the room were fresh recruits, and looked a bit unnerved.

“I know it’s been a tough year. But things are gonna change, starting now. No more hiding. From now on, we take the fight to them.” He smiled, trying to look confident. _Leia was always such a natural at that._ “We may not be able to beat them yet. But we can bleed them.”

To his relief, they seemed reassured.

Poe nodded. “Dismissed.”

The room cleared out. While he stood there, Rose and Connix walked over.

“Nice speech, Admiral,” Rose said.

“Thanks,” he said absently, nodding to people as they left the room. They waited patiently as the room emptied. “You two need something?”

They exchanged a look, then Connix pressed forward. “Respectfully, sir, we don’t think it is appropriate for you to lead this mission. It’s too dangerous.”

Poe opened his mouth to protest but Rose chimed in. “You’re in charge now—the Resistance needs you alive. If we lose you as a leader we’ll fall apart.”

Poe exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I hear what you’re saying. But look at our soldiers—more than half of them have never seen a firefight. They aren’t ready for an operation like this.”

“I’ll lead the team,” replied Connix.

“No, you two will be staying put, and Connix, you’ll be in command while I’m gone.”

“You don’t trust me to command this mission,” said Connix tersely.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. But I’m more experienced than you are, and there’s no room for error here. Every soldier we have is valuable. We can’t afford losses.”

“But, Admiral—“ started Rose.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” snapped Poe. He turned to her, angrily. “Look, we are really hurting right now. The First Order has completely embargoed us, and everyone is terrified of defying them. Ever since your stunt on Canto Bight, we can’t even get arms dealers to sell to us.” He saw that she looked hurt, and tempered his voice. “I know you were trying to do the right thing. I don’t blame you for it. But this is the situation I have to deal with now. We need a big win, and we need one now.”

Poe turned to Connix. “I’m counting on you, Commander.” She paused, then straightened and nodded. Poe nodded back. “Ok, then. You’re both dismissed.” Rose still looked on the verge of objecting, but a sideways glance from Connix silenced her. Instead, she followed Connix out.

Poe exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. He looked at the portrait of Leia, hanging on the back wall, serene and angelic. _Was it this hard for you too?_ he wondered.

He sat down wearily and put his head in his hands. For a moment, he let himself imagine he was still a squadron leader, getting ready to command his next mission. That was what he was good at—what he was born for. But Leia had always pushed him to become something more. 

He wished with all of his being that she was still there. “I could really use your help right now,” he said out loud to the portrait, softly.

A series of concerned beeps from the side of the room interrupted his thoughts. Poe looked up and smiled as BB-8 rolled over. “Hey, little buddy,” he said, reaching a hand out to touch its smooth metal casing. BB-8 twittered inquisitively.

“I’m sorry buddy. Not this time. I need you to keep an eye on this place for me.” BB-8’s head tilted, sadly. Without knowing why, Poe felt a pang of sadness too. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.” He gave BB-8 an affectionate rub, and the little droid moved closer, resting its head against Poe’s shin.

Poe’s communicator buzzed. It was Tanrussa. _<Admiral, the new pilots are in the training room waiting for you. Should I postpone?>_ Poe closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. Then he walked out of the room, BB-8 in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to give some context about how weak the Resistance is at this point in the story, and explore the internal tensions that follow as a result. With Poe's POV, I was aiming to show how the responsibilities of leadership have forced him to grow up a bit and become less impulsive (while hopefully keeping the core of the character intact!)
> 
> Next up: a showdown on Krakus!


	5. Krakus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and the First Order arrive on Krakus to carry out Kylo's mission and find the Dyer Syndicate to be more uncooperative than expected. While negotiating, they learn more about the mysterious child in the Syndicate's custody.

“General. It has been quite a long time, hasn’t it?”

Accompanied by a dozen heavily armed guards, the Dyer brothers floated into the ornate conference room, nude from the waist up, the soft lights shining off their rubbery, luminescent turquoise skins. Their upper halves were humanoid; their bottoms tapered off into dozens of tentacles, immersed in the large hovering water tanks they used to travel on land. They had grown larger since he’d last seen them, Hux noted, their impossibly long double chins stretching down to their chests. Their lilting voices were disarmingly hypnotic, which—as Hux was well aware— belied a cunning ruthlessness that few other Syndicates could match.

“Indeed it has. It’s Deputy Supreme Leader now, in fact,” said Hux, hands clasped behind his back. He’d brought only one guard with him: Vanus, who stood behind him, silent. As brutish as Vanus was, Hux appreciated how he excelled at physical intimation. The guards eyeballed him warily; Vanus seemed relaxed, as though he could swat them away like flies.

“Oh of course. Forgive us, Excellency. We’re forgetful in our old age.” Tal Dyer, eldest by five minutes and slightly more corpulent, floated towards his left side. He took Hux’s hand and bowed his forehead down to it, a gesture of welcome on their planet. Tal held his hand for longer than necessary, his thumb lightly traversing over the top of his glove. Hux resisted the urge to tear his hand away. “You were such a young man when we last saw you.”

“And you’ve risen so far since then,” said Yul Dyer, flanking him on his right and performing the same gesture to his other hand. “Right to the top!”

“Or _almost_, we should say,” Tal added. “We’re pleased to receive you here, though surprised. We should have thought galactic politics would keep you much too occupied to bother with our humble Syndicate.”

“It certainly feels like a lifetime ago since I was last here,” said Hux, refusing to take the bait. “Shall we get started? We’ve much to discuss.”

“Of course, Excellency. Please, sit.” Yul gestured to a chair to the right. Hux settled in; the Dyers lowered their tanks closer to the ground until they were facing him, eye to eye. “Tell us: how can we be of service?”

“Where’s the boy?”

To their credit, the Dyers knew better than to waste his time. Tal laced his fingers together and settled them on top of his round belly, returning his gaze serenely. “Always straight to the point. Just like your father.” Hux didn’t react, though for a moment he imagined plunging the small blade hidden in his sleeve into Tal’s fleshy chest. “The boy is safe, and perfectly healthy.”

“Do forgive my skepticism, but we’ll need to see him to be sure. In person.”

The two exchanged a brief look, then Tal wordlessly gestured to the guards. The door hissed open and two guards walked in, holding a young boy by the arms. They stopped a few feet away and let go; the boy’s arms dropped to his side, one arm clinging to the other by the elbow. He looked at the ground, his face obscured by his matted dark curls.

“Vanus,” Hux said quietly. The Knight moved swiftly towards the boy, sinking down and stretching a hand out towards the boy's skull. The boy flinched and shrunk back, but the guards prodded him forward. He whimpered like a small animal caught in a trap, and his head thrashed from side to side. Abruptly, Vanus severed their connection. He looked up at Hux and nodded.

The boy dropped his head, a quiet sob escaping from his small mouth. Hux walked over to him and kneeled, peering into his half-concealed face. “Don’t be afraid, child,” he said softly. He was no stranger to dealing with young children—he had come across thousands like him, on world after world: dirty and malnourished, frightened and vulnerable. He took no small measure of pride in knowing that he’d moulded countless of these hapless children into the strong, disciplined warriors that made up the backbone of his army. As individuals, they were nothing; together, they were a fearsome machine that had fallen on the galaxy like a tempest, shaking it to the core.

But it was not to be for this child—in all likelihood he had a more tragic fate in store for him. Hux pushed that thought to the back of his mind and reached his hand out, brushing the child’s hair away and gently raising his chin. “My name is Hux. Do you have a name?” The child circled the toe of his ratty shoe across the floor and said nothing.

Yul laughed. “You’re wasting your time, Hux. The boy’s a mute.” The Dyers seemed amused by his efforts.

Hux looked closely at the boy. For a brief moment, the child’s dark eyes locked with his, then quickly dropped to the floor again. Hux glanced at the Dyers. “Where are the boy’s parents?”

Yul shrugged. “We have no idea, to be honest. The boy was sold to us by an orphanage some months ago; he’s been working in our mining colony in Tessel ever since. He was brought to our attention when he was captured trying to escape. A few of the guards met a most unfortunate end.”

Hux looked the boy over once more. He looked pitiful, as though a stiff wind would blow him over. _Scrawny little thing_. But small boys often grew into dangerous men. He knew that better than anyone.

Hux sat back down. With another gesture from Tal, the guards removed the boy from the room.

“I trust you’re satisfied with the boy,” said Tal with a large smile.

“Indeed. I regret that the child has caused you so much trouble. But we’ll gladly take him off your hands.”

The twins laughed. “It’s no trouble for us at all to keep him here. He could grow up to become quite an asset. Surely you understand his potential,” said Yul, nodding in the direction of Vanus.

“I’m afraid leaving him here would be quite impossible. The Supreme Leader will not allow it. He has given me orders to collect him from you.” Hux sat back in his chair. “Given your support to the First Order over the years, I’m here as a courtesy. But make no mistake—we won’t be leaving without the boy.”

Tal smiled wider. “My dear Hux, we see things rather differently. This is corporate-controlled space, outside of First Order jurisdiction. Your Supreme Leader’s commands do not apply here.”

Hux smiled back. “While that may be technically true, I’m sure you understand the Supreme Leader would not be pleased should you refuse to turn the child over to us. The consequences of his displeasure could be quite severe.”

“Yes, well—that’s why you’ve brought your dreadnaught with you, yes?” Tal’s smile faded somewhat. “We’ve no illusions about your propensity for violence. But you’ve never struck us as a fool. Should you attack us here, it will violate the agreement between the Order and the Corporate Sector. We doubt the other Syndicates would look very kindly on such a violation. In that event we expect you would be facing some unpleasant consequences of your own.”

“But why ruin such a mutually beneficial friendship?” Yul interjected, his melodious voice ringing through the room. “Perhaps we could come to some arrangement. We’d be willing to part with the boy in exchange for adequate compensation.”

“Our side might be amenable to the idea,” said Hux evenly. _Now we’ve come to the point_.

“As it happens, we have a technical problem we could use your help with,” said Yul.

“Oh?” said Hux, raising an eyebrow.

“It concerns one of our new mining colonies on Tessel III. It’s a valuable acquisition, but the planet’s resources are buried quite deep, and penetrating the mantle is proving to be quite impossible without rendering the planet unstable. Our commercial interests have suffered as a result.”

“Of course, the First Order’s capabilities in this area are unmatched,” said Tal. “We simply request that you share your stabilization reactor plans with us.”

“In exchange for this small gesture of friendship, we’d be happy to let the boy go,” finished Yul.

_Of course you would_. On the surface, it was a harmless request. Controlling the stabilization process was, after all, just one of the thousands of technological innovations that had birthed Starkiller Base. Other officers less familiar with the process probably wouldn’t take issue with releasing the technology for commercial use.

But Starkiller had been Hux’s pet project, from start to finish. Stabilization was exceedingly difficult to master, he knew. Understanding the process would represent a major advancement for anyone hoping to construct a new weapon. _And a mining colony would be the perfect place to hide it._

“Your request sounds reasonable. I personally don’t see a problem with it.” said Hux, feigning relief. “I’ll need to run it by the Supreme Leader, of course.”

“Of course,” said Tal, eyeing him carefully.

Hux stood. “I’ll contact the Supreme Leader immediately and give you his answer at the earliest possible convenience.” He held out his hands to Tal and Yul, who pressed it to their foreheads once more. “Good day to you both.”

“Always a pleasure, Excellency,” said Yul.

Hux nodded to Vanus, who glanced menacingly in the direction of the guards one last time, then followed him out.

*****

Twilight was falling as they walked out of the Dyers’ palace and down the long staircase towards their shuttle. As they descended, Hux surveyed the grounds. The Dyers housed themselves within the remains of an old Jedi city, one that had once contained hundreds of students and worshippers during the Old Republic. Under the Empire, most of the area had been annihilated from space, and what was left—the foundations of a sun-bleached temple, the scarred remains of a large fountain, and a handful of half-crumbled statues—were scattered across the front entranceway. Only the old governor's residence had been rebuilt into the palace, a ghastly refurbishment that now served as the central hub for the Dyers' vast conglomerate.

Vanus walked up beside Hux and spoke quietly.

“You’re not going to give them the plans, are you?”

“No.”

Vanus was silent for a moment. “So you’ll deploy the dreadnaught then. Blast these scum to pieces.” He seemed to relish the thought.

“No.”

Vanus stopped and turned to him. “The Supreme Leader gave his orders—“

“The Supreme Leader isn’t here. If I could contact him, I would. But he’s left us in charge of this situation.” He paused, sizing Vanus up. “Don’t worry. We will apprehend the boy, and make these fools pay for their insolence. But there’s a better way.” He stepped closer. “Be honest. What would you rather do: shoot at them from space, or watch them die, face to face?”

Vanus fell silent again, and Hux knew he had pushed the right button. He gestured to the ship.

“Let’s go. We have a lot to prepare.”

*****

Back on the _Finalizer_, Hux waited a few hours, then contacted the Dyers with a request for further negotiations. He received an affirmative message shortly afterwards, and set up a secure link to the planet in his office. A holographic image of the twins appears on his desk, reflecting off the large windows around him like a halo.

“Excellency. We’re pleased to hear from you again. What did your Supreme Leader have to say about our proposal?”

“You’ll be pleased to hear he received it positively. However, he did point out that the proposal benefits your side far more disproportionately than ours. With our technology, you stand to make immeasurable profits by mining the planet. All we get out of the arrangement is a troublesome boy.”

Tal smiled widely. “Quite a special boy, no? You did come all the way out here just for him.”

“True. But still just a boy, and as far as our immediate goals are concerned, quite irrelevant.” Hux leaned forward. “However, what we are in need of right now are additional resources for our fleet. Particularly of the kind that you’re mining in Tessel.”

“Of course. But we already sell to the First Order. At exceptional prices, we might add.”

“Drop your prices by 20 percent, and we’ll give you the technology you need. Everyone wins.” Hux sat back and waited.

Predictably, the Dyers made a big show of protesting, and the haggling went on for another half hour, but they eventually settled on a compromise, as Hux knew they would.

“I’d like to wrap this up as quickly as possible. I’ll be back tomorrow morning with the plans. Make sure the boy is ready,” said Hux.

“Of course, Excellency. We’ll be expecting you first thing,” said Tal.

Hux nodded, then ended the transmission.

Afterwards, he met Vanus in the hanger bay of the _Finalizer_. Before them stood a formation of soldiers. They were stormtroopers, but larger than average, clad in shining black armor.

“These soldiers are our most elite recruits. The best of the best.” Hux said to Vanus, a hint of pride in his voice. “We’ll be sending them down to the planet in the early hours of the morning. They’ll infiltrate the palace, kill the guards, and apprehend the boy. And the Dyers too.”

“And if they fail?” Vanus sounded skeptical.

“Then we’ll deploy the dreadnaught, as the Supreme Leader commands. But they won’t fail. I’d like you to accompany them. We’ll need you to help find the boy, and neutralize the Dyers’ personal bodyguards.” He glanced at Vanus out of the corner of his eye. “I expect they’ll resist rather vigorously—it’ll be sticky work.” _Just the kind that suits you_. Hux turned to Vanus. “So? Are you in?”

The knight was inscrutable behind his mask, but Hux knew the answer before he gave his assent.

*****

Later that night, Hux prepared a cup of tea and sat at his desk, waiting for the assault to begin. He stroked a finger over the handle of his cup, pondering the conversation earlier that day. Of the many worries that kept him up at night, a weapon like Starkiller Base, in the hands of his enemies, was close to the top.

He had repeatedly argued to Kylo that it was necessary to build another weapon as a deterrent, to no avail. The Force, Kylo always said, was deterrent enough. _Besides, it would be a waste of resources if you were to screw it up again_, he'd added dismissively. Hux bristled at that memory. Hadn’t Kylo had been there too? He was just as responsible.

But now there was evidence that the risks were real. Hux resolved to raise the issue with Kylo again. He doubted he’d see reason, but maybe Hux could make him understand. The way the Dyers had tried to mislead them, the casual jabs at his expense: it meant only one thing.

They don’t fear us.

But they will, thought Hux. He turned on his console and linked the monitor to a camera mounted on one of the assault droids accompanying the mission. He watched as Vanus and his soldiers approached the palace, shadows gliding through the dark. Vanus drew a pair of long knives out of his robes as he came up behind the guards standing in front of the outer doors. They never stood a chance.

_Oh yes. They will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more set up in this chapter, but in the next two the action really kicks off! As always, comments welcome!


	6. Krakus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance and the First Order clash, and Rey risks everything to free the boy in their custody. Meanwhile, Poe receives a tip from an unexpected source.

“Sir?” A young officer entered the Falcon’s sitting area. “We’ve just entered the Krakus system. There are two First Order ships in orbit—a star destroyer and a dreadnaught. They show no signs of having detected us.”

Poe rose to his feet. “Tell Rey and Chewie to pull out of lightspeed. We’ll need to approach the planet slowly.” The officer nodded and left the way he came.

Poe switched on the communicator latched to his wrist. “Snap, you there? We’re heading down to the surface.”

_<Copy that>_ said Snap over the intercom. _<We’re locked and loaded. Got the Dreadnaught in our sights.>_

“Standby,” said Poe. “We need to find the kid first. Don’t want to leave you exposed out there for too long. Wait for our signal. In the meantime, orbit the planet and try to blend in with the rest of the traffic. Don’t draw any attention to yourselves.”

_<Don’t worry. They won’t have a clue what’s coming.>_ said Snap, his voice brimming with anticipation. _<Best of luck, Admiral._>

“You too, guys. See you on the other side.” replied Poe. He turned to the rest of the team, crammed into the seats. They were silent, a few hunched over, staring at the floor. _They’re so young_, thought Poe.

_If you’re out there Leia, please, help me keep them safe._

He raised his voice.

“Ok everyone. Let’s get ready.”

*****

Chewbacca gestured to a clearing near the outskirts of the city and growled.

“Yeah, that looks good. Let’s put her down right there.” Rey pressed a button on the console, activating the Falcon’s landing thrusters. The Falcon set down on the planet with a shudder. Outside of the ship, a few small animals looked up, but saw nothing more than a strange shimmer in the air, barely perceptible in the moonlight.

Chewbacca powered down the ship, then rose from his seat. He put a massive paw on Rey’s shoulder and growled softly. She looked up and smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”

He lumbered out of the cockpit. As she ran one last check of ship’s systems, the cockpit door hissed open.

“Hey,” said Finn. “You ready?”

“Yeah, just about.” She reached under her seat for a small bag, then unfastened it and pulled out her lightsaber. She looked at it for a moment, nervously. “I hope this works.”

Finn smiled reassuringly. “It’ll work.” As Rey attached the lightsaber to her belt, Finn pulled a small necklace out of his pocket.

“Listen, before we head off, I wanted to give this to you.” He reached for Rey’s hand and placed it in her palm. “It’s a tracker. Just in case we get separated. I’ll be able to find you.” He pulled another chain out of his shirt. “And you’ll be able to find me.”

Rey fingered the trinket in her hand. It was square-shaped, with an intricate crimson and gold overlay. She wondered where he’d found such an exquisite thing.

No one had ever given her anything like it.

She pulled it over her head and tucked it into her clothing. “Thanks,” she said, as casually as she could.

Finn nodded, then gestured to the door. “Poe wants us ready to go in five. I’m gonna go finish up. I, um, just wanted to wish you good luck.”

Rey smiled. “I’ll be right beside you, Commander.” Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. He returned the hug warmly, and they clung to each other, her heart pounding loudly, before Finn released her and headed for the door.

Rey finished fixing the lightsaber to her belt, then followed him out. In the sitting room, Poe was helping one of the soldiers activate his comms device. He nodded for Rey to take one from a pile on the table, which she affixed it to her wrist.

When they were ready, Poe, Finn, Rey, and a dozen soldiers descended the Falcon’s ramp and stood in the clearing outside. Poe turned to them and spoke in a low voice:

“Record your position. If you get separated from the group, rendez-vous back here. And remember what I said. Do not engage any Force users unless you have no choice.”

He turned to her. “Ok Rey. Lead the way.”

She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. The planet teemed with life, a cacophony of sensations that floated through her consciousness. She discarded one after another, until…

_There_. She heard him, calling out for help. He was terrified. The image of the boy being dragged off by Kylo flashed across her mind.

No. She wouldn’t let that happen.

“Follow me.” She pressed forward into the night, the others in pursuit.

*****

“Bring them in.”

Hux sat in the same chair he’d inhabited earlier that day, hands dangling off the armrests, legs crossed. This time, the only guards in the room belonged to him. The Dyers’ bodyguards lay outside the room, corpses scattered over the floor. It had given him a thrill to step over the bodies as he walked through the palace, limb after severed limb. The operation had gone off smoothly, without a single casualty on their side; they’d apprehended the Dyers before they’d had a chance to call for reinforcements.

Afterwards, he took his personal shuttle down to the planet. _Time to finish these negotiations._

The doors opened and the Dyers floated in, Vanus behind them. They looked disheveled, eyes flashing with fury.

“I was wrong about you, Hux. You’re a bigger fool that I thought,” said Tal.

“This is an unprovoked attack. A violation of the treaty. You’ll pay for that,” added Yul.

Hux raised an eyebrow disdainfully. “You were wrong about us, that’s true. You underestimated us. And consequently, _you’ll_ be the ones to pay.”

The Dyers remained defiant, but Hux sensed a glimmer of fear underneath. Tal reined in his anger, a hint of melodiousness returning to his voice.

“I admire your deviousness, Excellency. You caught us unprepared, I grant you that. But I fail to see the point. We had come to a fair deal after all, and we were prepared to give you the boy.”

“The boy isn’t your property. You should have given him up immediately. I warned you about ignoring the Supreme Leader’s commands.” Hux rested his elbows on the armrest and pressed the tips of his fingers together. “Instead, you’ve needlessly wasted the lives of your men. Consider this a lesson for the future.”

“And you’ve needlessly destroyed your own reputation as a reliable business partner. Do you think anyone else in the corporate sector will trust the First Order, once they discover what you’ve done?”

Hux glanced at Vanus, standing behind them. His dark robes were slick with blood, and his hands rested on the blades of the knives hidden within. He gave Hux the slightest of nods.

Hux shook his head slightly, then looked back at the Dyers, smiling coldly. “No, I don’t imagine they’d be very happy. Although—if I were you, I wouldn’t be particularly keen to advertise what happened here tonight. If your competitors knew how easily your so-called elite guards were eliminated, they might be tempted to make a move against you.”

He leaned forward. “If I were you, I’d be grateful we’re leaving you here alive. The Supreme Leader, in his generosity, is willing to forget this unfortunate incident ever happened. I suggest you do the same.”

Behind them, Vanus stiffened ever so slightly. Hux watched him carefully, not sure whether the volatile knight would follow his lead. But after a moment, Vanus released the knives, his posture relaxing. Hux dropped his gaze to the Dyers again and continued:

“Oh, one more thing. Since you don’t have the capacity to take advantage of the mines on Tessel III, we’ll be appropriating them for ourselves. Rest assured we’ll put them to good use.” _And perhaps I’ll find out what you’ve been up to._

Tal narrowed his turquoise eyes, all pretense of civility gone; Hux saw the hate simmering within them. But he wisely said nothing, exchanging a look with Yul instead.

Hux rose to his feet and gestured to two of the guards. “I think we’re done here. Keep watch over them until my shuttle is in the air.” He turned to Vanus. “Bring the boy. Let’s go.”

The faintest hint of dawn was visible on the horizon when Hux exited the front doors of the palace and began walking down its long steps. Vanus swiftly followed, his hand gripping the boy’s skinny arm. The boy stumbled down the steps, barely keeping pace. Along the sides, stormtroopers stood at attention, ramrod straight. As they descended, Vanus hissed at Hux through his mask.

“You left them alive. Why?”

“Easier that way. We have what we came for, and avoided a major confrontation with the corporate sector. And we have a new mining colony to show for it.” He paused at the foot of the stairs. “You did well today, Vanus. I imagine your Master will be pleased.”

The boy whimpered softly and tried to pull his arm away. Hux gestured for Vanus to let him go and leaned forward until he was level with the boy. “You needn’t worry about those people anymore. We aren’t going to take you back to the mining colony. We’re going to take you up there to a spaceship, and from there we’ll travel all over the galaxy.“ He pointed towards the sky in the direction of his ships, their lights twinkling through the atmosphere. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

The boy looked unsure for a moment, then looked up at Vanus and shook his head fearfully. He began whimpering again.

Hux rolled his eyes wearily and headed in the direction of his shuttle. Vanus grabbed the boy roughly by the arm. “Shut up.” He shook him vigorously until the boy complied, then dragged him forward.

*****

  
_Help me. Please._

Rey stopped in her tracks, surrounded by a massive wall of shrubs on the outskirts of the palace. The others stumbled to a halt behind her, Finn bumping into her gently. “He’s close,” she whispered. She closed her eyes. “Something’s wrong. He’s in danger.”

She turned to the right and moved towards the sound of the voice echoing through her mind, breaking into a run.

“Rey, slow down. We can’t see you that well. We need to stay together,” hissed Poe.

Rey slowed towards the edge of the garden, peering over a thorny plant at the entrance to the palace. “He’s there. I can see him.”

Finn and Poe caught up with her, crouching down behind the shrubbery. Poe raised a pair of night binoculars to his eyes and directed them towards three figures descending the palace’s long staircase.

“That’s Hux,” he said in surprise.

“He has the boy,” said Rey, breathing hard.

Poe passed the binoculars to Finn and whispered into the communicator on his wrist. “Snap, come in. We have eyes on the kid. You’re cleared to launch your attack on the dreadnaught.”

_<Copy that.>_ said Snap. _<We had to orbit the planet to avoid detection. It’ll take us about 10 minutes to get close enough.>_

“Light it up as soon as you can. It’s about to get messy down here. We could use a diversion.”

_<Will do. Good luck, Poe.>_

“You too.” Poe lowered his wrist and picked up his rifle. By that time, the rest of the team had caught up, embedded along the perimeter of the shrubs. “Ok everyone, change of plans. I want all weapons on the tall ginger guy walking down the stairs. On my mark, fire.”

“No, wait! The boy is right next to him,” hissed Rey. “We can’t risk hitting him.”

Poe turned to her furiously. “We have a once-in-a-lifetime chance to take out their Number Two. We may never get this close again.” He glanced at Finn, who cradled a long-range blaster in his arms. “Finn—do you think you can get him?” Of the dozen soldiers on the mission, Finn was by far the best shot.

Finn peered through the scope, one eye squeezed shut. Hux was bent over at the foot of the stairs, his face inches from the boy’s. He exhaled in frustration. “It’s risky. He’s too close to the kid.”

Rey grabbed Poe by the arm. “Listen to me. If you create a diversion and draw the others away, I can get to him _and_ get the boy away safely.”

Poe opened his mouth to object, but the pleading look in her eyes gave him pause. “Please. I can hear him.” She tapped two fingers against her temple. “He’s crying out for help.”

Poe sighed. “Ok. But watch out. Especially for Kylo’s lackey.” Rey smiled gratefully and, after exchanging a look with Finn, disappeared into the night.

He switched his communicator back on and spoke into it quietly. “Ok, scratch that. Another change of plans. Target their soldiers. Draw them away from Hux and the kid towards the palace. On my mark. 3-2-1…”

He exhaled. _Here we go._

“Fire.”

*****

Vanus strode swiftly beside Hux, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He stopped abruptly, scanning the grounds anxiously.

“Wait,” he said quietly, pulling Hux to a halt.

“Wh—“ Vanus pushed him and the boy to the ground as blaster fire erupted around them. Three of the guards were hit immediately, tumbling down the stairs. The others crouched down or took cover behind the palace’s pillars and began firing back. The air lit up with blaster fire, cutting through the darkness like bolts of lightning.

Vanus pulled Hux behind a large stone fountain in the middle of the grounds. In the chaos, the boy tried to bolt away, but Vanus grabbed his arm and dragged him back roughly, sitting him down between himself and Hux. The boy put his hands over his ears and pulled his knees to his chest.

Hux pulled his blaster out and peered around the side, trying to locate the source of the fire. A crimson bolt shot past his skull, and he jerked his head back. He switched on his communicator, broadcasting to the ships hovering in the stars above:

“Attention, we are under attack on the palace grounds. I repeat, we are under attack. Place all systems on alert and get us out of here immediately.”

After a moment, he received a reply: _<Acknowledged, sir. We have your location and we’re dispatching an emergency team to extract you. Try and get to higher ground if you can.>_

Hux turned and returned fire, then crouched back down. He shot a glance at Vanus, who was kneeling behind the base of the fountain with his head lifted slightly in the air. He seemed to be listening intently.

“Some guards we missed?” shouted Hux.

Vanus shook his head. “No. This is something else. It’s…” he paused, and his voice dropped menacingly. “The girl. She’s here.”

“The _scavenger_?” 

Vanus nodded. Hux shouted again into his communicator: “Attention. We have encountered Resistance forces on the planet. Be on the lookout for attacks from the air.” He turned to Vanus. “We need to get to higher ground.”

Vanus pointed to the far end of the grounds. “There. Part of the temple is still intact. We can climb to the top.” Hux nodded.

He sent a signal to the stormtrooper commander, who was crouched down on the stairs, rifle in hand. A assault droid launched into the air and fired a small missile into the shrubbery where the Resistance fighters were hiding. Two of them flew into the air, tumbling down to the earth, limbs askew. The droid continued exchanging fire with the fighters hidden within, drawing their fire away from the fountain.

“Now,” yelled Hux. He grabbed the boy by the arm and sprinted towards the temple alongside Vanus.

****

Poe dived to the ground, holding his hands over his head. “Finn!” he shouted. “We need to take that thing out!”

“I’m on it,” said Finn, crawling past him on the ground. He paused as a barrage of fire hit the ground around him, then continued. He shielded himself behind a tree and raised his blaster, resting his forearm on his knee. Finn pulled the trigger. The bolt sailed past the droid, and its rapid bursts swung in their direction.

“Finn!” shouted Poe as he shielded himself again. Finn closed his eyes, then opened them and trained his blaster at the droid. He exhaled slowly and fired again. The droid blew apart in the air, pieces flying in all directions.

Poe looked up to see a smoking hole in the ground, inches from his head. He whistled and grinned. “That was _close_, Finn.”

Finn crept back to Poe and pulled him to his feet. They peered over the shrubbery. Most of the First Order soldiers lay crumpled on the ground, with just a few left, firing back from behind the stairs of the palace. The Resistance fighters outnumbered them now, and were steadily wearing them down. Finn lined up his rifle and hit another, who slumped to the side. The last two retreated inside the palace, swiftly pursued by Poe's men.

_Not bad for a bunch of rookies_, thought Poe. “Come on,” he nodded to Finn.

“We need to go help Rey,” Finn replied anxiously. Poe shook his head.

“These soldiers are your subordinates, Finn. You’re responsible for them. _They_ need your help first.”

Finn hesitated for a moment, then nodded and ran towards the palace with Poe. They joined the others in the main hall inside, exchanging fire until the last stormtrooper lay smoldering on the ground.

Poe emerged from behind a pillar and listened cautiously. “Everyone ok?” he called out. The others slowly stood up; Poe did a quick count. Of the dozen soldiers that had come on the mission, they’d lost four. Another huddled on the ground, cradling an injured arm. Poe rushed over and helped the man to his feet. “On your feet, private. You’ll be ok.” He gestured to the others. “Get this man back to the Falcon. Finn and I will be right behind you.”

The other soldiers saluted and carried the injured man out. Poe looked over as Finn pulled out his necklace. “What’s that?”

“A tracker. We can find her with this.” Finn activated it and read the coordinates, then looked up. “Follow me.” Finn moved for the door, but Poe stopped him, spotting two blue aliens floating towards them.

Poe raised his blaster and pointed it at them. “That’s far enough. Don’t move.”

Tal raised his empty hands and gave him a luminous smile. “Oh don’t worry. We just wanted to express our gratitude for freeing us from those horrid beasts.”

“You saved us!” exclaimed Yul, clasping his hands to his chest. “Our heroes!”

Poe eyed them coolly. “Glad to be of help. We’ll be off now.” Poe nodded to Finn and edged towards the door, keeping his rifle fixed on them. Tal’s smile widened, and Poe felt a involuntary shudder pass through him. Finn slipped out of the door, and Poe followed. He was just about to shut the door behind him when he heard Tal call after him.

“Oh, Admiral Dameron?” Poe stopped in his tracks. “That _is_ who you are, isn’t it? We recognize you from the wanted bulletins on the halos. The Order really does want to get their hands on you, don’t they?”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “We’d love to stay and chat, but we got somewhere we need to be so if you’ll excuse us—“

“Tell us, have you ever been to the Unari system, by chance?”

“What?”

Tal’s watery eyes glittered as he gave Poe an innocent shrug. “You might want to pay it a visit sometime. I expect you’ll find it quite _interesting_.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the tip,” said Poe, backing out of the door. As he slammed it shut, he saw the twins exchange a wordless grin.

*****

“This way,” said Vanus, reaching an arm down and pulling Hux on top of the half-crumbled roof of the old temple. The boy stood behind Vanus, arms wrapped around his body, hair whipping around his face.

The sky was brightening. From their vantage point, Hux leaned over the edge, squinting at the faint outlines of his fallen stormtroopers, strewn along the steps of the palace. Rage coursed through him. _You’ll pay for that._

He looked up to the sky and saw two distant lights descending towards them. “They’re coming. Let’s move towards the centre—“

He stopped suddenly, staring across the roof. Vanus and the boy turned. Rey stood there, her face illuminated by the pale blue glow of her lightsaber. She shifted her weight backwards, twirling the double-bladed staff into a defensive posture.

“Let him go,” she said threateningly. The child’s eyes widened as she fixed her gaze on him. His voice echoed in her head.

_Who are you?_

_I’m here to help you,_ she thought, hoping he could hear. 

Vanus stepped forward silently, slowly pulling the long knives out of his cloak. His thumbs pressed down on the handles, and the blades burst alight with a blue-purple fire, humming as they slashed through the air. He stepped one foot forward and raised the knives in front of his torso, one slightly above the other. Behind him, Hux cocked his head to the side, curious.

“Well, well, well. This is a surprise.” He stepped forward, pushing the boy in front of him. “I do regret that we’ve never had the pleasure of meeting in person until now, though I have had the unfortunate task of cleaning up your messes from time to time.” He smiled coldly. “You’re quite the little fighter, aren’t you?”

“Release him, or you’ll find out firsthand,” she replied.

Hux drew his blaster and pointed it at the back of the boy’s head. “I’m afraid you’ve misjudged the situation. Either _you_ withdraw, or the boy pays the price.”

Rey tried to pull the blaster away but Vanus blocked her with ease, never breaking his stance. The boy stood frozen in terror. _Stay calm_, she thought desperately.

Hux kept his eyes trained on her, careful not to glance upwards at the rapidly descending shuttles. “This boy’s life means nothing to me. He leaves with us, or he dies here. The Supreme Leader has decreed it so.”

He saw her flinch, ever so slightly, at the mention of Kylo._ Interesting._

“Or perhaps you’d care to accompany us, and take up the matter of the boy’s fate with Supreme Leader Ren yourself?” he continued. “I’m sure he’d be pleased to see you again.” At this, Vanus glanced momentarily in his direction.

“I don’t give a damn about his decrees,” she replied with contempt. “You _will_ drop the gun and give the boy to me. Now.”

Hux smiled. “I’m afraid that trick doesn’t work on me, my dear. You’re running out of time. Don’t make this poor child pay for your obstinance.” He took another step closer and grabbed the boy by the shoulder, pressing the blaster into his skull. “What’ll it be?”

The timer Rey had set buzzed silently on her wrist. _10 minutes._ Rey closed her eyes momentarily and reached out with the force.

_When I say run, you run straight towards me._

_I can’t._

_You can. Trust me._

When she opened them, she sounded resolute. “I told you. He’s coming with me. And you’re the one that’s out of time.”

A spectacular blinding flash lit up the sky. Hux covered his eyes with his forearm, and Vanus turned away, shielding the eyeholes in his mask with his knives. A shockwave rumbled through the ground and shook the building as it passed, causing Hux to stumble to one knee. The boy felt the blaster’s nozzle drop from the back of his head.

_Run! Now!_ Rey reached out her hand.

The boy shot a glance at Hux, then broke into a sprint. He got halfway to Rey when Vanus reached out a hand and froze him in place, arms outstretched. She reached for him but pulled back abruptly as Vanus flung one of his knives straight at her chest. She swatted the knife over the side of the roof with the hilt of her staff. The boy fell to the ground and Vanus dragged him backwards across the roof, then pulled another knife out of his robes and rushed forward, slashing at Rey with his long knives as she parried with her saber.

Behind them, Hux pulled the boy to his feet and trained his blaster on him again. He scanned the sky anxiously and saw that the rescue vessels were almost upon them. He switched on his communicator.

“Commander, this is Hux. We’re on the roof in front of you—do you see us?”

_<Affirmative, sir. You’re nearly in range.>_

“Target the girl with the lightsaber.” He lowered his voice. “Consider her opponent expendable.”

_<Yes sir.>_

He watched as Rey and Vanus traded blows. They moved impossibly fast. Rey leaned back to dodge a knife to the throat, then jumped as he slashed at her knees. She landed with her back to Hux, Vanus pressing her backwards.

Hux raised his blaster. _One problem scratched, and if I hit Vanus all the better…_

The blaster flew out of his hand, and he was knocked backwards by an invisible force. He landed hard, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He raised his head to see the boy standing there, hand outstretched. The boy’s expression was blank, and for a moment Hux had a strange sensation, like an itch in the back of his consciousness.

Then the boy began pushing him towards the edge of the roof. Hux clawed at the ground, trying to slow down. “Stop…”

Rey ducked under one of Vanus’s blows and struck the side of his arm with her lightsaber, then slashed at the inside of his leg. Vanus collapsed and pulled himself backwards, the smell of burnt flesh emanating from the cauterized gash on his thigh. Rey kept her lightsaber aimed at his chest, and glanced at the boy.

_Come to me._

Hux was halfway over the edge of the roof, desperately clinging to a stone fixture protruding out the top. The boy turned to Rey, and the invisible force pushing against Hux abruptly vanished. He pulled himself back up, and lay on his side as he watched the boy flee towards her. Rey grabbed him by the arm.

_Are you all ri—_

Rey spun abruptly as bolts rained down on them from above. Rey shielded the boy with the lightsaber and blocked the deadly fire, steadily backing away towards the far side of the roof. She sunk to her knees as she continued to protect them.

_Hang on to me._

The boy flung his arms around her neck and she switched off her lightsaber, then leapt backwards over the edge of the roof, hanging off the top. She climbed down the far side of the structure as quickly as she could, jumping through one of the empty window frames on the ground floor. She set the boy down, taking his hand and pulling him along, crouching down to evade the searchlights from the small crafts above.

As they reached the end of the long hallway, Rey was seized by a sudden feeling of dread.

_The dream. I was here. _

Heart pounding, she whipped out her lightsaber and spun around frantically, grasping for a whiff of Kylo’s presence.

_Where are you?_

But the hallway was empty, and she felt no trace of him in the vicinity.

The boy tugged urgently at her sleeve. She looked down.

_I want to go now._

“Ok,” she whispered. “Follow me.”

She took his hand, and they ran off in the direction of the Falcon.

*****

Finn and Poe were running along the outside of the palace towards the temple when the sky burst open. A few seconds later, the shockwave knocked them to the ground, shattering the windows of the palace behind them.

Poe coughed as he raised his head, dust billowing up from the earth. He squinted towards the sky. Finn looked up too.

“That was it,” said Finn. “Did they get the dreadnaught?”

“I don’t know,” said Poe, frowning as he scanned the sky. He switched on his communicator. “Snap, this is Poe. Come in.”

The line was dead. Poe repeated himself; no response. His stomach twisted. Beside him, Finn pressed the binoculars to his eyes.

“I can’t see much but it looks like it’s still there. But that’s—dammit!”

“What?”

“It’s Rey. She’s in trouble.” He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards her; Poe followed him. In the distance, Finn saw her on the roof, illuminated by the glow of her lightsaber. “There!”

“Buddy, wait!” Poe grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the ground. “We need to stay out of sight of those.” He pointed upwards to the rescue ships buzzing overhead. 

The vessels opened fire. Poe pulled Finn behind the remains of a stone statue and signaled him to be quiet. Spotlights danced around them, casting long shadows over the yard. As the lights moved away, they sprinted to the outer wall of the temple. The lights switched off, and they heard the ships retreat into the distance. The grounds grew quiet.

Finn pulled out his necklace. “It looks like she’s ok,” he said, relieved. “She’s on the move back to the Falcon.”

“Ok,” said Poe. He looked at the sky anxiously again. “Let’s fall back.” Finn tucked the tracker back into his shirt, and the two of them withdrew into the shrubs.

*****

Rey crept towards the Falcon as quietly as she could, pulling the boy alongside her. She checked the compass attached to her wrist. _55 meters. Nearly there._

She stopped, her heart seizing. The boy looked up at her, wordlessly.

_No. _

She fell to her knees.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more action in this one, and more to come in the next chapter, which is going to be intense! Thanks to everyone for all the kind comments/kudos so far :)


	7. Krakus/Lystania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren launch a devastating attack, and Kylo shares his aspirations with Rey.

Rex always hated drawing guard duty, but it was especially dreadful on a night like this. Rain dripped off the rim of his cap, but it hardly mattered—at this point the damn thing was soaked through anyway. He checked his watch. _Only five more hours to go_. He exchanged a sympathetic glance with his duty partner, a Yarkorian named Dura.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Rex caught a flash of light. “Hey, did you see that?” he said.

“See what?” Dura sounded bored, brushing droplets off her long snout.

Rex squinted into the trees. The rain was coming down in sheets now; it was near impossible to make anything out.

The light flashed again. “There’s something out there.” He heard what sounded like footsteps through the trees. “Dura!” he whispered. He took a careful step forward, raising his blaster.

It was dark and dead silent but for the rain. Slivers of water ran down his forehead into his eyes. He brushed them away quickly and raised his blaster again, breathing rapidly, trying to keep absolutely still.

Nothing.

Finally, he lowered his blaster and turned around. “False alarm. Doesn’t seem like anyth—“

Dura stared at him, mouth hanging open. Blood gushed out of a long gash in her neck, courtesy of a long, curved blade. Rex could barely make out the shape wielding it, a shadow among shadows. As Dura crumpled to the ground, he raised his blaster and pointed it at the shadow. “Freeze!”

He felt something tear it out of his hands so quickly it tore a hole through his glove. An electric charge struck him in the back and sent him to his knees. He screamed.

He crawled away from the hidden entrance to the Resistance base on his trembling hands and knees, hoping to draw them away. A hand tore off his cap and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him backwards. It threw him roughly to the ground, face first in the mud.

Rex lifted his head, gasping for breath, and rolled onto his back. Five masked nightmares looked upon him in silence. One kicked him sharply in the ribs.

“Get up,” it hissed through its mask. The voice sounded distinctly female, he thought dimly.

He lifted himself up, his elbows slipping backwards on the ground. A hand grabbed him by the hair again and dragged him to his knees. One of them jammed a baton into his back and electrocuted him again. He lifted his head and screamed as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear him through the pouring rain. The baton left his back; he fell forward but they pulled him upright.

“W-what do you want—“ he stammered weakly. He was beginning to see stars, floating dimly around him in the dark.

Someone—_something_—crouched down before him and held his head up by the chin. “I want you to open the door.” Up close, Rex detected a faint pattern in the mask over the mouthpiece. A metal eyepiece covered the top half of his face, frozen in a fearsome scowl.

Rex closed his eyes. He knew who they were. A terrible realization was beginning to take hold.

He opened his eyes again. “Go to hell,” he said defiantly.

The Knight tilted his head to the side. Rex braced himself for another charge, but instead the man reached out and brushed the side of his face with his glove. Rex felt a searing pain, as though his skull were being squeezed by a fist.

_You will open the door._ The voice echoed through his mind. He found it strangely entrancing: a beautiful woman, surrounded by light, beckoning him to bed.

He pushed back desperately. “No…” _Please. Someone help me._

Another hand brushed the back of his skull, and the pressure intensified. His eyes squeezed shut and he pressed against the dark tide in his mind, fists balled, arms shaking, veins protruding from his temples.

Another hand, and then another.

_You will open the door._ The woman smiled, the brightest smile he’d ever seen. She held out her hand.

_I will open the door._

Rex slowly rose to his feet and turned to his left. He pulled a switch out of his pocket and ran his thumbprint over it. The ground rumbled, and a set of steel doors slowly rose up, the top covered in flora. The doors shuddered to a halt.

Rex walked up to the doors and pressed his palm to the panel to the right, staring directly into the bio-scanner. The others waited patiently.

The scan finished, and the doors hissed open.

The fog lifted from Rex’s mind, and he looked at his palm in astonishment, followed by dread. _No! What have you done_—

A charge shot through his body, and he looked down to see a smoldering hole in his chest. _Strange. That should hurt, shouldn’t it?_

The dark figures brushed past him, tipping him against the panel. Rex slid to the ground, his arms and legs in a tangle. He tried to straighten himself out but his limbs stubbornly refused to obey. He tried again—_don’t you understand! we need to warn them!_—but they no longer belonged to him; they had other priorities now, and wanted nothing to do with his sorry self anymore.

_I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t myself. It wasn’t me._

He closed his eyes. _It really wasn’t. Please believe me._

*****

“Come in,” Connix called out.

“Hey.” Rose entered Connix’s chambers and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up near the door. Connix was standing in front of a mirror, brushing out her long blond hair. She shot Rose a smile.

“Kids in bed?”

“Yep. Took long enough.” Rose walked inside and plopped down on the bed, crossing one leg underneath her. “The little one was having nightmares again. She wouldn’t sleep.”

“Poor thing,” said Connix, as she spun the hair on the sides of her head into tidy knots. “Maybe we can take them for a walk tomorrow. Let them have a bit of fun,” she said, a hairpin dangling from her mouth.

“Maybe if the rain lets up.” Rose nodded towards the window, streams of water trickling down the outside of the glass. She paused anxiously. “Any word from Poe?” 

Connix looked at her sympathetically. “No, not yet. But it’s still too soon. It’s normal for them to go dark during a mission. I’m sure it won’t be long.”

Rose twirled the string of her necklace around her finger absently. “It’ll be fine. She’ll keep him safe.”

Connix said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. Inserting the last pin into her hair, she turned and examined her reflection, gently patting the twin buns sprouting on top of her head. Satisfied, she walked over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve got to check in with ops, but after that how about we watch a halo or something —“

The emergency alarm sounded and the lights abruptly switched from white to a dim pulsing red. Rose jumped to her feet and Connix switched on her communicator. “Command, talk to me. What’s happening?”

_<We have an intruder alert in Sector 1. Looks like the main doors have been breached_._>_

“Send Gamma Squad to intercept now and instruct everyone else to head to the emergency exits immediately. I’ll be right there.”

Connix turned to Rose, but she was already pulling on her jacket. “I’ll get the kids out,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Connix, giving her a quick hug. She began sprinting down the hallway, then turned back. “Rose—the quickest route to the emergency shuttles is through the back entrance. Exit six.”

“I know. I’ll contact you when we get out.”

Connix nodded, then continued towards the command centre. Heart pounding, Rose turned and ran towards the children, their cries just audible over the insistant whine of the alarm.

*****

The Knights moved swiftly down the main corridor. The one in front held a long, elliptical shield that blocked incoming fire, the bolts fizzling to a halt on its smooth black surface. Four Resistance soldiers arrived on the scene and raised their rifles; one Knight easily ripped the rifles out of their hands while another mowed them down with a rapid-fire blaster.

Elsewhere in the base, Connix spilled into the control room, out of breath. It took only a moment to register the looks of terror on the three soldiers on duty. 

“Where are they now?” she asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Still in Sector 1, ma’am, but pushing through. They’ve nearly reached Sector 4.” Tanrussa was at the console. Her hands were shaking slightly.

“Has Gamma Squad engaged?”

“They have, but they barely slowed them down.”

Connix leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look at the console. She watched on the screen as one of the Knights sliced through a pair of soldiers like ribbons. _Oh god. It’s them._

Connix straightened up and swallowed. They had rehearsed for an attack from the First Order so often she knew the procedures like clockwork. But there was no preparing for something like this.

“Ok everyone, listen closely. We need to seal the entrances to Sectors 2 and 3.”

“But what about our guys still fighting out there—“ Lt. Yinn cut in.

“Anyone in Sectors 1 or 4 are on their own now. Yinn and Bala, get it done. Move.” They saluted and moved swiftly out the door.

Tanrussa turned to her. “If they can’t move through the rest of the compound they’ll come in this direction.”

“They will. I’m counting on it.” She pulled up a schematic on the console. “To get in here they have to go through this hallway, which leads directly to this loading chamber here,” she said, pointing to a spot just adjacent to the Command Centre. “There’s an emergency forcefield installed there for quarantine purposes. We wait until they’re all inside, then bring it down. They won’t be able to move in or out. We’ll have them trapped.”

Tanrussa nodded. “Ok,” she said, still sounding nervous. Connix squeezed her shoulder, then sat down on the console opposite her. “I’m pulling up the controls for the forcefield now. I need you to keep an eye on the monitor and let me know when they’re all inside.”

“Yes ma’am”, said Tanrussa. Connix looked over the console. Tanrussa had pulled herself together, and her voice was focused and professional.

“I’m nearly ready," said Connix. "Keep me posted on where they are.”

“They’re moving through Sector 4 now. There are only a few of our guys left.”

Connix punched a few commands into her console. “Ok. The forcefield is prepped. I’m standing by—let me know when to drop it.”

Tanrussa scanned her console, switching between cameras. “Get ready, Commander. They’re moving through the hallway now.”

Connix hovered her palm over a button on the console. “Ready.”

Tanrussa switched to the camera to the loading chamber. She watched as one of the Knights entered the empty chamber, weapon drawn, glimpsing side to side for enemies.

“They’ve reached the chamber. One of them is inside.”

Connix’s hand tensed. “When they’re all in, give me the signal.”

Tanrussa waited. No one followed.

“Lieutenant?”

“There’s still only one inside.” The Knight glided through the room, scanning the ceiling. He fixed his gaze on the camera.

Frantically, Tanrussa switched back to the camera in the hallway. It was empty.

“Commander. They’re gone.”

“What do you mean _gone_? Where are they?” Connix’s heart pounded faster.

Tanrussa jumped from camera to camera in Sector 4. “I-I don’t know….I can’t see them anywhere!”

She jumped back to the camera in the loading chamber. The Knight was right in front of the camera now, peering straight into it. For a moment Tanrussa had was gripped by an odd feeling: as though the creature could see through the lens, like it was looking right at _her_.

He reached out his hand and squeezed.

Tanrussa stood up and clawed at her neck. “Commander…” she choked out, knocking over her chair.

Connix quickly brought down the forcefield and ran around the console towards the woman thrashing against the desk. She glanced at the horrible face on the monitor, then slammed her palm down, switching it off. Tanrussa fell over, gasping for air. Connix pulled her up and steadied her on a chair, then ran to another console at the far end of the room. “We need to find the other ones—“

The door hissed open. Yinn entered, sweat pouring down his brow. One of the Knights followed, pressing a blaster-rifle against his back. Three other Knights spilled inside. The first Knight fired, and Yinn fell to the ground.

Connix crouched down, moving from console to console as far away from them as she could. She heard Tanrussa beg tearfully for mercy, and winced at the shot that silenced her. Connix put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob.

She pulled her blaster out of her holster and switched off the safety. Heavy footsteps marched through the room, drawing ever closer. She listened intently, then stood up and fired as many shots as she could before the blaster was torn out of her hands.

The Knights all turned in her direction. She’d nicked one of them in the arm, she realized. _Small victories_, she thought grimly.

The one with the rifle raised it straight at her chest. Connix steadied herself, but with a start, remembered a detail from a story Leia had told her, a long time ago. Her eyes darted to the side.

“Go to hell, you evil bastards.”

She sprinted towards the wall, and as the Knight opened fire on her, dived straight down the garbage chute.

*****

“Listen to me very carefully. Everything is going to be fine, but we need to leave now, as quickly as we can,” said Rose. The children looked at her, eyes wide with terror. Ula shook her head and refused, her long tassels swinging back and forth.

“Yes, darling, you need to come with me. Don’t worry—we’re going to a shuttle and we’ll take a ride into space—”

“No!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “No, no, no, no!!!” She tried to hide under the bed, but Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her out, putting her hand over her mouth. Rose dragged her back to the others as she kicked at the air and tried to squirm away.

Rose dropped her on the ground next to Olann and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. “Please, Ula, I need you to be quiet. I know you’re scared, but I promise I won’t let anything happen to you ok? Look at me.” She looked up, sobbing. “I give you my word. I’ll protect you.”

Rose drew the others closer. “Listen carefully. I want you to hold hands, just like we do when we’re going for walks, ok? And then follow me.” Rose took Ula’s hand in hers and pulled her as gently as she could towards the door.

Olann took her other hand, gripping it tight. Ula looked back at him, and Olann gave her a shy smile, then followed her into the dimly-lit hallway.

*****

Rose pressed her palm against the panel by the exit. The door slid opened, and a frigid gust of wind and rain blew inside. She looked at the children and realized they had no jackets or shoes. _Too late._

“Ok, listen up. We’re going to play a game. When I say go, we’re all going to run as fast as we can across the field in the direction of the shuttles, ok? Make sure you hold on tight to each other. Whatever happens, don’t let go.”

Olann squeezed Ula’s hand as tight as he could.

Rose exhaled sharply, and led them out into the dark.

*****

It was only a few moments before they were soaked to the bone. The ground was sopping wet. As they ran into the training field, they slowed down, feet sinking into the mud. Rose looked down at the children sympathetically. _I should have let them get their boots, at least_—

Ula screamed. She tugged hard on Rose’s arm, pulling her off balance.

Before them, a crimson lightsaber burst to life, its luminous glow bouncing off the puddles on the ground.

Rose looked into the wild eyes of the man wielding it, his expression cold, his long dark hair plastered to his skull. An icy hand closed over her heart.

“It’s _him_,” Ula whispered, her voice trembling.

Rose pushed the children behind her and drew her blaster; Kylo swatted it out of her hand with a slight flick of his wrist. Ula clenched her hand, her head pressed into her back, sobbing into Rose’s jacket.

Rose’s thoughts darted to Finn. If he was on his way back, he was headed into a trap, she realized. First her home, then her sister, now the man she loved—the First Order had taken everything from her, one by one. They were insatiable, devouring everything in their path.

And now the monster was here, hungry for more innocents. Her body shook with fury.

“You leave these kids alone,” said Rose. She released Ula’s hand, and raised her fists to her chin.

The monster stood motionless for a moment. He seemed lost in thought, and for a second Rose thought she saw a flash of hesitation cross his scarred face.

Then he swung his lightsaber from side to side in one smooth, graceful movement, and advanced.

*****

Far away, on Krakus, Rey put her trembling hands to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. The boy watched, alarmed.

In her mind’s eye, she saw a series of walls, one behind the other: all the defenses she’d painstakingly constructed to keep Kylo out. One by one, she began tearing them down. She worked faster and faster, Force pulling them forward, watching them shatter on the ground around her. She yelled at the top of her lungs as though she were breathing fire; the remaining barriers crumbled to ash.

As the dust settled, only a large dark hole remained, beckoning her.

She hesitated, then jumped in.

*****

Rey felt cold and wet. She heard the faint sound of rain around her.

She opened her eyes and saw him, standing in front of Rose and the children, lightsaber drawn.

Kylo paused and turned, fixing his eyes on her.

_”You came. Just in time."_

Rose looked confused. She looked in Rey’s direction, but saw nothing but the edge of the training circle and the forest beyond.

Rey stood up.

_”Ben, listen to me. You don’t have to do this. Just let them go and—and if it’s me you want, I’ll come to you.”_

_”I know you will. But not yet. Not until you’re ready.”_

_”I—what do you want? Why are you doing this?”_

_”I want the same things you want. I always have.”_

_”That’s a lie.”_

He took a step in her direction. _“Are you sure? You want to destroy the First Order, don’t you?”_ He shrugged. _“So do I.”_

Rey shifted, looking surprised.

As they spoke, Rose slowly began to creep backwards towards the base, pushing the children behind her. She felt the children stiffen, and one of them cried out. She looked over her shoulder and saw the other Knights standing behind them in a semi-circle, blocking the entrance. Panic began to set in.

Kylo continued: _”You want to restore the Jedi Order, right? To bring balance to the Force, and justice to the galaxy? That’s what I want too.”_

Rey looked confused. _”Then why are you here?”_

_”Because it has to be done right. Skywalker warned you about the old Order, didn’t he? How it was flawed? How it failed? But here you are, trying to resurrect it.“_

He shook his head. _”That won’t work—it’ll fail again, and again, and again. I told you: let old things die. It’s time to create something new.”_

_”Create what? What do you mean?”_

_”You’ll see, in time. But before we begin, everything must be swept away.” _

He turned and walked swiftly towards Rose and the children. They screamed.

_”Ben, no!—“_

He shoved the lightsaber into Rose’s chest, then withdrew it. She collapsed to the ground.

Kylo raised the lightsaber over the children. They held each other and cried.

Rey rushed forward. _”Ben, please, please, PLEASE—I’ll do anything you want, just let them go.”_ She sobbed hysterically. _”I’m begging you. Please.”_

Kylo hesitated. He could sense her terror, her pain, her distress. Somewhere deep within, he felt a twinge of compassion for her.

But fear, pain, hate: those were the tools she needed. Without them, she would never understand. Things would never change.

_There’s no other way_, he told himself. _You’re doing the right thing_. 

He brought the lightsaber down again and again, and as he swung it his doubts were slashed away. Behind him, Rey wailed in despair.

He loomed over the bodies. Across the field stood his formidable Knights: Axa, Tala, Corus, Zollin, Q’barak. He could feel their exuberance, intoxicated by power and violence. Axa Ren carried a handful of books in his arms.

Kylo wished he could share in their jubilation. But he couldn’t—not yet. There was still so much to do. And he was still lacking the one thing he needed most.

He switched off his lightsaber and turned towards Rey. She was on her knees, tears streaming down her face, staring at the ground. As he approached, she looked up at him, eyes filled with loathing.

_”I’m sorry,”_ he said quietly. _”I know it hurts. I can feel it too.”_

_”Get away from me,”_ she said, her voice shaking.

For a long time, Kylo remained silent. Behind him, the Knights assembled beneath Luke’s statue, jeering at their former Master. They dumped the Jedi texts just underneath the statue on a dry spot on the ground. Axa extracted a flamethrower from beneath his robes and pointed it at the books, dousing them with fire. The pages shriveled into ash, floating into the air.

Finally, Kylo spoke. _”This was for the greater good. You’ll understand someday. I promise.”_

She looked at him hatefully but said nothing.

_”I’ll allow you and your friends to return here to tend to your dead. You have three days. No tricks—you have my word.”_

With that, he severed their connection, and she vanished into the night.

Kylo looked up. Leia’s statue hovered over him. He walked towards it and ran his fingers over her name, carved on a tablet at the base of the statue. Rain streamed down her stone face.

He turned to his Knights, laughing and dancing around the fiery remains of the books.

“Let’s go,” he said sternly.

*****

Finn and Poe raced towards the Falcon. Finn gripped his necklace in his hand as he ran, and as he glanced at it he frowned. He grabbed Poe’s arm and slowed him to a halt.

“Something’s wrong. She’s stopped.”

They changed course, following the tracker's coordinates. They ran into a clearing and came up behind Rey, swaying on her knees. The boy was sitting beside her, hands around his shins, rocking back and forth in distress.

“Rey!” Finn sprinted over to her. “Rey, what’s wrong?” Her face was tear-streaked, and her hands trembled. She looked at him blankly.

“God—you’re freezing. You’re all wet,” said Poe, pulling off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. He looked quizzically at Finn.

Finn took her face in his hands. “Tell me what happened. Please.”

She burst into tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Poe looked between the two of them, his brow furrowing. “What the hell is going on?”

“He killed them.”

Finn and Poe turned and looked at the boy. His soft voice was flat, monotone—as though he were reading a weather report or rattling off a series of coordinates.

“He killed them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a tough one to write, partly because of the terrible fate of some of the characters but also because the events in this chapter will have major consequences for all of our main characters going forward. Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Thus far, I've been reticent to say much about my interpretation of the characters and their respective roles in the story because I haven't wanted to give too much away. But I wanted to highlight a few things for those of you who are curious about where the characters will evolve from here.
> 
> First, about Kylo: I know many people are interested in seeing a more redemptive turn from what we've seen in the films so far. I wanted to do something a bit different with the character in this fic. He's still very much the primary antagonist, though in his mind his actions have a benevolent purpose - more will be revealed about his motivations as the story progresses. So if you're a fan of the character I hope you stick with it - there's a lot more of him to come! 
> 
> The events of this chapter are also a big turning point for Rey. Until now, we haven't really seen her experience major trauma or loss. The rest of the story will explore how she responds to that. Ditto for Finn and Poe.
> 
> As always, thanks for the encouraging kudos/comments!


	8. Falcon/Lystania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance mourn their dead, and Rey and Poe make some difficult decisions.

Poe set down two cups of tea in front of Finn and Rey. Their eyes were both bloodshot, and Finn’s arm was wrapped around her while her head rested on his shoulder. Finn looked up and acknowledged him with a nod.

Poe looked around. The Falcon was silent as a tomb.

The little boy sat in the corner, playing with a loose thread on his tunic. Poe sat down opposite him. “Hey little buddy.” He reached out his hand. The boy took his hand with some hesitation and Poe gave it a little shake. “I’m Poe. Do you have a name?”

The boy looked up at him but said nothing.

Poe pulled a ration bar out of his jacket. “You hungry, kiddo? Go on.”

The boy looked at it suspiciously.

“It ain’t bad, I promise. Look.” Poe unwrapped it and broke off a small bite, popping it in his mouth. “Mmm.”

The boy reached out and took a small piece for himself. After smelling it with a skeptical look on his face, he put the piece in his mouth, chewing vigorously. Seemingly convinced, he reached out and snatched the rest of the bar out of Poe’s hands, protectively pressing it to his chest. He took another big bite.

Poe smiled slightly and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. 

“Where are you from, kiddo? What’s your home planet?”

The boy gave him a little shrug.

“What about your parents? Do you have any family? Anywhere you want us to take you?”

The boy shook his head vigorously.

Poe suppressed the urge to sigh. He reached underneath him and pulled out a blanket and pillow from beneath the seat, handing it over. “Well then I guess you’re stuck with us. Try and get some rest, kid.”

The boy peered at Poe silently, chewing slowly on his rations.

Poe nodded and left him there, heading for the cockpit. Chewbacca was manning the controls. Poe collapsed into the pilot seat next to him and put his head in his hands. The wookie growled at him inquisitively.

“Yeah I’m ok,” he sighed. “Why don’t you take a break Chewie? I can man the controls for a while.”

Chewbacca rose to leave, but turned back and asked another question. He seemed agitated. Poe looked up.

“Yeah. Seems like it was him.”

Chewbacca growled menacingly, then lumbered out of the cockpit. Poe looked down at his hands.

In truth, he was anything but ok. Somehow, the hyperspace weapon hadn’t worked. As they'd left Krakus, they saw that the dreadnaught was still intact; it had jumped into hyperspace along with the _Finalizer_. In their wake, Poe had desperately scanned the area for any trace of Snap and Kare’s ship. All they’d found were a few small pieces of debris that had belonged to the original cruiser.

Poe teared up. Yeah, they’d known the risks, but he was the one who had authorized the plan. And now his friends were gone. And for what? Their base had been discovered, and they’d been lured into some kind of trap.

And yetit occurred to him that it could have been worse—a _lot_ worse. They could have all been on Lystania during the attack, and would all be dead now. Unlike D’Qar, they’d had no warnings in advance, and they would have been caught unprepared. A single dreadnaught attack would have obliterated them.

_If they knew where the base was, why not just bombard it from space? _

Poe pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. Fatigue was overtaking him. _Push through it_, he told himself.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting a good night’s sleep in a long time.

*****

_<You’re getting close, Admiral. The signal’s just a few hundred meters straight ahead of you.>_

“Acknowledged.” Poe checked the readout on his dashboard and gave his speeder a boost, deftly maneuvering through the dense forest.

A few moments later, he exited the forest and came upon a large reservoir; what was left of the base was embedded in the cliff far above him. A pipe carrying wastewater from the base emptied out into the glistening blue lake.

Poe swerved his speeder to a halt and jumped off, sprinting to the edge of the water. “BB-8!” Poe skidded on his knees and embraced the small droid, a lump in his throat. The droid beeped joyfully.

Poe glanced behind the droid. A body lay motionless on the ground, covered in mud. Poe scrambled over and cupped her face in his hand, wiping mud off her brow. “Connix! Talk to me.”

She opened her eyes. “Poe…” she said weakly.

He tapped his communicator. “Command, I need a medivac transport out here immediately.”

_<Acknowledged, sir. Dispatching one now.>_

He looked down. “Everything’s fine. You’re gonna be ok.”

Her eyes widened. “Poe, listen. The First Order, they found us.”

“I know. It’s ok, they’re gone. Apparently they’ve given us a three-day truce or something.” Poe had been hesitant to return, but Rey had seemed convinced that Kylo was telling the truth. They’d scanned all nearby systems before returning, but to his surprise, they’d found no signs of any ships, nor any indication they'd left traps behind inside the base.

Connix looked at him pleadingly. “What about the others? Where is everyone?"

“I’ll brief you in full once you’re feeling up to it—“

“Please. Tell me now.”

Poe swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. “We, um—according to our initial count, we lost 37 people, including the perimeter guards, all of gamma squad, everyone on command duty except you, and…” He paused for a moment and took her hand.

“And Rose and the kids. They’re gone too.”

Her lower jaw trembled and her eyes filled with tears. “No…” She looked at the sky. “I failed you, Admiral. I failed everyone.”

Poe squeezed her hand. “Listen to me, Commander. You didn’t fail anyone. I saw what happened on the surveillance footage—you did everything you could. A lot of our people got out of the base and escaped into the forest because of what you did. You _saved_ lives.”

Tears slid down her face, slivering their way through her soiled skin.

“They were just little kids. What kind of people…”

Poe brushed her hair off her forehead in silence.

“And Rose…” She let out a sob.

Poe looked over his shoulder. “The medivac is here. Let me help you up…”

“No,” she pulled her arm away. “I can’t move my legs Poe. I can’t feel them, I can’t feel anything…”

“It’ll be ok. The medics are here and they’re gonna take care of you.” He looked back; the medical droids were busy unloading a stretcher.

Poe looked at the large reservoir. “How did you get back to shore?”

Connix gestured to BB-8. “This little guy found me. He towed me in.” She gave Poe a small smile. “I didn’t know he could swim…”

Poe gave the astromech an affectionate rub. “You did great, little buddy. You’re a hero.” The droid whistled proudly, wriggling from side to side.

Poe stood back as the medical droids approached and gingerly slid the stretcher under Connix’s body. “I’ll be right behind you Commander,” he said reassuringly.

She nodded as they carried her off. Poe lifted BB-8 off the ground, gingerly placing him on the back of his speeder, and sped after them.

*****

The fires burned bright, orange tendrils tapering off into the starry night. The training fields, normally so serene, had been transformed into a ghoulish nightmare: the searing heat and the smell of charred flesh made Rey nauseous. She glanced to her side at Finn; his demeanor was stiff, his expression numb.

The children lay on a single pyre, their tiny bodies bunched side by side. A torch was passed through the crowd of mourners until it came to Finn. He turned to Rey. Glimpsing her stricken face, he hesitated. “Do you want me to…?”

She shook her head. “No. I should do it.”

She took hold of the torch and stepped forward. The little ones looked angelic, just as they did when they slept. But she couldn’t feel them anymore—their light had been snuffed out forever, before they’d had a chance to experience even a fraction of what life might have offered them. They deserved so much better.

As she lowered the torch, she saw the two youngest—Olann and Ula—still holding hands. She paused for a moment, then set the torch upon the pyre, watching the kindling alight. As the flames took them, she never turned away, repeating a mantra in her mind: Olann, Ula, Temiri, Ka’vak.

_I will avenge you. By the Force, I swear I will._

The last pyre belonged to Rose. Finn took the torch from Rey and walked towards it. Rey watched his tears fall as he reached out towards her and ran his fingers over the necklace that—like her sister—she had worn on the day she died. His grief was palpable; he didn’t want to let go.

Then he stepped back, and set the torch down.

*****

The early light glowed softly over the charred grounds. Rey stood towards the edge, wrapped in a shawl. All around, the forest hummed, the beings within too preoccupied with their mundane tasks to take notice of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The air was still laden with ash.

“Rey.”

She turned and saw Finn and Poe, standing just behind her.

“Morning,” she said.

Finn walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“Not too badly, all things considered.” She glanced at him. “How about you?”

He shrugged sadly, and her heart went out to him.

“Rey—I know it’s a bad time. But I need to ask you a few questions, if that’s ok,” said Poe.

“Sure.”

Rey sat between the two of them on a bench at the side of the clearing. Dark bags hung under Poe’s eyes, and Rey saw grey hairs sprouting around his temples that she hadn’t noticed before. As he spoke, his voice seemed hoarse, as though his vocal chords had been wrung dry.

“Look, we don’t know how they found our base. Our intelligence is tight, this planet is uninhabited, and with the cloaking tech we’re damn near undetectable. I was wondering if they might have found us another way.”

“Through the Force, you mean?”

“Something like that.”

Finn cut in: “Rey, before we left for Krakus you said you had a vision about Kylo. Some kind of dream. Do you think he could have, I don’t know, tracked you down somehow?”

“I don’t think so. It didn’t work like that before, when Snoke connected us. He couldn’t tell where I was, and I couldn’t see his surroundings either. And I’ve been careful about blocking him out of my head.”

“But you were able to locate the Krakus kid using the Force, right? You deduced it from your vision. And presumably so did he. So—could he have somehow sensed all of the kids here on the base?” asked Poe.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I have no idea about what is and isn’t possible.” She put her head in her hands, feeling ill. Was this whole thing her fault? Had she put everyone in danger?

Poe put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m not casting blame here. But we need to figure this out. If he can use the Force to find us then we won’t be safe anywhere.”

He hesitated, then pressed on.

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t think the kid can stay with us. For his safety, and for ours. You might be strong enough to keep Kylo out, but we can’t be sure—“

“You’re right.” She spoke softly, and looked down at her hands. “He can’t stay with us.”

Finn and Poe exchanged a surprised glance. She continued:

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t help him anyway.“

“Don’t say that. You did so much for those kids—“ Finn said.

“And what good did it do them, in the end?” She turned to Poe. “You were right. This is no place for a child. It isn’t safe.”

Poe nodded. “It doesn’t seem like he has any family. We’ll have to find a safe haven for him, somewhere he can lay low. Once we identify a place, take the Falcon and make sure he gets there safely—“

“No,” she said. “I can’t know where he is. Neither can you, or anyone else. If we ever get captured they could pull the information out of us—“

“You resisted Kylo before,” said Finn.

“But I couldn’t resist Snoke. And—something’s changed in Kylo now. He’s fully immersed in the dark side. He’s becoming stronger. It’s safer for the boy if I can’t find him.”

“Ok,” said Poe. “We’ll figure something out.”

He stood up. “I’m gonna get back to it. If you guys still have any belongings to collect make sure you pack up and load them on the transports today. We leave first thing tomorrow.” He looked around the blackened grounds. “I don’t know about you but I’ll be glad to see the back of this place.”

He walked back inside. Finn and Rey sat for a moment in silence, listening to the twittering sounds of the forest. After a few moments he spoke:

“I better get going. I have to pack up her things.” He sounded hollow. “You gonna be ok?”

Rey nodded. As he followed Poe inside, she called after him.

“Wait, Finn?” She caught up to him. “Do you ever—“ she stopped, overcome with sadness.

“What is it?” he said searchingly.

“When we were in that cantina, do you ever regret that you didn’t take that transport to the outer rim?” She looked at him tearfully. “Because I’ve been thinking that maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all. I’ve been thinking— maybe I should have gone with you.”

Finn took her by the hands and looked her in the eyes. “Not for a second. Don’t think like that.”

“Listen to me, Finn. Kylo won’t ever stop coming for me. He’s not going to stop hurting people I care about. And I don’t have it in me to lose anyone else.“

“He’s going to come for you, whether you run away or not. At least with you here, we all have a fighting chance. You want to leave the galaxy in his hands, after what he’s done—?” Finn gestured angrily around the field.

“No, that’s not what I mean. It’s too late for that now. But maybe it’s safer for the rest of you if I’m not around.”

“I seriously doubt that. You saw what those masked freaks did to the base. You’re the only one who might have stopped them.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. “Come on. This isn’t like you. You know deep down that we all need each other. It’s the only way we’re gonna survive.”

She opened her mouth to object, but he shook his head. “Let him come. No matter what, we’ll face him together.”

He shrugged. “Besides, I missed watching you slice up Kylo once—I don’t want to miss out again.”

She smiled in spite of herself. They hugged tightly.

“I’ll be inside if you need me,” he said. She nodded and watched him go.

Afterwards, she wandered the grounds, stopping beneath Luke’s statue. She crouched down, fingering the charred remains of the ancient books: wisdom accumulated through the ages, now gone; obliterated in a singular act of brutality.

“Don’t despair. It’s not like they were page turners anyway.”

Startled, she looked over her shoulder. The old Master was standing there, a diamond amongst the ashes, luminous and pale blue.

She stood up angrily. “Why didn’t you warn me? Why didn’t you tell me what he was going to do?”

Luke shook his head sadly. “That’s not how it works, Rey. I can’t interfere. Not that way.”

They stood in silence for a long time. “I suppose I owe you an apology,” she said.

“For what?”

“On that island—I didn’t understand what it must have been like for you to have lost all of your students. I couldn’t imagine what could have made you want to run away. I thought you were a coward.” She paused sadly. “But I understand now.”

“You were still in the right. Well, for the most part. Running off recklessly wasn’t the best idea.”

“No.”

The spirit smiled kindly and approached her, gliding gracefully over the grounds. “Listen, Rey. What happened here was unspeakable. I’ve been where you are. But don’t let it consume you. Don’t give in to vengeance, or hate, or despair. That’s what he wants.”

“So he should get away with hurting everyone, just like he always does?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. But justice and vengeance are two different things.”

“Are they? He deserves to die for what he’s done. That’s justice.”

“Is that for you to decide?” He looked weary. “_Any_ action can seem justified to a person convinced of their own righteousness.”

He drew closer, peering deep into her eyes. “I’m not saying you should run away from this fight. But _how_ you choose to fight is the most important thing. You won’t win by giving in to the dark side. He will."

She wiped at her eyes with the edge of her shawl. “I don’t know how to stop him. He’s becoming more powerful. I can feel it.”

“The connection that Snoke forged between you still exists. But remember what I taught you about constructing walls inside your mind. You _must_ rebuild them; if you don’t, you’ll put yourself and the people around you in danger. And the more you succumb to the dark side, the stronger your connection with him will become.”

He closed his eyes. “Control your emotions. Be at peace with yourself and those around you. That is the way to defeat him. The only way.”

His voice echoed through the caverns of her mind. She felt brightness rise inside her for a brief moment, the same feeling she’d first sensed on Ach-to. The _balance_. She closed her eyes and let it pass through her.

When she opened her eyes, he had vanished. She was alone, and although she tried desperately to latch on to his luminous presence, to keep a small piece of it in her breast, the lightness began to fade away.

*****

Early the next morning, Rey and Finn stood on the landing platform next to a small transport vessel. The ground staff hurried all around them, prepping the rest of the transports for departure.

The boy was there too. He grasped Rey’s hand tightly. The night before, she’d explained everything; he’d listened and nodded benignly, not saying a word. Afterwards, she’d stayed with him until he fell asleep, stroking dark tangles off his forehead.

Today, as she waited for them to finish fueling the ship that would take him away, she struggled to keep her composure, barely containing her shame.

He tugged at her arm. She looked down.

_Will you come find me someday?_

She nodded. ”I hope so.”

He seemed satisfied. She squeezed his hand hard.

C-3P0 and R2-D2 approached them on the platform, coming to a halt before the boy.

“Hello, young master! My name is C-3P0, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. R2 and I will be accompanying you to your new destination.” R2 rolled next to him and gave him a friendly whistle.

BB-8 rolled close to R2; they exchanged a series of unintelligible beeps. As they communicated, Finn whispered to Rey: “Poe told R2 to share their destination with BB-8 so that we can find them later. He’ll keep it secret and won’t share it with anyone. If we ever get captured, BB-8 will wipe the information from his memory banks immediately. They won’t be able to retrieve it.”

The two droids finished, bidding each other farewell. Threepio turned to the boy.

“And what shall we call you, Master…?”

The boy hesitated and looked at Rey; she smiled at him encouragingly.

_Tell them your name. It’s ok._

The boy shook his head vigorously, and Rey nodded and patted him on the head. Threepio seemed unperturbed.

“No matter at all, young Master. If you’ll follow me, I’ll get you settled inside the ship.”

Rey crouched down and embraced him. Before letting him go, she grasped his small hands, and gathered herself for a long moment before she spoke:

”I’ll miss you. Take care of yourself,” she said tightly.

The boy nodded. She rose and watched as he followed the two droids as they boarded the ship. Before he disappeared from view, he turned back and waved; she and Finn waved back. She heard his voice in her mind, one last time, before the hatch sealed shut.

_It wasn’t your fault._

*****

Poe stood in the control room, running through a final check with his subordinates. The equipment had been stripped bare—they’d salvaged everything they could, and wiped all classified information from their memory banks. They’d set charges to destroy the rest. If the First Order ever returned to the base, they’d find nothing but a smoldering pit.

“I think we’ve covered everything. Take the last boxes out and load them on the transports. I’ll do one last check and be right there.”

“Yes, Admiral.” The others saluted and exited the room.

Poe stood there, absently running his fingers over one of the consoles. There were bloodstains on the ground and pockmarks punctuating the walls; as his eyes lingered over them, the numerous distractions he had busied himself with since they’d returned cleared out of his mind, displaced by a cold, simmering fury.

He switched on a console and pulled up the footage of the attack. He switched from camera to camera until he found Kylo, wielding his lightsaber in the rain. Poe froze the image, magnifying the screen until there was nothing but his face, illuminated in red, eyes manic.

Poe unfroze the footage, watching the terrible scene play out in full, his stomach twisting with rage. _Child-murdering son of a bitch._

It was impossible to believe that Leia and Han could have spawned something so vile. Hadn’t they tried to give him a good life? And yet, there he was, reveling in cruelty, destroying his family’s legacy piece by piece.

Poe began punching commands into the console, hands shaking.

_<Confirm upload?>_

The question flashed at him from the screen. He hesitated for a second, then pressed his finger down hard.

_Let the galaxy see who their Supreme Leader really is._

Then he left the room and headed towards the platform. As he exited the base, he pressed a switch in his pocket. He didn’t look back as the charges went off one by one, spreading through the base like a virus, smashing it to rubble.

*****

When Poe reached the platform, everyone stood waiting for him, lined up in military formation, their faces raw and brittle.

As he approached, they saluted.

“What is our destination sir?” an officer to his right asked.

_Good question._

They were down to five mid-size transports and a handful of emergency shuttles, plus the Falcon: a pack of herbivores adrift in a universe of predators. There were no more hidden bases, no allies willing to protect them, no uncharted settlements to take shelter in. Given the huge bounty on their heads, even systems outside of First Order control would be more likely to sell them out than help them.

There was one other option he had been mulling over. But did he dare trust the word of a couple of criminals?

“We’re going to the Unari system,” he heard himself say.

_And the Force help us if I’m wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a breather, but sets up some things to come. Next chapter we catch up with Kylo and Hux!


	9. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo recalls Hux and Vanus to Mustafar, and they discuss the ramifications of Kylo's actions on Lystania. Meanwhile, Hux's agents bring him some unexpected information.

“We’ve started our approach sir.”

Hux leaned over the pilot’s shoulder, squinting out of the cockpit. The atmosphere was dense with ash and soot; he could barely make out the castle looming in the distance. “Take it slow, Commander. Set the ship down at the base of the castle.”

“Yes sir.”

The shuttle sailed through a billowing cloud of smoke emanating from the peak of a nearby volcano. A faint tinge of sulphur filtered through the hull and hung in the air, settling unpleasantly in his nostrils and throat.

_This place is hell_, he thought grimly.

Hux had visited Mustafar only once before, a few weeks after Kylo had taken up residence. Back then, the settlement next to the castle had been tiny; just a handful of dim lights flickering through the ash. Hux was astonished to see that the settlement had now ballooned into a small city, its dwellings spilling out of the valley and creeping up the slopes of the volcanos nearby. Hux made a mental note to find out who its inhabitants were, and where they’d all come from.

But for now, he had more urgent matters on his mind.

The ship slowed to a halt and gently settled on the ground. A stormtrooper entered the cockpit and saluted. “Will you require an escort sir?”

“That won’t be necessary Captain. Stay here and guard the ship.”

He brushed past the stormtrooper and entered a small chamber at the rear of the shuttle. Vanus was hunched over, elbows on knees, his mask resting on the seat beside him. The young man looked unsettled. He looked up as Hux entered and quickly grabbed his mask, pulling it over his face. Hux gestured to the door.

“He’s waiting. Let’s go.”

*****

They advanced slowly up the long staircase, Vanus limping slightly on his injured leg. Hux could tell that he was still in pain, try as he might to conceal it. Every 10 meters or so, the steps were lined with guards draped in long red robes, their faces concealed, their bodies stiff and immobile. They weren’t First Order soldiers, Hux thought uneasily. Who were they?

Just beyond the guards, shabbily dressed men and women were scattered along the steep mountain, busy at work, hoisting various items on their backs: food, water, what looked to Hux like construction materials. They stared contemptuously at Hux as he passed them. He shuddered involuntarily.

As they approached the front gates, they were stopped by a pair of enormous red-cloaked guards, barring the entrance with long pointed staffs. One of them spoke with a deep rumbling voice.

“No weapons are permitted inside. Hand them over.”

This was also new. Hux considered objecting but didn’t see the point—it wasn’t as if they would be of use against Kylo anyway. Hux pulled the blaster out of his holster and passed it to the guard.

“Your knife too.” The guard gestured to his sleeve. Annoyed, Hux slowly pulled out the thin monomolecular knife hidden within. He was briefly tempted to activate the tiny switch on the handle that secreted a deadly nerve toxin out of the micro fissures along the blade, but instead handed it over in silence, treating the guard to his most withering look of disdain. Beside him, Vanus turned over the knives hidden in his robes. _Him too? _

As they entered the main hall, Hux observed that the inside of the castle had been refurbished. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of lava, dripping down the stone walls into two pools along either side of the main path. It was sweltering inside, like walking into a furnace. Hux began to sweat underneath his greatcoat, and instantly regretted not leaving it outside.

The floor tilted upwards, and as they advanced they passed over a steel bridge with a river of scorching-hot molten lava flowing beneath it. Hux’s head began to throb, beads of moisture dotting his brow. But after they passed over it, the room felt slightly cooler, a breeze from an unknown source brushing across his face. He continued forward, his gaze fixed on the man sat in front of him, his large frame contained by a rounded, clawlike throne forged from the volcanic rock of the planet. His Knights flanked him on either side, barely perceptible against the pitch black walls.

As they approached, Vanus stopped and dropped to one knee, bowing his head forward. Hux settled into his typical military posture, legs spread slightly, hands behind his back. “Supreme Leader—“

An invisible force abruptly pushed him to his knees.

“_Kneel_ before your betters, insolent fool.” A deep voice to the right of Kylo barked at him, threateningly.

Kylo raised his arm. “Release him,” he said quietly. The pressure against Hux’s shoulders relented, and he steadied himself with a hand on the ground, rising back to his feet.

Kylo rose gracefully from his throne, cloak hanging off one shoulder. His face, which Hux normally found easy to read, was inscrutable. He stood there silently, pensive. Finally he spoke:

“I sent you to Krakus to collect a boy. Where is he?”

Hux chose his words carefully. “We apprehended the child, as you commanded. Unfortunately, we came under attack by Resistance forces. The scavenger was among them. She attacked us and escaped with the child. However, we successfully repelled an attempted hyperspace attack on our dreadnaught. We anticipated they might try to replicate the maneuver at Crait. Our recalibrated shields proved effective at blocking their entry to hyperspace, shattering the weapon on impact. As a result the damage to our ship was trivial, and the terrorists were destroyed…”

Hux trailed to a halt. Kylo didn’t seem to be listening anymore; his eyes were focused on Vanus, kneeling behind him.

Kylo brushed past Hux and loomed over Vanus.

“Rise.”

The Knight obeyed. Though Vanus was nearly as tall as Kylo, the latter towered over him on the tilted floor.

“Remove your mask.”

Vanus reached up and pulled his mask off with both hands, dropping it to the ground. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead, partly obscuring his sweat-soaked brow.

“Explain yourself.”

“Master—it was as he said. We apprehended the boy, but came under attack. I engaged the girl in combat but failed to stop her. She was strong in the Force, as you warned us—“

“Your instructions were to negotiate for the boy, then destroy them with the dreadnaught if negotiations failed, _not_ to launch a ground attack. Had you followed orders, you would have been long gone before the Resistance arrived, and the boy would no longer be a problem."

Vanus gestured angrily towards Hux. “He insisted on doing it that way, Master. He believed it would teach them a lesson—“

“_He_ is nothing. A force-null.” Hux bristled but remained silent. Kylo advanced towards Vanus, forcing him backwards. “You were supposed to ensure he remained in line and followed my orders to the letter, by any means necessary. Did you do that?”

“No, Master,” said Vanus, contrite.

“No.”

Kylo stopped moving. They stood at the edge of the walkway, steam rising from the shifting pools of lava below.

“You failed me. And you know the price of failure.”

Vanus looked up at him, pleadingly.

“I’m sorry Master. It won’t happen again, I swear it—“

“No. It won’t.” Kylo rested a hand on his shoulder. The Knight’s face contorted with fear.

“Ben…please,” Vanus said softly, and just then the brute disappeared; in his place was a terrified young man, not yet thirty, trembling like a leaf.

“Don’t worry. The work will continue. That’s what matters.” Vanus had opened his mouth to object when Kylo ignited his lightsaber, piercing a hole through his chest. Vanus’s lips remained frozen in an O for a moment, his last words slipping backwards into his body. Kylo’s eyes never left his as the light slowly faded out, his gaze flattening.

Then Kylo withdrew his saber, and Vanus fell backwards off the ledge. Hux winced as he heard the body splash, sinking into the lava with a malevolent hiss. He looked away, but felt Kylo’s eyes turn towards him.

“Leave us,” Kylo gestured to the other Knights. They swiftly obeyed, withdrawing into the darkness.

Hux heard Kylo approaching. He remained frozen in place, staring straight ahead, his heart pounding in his ears. Kylo stopped to his right, close enough for Hux to catch a glimpse of him in his peripheral vision.

“You disapprove.” Kylo spoke softly.

“On the contrary. If you felt that he disobeyed your orders, you were well within your rights to discipline him for it.”

“You disobeyed me too. Don’t you think you deserve the same punishment?”

“Will you allow me to explain my reasoning?”

“Does it matter? I asked you to fulfill a task, and you failed. If one of your soldiers failed you, would you let them get away with it?”

“No. But I would take the context of the offense into account. Attacking with the dreadnaught would have jeopardized our treaty with the corporate sector. I saw an opportunity to fulfill your orders without incurring that cost—“

“The corporate sector is irrelevant. They’re nothing but criminal scum. They’ll learn their place soon enough.”

“I don’t disagree with the sentiment, but at present we’re nowhere near powerful enough—“

“You understand nothing about power. You aren’t capable of understanding it.”

Kylo’s tone began to get under his skin. A muscle twitched in his jaw.

Kylo smiled slightly and drew closer. “So _proud_. It eats at you, doesn’t it? Having to answer to me?” He closed his eyes. “It _does_. I can feel it.”

“I accept the chain of command.” Hux said flatly. He continued to stare straight ahead, even as he felt Kylo’s hot breath against his face.

“Only because you have to. Only because you’re too weak to do anything about it. Do you think I can’t see every seditious thought in your mind? I see everything. You imagine yourself there, sitting on that chair…” Kylo gestured to the throne before them. Hux swallowed.

Kylo leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “That’ll never happen. I want you to understand one thing: we’re not equals, and we never were.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” The words were out of Hux’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Kylo paused. “What did you say?”

Hux turned towards Kylo and locked eyes with him, noses nearly touching.

“I said I completely agree with everything you’ve just said, _Supreme Leader_.” he said quietly.

Kylo’s face darkened. He moved in front of Hux, his cape trailing along the ground. He loomed over him like a great shadow. Hux cursed himself.

“Haven’t I been generous to you, since I took power? Haven’t I been _nice_?”

_Nice?_ Hux nearly laughed, remembering the feeling of Kylo’s fingers around his throat.

“I could have killed you on the Supremacy. I know you would have done the same to me. But I let you _live_. I let you keep your position. I even gave you the promotion you always pathetically hoped for—“

“Permission to speak freely, Supreme Leader.” In Hux's internal battle of wills, pride had wrestled self-preservation to the ground and pinned it in a headlock.

Kylo snorted. “Go on, then.”

“It was your mission. You orchestrated it. And ultimately you’re the one responsible for its failure.”

Kylo’s face twisted with fury. Hux pressed on:

“You withheld vital information from both me and Vanus. I made the best decisions I could with the information available to me. I couldn’t reach you to share my concerns with your plan. And because you didn’t share your intentions with me beforehand, not only did we lose the child and some of my best men on this mission, now we have that disastrous footage of you circulating about to deal with—“

Kylo stilled. “_What_ footage?”

Hux looked at him searchingly. _He doesn’t know._

“So no one’s told you. I suppose that’s to be expected when you surround yourself with nothing but sycophants and fanatics.”

Hux pulled a small device out of his pocket and switched it on. A holographic image appeared of Kylo slaughtering the children on Lystania, his face clearly visible, repeated over and over again on a loop. A string of text flashed over the image: _The Supreme Leader, Hard at Work._

“Three days ago, the Resistance uploaded this to the halonet. Since then, it’s been viewed trillions of times—“

“Take it down.”

“We _have_. But there are copies everywhere—it keeps resurfacing.”

“Then find the copies and arrest the scum responsible.” Kylo looked slightly shaken.

“It’s too _late_. It doesn’t matter now; everyone’s already seen it. The damage is done.” Hux didn’t bother keeping the disdain from his voice. “Perhaps the next time you decide to go on a child-killing spree, it would be prudent to make sure you don’t leave behind any compromising evidence. Or better yet, wear your mask.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed. “As if you give a damn about killing children. How many were in the Hosnian system when you blew it up?”

“That’s different. That was _war_. This is straight-up murder, by your own hand.”

Kylo laughed derisively. “That’s an interesting perspective. Is that what helps you sleep at night?”

Hux said nothing, looping his thumbs in the pockets of his greatcoat. Kylo turned away, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. Hux watched him carefully. “Why do you suppose Palpatine used Lord Vader to do his dirty work?”

Kylo turned. _That got his attention._

“It’s not as if the Emperor wasn’t powerful enough on his own, isn’t that so? But he kept his power hidden for a reason.” 

Hux stepped closer. “Most people understand that monsters are necessary to maintain order—even if they don’t want to admit it to themselves, they know it, deep down. But that doesn’t mean they want to be_ led_ by one. Palpatine understood the value of maintaining the illusion.”

Kylo remained silent, but at least he seemed to be listening. Hux went on: “Obviously I don’t care about those Jedi brats. What I do care about is the future of the First Order. And now you’ve recklessly put that future at risk.”

Kylo looked at him testily. “So what do you want me to do? Step aside?”

Hux shrugged and sighed in frustration. “I don’t know. It’s still salvageable, possibly. If you’ll return with me now to Coruscant, it might help reassure High Command and others at court that you’re still—“ He hesitated.

“Still _what_?”

“Capable of carrying out your duties.”

“They think I’ve lost it.”

“There are some concerns along those lines, yes.”

Kylo drew in an angry breath, and Hux sensed that he was on the verge of a violent outbreak. Kylo’s hand twitched, lingering close to his lightsaber, and Hux resisted the urge to flinch.

But Kylo closed his eyes for a moment, and grew still. When he opened his eyes, he seemed to have regained control of himself. Hux had the uncanny feeling that some unknown force had rippled through the room, transforming him. When Kylo spoke, his voice was low and menacing, but calm.

“I’ll tell you what I want you to do. Go back to Coruscant and summon High Command. Inform them that I won’t be stepping aside. Let them know that if they have concerns about my leadership, they’re welcome to come here and express them to me in person.”

Hux’s expression hardened.

“So you won’t come back with me, then.”

Kylo glowered at him silently.

“That’s a pity. Will that be all for today, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo shook his head. “Oh, we’re not done yet. I’ve got a gift for you.”

He gestured towards the door behind him. One of the Knights re-entered.

“Tala. Go with him. You’re not to leave his side. Take note of everything he does and everyone he meets with. If he or anyone around him so much as thinks a single treasonous thought, kill them immediately. All except him. Bring him back to me; I’ll administer his punishment myself.”

“Yes, Master,” the Knight responded.

Hux looked at him spitefully and remained silent. Kylo gazed back thoughtfully.

“You hate me, don’t you? That’s only because you don’t fully understand what I’m doing here. Someday you will. And on that day you’ll understand the part you played in it. I look forward to that.”

Kylo stepped back. “Now get out of my sight.”

Without hesitation, Hux spun on his heels and strode towards the exit. Tala trailed him, her steps echoing in his wake.

As he left the hall, Hux nearly ran into the blind priest waiting patiently at the entrance. Irritated, Hux brushed past him without a word. One of the guards called after him.

“Sir! Your weapons.”

Hux turned and marched back to the guard, securing his blaster in his belt and carefully sliding his knife back into his sleeve. As he did so, he noticed the priest looking in his direction with his pitted eyes. Hux gritted his teeth. The place was worse than a nightmare, and he wanted nothing more than to get far away as possible. As he folded his sleeve down, he glanced at Tysis.

“He’s all yours.”

Hux turned away, briskly descending down the steps towards his shuttle as quickly as he could.

*****

Kylo was standing with his back to the entrance, eyes fixed on the throne, as the guards led Tysis into the hall. The guards left Tysis to the rear of Kylo and withdrew.

“You seem troubled, my Prince.”

Kylo closed his eyes and inhaled. He always found something reassuring about the priest’s presence; something about him made Kylo feel more sure of himself, quashing the disquieting thoughts that gnawed at him from time to time. “It’s nothing. Just an unpleasant meeting, that’s all.”

“Your subordinate. The dark side is strong in him. Unusually so, for a force-null.”

“He’s power-hungry. He wants my position. He always has.”

“Ambitious men surrounded your grandfather as well. They dreamed of using his power for their own ends, then disposing of him. But none succeeded. Do you know why?”

“They underestimated him.”

“Not only him. The Force itself. To them, it was mere superstition. They chose to worship technology instead. But they were blind to the truth: the true struggle between order and chaos occurs within the _soul_. That struggle can’t be resolved by starships or weaponry. Only those select few gifted with the Force have the power to maintain order for the rest. That is our burden, our great responsibility.”

Tysis smiled. “Your Deputy, he is a sceptic. But in truth, he is more blind than I. You must help him and others like him to realize the error of their ways.”

Kylo turned to him. “What brings you here today, Lord Tysis?”

“I bring news from down below. The work is nearly complete. All will be ready within a fortnight.”

“That’s sooner than expected.”

“Your engineers are very skilled. Indeed, technology has its uses, when kept in its proper place. And your workforce is highly motivated. They labor day and night. They believe in the work. In _you_, my Prince."

“I’m glad to hear it. You’ve done well.”

Tysis bowed deeply and rose again. He regarded Kylo thoughtfully for a moment.

“If I may offer some advice, my Prince: don’t concern yourself with the opinions of lesser beings. They are like children; they must be guided towards the truth. Purge yourself of doubts. Remember that you were born for a higher purpose, and let the Force be your guide.”

He held out his arm.

“If it please you, come below with me; you can see the progress for yourself.”

Kylo took him by the elbow, and together they walked out of the hall, beginning the great descent down the winding steps.

*****

Upon returning to the _Finalizer_, Hux went directly to his office and typed a message to Mitaka, instructing him to set course for Coruscant and to convene an emergency meeting of High Command. _This will be fun_.

He rubbed his eyes. With Kylo’s wench on board, he would have to be more careful than ever. She had installed herself in Kylo’s old quarters, just down the hall from his, close enough to monitor his whereabouts and keep a constant gauge of his moods.

He sunk back into his chair, exhausted. Idly, he flipped through his messages. As he skimmed through them, one caught his eye.

_CLASSIFIED LEVEL ONE: Intelligence Brief on Resistance Leader Rey of Jakku_

Distracted by the events of the past few days, Hux had completely forgotten about the assignment he’d given his spies. He opened the message. As he scanned through it, his heart accelerated. His personal agents were impeccably thorough, and they hadn’t failed him this time.

He dropped the datapad on his desk and rested his chin on his hands, his mind racing through the implications. Suspicions began to germinate in his belly.

_Just what the hell are you up to, Scavenger?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a fun one to write - I particularly enjoyed exploring the conflicting perspectives of both of our main antagonists. Next chapter is more Resistance-focused, as the heroes find out what's hidden on Unari. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for all of the comments/kudos so far!


	10. Falcon/Unari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Lystania continues, Finn and Rey reflect on the past, and the Resistance infiltrates an enemy compound on Unari. Inside, an unexpected encounter shakes Finn's resolve.

_It is dawn. She stands atop a small emerald island, surrounded by the sound of crashing waves, twin suns casting languid shadows across the grass. She looks up. Just above her, a rocky ledge juts out over the glittering sea below. On it stands a man in long brown robes, his dark hair tied in a knot in the back of his head. He is taking in the sunrise, letting its light pass over him. He is at peace, here in this holy place. He is home. _  
  
_He looks over his shoulder, directly at her, and her heart catches. It can’t be. _

_Ben?_

_He smiles at her, radiant._

_I knew you’d come. _

Rey opened her eyes. She was in the Falcon's cockpit, her seat tilted backwards, electric-blue streaks racing by outside.

She sat up, shaken. She’d seen the vision before, long ago, the moment when their hands had brushed. But that had been a false vision, implanted by Snoke. Hadn’t it?

_It feels so real._

But it couldn’t be. It could never happen now, not after everything he’d done. She looked at her hands, overcome with sorrow.

Rey sat there for some time, wrapped in her shawl. Her stomach growled, and with a start she realized she hadn’t yet eaten that day. She slid off the seat, stretching out her stiff limbs.

As she walked to the rear of the Falcon in search of food, she saw that a group of soldiers were gathered around in a circle in the sitting area, buoyant. Poe was at the centre of it, nodding excitedly at Finn and the others.

“What’s that?” yawned Rey.

Poe looked up at her and smiled. “The first bit of good news we’ve had in a while.” The crowd parted, and she saw that he was holding up a small holo-projector. She squinted at it and saw Kylo, slashing away at the children with his lightsaber. Her face went white.

“What is this?”

“It’s footage we recovered from the base on Lystania. I released it on the holonet. It got past their censors—it’s literally everywhere now.”

“Everywhere?” she asked weakly.

Poe took note of her reaction and stepped closer. “Rey, I know it isn’t pleasant to look at. But this is more valuable to us than a hundred starships. Everyone in the galaxy can see with their own eyes what a monster he is. Their propaganda hacks can’t do a thing about it.”

“Since this has been out, we’ve been contacted by a few former allies,” said Finn. “They think he’s seriously lost it, and they’re ready to talk about reviving the alliance—“

“What about their families? Did you think about them?” said Rey, her voice shaking. Finn went quiet. Poe glanced at him, then opened his mouth to respond. “Um, I—”

“When I brought these children to us, I told their parents I’d keep them safe from the First Order. I made them a _promise_. And you didn’t even give me a chance to tell them, to beg for their forgiveness…” Rey choked up. Finn swiftly moved over and put a hand on her arm but she tore it away, staring at Poe accusingly.

“You never wanted them around anyway. But at least they turned out to be useful to the Resistance in the end, didn’t they? I’m so glad you’re all happy about that.”

Poe looked abashed. “Rey, I didn’t—“

Without waiting for his reply, she spun and headed straight for the solitude of the cockpit, rushing to seal the door shut before the tears started falling.

*****

Some time later, Finn knocked on the door to the cockpit. No answer.

“Rey?” he called out. He paused. “Can I come in?”

He waited, to no avail.

“Ok, look, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want. But I’m leaving you some rations, just outside the door. You haven’t eaten all day—“

The door to the cockpit slid open. Rey eyeballed him grudgingly, then looked longingly at the rations cradled in his arms. Finn held one out, cocking an eyebrow hopefully. She rolled her eyes and gestured him inside, shutting the door behind him.

They sat in silence, Rey hungrily devouring the peace offerings Finn had brought for her. Finally she paused, giving Finn a small smile.

“Thanks for that. I was bloody starved.”

Finn grinned. “I figured, the way you eat.”

She took another bite, chewing it slowly. “Sorry about losing my temper before. I just—it hurts so much, you know.”

Finn took her hand. “I know. And don’t be sorry. You were right. We should have notified their families first.”

Rey seemed lost in thought. “I loved those kids, I really did. But even I can’t imagine what it must be like for their parents, finding out that their children are gone. How that must feel.”

“I think about that all the time,” said Finn quietly.

“Your parents,” said Rey, glancing at him sympathetically.

“Not just mine. Every one of the stormtroopers I grew up with was taken from somewhere as a child. There are millions of parents out there who have had their children torn away.” He paused bitterly. “That’s what the First Order does: they destroy people’s lives, and they don’t give a damn about it.”

Rey sat up, thoughtfully. “I wonder...“

“Wonder what?”

“Do you reckon the First Order keeps records of where they found you?”

“I don’t know. They’d for sure record the date. But that wouldn’t help with a location. Unless—“ He trailed off, his brow furrowing. Rey looked at him quizzically. “Unless you also had access to the First Order’s mission logs. Then you could cross reference where each of their ships were on any given date, and figure it out that way.”

His frown deepened for a second, then he balled up his hand into a fist and hit it against his thigh.

“Dammit. I’m such an idiot.”

“What do you mean?”

“On Starkiller Base. We had Phasma at gunpoint, and she had access to the mainframe. I could have made her give me all of that info. My personal file, and the mission logs for the day I was found.” He put his head in his hands. “It was all right there.”

“So what? The information is still there right? We just need to force someone else to give us access to the mainframe.”

“It’s not that simple. Only senior officers have that level of access.”

“So who would that be?”

“I don’t know. Definitely Hux, and probably Kylo now too. Apart from that I have no idea. It doesn’t seem like Hux has replaced Phasma with anyone new, at least as far as we’ve heard, so…”

Rey’s eyes darkened. “Fine. I’ll make Kylo give it to me.”

“Forget it. I don’t want you anywhere near that psychopath.”

Rey looked into his eyes, resigned. “Sooner or later, I’ll have to face him again. It’s inevitable. You need to accept that.”

“It’s not inevitable. There are other ways to beat him. He’s losing support all over the galaxy. Rumor is even the First Order leadership is fed up with him. We keep the pressure on, maybe they’ll take care of him for us.”

“They won’t. He’s getting stronger Finn. There’s something happening with him, some kind of disturbance in the Force. I can’t explain what it is, I don’t understand—I have all these visions that don’t make sense.”

“All the more reason to stay the hell away. Forget about him: Hux is the one in charge of the program. He knows the most. He’s the one we should target.”

Rey opened her mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Rey reached out with the force and unlocked the door. It slid open. Poe had his hands in his pockets. Rey said nothing.

“We’re nearly at Unari. I’m gonna need to boot you guys outta here in a few minutes so that Chewie can take over.”

“Sure,” nodded Finn. He looked between the two of them and rose to his feet. “I’m gonna go run an equipment check. I’ll be in the back.”

Poe nodded at him as he left the cockpit. Rey pulled the shawl around her, looking away.

Poe cleared his throat. “So look, I owe you an apology, Rey. You were right about the kids. I blew it. I was angry, and it just didn’t cross my mind to think about their families.”

Rey sighed. “I know. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. Not in front of your soldiers. I didn’t mean to undermine your authority.”

Poe snorted. “Yeah, well, I’m getting used to it.” He sat down beside her and fell silent for a moment. “You’re like me in some ways, y’know?”

“How’s that?”

“You don’t really take to the whole chain of command thing, do you? It doesn’t suit you.”

Rey shook her head and smiled, bemused. “No, not really.”

“I get it. You grew up on your own. It isn’t easy fitting into…all this.” He waved his hand at the door. “It’s not always easy for me either. But you know, it really is true—you gotta learn to follow before you learn to lead. Took me a long time to learn that myself.”

He paused, then continued sorrowfully. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect those kids. It was my job…” Rey shook her head vigorously but he continued. “Yeah it was. Everything that happens to us is ultimately on me.”

“It’s on _him_. No one but him.”

Poe eyes were wet. “Yeah, I know, but…the truth is, when you’re responsible for people, and you fail them—“ He shook his head. “It isn’t easy, is it.”

“I know.” She reached over her armrest and took his hand. “But we can still avenge them, Poe.”

To her surprise, a tear ran down his cheek. She’d never seen him cry before—not _Poe_, who never encountered a situation he couldn’t crack a joke about. “Leia wouldn’t have wanted us to become like them. I’ve seen what war does to some people: it’s like they fall into a black hole, and never come out.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to become like that.”

He squeezed her hand. “I don’t want that to happen to you either.”

They sat there together in silence, watching the stars fly by.

“We’re good, right?” said Poe finally.

Lost in her memories, she squeezed his hand tighter and nodded.

*****

“It’s a scrapyard, sir. A junk planet.”

Poe crossed his arms and frowned at the young group of soldiers he’d sent as scouts to collect intelligence. “And? What’s on it?”

“Starships. Quite a lot of them, sir. As far as we can tell, the First Order dumps a lot of captured or confiscated vessels here, then refurbishes them or strips them down for scrap metal and parts.” said Private Vivanna. _Lieutenant_ Vivanna now, Poe reminded himself.

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance. “What kind of ships?” asked Finn.

“Mostly it’s just junk. But there’s a compound here, on this island…” he pointed to a map of the planet, projected into the air by BB-8. “It’s closed to civilians. We don’t know what’s on it, but there seems to be a lot of traffic going in and out. It’s a good bet that if there’s anything valuable, we’ll find it there.”

Poe glanced at Finn. “You know anything about this place?”

Finn shook his head. “Nope.”

Poe hesitated. It was a long shot. If things went wrong…

But they were out of options. And the audacity of it shook something awake inside him; an adventurous thrill he hadn't felt in a long time.

“Ok. Everyone who can fly a ship, you’re with me.” He grinned. “We’re gonna plan a good old fashioned heist.”

*****

The Falcon hovered over the inky-blue ocean, its cloaking device shielding them from the island’s sensors. One by one, a group of soldiers dropped into a raft, rocking vigorously in the waves. Rey anxiously gripped a handle along the side as cold water splashed onto her lap, soaking through her trousers. She looked up at the stars and swallowed, trying to steady her stomach. 

Poe dropped down beside her. BB-8 plopped into the water by the raft, bobbing up and down. Poe switched on his communicator.

“We’re all in. Hold your position, Chewie. Assuming this goes well, we’ll send you the signal to return to orbit.”

He paused. “If things go wrong, disengage and head directly to the rendezvous point. Don’t wait for us.”

Chewbacca responded with a low growl, and Poe grinned. “Yeah, yeah I know. Don’t worry—I like my arms exactly where they are. I’ll get us out safely.”

They rowed towards the twinkling lights on the island, shrouded in darkness.

*****

FN-2454 stifled a yawn under his mask. It had been nine months since his company had been assigned to the island, and not a thing out of the ordinary had ever happened. It was easy work; all the same, the daily injections of tedium were starting to wear on his nerves.

He waved at a stormtrooper about 10 meters away and spoke into his comm. “Hey—I’m gonna go take a piss.”

“Enjoy yourself,” his partner replied dryly.

FN-2454 walked around the side of the compound away from the bright spotlights near the front entrance, until he found a quiet spot near the shoals. _This’ll do._ As he started removing his suit, cursing the sadist who conceived of such an inconvenient design, he heard a woman’s voice call out in the darkness.

“Help! Help me please.”

_What the hell?_

He scrambled towards the shore, slowing as he reached the rocky beach. Stumbling over the rocks, he squinted in the dark and saw a small figure, sopping wet, crawling towards him.

“Help!” she called out again.

FN-2454 hesitated. Helping her was against protocol. But she was alone, and seemed to be hurt. _Oh screw it. _He ambled over the rocks towards her, pulling her upright. Her dark hair clung to her forehead, obscuring her face.

“Are you ok? What happened to you?” he said. The girl was breathing hard and shaking.

“I was on a sail barge with my boss. It malfunctioned and while I was trying to fix it I was swept overboard. I tried to swim towards shore, but…” she shivered and coughed. The stormtrooper shook his head, bemused. It was protocol to bring all unauthorized persons on the island straight to the brig, but she was no threat at all. And he rarely had the opportunity to interact with girls from the outside…

He looked around, then pulled his mask off and gave her what he thought was his most winning smile.

“Alright look. You shouldn’t be here, and you’ll get in trouble if anyone else finds you, but I’ll call for a transport to take you back to the mainland and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Thanks,” she held out her arm and he pulled her to her feet. Under the lights, he peered into her face. Come to think of it, she looked kind of familiar…

_No. It’s her!—_

Before he had a chance to call for help, a hand passed over his face, and he fell over. Just before everything went dark, he heard the girl’s voice, low and determined:

“I’m ashore. We’re clear.”

*****

The rebels dragged their small vessel ashore, taking care to avoid the searchlights around the front entrance. As one passed overhead, Poe motioned for the others to follow him and crouched down low, ambling in the direction of the outer wall. “BB-8,” he whispered to the droid next to him, who rolled unsteadily over the rocks. “Can you get the compound map and the entry codes out of his databank?” he asked, gesturing to the unconscious stormtrooper.

BB-8 whistled affirmatively, and an electronic arm ejected from his side, tapping into a device perched on the stormtrooper’s limp arm. A few seconds later, he whistled again, triumphant.

“Ok everyone. BB-8’s uploading the map to you now.” Poe crouched down and opened a small version of it for everyone to see. “Looks like the main entrance is the only way in or out, and there are 14 other guards around the perimeter. We’ll need to take out all of the guards, one by one, without being detected. According to his timer, it looks like his shift is up in two hours. So we knock ‘em out, play dress up, and with any luck they’ll let us walk right in the front door.” He looked over at Rey. “You did a pretty good job putting this one to sleep—you think you can manage the others?”

She nodded. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Ok. Vivanna, Tosh—I want you to follow her and give her cover, just in case there’s any trouble. The rest of us will wait here.”

The three of them crept off into the darkness. Finn shook water off his blaster, and began taking it apart. As a light passed overhead, he stopped suddenly, then leaned forward for a closer look at the unconscious stormtrooper.

“Oh no. Wait, Poe!”

“What?”

“I know him. He’s from my old company. We trained together.”

Poe shrugged impatiently. “That’s swell, but we don’t really have time for reunions right now, Finn.”

“Listen to me! If my company is posted here they’ll spot me in a second!”

“Buddy, we’re suiting up, remember? They won’t recognize you. In fact, this one looks about your size—why don’t you go ahead and put his suit on.”

Finn crouched over, nauseated. The others looked alarmed.

“Give us a minute, guys.” Poe crouched down beside him and whispered into his ear.

“What’s going on, man?”

“I'm not sure I can do this,” he whispered back.

“What—Finn, it’s fine, it’s no different than when you snuck on the Supremacy—“

Finn shook his head. “It’s not the same. I grew up with these guys, Poe. They were my friends.”

Poe turned him around to face him and gripped his shoulders. “Come on, look, I know this isn’t ideal, but you don’t have a choice. We’ve got a mission to carry out and there’s only one way out of here.”

“Maybe I should go back to the Falcon…” Finn said nervously.

“_No_. I need you to pull yourself together. _They_ need you.” He gestured to the others, who were studiously looking away. “Ok? Look at me.” Poe pulled his head up and looked him in the eye. “I need every pilot with me. That includes you. Are you with me?”

Finn swallowed hard and nodded. Poe squeezed his shoulders. “I’ll be right beside you. I promise.”

Finn sat back on the rocky ground, closing his eyes and gulping down the salty air. He was grateful for the wind, which felt like cold slaps against his face. _It’ll be quick. Just in and out. It’ll be fine._

About a half hour later, Rey and the others reappeared, out of breath but in good spirits.

“That was fast,” said Poe. Rey grinned and shrugged.

“Ok everyone. Time to suit up. Make sure you secure the noobs and find a good hiding spot for them.” Poe took a long look at Finn and gave him a reassuring grin. Finn nodded weakly, and with a heaviness he tried hard to conceal, began to relieve his old friend of his attire.

*****

A few hours later, as dawn broke on the horizon, fifteen stormtroopers stood in formation in front of the entrance, waiting for the door to open. Poe cradled BB-8 in his arms, liberally covered in seaweed.

Underneath his helmet, Finn breathed in and out and slowly as he could, trying to calm his nerves. A voice crackled over his intercom.

_<FN-2545. Report.>_

“An old droid floated ashore overnight—probably fell off a transport heading to the mainland. It seems to be non-functional, but we’ll take it to maintenance to see if they can do anything with it. Apart from that, nothing out of the ordinary sir.”

_<Copy that, Lieutenant. Standby for entry.>_

As they waited for the enormous gate to open, Poe spoke to the group. “Remember—we go directly to the hanger. Everyone grab the first ship you can find, and we fly out together. Stay cool, and try not to attract attention.”

An alarm sounded and the gates slowly began to part, their replacements standing opposite them on other side, waiting. When it shuddered to a halt, Poe began to step forward.

“Wait,” hissed Finn. “Stay in formation until they relieve us.”

The lead trooper approached Finn and nodded. “Lieutenant. You and your men are relieved.”

Finn nodded back, the moniker FN-1609 flashing across his view screen. His heart pounded. He knew this one too—he had been a large kid, and a bully, Finn remembered. He was even more enormous now, hulking over the rest of them like an overbearing parent.

“Acknowledged Commander.”

His counterpart stiffened. “It’s _Captain_, Lieutenant.”

_Dammit._ “Of course, sir. I’m sorry. It’s been a long shift.”

There was a long pause, and the captain walked right up to Finn, looking down at him. “You got a problem, Lieutenant?”

“No, no problem, sir.” Sweat was pouring down Finn’s face, a droplet collecting at the base of his nose. He prayed his voice wasn’t shaking as much as he imagined it was.

The captain looked over Finn’s shoulder at Poe. “Leave the droid out here. We’ll run a diagnostic before bringing it inside.”

Finn looked anxiously over his shoulder. “We already ran a full diagnostic sir.”

“And I’m going to run another. Now get going, or you and your men are going to stay out here for another shift.”

Poe gripped BB-8 tightly. He could feel the little droid whirring quietly in his arms. He slowly began to crouch as if he were putting the droid on the ground, furiously wondering if there was any way they could shoot their way through—

“There’s no need for another diagnostic. We should take the droid to maintenance.”

The captain shifted, confused, then slowly repeated Rey’s words. “On second thought, there’s no need for another diagnostic. You should take the droid to maintenance.”

“Yes sir. Right away, sir.” Finn nodded towards the others and they began to march forward, passing through the main gate under the watchful eye of the command center. Finn’s eyes stung with sweat. 

_Please let this be over soon._

*****

“Straight ahead,” said Poe in a low voice. The team walked briskly through the bustling compound. In his haste, Finn’s toe caught on a mouse droid and he lurched forward, barely keeping upright. The droid let out a terrifyingly loud string of beeps, then haughtily paved its way through the middle of the group. To their right, a group of officers looked their way, frowning.

“Careful, Finn. Play it cool, remember?” hissed Poe.

Rey sidled up beside him, her small frame engulfed by the oversized uniform. “You ok?” she whispered.

“Yeah.” Finn’s throat was parched, and Rey sensed that something was deeply troubling him. She longed to reach out to him, but there was no way, not in these disguises...

After what seemed like an eternity to Finn, they reached the outer door of the hanger. The group huddled around BB-8, and Poe kneeled down in front of the droid.

“Ok, buddy - anything worth taking is gonna be in here. We need you to hack the door. Can you do that?” BB-8 whistled affirmatively, and inserted a thin metallic arm into the control panel next to the entrance.

The doors hissed open, and the team entered the hanger, entranced. Poe whistled under his mask.

“Will you look at that. Don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful sight.”

The vast hanger was brimming with confiscated New Republic vessels: X-wings, Y-wings, numerous support ships. In the heart of the hanger rested an old Mon Calamari cruiser that bore plentiful battle scars across its hull, but otherwise looked intact. Above them, the hanger bay doors were open, and the morning light filtered in, imbuing the ships with a pinkish hue.

Poe looked around. A handful of technicians were hunched around a console on the left, but otherwise the hanger appeared mostly vacant, and the ships appeared to be unmanned. He turned to the others and lowered his voice.

“Ok, everyone, listen up. We need at least two people to pilot the cruiser: Finn and Vivanna, that’s your play. Sneak on board and get it in the air. Everyone else: once they’re safely inside, nab whatever one-man fighter you can and lift off. Check your fuel gauges and make sure you’ve got enough to escape. Remember - you’re flying without astromechs, so keep it simple. Don’t engage enemy fighters unless you have to. Cover the cruiser until it gets in the air. Once the cruiser is out of harm’s way, make your jumps to the rendezvous point.”

Poe looked around and nodded in Finn’s direction. “You two are up. Let’s move.”

Finn nodded back and swiftly marched in the direction of the cruiser, Vivanna a few steps behind him. He glanced to his right. The technicians seemed engrossed in whatever they were looking at on their console, and hadn’t taken notice of them yet. _Good. Just a few more meters—_

“Excuse me? Where are you going?”

Finn spun around. One of the technicians was rushing towards him, waving a hand in the air. Finn’s throat went dry, but he managed to stammer out a reply.

“We— we have orders to secure the hanger bay. We received word of a possible security breach, and command sent us here to provide extra protection.”

The technician furrowed his brow. “That’s weird. No one notified us.” He was very young, Finn noted, maybe 15 or 16. Finn had known lots of kids like this - not long ago, he'd been one himself. He was probably kidnapped as a baby, Finn knew, and if he was assigned to engineering, had probably ranked near the bottom of his military cadet training. This one had never seen combat, had probably never hurt anyone…

“We just got the news ourselves—they told us to come straight down here,” Vivanna cut in, breaking an uncomfortably long silence. “The threat isn’t confirmed - it’s probably nothing - but I guess they just wanted to be on the safe side.”

“Sure,” the kid said, his tone wary. He glanced at the other stormtroopers and frowned deeply.

“He’s not buying it,” said Rey in a low voice.

“Dammit, I knew this wouldn’t be easy,” replied Poe. He spoke into his communicator. “Ok everyone. Weapons ready. Drop everyone in the room on my mark, then get to your ships.”

“No, wait!” said Finn. The kid looked back at him in surprise.

“Huh? Wait for _what_?”

“Wait for — wait for command,” Finn said to him. “They’ll be notifying you any sec, I’m sure.” As he spoke, Finn stepped in between him and the other stormtroopers, blocking their line of fire.

“Finn, get out of the way,” hissed Poe.

“Poe, there’s something wrong with Finn,” Rey whispered. “Let me help him.” She began walking in his direction when a voice from above called out to her:

“Halt!”

A supervisor emerged from an office on the upper floor of the hanger. He raced down the stairs while shouting in their direction.

“None of you are authorized to be in here. Remove your helmets, all of you, and give me your designations.” His hand rested on the blaster in his belt.

“We don’t need to do that. We _are_ authorized to be here,” said Rey evenly. “Now let us be on our way.”

The man stumbled to a halt, looking unsure. However, the young technician frowned deeper and shouted: “No they’re not. Someone hit the alarm—“

A blast sounded from beside Finn, and the kid looked down at his smoldering chest, then slumped to the ground. “No—“ cried Finn.

But Vivanna had already moved on, firing in the direction of the other technicians, who jumped behind the console and scrambled for their blasters. Rey quickly shot the supervisor and ran towards Finn, swerving to the left to dodge a barrage of fire. The room had erupted now, but Finn was still standing frozen, blaster hanging by his side. She pushed him to the ground and kneeled in front of him, shooting in the direction of the consoles.

“Get the door, Rey!” Poe shouted over the blaster fire. She looked to her right and saw a group of stormtroopers running their way just beyond the entrance; she closed her eyes and willed the door closed, then fired at the lock, sealing it shut.

The blasts from behind the console gradually died down; after a few moments the hanger was secure. Rey pulled off her helmet, then looked down at Finn and tugged his off as well. His face was drenched in sweat and he was breathing hard, his eyes squeezed shut. Poe hurried over.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know—I think he’s having a panic attack.”

She touched his face.

“Finn,” she said softly.

A flood of emotions entered her as she bonded with him. She was gripped by an acute sense of panic and fear, and beneath it all, a pitch-black wellspring of remorse. It touched something deep within her, something all-too-familiar. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Something tugged at her arm, and a distant voice shouted in her ear.

_“Rey. We need to move.”_

Rey closed her eyes. _Finn, listen to me. Whatever you’re feeling, pass it to me. Let me carry it._

Their eyes locked, and he shook his head imperceptibly.

_It’ll be ok,_ she told him. _Trust me_.

She inhaled sharply as darkness flooded into her. Overwhelmed, she toppled forward, beset with nausea. But at the same time, she could feel a lightness burgeoning in Finn, a sense of him coming back to himself... 

_Hold on_, she told herself._ Just a few moments longer—_

Her eyes suddenly flew open and darted to the far side of the hanger. _Kylo?_

There was no trace of his lumbering dark frame. But his presence hung in the air, heady and visceral. It lasted only a moment and faded fast, but its impact was sharp, like a splash of cold water.

He was there, watching. She couldn’t see him, but she could _feel_ him, glowering at her as she hovered over Finn.

She rose to her feet, disquieted. Beside her, Poe pulled Finn up and nodded for Vivanna to take him on the cruiser. The others were already splitting up, sprinting to the one-man fighters scattered around the hanger.

Poe reached out and steadied her. “You ok?”

She nodded, brushing sweat off her brow. “I’m ok, but we need to get out of here, Poe. Right now.”

He rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yeah, you think? Why don’t you take that one.” He pointed at an X-wing in the far corner. He looked down at the droid by his foot and pointed to another X-wing to his right. “And what are you waiting for? You get in there. You’re with me.”

Just then, an alarm rang out, and the vast doors parted above the hanger began to slide shut.

“Move it, everyone!” yelled Poe as he sprinted to his X-Wing, and the ships began to lift off. Rey scrambled onto the nearest X-Wing. It was an old model, and as she wiped dust off the controls with her sleeve she noticed with a sinking heart that one of the engines was damaged. _Wonderful. Just my luck._

As she lifted off and followed the others out of the hanger, the vessel tipped to the side, and she was nearly crushed between the jaws of the sealing doors. Rey gritted her teeth and steadied the ship, then pursued the others into the rose-tinted atmosphere.

*****

An ion cannon fired at them from the island, spitting lethal bursts of energy into the sky. Rey winced as one of the Y-wings flying by her side her abruptly blew apart, its pieces tumbling into the waves below. Rey spun her X-wing to the right, barely evading another shot.

_<Watch your backs, everyone>_ warned Poe over the comm. The surface was rapidly falling away, and the stars shone ever brighter as they pierced through the atmosphere.

Abruptly, the cannon stopped firing, and everything went quiet.

Poe’s voice rang out over the comm:

_<We’re nearly clear of the atmosphere. Everyone prepare to jump, on my mark—> _

Seized by dread, Rey put one hand on the glass windscreen and one on her heart. A drum was urgently pounding against her skull. She fumbled at the controls, scrambling to open her comm.

“Come in Poe, come in,” she said, her throat dry. “Something’s happening...”

_<Rey? I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat, over.>_

“He's coming—”

As if on cue, a large cruiser appeared directly in front of them, pitch black and angular. Out of its jaws launched a sleek, clawlike ship, flanked by two determined companions, flying straight towards them.

“Poe,” said Rey, her voice shaking. “It’s him.”


	11. Unari/Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we answer the most important question of all: in a dogfight between Kylo and Poe, who would win? Plus, Rey and Finn share an emotional moment, and the Resistance makes new plans.

_Fear_.

It was palpable, emanating from within the assortment of stolen ships before him. It coursed through Kylo like an intoxicating shot to the arm, so potent he could almost taste it.

And something else hung in the air—her presence. Kylo’s heart accelerated. She was afraid too. Afraid for _them_.

As she should be. They were obstacles after all, and had to be dismantled piece by piece.

Kylo flipped on his comm and addressed his two companions:

“Target as many enemy ships you can, _except_ the X-Wing in the rear. The cruiser is mine.”

_<Yes sir.>_

He deftly maneuvered his TIE, using the gravitational drag of the planet to accelerate in the cruiser’s direction. On its bridge, Finn stared at his console as Kylo’s ship steadily approached.

“He’s on us, Vivanna. We gotta move!”

“I know…I’m making the calculations as fast as I can!” Vivanna didn’t look up, rapidly punching commands into the ship’s navigational computer.

Kylo flicked a switch, giving his engines a boost. _Almost got you—_

_Ben. Don’t do this_.

He paused momentarily as her voice filtered through him. She could sense his presence too - she had broken off from the others, and was hurtling towards him in her X-wing. It thrilled him to hear her in his mind, so close…

He closed his eyes.

_I have to. It’s for the best. Deep down, you know I’m right._

Panicked, Rey targeted her weapons on Kylo and pressed the trigger hard.

Nothing.

She pressed down again, to no avail. She looked down at her gauge. A red light flickered back.

_<Weapons systems offline>_

Rey howled in frustration and slammed her fist down. Kylo was almost upon the cruiser now; he locked onto its bridge with his torpedoes, thumb hovering eagerly over the trigger. He drew a sharp breath, preparing to fire.

Rey swerved her X-Wing in his path, maneuvering directly between Kylo and the cruiser. Kylo cursed and pulled his throttle upwards, attempting to fly over her; eyes closed, she synced her movements with his, blocking his path once again.

On the bridge of the cruiser, Finn raced to the window in terror, banging his fist against it. “Rey! No don’t—“

His voice was drowned out as Vivanna finished his calculations. Bright lights ignited around Finn, and he was pressed against the glass as the cruiser lurched into lightspeed. Rey heaved a sigh of relief, releasing her throttle. The X-Wing shook as Kylo’s TIE whooshed overhead. As it passed, she was rattled by the intensity of his anger. She heard his deep baritone:

_You shouldn’t have done that._

Abruptly, Kylo maneuvered his TIE to the left towards the rest of the stolen vessels. By now, a handful of the pilots had also finished their calculations and were blinking out of sight into hyperspace one by one. But Kylo’s wingmen had picked a few of them off the pack and had pushed them off course, barraging them with lethal bursts of energy.

Poe’s voice crackled inside Rey’s cockpit, punctuated by bursts of static:

_<I’m on these two. Everyone else get the hell out of here.>_

Rey flicked on her comm:

“Poe, watch out. Kylo’s headed straight for you.” The speaker faded again, and Rey slammed her palm against it.

_<Rey? I didn’t catch that. One sec—>_

Poe pulled his trigger, and one of Kylo’s companions blew apart. He leveled his X-wing behind the other and accelerated. The TIE tried to spin out of his path; Poe anticipated the move and sent a barrage of fire downwards. Its right wing exploded, and it spun erratically into the abyss of space. All the while, Rey bellowed desperately into her comm, with no luck; she could only hear the echo of her own voice and the infuriating hum of the cockpit’s transmitter.

Poe’s voice filtered through again: _<Got ‘em. You guys are safe, now make your jumps—> _

BB-8 whistled hysterically and Poe suddenly swerved to the right, narrowly evading a volley of shots from Kylo. Kylo tugged at his throttle, settling in behind him. Poe executed a series of intricate maneuvers to shake him off, but Kylo never let up, tailing him with a cold, deadly precision. Rey sped towards Kylo and tried firing again, but the controls still refused to obey. Her console blinked at her impotently.

_<Rey, I can’t shake him. Do you have a clear shot?>_ Poe’s voice crackled in her ear.

“My weapons are offline, Poe. I can’t get him.” As she drew closer to him, the static seemed to die down.

There was a brief pause, and then Poe responded:

_<Then get back to the fleet. That’s an order.>_

“No, I won’t leave without you—“ she insisted, but the connection severed as Poe switched off his comm. BB-8 whistled a suggestion to him and Poe nodded, then nose-dived towards the planet’s twin rings, Kylo in hot pursuit. Rey hesitated, then pulled her X-wing around in a wide circle and plunged towards the rings in search of Kylo and Poe.

*****

The two ships were locked in a deadly ballet, weaving between the tiny asteroids orbiting Unari, alternating between hunter and prey. At one point, Kylo swung underneath the rocky belt and back inside, zipping to and fro as Poe tailed him, trying to lock onto him without success.

“Stars, he’s fast,” muttered Poe.

Suddenly, Kylo’s TIE disappeared behind a large asteroid, vanishing without a trace. Panicked, Poe pulled up, emerging from the asteroid belt. Kylo lay in wait for him, locking onto Poe's ship from behind. He fired.

A blast struck the X-Wing, and one of its engines blew. Biting his lip, Poe leaned hard on his throttle, plunging the ship back towards the rings. But the X-Wing twisted uncontrollably, and the tip of his wing smashed against one of the asteroids. It spun wildly towards the atmosphere, black smoke belching out the rear of the craft. BB-8 wailed. Kylo pulled his TIE around and watched Poe’s X-Wing go down with satisfaction. _So much for the best pilot in the Resistance._

Rey screamed in despair and dived after him. As she accelerated towards the planet, she heard Kylo’s voice echo in her mind.

_Dameron’s gone. The Resistance is finished, Rey._

_Damn you. You won’t win_, she raged at him, tears filling the creases of her eyes.

_The rest will die, one by one. But you don’t have to. There’s still a place for you by my side. The time is coming. Soon, you’ll have to make a choice._

Kylo broke away, heading back to his cruiser. As he departed, she heard him, one last time.

_It’s your destiny. Don’t deny it._

Rey gritted her teeth and sped as fast as she could towards the tumbling ship.

*****

Barely conscious, Poe reached above him and pulled an oxygen mask down, snapping it over his lower jaw.

“BB-8. You have to repair the engine. I can’t…” he gasped.

Dimly, he could hear the little droid’s furious reply, but his eyes were blurring and he could barely focus on his console. They were entering the atmosphere now, and his hull began to ignite. Sweat poured down his temples.

With one last effort, he managed to straighten the ship. But the second engine was failing, and he couldn’t pull up. They were shooting like a meteor straight towards the surface.

The tiny ship burst through the atmosphere, and the flames scorching the hull died down. As Poe’s windshield cleared, he caught sight of the planet’s bright blue star on the horizon, its rays drifting sublimely through the air. In spite of everything, his heart soared. _At least I went out this way._

As his ship punctured the billowy grey clouds beneath him, he thought once of his mother’s tight embrace, then fell unconscious.

*****

“Come in Chewie. We have a ship down. It’s heading towards the planet’s surface. I’m sending you the coordinates.” As she descended, Rey placed an oxygen mask over her face and tried to draw deep, measured breaths.

Her X-Wing plunged into the clouds and emerged on the other side. She cleared water from her windshield and caught sight of Poe’s ship, rushing towards the ocean. _At that speed he’ll blow apart._

She inhaled and reached out with the Force. She could feel Poe, his presence dim and fading fast. She tried to revive him, in vain.

Inside the X-Wing, BB-8 managed to put out the engine fire and frantically tinkered with the ship's machinery. The little droid paused for a second as Poe’s vital signs faded in the cockpit. He whirred with determination and pressed on, using all his appendages at once, stretching to the outer limits of his programming. At last, the stalled engine switched on, and the ship shuddered back to life.

Rey drew her fighter alongside Poe's, glancing at his slumped-over body. The ocean’s surface rushed towards them. She closed her eyes.

Poe’s controls twitched, and the X-Wing suddenly tilted upwards. Rey lost control briefly but latched on to the throttle again, pulling the nose of the ship upwards and smoothing out its landing. It skidded forward over the water, jerking madly over the waves before settling to a halt.

Rey pulled her own X-wing up just before it hit the waves, spewing saltwater in all directions. Maneuvering around, she saw Poe’s ship bobbing in the water. The Falcon had arrived, de-cloaking just above it. She exhaled and wiped her damp forehead in relief, then frowned as a new warning suddenly flashed on her console. She opened her comm again:

“Chewie. There are TIE fighters coming in from the East. I’m going to draw them away from you. Can you take care of Poe and BB-8?”

Chewbacca growled affirmatively. As she flew off, she saw a hatch open at the top of the Falcon. Two rebels climbed out, grappling over the hull towards the downed X-wing.

She looked away and tore off her mask, accelerating towards the oncoming fighters, drawing them upwards out of the atmosphere and away from the Falcon. Her hands shook with anger.

_No Ben. You don’t get to win._

*****

The Mon Calimari cruiser’s medical bay was dank and barren, stripped of most of its equipment save for the examination table Poe was now perched on, his sleeve rolled up. He waited impatiently as a droid took his blood pressure, rolling his eyes as it instructed him to relax. He focused on a portrait of Leia that been retrieved from Lystania and was now fastened to the wall beside him. In her honor, they had dubbed the stolen cruiser the _Organa. _The ship didn't do her justice, Poe thought, frowning as he glanced around at his decrepit surroundings. All the same, he was grateful - it was a capital ship, and a functional one at that. 

Across the room, Finn leaned against a table and watched Poe anxiously. When they’d brought Poe on board, he was deathly pale and unconscious; for a harrowing moment Finn had feared the worst. But he was still breathing, and to everyone’s relief, it didn’t take long for Poe to regain consciousness.

“Your blood pressure is a little high, Admiral. I’m going to recommend another night in medbay just to be sure—“

“I’m completely _fine_, there’s no way I’m spending another night in here. I’ve got things to do.”

“A few more hours, then. At least until your full test results are in. I must insist, Admiral.”

Poe rolled his eyes again and nodded, tugging his sleeve down. The droid whirred out of the room, leaving the two alone. Finn shook his head.

“You gave us a hell of a scare, man.”

Poe looked down. He hadn’t been looking forward to having this conversation.

“What happened to you back there?” he said finally.

Finn hesitated. “I knew those men. I grew up with them. I couldn’t bring myself to kill them. I tried to tell you that—“

“Those men are the enemy, Finn. They’re the people we’re fighting against.”

“They’re like me. They’re as much the enemy as I am. They never chose to join the First Order.”

“Maybe not, but they choose to stay in it. You didn’t—you left. _You_ did the right thing.”

“It isn’t that simple. You don’t just walk away, you know that. I was lucky to get out alive, and they _still_ want me dead.”

“So you put the mission at risk instead? What about us—what about the people _we_ lost?” Poe rubbed his eyes and exhaled in frustration. “Look, I have to be honest. A few of the others have approached me about you. They’ve...expressed concerns about being under your command.”

“They don’t trust me, in other words.”

Poe shrugged wearily. “Can you blame them, Finn? Most of them just joined. They don’t know you like I do.”

“I know,” Finn said quietly. “But I know the First Order better than anyone. And we’re not going to win this war by killing stormtroopers and blowing up starships.”

“That’s what war is, Finn. What do you want to do—ask Kylo and Hux if they’re willing to play nice and patch things up? These murderers can’t be reasoned with.”

“Maybe _they_ can’t. But the soldiers serving under them never had a choice.” He crossed his arms resolutely. “I think it’s time we gave them one.”

Poe paused and cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Look, even if a stormtrooper decides they want to leave, they don’t have anywhere to go. The First Order is the only thing most of them have ever known. They don’t know who they are, or where they’re from. But the First Order keeps track of the date each stormtrooper was taken. Rey and I figured out that if you cross-reference that info with the First Order mission logs—“

“You can figure out where each of them were taken from.” Poe leaned forward, interested. “So you want to hack into their systems and get that info.”

“Exactly. And then we’ll leak the information to the stormtrooper corps, with a message: they don’t need to blindly take orders from the First Order anymore. They can just go home.”

“So we start a rebellion from within,” Poe grinned and nodded. “I like it. But how many do you think will desert?”

Finn hesitated. “I don’t know, honestly. Look, a lot of the corps are true believers—they’re totally brainwashed. They’d probably stick with the First Order no matter what. But when I was there, I met a few who seemed pretty sick and tired of fighting for them, even if they didn’t say it outright. If they were offered another path, some of them might take it.”

Poe shrugged. “Just takes a few to start a rebellion. Anyway this doesn’t sound too hard—we can attack one of their remote outposts and infiltrate their command centre, right?”

“Not exactly. Only senior officers have access to those files.”

“Like _how_ senior?”

“Well, probably just Hux and Kylo.”

Poe slapped his forehead and shook his head. “Oh, well no problem then.”

“It’s not easy, I know. But we almost got to Hux just a couple weeks ago. They aren’t untouchable.”

“Yeah but that was a fluke. We didn’t know he was going to be there. Most of the time he’s either on his starship or holed up on Coruscant in the palace. He’s not exactly accessible. And Kylo—”

“Forget Kylo. He’s too dangerous,” Finn said sharply. “You’re right, most of the time Hux is impossible to get to. But as it happens, I know where he’s going to be next week.” He pulled a small device out of his pocket and turned it on. An advertisement featuring a large stormtrooper proudly sporting a rifle in front of a First Order logo appeared, casting a pale blue glow around the room.

“The next batch of stormtroopers are just about to graduate from Arkanis Academy. Every year, Hux shows up and gives the keynote speech welcoming them into the corps. I say we go to Arkanis and intercept him there.”

Poe frowned. “That’s a bit easier than Coruscant, yeah. But still dangerous. The place is crawling with stormtroopers, and don’t forget he’ll probably have at least one of those masked freaks guarding him.”

“Rey can handle it. And we’ve already got the right disguises.” He gestured to Poe’s discarded stormtrooper suit, piled in a corner of the room.

Poe looked him in the eye. “The last time you wore one of those, you freaked out. You _sure_ you want to do this?”

“I won’t let you down, Admiral. And the suit won’t be a problem. I know this is the right thing to do, and whatever I have to do to get it done, I’ll do it.”

Poe gave him a long look. “This means a lot to you, huh?”

Finn nodded.

Poe paused momentarily, then put a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Ok. I’ll authorize it. But we’ll have to keep this quiet. Risking our lives to free a few stormtroopers is not going to go down well with the others. And I won’t put anyone else at risk. It’s you, me and Rey: that’s it.”

Finn smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Admiral. It really does mean a lot.”

Poe grinned. “I know.”

*****

Later that night in Poe’s quarters, Rey, Finn and Poe watched a First Order transmission. Poe’s photograph, stoic and defiant, featured prominently. _Terrorist leader killed! Resistance defeated!_ flashed the headline.

“How does it feel to be dead?” intoned Rey sarcastically, one arm slung over her knee. Poe stayed quiet, eyes narrowed and transfixed on the hologram.

“Look on the bright side. At least they’re not hunting you anymore,” said Finn.

“No,” he said finally. “They think they’ve won. That’s good for us. They’ll relax. Let their guard down.”

“We stole over a dozen ships. Kylo saw it. He’s not just going to forget about that,” said Finn.

“He doesn’t care,” Rey said softly. Poe raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know?”

She shook her head. “I sensed it. He’s preoccupied with something else. Something bigger.”

“So why bother showing up personally?” asked Finn. Rey shrugged uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze.

Poe’s brow furrowed. “It doesn’t make sense. A couple of Star Destroyers could have taken out the cruiser and at least a few X-wings before we could have escaped. That would have been smarter.” He chewed on his lip. “Maybe he really is losing it.”

“He isn’t. He’s more dangerous than ever but he’s not crazy.” Her expression darkened. “I have to face him again. I have to kill him.”

Finn jumped to his feet. “We already talked about this. I don’t want you anywhere near him—“

“I don’t have a choice. We’re running out of time.”

“Rey—“

“_Listen_ to me. Every night I wake up gripped by this feeling of dread. It’s getting worse. I don’t know what it means, but he’s at the center of it every time. I have to stop him.”

“No one wants him dead more than me,” said Poe. “But let’s say you track him down, and best case scenario, you win. Sure, that’s a blow, but Hux or one of his minions will take over, and nothing will change. We have to destroy the First Order from the bottom up. That’s why we _need_ you for this mission.”

She remained silent, then nodded in resignation. “So what’s the plan?”

“We take the Falcon to Arkanis - just the three of us and Chewie,” said Poe. “Hux will probably have at least one of Kylo’s Knights guarding him - we’ll need you to neutralize them.”

“And then we kidnap Hux?” she asked.

“Well not exactly. The minute they figure out he’s missing they’ll block his access to the mainframe. We need him to access it for us immediately,” said Poe.

“And once he’s done that, we take him out,” said Finn with a grin. Poe shook his head vigorously.

“No, hang on a sec. We don’t execute prisoners. Once he’s done that, we bring him back here for a trial,” he said.

“What’s the point?” Finn shot back. “He’s guilty of - I don’t know _how_ many war crimes. Everyone knows that.”

“Yeah he is, but he’s still entitled to due process,” replied Poe. Finn looked disgruntled.

“And what if he doesn’t cooperate?” said Rey.

“Well, we were hoping you could…you know, Jedi mind trick him or something,” said Finn.

Rey rolled her eyes. “It isn’t always that simple. Besides, I tried it on Krakus and it didn’t work. He’s…not susceptible to it. He resisted me.”

“So give him the Kylo treatment until he cracks,” said Finn.

“Finn, _no_. I’m not authorizing torture,” said Poe.

“How much torture do you think this guy is responsible for? Why _not_ give him a taste of his own medicine,” Finn said angrily.

“Look, buddy, I know you got a personal stake in seeing this guy go down. So do I. But how we treat the enemy is what separates us from them,” replied Poe firmly. “Besides, these pumped-up authority types always crumble under pressure. Like Phasma, right?”

“Yeah.” Finn hesitated. “I know you’re right. It’s just…this is really important. This _has_ to work.”

“I know. And we’re gonna do the best we can, ok? But we’re not going to sink to their level,” said Poe.

Finn shot a sideways glance at Rey, then nodded sullenly.

Poe stood up and yawned. “Alright. Well if you guys don’t mind, I wouldn’t mind getting some sleep. You should too. We leave for Arkanis tomorrow night, after the briefings.”

Finn and Rey stood, and Poe gave them both a good-natured shove out of his room.

The two of them walked in silence back to their chambers, located down the hallway from Poe’s. Their doors faced each other, concealing the tiny rooms they had been allocated. These ones had been storage closets before being converted into bedrooms, and when Finn lay in bed and stretched his arms out, his fingers could brush both walls.

Before retiring, they turned to each other.

“See you tomorrow,” said Rey.

“Yeah. Listen, I never got a chance to ask if your headaches have improved. You doing ok?” asked Finn.

Rey hesitated to answer. She’d never brought it up with the medical droid. And the headaches had worsened, searing through her skull and wakening her from sleep from time to time. And behind it, there was him, always _him_….

“Yeah, they’re better,” she lied.

He looked at her intently. “Ok. I’m worried about you though. Down below you seemed a bit…off for a moment. Like you had a vision or something.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. I could feel you, what you were going through, and it threw me off, that’s all.” Impulsively, she threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for what happened to you in the First Order. For everything they ever did to you.”

He returned her embrace, stroking the small of her back. “They can’t do anything to me anymore. I’m here, where I belong.”

She looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek, gently. “I’ll get you that information. Whatever it takes. I promise.”

Finn reached up, closing his hand over hers. He brushed a hair away from her face. For a moment, Rey felt the universe slip away, and the blackness she had been carrying with her all day lifted. As she searched his eyes, her heart accelerated. She leaned forward and tilted her head towards his, transfixed, her lips parting slightly in anticipation…

Then he swallowed, and his face crumpled. He gently removed her hand from his cheek and stepped back, bumping against his door. She felt shame burning within him. Her face grew hot, and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

“Good night. I’ll see you in the morning,” he mumbled. He turned and disappeared into his room, leaving her alone in the hallway.

*****

Rey hunched on the side of her tiny bed, tears streaming down her face, cursing herself._ What were you thinking?_

Back on Lystania, while she poured over the Jedi texts night after night, there was one passage she’d often returned to, particularly when her thoughts drifted unpleasantly to Finn and Rose:

_Above all else, a Jedi must embrace love: a love for all living things, past, present and future. And yet, love carries within it the greatest of all dangers, the strongest of temptations. For the unbalanced, love turns to envy, possession, covetousness, despair. Cultivating love while maintaining balance within oneself: that is the eternal struggle of a true Jedi. _

The words came to her now as she sat there, ashamed.

_You should have known better than to do that_, she admonished herself. _It hasn’t even been a month since she died. That’s not the Jedi way._

_But you’re no Jedi_, a cruel voice inside her replied. _You’re glad she’s dead. _

She shook her head miserably, sobbing quietly into her hands. She didn’t register his presence for some time, not until she glanced up for a moment and saw a hulking dark figure reflected in the mirror.

She spun around with a start. He sat silently on the other side of the bed, hunched over, his face partially obscured by his long hair. He returned her gaze, and for a moment she thought his eyes seemed full of sympathy. Such observations were quickly clouded out by fury.

She jumped off the bed. ”_Get the hell out of here,_” she said angrily. He stood, arms by his sides, palms empty and facing towards her.

_”I’m not your enemy.”_

_“Get OUT!”_ she screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing a glass off her nightstand and flinging it in his direction. It passed through him and smashed against the wall. He didn’t flinch, but simply gazed at her with a melancholy expression. She stared back, head throbbing and fists clenched, consumed with rage.

She was startled by a loud rapping at the door. “Rey? Is everything ok in there?” Finn said through the door.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” she called out hastily. The rage dissipated somewhat, and her breathing slowed as she came back to herself.

When she turned back to Kylo, he had vanished, leaving no trace save for the shattered remnants of the glass, strewn across the floor like bodies.

*****

Finn never brought it up the next day, to his credit. To her relief, he didn’t avoid her either. As she stood in the briefing room waiting for Poe to finish speaking, Finn walked up beside her and gave her a quick, reassuring nod. She nodded back and looked forward again, the knot in her stomach loosening slightly.

As Poe briefed the room about the mission to Unari and the new ships they had obtained, the hairs on the back of her neck tingled. She glanced to the left and saw Connix across the room, dressed in a high-collared white jumpsuit and perched in a hover chair. Her eyes were fixed on Rey and Finn. Through the bustling sensations in the room, Rey felt something she had rarely encountered before in the Resistance: animosity.

Rey looked away hurriedly, feeling stung. _She hates me_, thought Rey, shaken. And then: _Does she know?_

Rey sucked in a breath and tried to calm down._ You’re being paranoid. And nothing happened. It was a mistake, just a moment of weakness—_

“Rey?” With a start, she realized the room was transfixed on her.

“I’m sorry—what did you say?”

Poe looked slightly irritated. “I was just sharing with everyone the insight that you believe our illustrious Supreme Leader has something big up his sleeve.”

She paused for a moment, then nodded. “Yes. I believe so.”

“I don’t suppose you have any idea what ‘something big’ might be?” Connix said tightly from the corner of the room. Poe rebuked her with a pointed look.

“No,” replied Rey, a sliver of anger creeping into her voice. “It’s a disturbance in the Force. Nothing more.”

“And do we have any idea about what kind of timeline we’re on?” Connix pushed back.

“Whatever he’s planning, it’ll be ready soon. Very soon.”

The room looked skeptical. Connix exchanged a look with Poe. “I just wonder if we should put our trust in these _disturbances_, Admiral, given what happened last time,” she said coldly. A few others murmured in agreement. Rey narrowed her eyes.

“Last time I sensed that there was a child in danger, and that was _real_—“

“Let’s not get into this now,” Poe cut in. “What’s important is how far we’ve come: we’re slowly putting our fleet back together, our allies are back in contact, and the rest of the First Order is too busy worrying about whether the Supreme Psycho is out of control to worry about us. This is the best opportunity we’re ever going to get,” he said, looking around the room. “It’s now or never.”

The room quieted down, and he went on: “Here’s what we’re going to do. Pilots, I know you’ve got the flight simulators down, but now it’s time for the real thing. I’ve assigned exercises for X-Wing maneuvers that I want each of you to repeat until you’re comfortable with them, as many times as it takes.” He passed a datapad over to the pilots clustered on the right side of the room.

“At the same time, I’m assigning secret delegations to each of our allies. I want you to tell them in confidence that I’m still alive, and that we’re back in the game and ready to fight. Rally as many of them to our cause as you can. We’re going to assemble the biggest fleet of rebels the First Order has ever seen.”

He paused, and glanced at Finn and Rey. “I’ll be away for a few days on mission. With any luck, when I get back, the First Order will be a lot weaker than it is right now. And after that: we attack.”

They looked back at him expectantly. _They trust me,_ he realized. The thought filled him with pride and determination.

“Good luck everyone. You’re dismissed.”

As the room cleared out, Poe walked over to Connix and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and Poe detected a profound sadness in her eyes. She gave him a tight smile. “I’d offer to go in your stead Admiral, but given my current condition…” she looked down at her legs in frustration.

“Hey, this is just a setback. We may not have the proper medical facilities here to patch you up completely but when this war is over—“

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded and patted his hand, but looked on the verge of tears. Poe sat down across from her and waited in silence.

“I’m beginning to think this war will never end, Poe,” she said wearily. “We beat the Empire thirty years ago. It didn’t keep them from coming back. Who’s to say if we beat them this time the same thing won’t happen again?”

“I know. You’re right. We need to find a better way. I just—I wish I knew what that was,” said Poe quietly. “I’m a soldier. I know how to kill my enemies. I don’t know how to make them stop wanting to kill me.”

“Or the people we care about,” said Connix sadly. Her face crumpled and she let out a tight, anguished sob. Poe reached over and put a steady hand on her arm, and the two of them sat together silently in the cold, bright room until she stopped shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been a bit busy lately but hopefully updates will be more frequent from here on out. Thanks everyone for all the kind comments so far! xxx


	12. Arkanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn and Poe track an elusive Hux on Arkanis and have a strange encounter with Tala Ren. Meanwhile, Hux discovers more about Kylo's activities on Mustafar and receives a tempting offer from an old ally.

Rain beat relentlessly against the large window, streams of moisture casting long, sinewy shadows on the walls inside. _Home sweet home_, thought Hux grimly.

Truthfully, he’d never felt fully at home in his father’s house. As a young child he'd never set foot in it, raised instead by his mother in a cramped apartment on the outskirts of the Academy. He’d only learned of the house's existence after his father died, when he received word that he’d inherited it. By default, of course: his father had no other heirs, and his stepmother had passed away years before.

In some ways it was satisfying to lay claim to the house, just as it was gratifying to take control of his father’s stormtrooper program. But unlike the program, Hux hadn’t spent enough time in the house to make it his own. And so his father’s ghost hung over the place like heavy drapes - like a boot pressed against his chest.

To make matters worse, this time he had an uninvited guest.

He’d housed Tala Ren in his father’s old bedroom, as far away from him as possible. Not that it did much good: try as he might, he could scarcely conceal his emotions from her. Earlier that evening, as he was sitting at a table in the living room catching up on his messages, she’d wandered in, running her hands lightly over the furniture as she passed behind him, mask tilted in the air as though she was following a scent.

Then she’d turned and addressed him with a sinister hiss. “This house fills you with fear. I can smell it on you.”

Barely suppressing his anger, he put down his datapad and rose. “I trust your chambers are comfortable. I’ll send a droid to attend to your needs and deliver meals up to your room. There’s no need for you to wander through the house.”

Undeterred, she sauntered slowly in his direction. “You comport yourself as though you’re equal to us. But you’re nothing: just a small, pitiable man with delusions of grandeur.”

“And you’re an incredibly ill-mannered guest. I suppose Ren never taught you any better. Color me surprised.”

He tensed sharply as an iron grip closed around his neck, forcing him to his knees. “You will address him as _Supreme Leader_. And you will remember your place.”

She gently stroked his cheek with one gloved finger as she hovered over him, inscrutable behind her chrome-plated mask.

“Won’t you.”

She paused a moment while he gasped for air, then released him and swiftly brushed past, silently gliding up the stairs.

Hux pressed his lips together as he stood at the window, mulling over the encounter in his mind. He hated how he felt around her, like a helpless child; he hated that, despite all the power he had accumulated over the years, he still couldn’t rid himself of these hideous creatures. Not for the first time, he cursed the Force itself. 

_We never should have gotten involved with these people_, he thought bitterly.

A rapping at the door interrupted his thoughts. “Enter,” he commanded.

A stormtrooper marched in the room. “A delivery for you, sir. From the Academy.”

“Leave it on the table,” he ordered. The stormtrooper complied and departed, returning to her post outside. Hux opened the package. Inside was a new uniform with a slightly modified design, something he’d ordered for his upcoming speech.

As he rustled through it, a small object fell out and cluttered to the floor, rolling under the table. He reached down, frowning as he stretched to retrieve it.

It was a vial, filled with a translucent silvery liquid. Along the side of the vial was etched a set of coordinates, along with a date and time: two days hence, the night of his speech. Hux fingered the markings gently, then looked behind him in the direction of the stairs and tucked the vial in his pocket. He’d run a scan on the contents later, but he was already quite sure he knew what it was. And where it came from.

He allowed himself a small smile, then, feeling re-energized, sat at the table and got back to work.

*****

The three stormtroopers huddled together, indistinguishable from the gleaming white mass crowding around them.

“I can barely see anything,” whispered Rey to the others as a bulky figure stepped in front of her.

“Don’t worry, just follow me,” Finn whispered back as they pressed through the crowd. “You’ll be fine.”

As they approached the entrance to the Academy’s main grounds, a droid gestured to them, pointing towards a holding chamber with a large metal scanner. “What’s that?” said Poe in a low voice.

“Stay cool. It’s normal security protocol. Just step inside on their command.”

“I’ve got my lightsaber on me,” hissed Rey.

“Shouldn’t matter. That’s not the kind of thing they’re looking for. They’re just scanning us for explosives and bioweapons - really dangerous stuff.”

“I hope you’re right,” whispered Poe tensely as they stepped in the scanner with a group of other stormtroopers and waited as a dull blue light hummed over them.

The barrier in front of them lifted, and the stormtroopers behind them began pressing forward.

“Told you,” whispered Finn, grinning under his mask.

As they spilled into the hall, Finn gestured for them to follow him.

“Follow my lead. We’ll need to find a place to stand, somewhere where we can see him.” He led them towards the rear, and they fell in with a line of stormtroopers marching in a straight line until they reached the front, standing in neat rows facing a large, ornate stage draped with long red and black flags.

"Stand the way I’m standing and hold your blaster in front of your chest, the way I do it,” he instructed, standing between the two of them.

Rey chuckled under her mask. “You seem to be enjoying this,” she teased him.

“Yeah, a bit too much,” grumbled Poe.

“I’m not. I’m just trying to make sure we _blend_,” he replied sharply.

Nearly an hour passed as the grounds filled, buzzing with chatter and anticipation. Finally, the lights rose on the stage, pointed upwards against the darkening sky for dramatic effect.

“Now quiet down,” whispered Finn. “If we talk during the ceremony, we’ll be reprimanded.”

Another hour passed as the stage filled up and one official after another addressed the crowd. As they spoke, Rey let her mind pass over the soldiers around her. She sensed a variety of emotions: eagerness, anticipation, pride, boredom. A large number seemed preoccupied with whatever social event they were planning to attend after the ceremony, one of the rare occasions they were permitted a night off. She snickered as she encountered one soldier, somewhere off to her left, desperately willing himself not to pee.

“Shh,” admonished Finn.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

She paused, then reached out once more. She’d heard stories from Finn about the tough conditions these stormtroopers were subjected to: the bullying, the brutal training regime, the harsh punishments. She could sense unpleasant echoes of that life, lingering in the back of their consciousnesses like a dank rot. And yet, she thought with a start, they didn’t seem that different than many of the soldiers in the Resistance, most of whom were also raised on poor, unforgiving worlds; most of whom also nursed hidden traumas or were driven by seething vendettas. Not unlike herself, she thought, disquieted.

Mostly, they all seemed so young. So ordinary.

“There he is,” said Poe quietly.

The crowd buzzed as Hux strode onstage, confidently stepping forward to the front of the platform. He stood still and silent for a long moment, taking stock of the soldiers before him. Rey felt anticipation rising all around her.

His booming basso echoed over the grounds. Rousing words, extolling their place within a glorious history and an even more glorious future. Rey focused her senses on him, and for a brief moment, beneath the bravado, she felt fear.

She scanned the stage, and her eyes settled on a dark figure behind him, concealed against the black backdrop of the stage. Tala Ren stood rigidly, her mask swiveling slowly as it surveyed the auditorium. Rey withdrew quickly, suppressing the Force deep within her. She kept it buried for the remainder of the ceremony, carefully keeping her attention away from the stage.

She jumped as the soldiers around her raised their fists into the air.

“Do the salute,” Finn hissed at her.

She hastily mimicked them. Hux swiftly marched off stage, and the stormtroopers began to dissemble. Tala lingered behind, advancing towards the front of the stage, scanning the crowd menacingly.

“We should go,” said Rey anxiously.

“Let’s head for the exit. Don’t rush. Just play it cool,” said Finn. “Follow me.”

As they shuffled towards the exits, Rey willed herself not to look back at the stage behind her. Just before they slipped out, she took a quick, surreptitious glance. The Knight had vanished, leaving nothing in her wake but flags fluttering in the wind.

*****

“Thank the Force that’s over,” said Poe, stretching his legs out. They sat on a bench in a park opposite the entrance to the Academy’s central offices. Around them, stormtroopers and First Order officers bustled to and fro, buzzing around the main square.

“You’re sure he’s still inside?” asked Finn, glancing towards Rey.

“I think so. I’m trying not to use the Force too much,” replied Rey. “If the Knight senses a disturbance in the Force it could give us away.” She paused for a moment. “He was afraid of something. I felt it.”

“Who, _Hux_?” said Finn. Rey nodded.

“Maybe he was afraid of someone in the crowd getting fed up with his crap and shutting him up for good,” said Poe. “That guy really loves to hear himself talk, doesn’t he?”

Finn grinned under his mask, but shook his head. “No. He was shielded by a forcefield the whole time. You think they’d let everyone bring their weapons in otherwise?”

“I think…I think he’s afraid of his bodyguard, actually,” said Rey. Her brow furrowed. “And Kylo too.”

Poe snorted. “Well, who wouldn’t be.”

“I mean _really_ afraid, Poe.”

“Aw, poor guy,” said Finn sarcastically. “Who cares what he’s afraid of? Look, Rey, maybe we should risk going in to find him. We can’t afford to lose him. He’ll probably leave the planet tomorrow.”

“Yeah but it’s gonna be a lot harder to capture him if his bodyguard can sense that we’re here,” retorted Rey. “Don’t you think—“

“Quiet guys. He’s coming out now. That’s him, isn’t it?” Poe nodded in the direction of the entrance, where Hux and a small entourage of guards were leaving the building. A series of heavily armored shuttles pulled up, and Hux ducked inside the largest one.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Rey confirmed, looking at the ground. Without looking up, Poe switched on a communicator on his helmet and spoke into it.

“BB-8. You there?” The droid whistled affirmatively.

“Hone in on our location. There's a convoy of five shuttles located about 30 meters to my right. Use the Falcon’s navigational system to lock on to them and track them to their next destination.”

BB-8 whistled in acknowledgment. Just then, Tala Ren exited the building and strode towards Hux’s shuttle. Rey stilled and suppressed the Force once more. The Knight paused for a moment, glancing at the square. Poe and Finn pretended to be engaged in conversation, hoping to look inconspicuous.

After a long pause, she disappeared inside the shuttle. The convoy lifted into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

“You got it, BB-8?” The droid beeped excitedly. Poe grinned. “Good job, buddy. Keep an eye on ‘em and let us know where they’re headed.” BB-8 downloaded a map onto their navigation systems with a blinking target slowly traversing across it.

“He’s headed west,” said Finn.

“Yep,” said Poe. He turned to the other two. “Let’s go get him.”

*****

The three of them crouched behind shrubbery on the outskirts of the house. They'd discarded their uniforms and were dressed in dark fatigues, hoods pulled over their faces. Poe’s rifle lay on the damp ground beside him, and he peered at the house through a set of binoculars.

“Ok, I’m reading only two lifeforms inside and another four guards outside the entrance. The outer guards shouldn’t be a problem. That Knight, on the other hand…”

He dropped the binoculars and looked at Rey. “What do you think?”

“If we wait until we’re sure they’re asleep, it’s our best chance of taking them by surprise.”

Poe checked the time. “It’s pretty late now. Let’s give it a bit longer and then move.”

They waited for another few hours, taking turns on surveillance. Poe yawned and brushed a strand of hair off his face, damp with rain. Rey gently ran her hand over the tiny crevices of a leaf dangling beside her, letting droplets of water fall onto the tip of her finger, trembling until they spilled off. It awoke something girlish inside her until she remembered, with a jolt of nausea, the image of children screaming in the rain under a flash of red light. She stopped abruptly, shaking water off her hands.

“The lights just switched off,” said Finn.

“Alright. Let’s wait another 15, and then Rey, you can start on the guards. We’ll cover you,” said Poe.

Rey nodded. She closed her eyes and meditated, trying to center herself. Ever since the children had died, it had become more and more difficult; tonight was no exception. Frustrated, she clenched her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into her palms.

“Rey?” Finn looked down at her, a note of concern in his voice. She looked up.

“It’s time,” said Poe.

*****

The outer guards were hardly an obstacle, as Poe predicted. Rey neutralized them quickly, disarming and knocking them unconscious in short order. The last one unlocked the front door at her command, allowing them to slip inside.

“We need to move fast,” whispered Rey. “The Knight will sense us coming. Stay alert.”

They spilled into the dark hallway and moved swiftly forward, weapons out, darting into room after room. Abruptly, Rey gestured for the others to stop.

“I sense someone,” she whispered. “Straight ahead.”

They pressed forward, stepping as silently as possible, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind them. They spilled into the main living chambers, glancing side to side. The room seemed empty.

“I don’t see anyone,” whispered Finn.

Rey gestured forward. “There.”

Squinting, she could barely make out a dark figure lying on the couch. The three of them approached it, weapons fixed on the unmoving lump. They hovered over the body.

“He’s asleep,” hissed Poe.

“No,” said Rey. She sensed something odd. She prodded the Knight with her blaster; she didn’t budge. Rey reached down and pulled off its mask, revealing a woman’s face, breathing labored, mouth slightly open, revealing a row of sharp white teeth. Her hair was dark; her skin an effervescent light blue. _A Chiss_, she thought, unnerved. Rey pulled off her hood and raised her voice.

“She’s unconscious,” said Rey.

Poe frowned at the sensor on his wrist. “Wait a sec. I’m only sensing one life form inside the house now.” He looked up. “Someone’s moving outside the back.”

They ran to the window just in time to see a speeder take off. The figure riding it was draped all in black, face obscured by a helmet. The speeder bounced across the grounds towards the dense patch of forest behind the house.

“That’s him,” said Rey.

Poe switched on his communicator. “BB-8, there’s a speeder heading away from the house. Can you lock on it and track its trajectory?” BB-8 whistled and, soon enough, they received another map with a moving target.

“Why the hell is he sneaking out the back of his own house?” said Finn, leaning a hand on the window.

“Good question,” said Poe, frowning. He walked back to the couch. On the table in front of Tala was a sensor with a flashing blue timer on it. Poe picked up the sensor and examined it carefully.

“What’s that?” said Rey, walking over.

“A medical sensor. It’s linked to her vitals. And there’s a countdown…” He paused. “He drugged her. And according to this, it looks like she’ll be out for another six hours.”

Finn slammed a fist against the window and glowered into the darkness. “We almost had him.”

“Relax,” said Poe, putting the sensor back down. “He’ll be back. We’ll wait for him here and nab him then.” He gestured at the Knight. “At least he took her out for us. He did us a solid, actually.” Poe plopped down on a chair next to the couch and propped a foot up on the table.

Finn turned away from the window, perturbed. “What if — what if he isn’t coming back?”

“What do you mean?” said Poe. “You think he might have just deserted? Come on. _Him?_”

“Think about it. Rey said he was afraid. Maybe he’s decided to run.”

“Then why leave her alive?” said Poe. “Why bother with the timer? Trust me, he isn’t going anywhere. He’ll be back before she wakes up.”

Finn looked troubled. “I dunno. What do you think, Rey?”

She didn’t answer; instead, she stood over the unconscious woman, her face inscrutable.

“Rey?”

She pulled out her lightsaber.

Poe jumped, leaning forward in his chair. “What are you doing?”

“She helped him do it. She was there when he killed them. She stood by and watched.”

She ignited her lightsaber, holding it high over the woman’s prone body.

“Rey, _wait_!” said Poe, jumping to his feet and stepping between them. “She’s disarmed and out cold. I’m not saying we let her go but we can take her into custody—“

“You can’t be serious,” retorted Rey. “You think you can keep someone like her in a cage?”

“Maybe Rey has a point,” said Finn. “Taking Hux into custody is one thing. She’s too dangerous. How do we even contain her?”

“We keep her unconscious, that’s how. We have sedatives on board the Falcon, right? That’ll do until we get back to the fleet, and then we figure out something else—“

“No. Step aside.” Rey stepped forward, the lightsaber casting an otherworldly glow over her face. Finn looked between the two of them, anxiously.

Poe stood his ground, glaring at her. “I already told you. We don’t do summary executions. Not on my watch.”

Rey began to object but Poe cut her off: “I’ve had enough. You two are not in command—I am. You have a problem with that, _there’s the door_.” The last part came out as a shout, taking Finn aback.

Rey, however, stared at him defiantly. “You know you can’t stop me.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m warning you: if you do this, you’re _out_.”

“Poe—“ Finn interjected. Poe shot him a withering look.

Rey looked shocked; her mouth fell open, and her lower lip trembled slightly. Poe sighed with frustration and lowered his voice.

“I understand why you want her dead: believe me, I do. But I can’t have someone in the Resistance who can’t follow orders. This isn’t a minor infraction - it’s murder. It’s against everything we stand for. I can’t let that go.”

He stepped back.

“So what’ll it be?”

Rey looked between the two of them, the Admiral and the Knight, hesitation crossing her face. She gripped the lightsaber tightly, consumed by the image of their small bodies, burning in fire. A shadow fell over her, and she raised the lightsaber.

“Rey.” Finn spoke quietly, pleadingly. She looked at him, deep into his eyes. She hesitated. She wanted nothing more than to strike down, again and again, until she felt empty. But the way Finn was looking at her now…

She switched off the lightsaber, lowering it to her side. Finn leaned against the back of the couch, relieved. Poe’s expression softened, and he gave her a cautious nod. Rey, still visibly angry but calmer, sat down opposite Poe and hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees. Finn walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Poe sat back down. “Ok. So we need to figure out what to do now.”

He gestured at the Knight. “We’ve got to get her back to the Falcon. Once she’s there we put her in restraints and keep her sedated until we get back to the fleet.”

“We can’t leave,” Finn cut in. “If you’re right, and Hux comes back—“

“_We’re_ not leaving,” said Poe. He looked across the table at Rey. “Rey, you’re the only one who can manage things if anything goes wrong with her. Take her back to the Falcon and keep and eye on her. Finn and I will stay here. We can deal with Hux.”

He paused for a moment, sizing her up. “Can I trust you with that?”

Rey glanced up at Finn, still gripping her shoulder reassuringly, then nodded at Poe.

Poe gave her a small smile. “Ok. I’ll tell Chewie to land the Falcon somewhere nearby. Wait for us there.” Poe rose to his feet and walked to the far side of the room towards the window. As he spoke quietly into his comm, Finn crouched down in front of Rey.

“You sure you’ll be ok on your own?” he said.

“_Yes_, I’ll be fine.” A hint of irritation entered her voice. “I know you mean well, but please don’t patronize me, ok?”

Finn grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry. I know you can handle it.” He took her hand. “We really need you with us, that’s all. We’re lost without you.”

Rey shot a testy look in Poe’s direction. “Yeah? Didn’t sound like it.”

“Hey._ I_ need you, ok?” He took hold of her chin gently and turned her face back towards him. She squeezed his hand, then nodded.

Poe lumbered back in their direction. “Ok, there’s a clearing in the forest about half a kilometer northwest of here. Chewie’s gonna land the Falcon there. That’ll be our rendezvous point. You think you can manage—“

Before he finished speaking, Rey had risen to her feet and brushed past him, scooping the unconscious Knight onto her shoulders in one swift, graceful movement. “Don’t be long,” she said flatly, without looking back, as she carried her out of the room.

The two men exchanged a look, and Finn smiled at Poe’s half-impressed, half-exasperated expression. They plopped on the couch, Finn rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Poe checked the tracker BB-8 had placed on Hux. “He’s static now. Looks like he’s in a house about nine kilometers from here. Place seems pretty secluded.”

“So why wait?” said Finn impatiently. “Why don’t we intercept him there?”

Poe frowned, zeroing in on the house with a scanner. “It looks like there are multiple life forms inside the house. Including—“ He looked up. “Including children.” They looked at each other, and Poe gave him a small shrug. Then he unhooked the device from his wrist and balanced it gently on the table.

“We wait.”

*****

The old woman leaned over Hux, pouring a steaming cup of pale brown tea. Hux picked up the saucer and held the cup to his nose, inhaling.

“Tarine. My favorite.”

She smiled and sat down across from him, brushing a strand of silver hair away from her face. “I remember.”

She picked up her own cup and leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs. She had aged since the last time he’d seen her: the lines on her olive-skinned face had deepened, and her hands were pockmarked with spots. And yet, sitting there in a sun-colored silk dressing gown, hair loose and spilling past her shoulders, she was as elegant and composed as ever, her impeccable posture belying a lifetime of military service.

Sloane’s living room was spacious, but unlike his own seemed lively and full. An eclectic collection of art adorned the walls, relics from an assortment of worlds across the galaxy. In the far corner lay a children’s playpen with a large box overstuffed with toys, a stuffed wookie spilling over the edge. Hux nodded towards it.

“What’s all this?”

“They live here. Orphans, mostly. A few runaways. Kids with nowhere else to go.”

“Not true. We could always use more stormtroopers.”

Sloane frowned and tilted her head to the side. “We’re not in exile fighting for survival anymore. We run the galaxy now. You don’t need to kidnap children for your army.”

“We _don’t_, not anymore. But we still accept unwanted children.” He leaned back, sipping his tea. “There’s certainly no shortage of those.”

“Humor an old woman. I like having them here. Helps me feel useful.” She shrugged. “And I’ve got more than enough to support them, thanks to you.”

Hux smiled sardonically. “I suppose I should be pleased my investments aren’t going to waste. Although—the whole point of housing you here is keep you safe. If one of these brats ever betrays you—“

“They won’t. I always had a way with children. Even difficult ones.” She appraised Hux with a twinkle in her eye. “Perhaps spending some time with the little ones would do you good. You look absolutely dreadful.”

“And you look as fetching as ever,” Hux said truthfully. He looked at her pensively, stroking the side of his cup. “But you didn’t bring me here for tea and playtime, did you?”

She looked at him inscrutably. “No.” She sighed, pressing her lips together. “It’s a hell of a mess our Supreme Leader’s got us in, isn’t it?”

“Are you surprised? I knew this would happen; I foretold it ages ago. I warned Snoke to put a succession plan in place. The old fool didn’t listen.”

“The old fool got what he deserved. I still don’t know why he came to us, or what he was after, but he never gave a damn about the First Order. Nor you.”

“I don’t mourn the evil cunt. All the same, better him than an unhinged lunatic.”

Sloane narrowed her eyes. “You think Ren is crazy. Are you sure about that?”

“I saw him on Mustafar, just after the recording came out. I tried to reason with him. He wasn’t having it.” Hux put his cup down with a clatter. “He lost whatever shred of sanity he had long ago. He’s walled himself off from reality, egged on by…sith worshipping fanatics or whatever they are.” He shook his head disgustedly. “It’s a nightmare. An absolute nightmare.”

Sloane looked unimpressed. “In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you get so worked up over a rival. You’re usually more dispassionate. That’s why you’re so good at surviving.”

“My rivals aren’t typically psychotic sorcerers who happen to be running the galaxy.”

“Men are men. All have weaknesses. Even you, my dear.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You’re full of profundities this evening.”

“Has it occurred to you that he wants you to dismiss him as a madman? That all this time he’s been using your prejudices against you?”

Hux stilled. “What do you mean?”

Sloane leaned forward. “Do you want to know what he’s been up to on Mustafar?”

Hux remained silent for a long time, simmering.

“Armitage—“

“You said you’d cut all ties with intelligence and High Command. Who else knows you’re here?”

“Relax. No one knows exactly _where_ I am.” She sat back. “But there are other ways to stay in the game.”

“And how difficult do you think it is for them to find you? There’s still a warrant outstanding for your arrest. It’s dangerous for you to be involved. _And_ for me.”

“The man who ordered the warrant is now dead. I’m retired. No one’s going to go out of their way for my sake. I’m no threat to anyone.”

“And if they use you to get to me, what then? It’s a bloody miracle Ren’s never found out about you.”

“If anyone ever comes knocking I’ll handle it. I may look harmless, but I’ve got plenty up my sleeve.” She sighed. “Don’t concern yourself with me. You’ve got bigger things to worry about, I’m afraid.”

“Such as?”

She pronounced the word slowly, with precision: “Clones.”

“_What?!_”

“A clone army, to be precise. One that answers solely to him.”

Hux sat there, dumbfounded. “But that—that _can’t_ be. It would take years to construct. And how would _Ren_ know how to do it?”

Sloane tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips together. Hux narrowed his eyes.

“Who is helping him?”

She sighed. “You know that there have always been those in High Command who opposed your father’s stormtrooper program. But obviously the Empire’s clones had their weaknesses too, and so we granted permission for your father to go ahead. But we inherited cloning technology from the Empire, and intelligence never stopped the research in secret, just in case your father’s program failed.”

“Am I to understand that you were involved? That you knew about this all along?” Hux said angrily.

“You know that I always had reservations about your father’s methods, _though_ I understood that they were necessary given our circumstances,” she added as Hux gripped his armrests in anger. “In any case I was ousted long before the research bore fruit."

Sloane leaned forward. “It seems our scientists found ways to introduce variation into the gene pool, even when drawing from the same genetic base. It used to be that all clones were identical, with the same strengths and weaknesses. Now they’re more like siblings: tightly bonded, but each with their own unique characteristics. More importantly, the new clones have accelerated growth cycles: a fully-grown clone can be developed from birth to adulthood in a matter of months.”

Hux shook his head disbelievingly. She went on:

“And…they’ve taken your conditioning program and adapted it to match their growth cycles. So the clones can be both fully trained and conditioned for obedience within the same time frame.”

Hux’s blood ran cold. He remembered Kylo’s words the last time they’d seen each other:_ You’ll understand the part you played in it. I look forward to that._

Sloane reached forward and took his hand. He pulled away, shaking his head silently. Finally he spoke, his voice tight. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“The cloning program was only ever intended as a backup. No one in High Command ever authorized its use. But it seems Ren found out about it, presumably from Snoke’s old files—“

“Snoke knew, too.” Hux said bitterly. It wasn’t a question.

“—And that, sometime last year, he recruited a team in secret to build a laboratory underneath his castle in Mustafar. They’ve been working on the army there ever since.”

“Who are _they_?”

“A few of the top scientists and engineers on the clones program. And a few veterans from the Empire, including your old friend Peavey, appear to be running the venture under Ren’s supervision.”

Hux slammed his palm on the table. “Treacherous sons of bitches.” He gritted his teeth, mind racing. “How is it possible he’s managed to do this without anyone noticing? A whole department of scientists goes missing and no one in High Command thinks to investigate?”

“Well, the scientists were thought to have been killed in a transport accident last year, which we now know was faked. But in any case, High Command has been keeping tabs on the Supreme Leader for some time. It’s just taken a long time to piece together what’s going on. Mustafar is closed to outsiders and inhabited by a cult of mind-reading Force Users. Not an easy place to penetrate.”

Hux pressed his palms together and rubbed the top of his forehead. “If he’s been working on this since last year, his army could be ready…” He looked up.

“Any day now,” Sloane finished.

“And once he’s got his army, what does he plan on doing with it?”

Sloane raised her eyebrows. “Well that’s the interesting question, isn’t it.”

“Wonderful.” Hux stared off into space, despondent. “Why didn’t you tell me this before? I could have done something to stop him.”

“You know why. He’s been watching you more carefully than anyone else. If we’d have got you involved, he’d have known instantly. And more than likely we’d all be dead by now.”

“So why are you telling me now?”

Sloane sat back, hands tented under her chin. “You’ve always been an ambitious one, haven’t you? Ever since you were a boy.”

“I’ve always done what I was trained for. What _you_ trained me for.”

“Indeed.” She put her cup down and looked at him piercingly. “So are you ready for the big chair?”

Hux looked up in surprise. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?“

Sloane smiled. “I’ll be honest: not everyone in High Command is a fan of yours. You rub a lot of people the wrong way.”

“The feeling’s mutual, I assure you.”

“_But._ You’ve distinguished yourself over the past year, keeping the government running and covering for Ren’s absences. The rank-and-file soldiers are loyal to you. As far as the bureaucracy is concerned, you’re the Supreme Leader in all but name.”

“And I’m not a crazed tantrum-throwing child murderer.”

“You’ve got that going for you, too.” Her dark eyes glittered. “High Command has voted. The job’s yours, if you want it.”

“And what about Ren? I doubt he’d be willing to step aside quietly.”

“Ren will be dealt with. A Dreadnaught is enroute to Mustafar as we speak. It’ll destroy him, his followers, and his army.”

“And how do you plan to justify that publicly, after we’ve gone to such lengths to defend him?”

“That won’t be a problem,” she said confidently, pulling a small holofile out of her pocket. “We’ve been holding on to this for some time.”

She switched it on. An image jumped out and came into focus: two figures, a man and a woman, standing together in an elevator shaft.

_You don’t have to do this. Ben, when we touched hands…_

Hux’s heart accelerated as he realized what he was watching.

“You retrieved this from the _Supremacy_, the day it was destroyed. I searched for this. I found nothing but blank recordings.”

Sloane smiled. “Our people move fast.”

The footage from the elevator came to an end, and the image switched to a camera inside the throne room. The two of them watched the scene from start to finish. When it came to an end, Hux sat there for a moment in stunned silence.

“What do you think?” Sloane said finally.

“I think you have him on high treason and conspiracy,” Hux said softly. “I _knew_ he was lying. But you’ve had proof of it all this time.”

“You’re wondering why High Command didn’t use it before.” Hux looked at her resentfully. “They considered it, quite seriously. But some felt that it might be more prudent to give him a chance. His powers are a considerable asset, after all. There’s no way we could have conquered the galaxy so quickly without the support of his Knights. It was thought that another change in leadership, so soon after Snoke’s death, would have signaled instability. So they let him rule.”

“An ill-considered decision.”

“One that has now been reconsidered. The only remaining question is who his replacement will be.” She leaned forward. “High Command requires your decision by morning.”

Hux struggled to process the jumble of emotions he was feeling. _Supreme Leader Hux._ Everything he’d dreamed of was suddenly being handed to him on a platter. It was so easy, and yet he was seized by a sense of foreboding…

“Is this a trick?” Hux said sharply, jumping to his feet and bumping his shin against the table, knocking over his cup. Sloane rose out of her chair in surprise. “Ren put you up to this, didn’t he? He’s testing my loyalty.”

“No—“

“If I agree, is he going to walk in here and strangle me?”

“Armitage.” She approached him cautiously. “Not everyone is out to get you.” She stroked his face gently with her long, ornately ringed fingers. “It hasn’t been easy for you, living under his thumb, has it?” she murmured. Hux detected sympathy in her eyes: it wasn’t something he encountered very often, and it moved him, unexpectedly.

He swallowed hard and composed himself. A display of weakness wouldn’t do, especially in front of her.

“It’s remarkable, what we achieved, don’t you think?” he said ruefully. “We accomplished everything we set out to do. We re-established the Empire. The Resistance leaders have been snuffed out. We’ve all but won the war.”

“And yet?”

“Let’s just say winning hasn’t been everything I imagined it would be.”

“No, I don’t expect so.” She drew closer and whispered into his ear. “You have a chance now to be free of him for good. Of him, and his followers, and all those like them who destroyed everything we built: Snoke, Palpatine, the Skywalkers, all of them.” She drew back and clutched his hands with urgency.

“You know that the Empire, for all its achievements, was deeply flawed. We made mistakes. But now we can set everything right. This time we will bind the galaxy through reason: no sorcery, no councils of mystics, no wars of religion.”

“No Jedi. No Sith. No Force Users at all.” Hux’s eyes began to gleam.

“My thoughts exactly,” she whispered.

Hux gazed back at her, and in one long, silent moment they formed a mutual bond of understanding, deep and clear, that required no verbal affirmation.

“So what happens now?” he said.

She released his hands. “Go home. Slit her throat. Then leave for Coruscant immediately. High Command will be waiting for you there.”

Hux considered her offer. “I’ll do as you bid on one condition: you stay out of sight, and don’t get involved. I won’t contact you again until he’s dead.”

Sloane smiled. “Like I said, I’m retired. This is your party now.”

Hux collected his jacket from off the back of the chair and shrugged it on. As he moved towards the door, he gestured to the holofile, still frozen on an image of Kylo and Rey in the smoldering throne room of the _Supremacy_.

“Mind if I take this?”

“Help yourself. There are others, of course.”

He bent down to pick up the holofile and pocketed it. He paused and turned back to Sloane.

“Just out of curiosity, your contacts in intelligence ran an investigation on the scavenger girl, right?”

“Of course. I don’t think it yielded anything particularly interesting - they found her home on Jakku, the junk shop where she worked. No one was willing to talk much, but that’s not out of the ordinary on a planet like that. It’s all in her file.”

Hux smiled broadly, and Sloane tilted her head curiously.

“What is it?”

“Just a rare turn of events: for once I may know something you don’t.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued. Once this is over you’ll have to tell me more. Right now you should go. She’ll wake soon.”

She ushered him to the door and kissed his cheek gently.

“Be careful, Armitage” she said.

He nodded. “You too.”

*****

Hux sped back to his house as fast as his speeder would allow, bumping over the hilly terrain. The sky had opened up and rain was pouring down in sheets, soaking him to the bone. Adrenaline pumped through him, and all the while a single thought throbbed relentlessly in his mind: _Supreme Leader Hux._

As he approached the rear entrance of his house, he switched off the speeder and leapt off. He left it out in the rain as he moved quietly towards the house. He checked on her vitals: still unconscious. Perfect.

He collected himself just outside the door, pulling off his right glove. Just before he pressed his palm to the bio-scanner to unlock the door, he hesitated. Despite his excitement, he was once again gripped by an acute sense of dread.

The thought of Kylo and his minions dead was an enticing one. But events were moving fast, and he didn’t particularly like being at the mercy of High Command’s decisions. It occurred to Hux that they’d boxed him into a corner: even if he refused to cooperate, he’d more than likely be implicated anyway if things went awry. If Tala Ren ever awoke, she’d find out about his meeting with Sloane eventually, and that would be reason enough for the two of them to be strung up with the others.

_You could warn him._

The thought seemed to emerge from nowhere. He turned it over in his mind briefly, considering its merits. It would surprise Kylo, that was certain, perhaps even impress him. But what ultimate benefit could that deliver, apart from an endless future serving under a man he despised? And hadn’t Kylo been scheming against_ him_ for months, planning to sideline him and his army? Hux fumed as he recalled every snide comment, every casual act of abuse Kylo had subjected him to over the years.

_No._ Kylo didn’t deserve loyalty.

There was never any choice then, not really. He opened the door and stepped in, drawing a blaster from the inside of his jacket and switching off the safety. No turning back now, he thought grimly.

He crept forward in the dark as silently as he could, leaving a trail of muddy tracks along the floor. As he approached the couch from behind, he raised his blaster, tightening his grip on the hilt. He maneuvered along the side and prepared to fire.

When he caught sight of the empty couch, his stomach plummeted. _Oh no._

“What the—”

Just then, a blaster jammed into his back. “Drop it,” a cool voice commanded from behind him.

Hux closed his eyes. So the whole thing was over before it had begun. It _was_ a trap, and he’d walked right into it. Fear rose in his chest as he began to contemplate the range of punishments Kylo might have in store for him.

The blaster jammed into his back insistently, and Hux dropped his to the ground with a clatter. An arm brushed past his legs and swept it up.

“Get down on your knees and raise your hands,” the voice commanded. Hux complied. If they were his men, perhaps he could convince them to finish him off quickly right there; that wouldn’t be so bad, all things considered…

He turned his head in the direction of his captors. “Look, surely this is a misunderstanding—“

He stopped, stunned.

“Hi Hugs,” said Poe with a wide smile. “Caught you at a bad time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write, particularly the Sloane/Hux scene - it was a chance to show a different, more human side of his character, in addition to exploring the ideological rift between technocrats and force users that's been hinted at since Episode IV.
> 
> Things really start to kick off from here, so I hope you keep reading! Comments welcome, and I will do my best to respond ASAP!


	13. Arkanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe attempt to retrieve the stormtrooper mission logs from Hux and learn some unexpected information. Meanwhile, another encounter between Rey and Kylo has serious consequences.

Hux stared at him blankly, with astonishment.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead, Dameron?”

Poe gave him an impish little shrug.

Hux sized up his two captors: the traitor and the damned pilot. The traitor was pointing his own blaster back at him, his face contorted with hate. The room was otherwise empty. His guards were probably already dead, Hux surmised. His knife was still tucked in his sleeve, but with his hands in the air there was no obvious way to use it. Defenseless and down on his knees, there was no plausible way to escape.

Hux collected himself and glared up at them with as much hostility as he could muster. “Well get on with it then.”

To his surprise, Poe laughed. “He thinks we’re here to kill him!” he said to Finn. Poe crouched down and looked Hux in the eye. “You’re not getting off that easy, Hugs.”

Hux struggled to comprehend what was going on. Could they be in on it too? Kylo had said he’d killed him, but now here was Dameron, in the flesh. Had Kylo faked his death as well? It all seemed so improbable…

“You can’t possibly be working for him,” Hux muttered.

The pair exchanged a confused look. “Working for who?” Finn said. Poe narrowed his eyes. “For Kylo?” he asked. Hux didn’t reply.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not the ones who work for that psychopath. You are,” Finn said testily.

Poe rose and walked over to the empty couch. “You were about to kill her,” he said thoughtfully.

Hux shot a curious glance between the two of them. “Why are you here?”

Finn glowered at him. “You’re going to access your mainframe for us. Now.”

Maybe there was a way out after all, Hux thought. He chose his words carefully. “I’m afraid that’s quite impossible from this location. But if you tell me what it is you’re looking for, perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement.”

“You’re lying,” Finn spat out, stepping forward menacingly. “You’ve got a console set up right there.” He gestured to a desk in the corner. “Now get up, and log into it.”

“That may be so, but I can’t access highly classified information from it,” said Hux in a measured voice. “I imagine that’s the sort of thing you’re after, no? Why don’t you just tell me what it is you need, and I’ll see if I can help you.”

“You’re planning a coup, aren’t you?” Poe said softly, turning back to Hux. Hux didn’t answer. Poe raised his blaster again. “You wanna live, you better start talking.”

Hux glared at him. “What do you care?”

“About Kylo? I don’t. But I don’t see how you’re any better than he is. In fact, for all I know, you’re worse.”

“You think_ I’m_—” Hux paused for a moment, choking down his indignation. He tried to sound reasonable. “Look, Dameron, we have our differences. But I think we can both agree that the galaxy shouldn’t be run by an emotionally unstable, child-killing lunatic.”

“So we should settle for a child-kidnapping lunatic instead? I don’t think so,” said Finn coldly.

Hux pressed his lips together, struggling to maintain his composure. “If you’re not here to kill me, why don’t you two degenerates just tell me what you want so that I can get on with my evening?”

“The stormtrooper program. I want access to it,” said Finn. “And the First Order mission log archives. And if you want to live, you’re gonna find a way to get it for us now.”

“I already told you: I can’t access that information from here. It can only be retrieved from a secure location.”

“So where’s the nearest secure location?”

Hux stared at him, stone faced. “Coruscant.”

Finn rolled his eyes in frustration. Poe crouched down again and leaned in close. “Look, you’re gonna have to find a way to get us that information, and quickly. Or maybe we’ll just deliver you to Kylo with a nice big bow. What do you think he’ll do to you when he finds out what you've been up to, huh?”

In spite of himself, Hux felt a jolt of fear. He tried again to strike a more conciliatory tone. “So you want access to the stormtrooper program. And the mission logs.” A realization dawned on him, and he looked up at Finn. “You want to find out where you’re from, don’t you? Is that what all this is about?” He shrugged. “No problem. Release me, and I’ll give you all the information pertaining to your file.”

“I don’t want just _my_ file. I want everyone’s,” said Finn. “They _all_ have the right to know.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so that’s the plan. You think that if you’ll release that information, everyone will turn traitor like you.”

“Everyone will have a _choice_. And yeah, I bet quite a lot of them would be happy to be done with you _and_ Kylo.”

“Ingenious. Before you do something extraordinarily foolish, would you like me to tell you why your plan won’t work?”

Finn hesitated and shot a glance at Poe. Hux smirked at him.

“After you deserted, all stormtroopers were given an implant, one that's quite irremovable. It allows us to track the location of anyone who abandons their post. Track and _kill_ if necessary. So no one’s going to be following your pathetic example, I’m afraid.”

Finn seethed for a moment, then lunged forward and smashed his fist against Hux’s jaw. Hux sprawled across the floor on one elbow, mouth split open. Poe stood up and gently pushed Finn backwards. “Cool it,” he said in a low voice.

Hux dragged himself up to his knees and wiped a sliver of blood from his lip. “As if you care about the army,” Hux spat out, glaring at Finn spitefully. “You’re the one conspiring with the enemy. Tell me: how many of your brothers and sisters have died by your hand since you left us? You think the others want to emulate you? They see you as I do: as nothing but a coward and a traitor.”

Finn lunged forward again but was blocked by Poe. “_You’re_ the coward,” he said savagely. “If you’re such a great leader, why do you have to force people to follow you? Why do you need implants to stop them from leaving?”

“Because no matter how well-designed a system is, there are always weaknesses - always bugs to be eradicated. And a single defect can poison the whole,” Hux replied. “That’s all you ever were: _defective_.” He said word slowly and cruelly, emphasizing each syllable. Finn stared at him hatefully.

“That’s enough out of you. Come here,” Poe tugged at Finn’s arm, pulling him out of Hux’s earshot. “Don’t even think about moving. I’ve got my eye on you,” he said to Hux.

As Hux watched the two of them speak agitatedly, his thoughts wandered back to Finn’s accusations. His words had stung, not least because they were so dammed unjust. Hadn’t the whole implant program been Kylo’s idea—

Hux sat up with a start.

_He’s not planning to sideline the army_, he thought, reeling. _The bastard is going to wipe them out._

_And you gave him the means to do it. _

Hux had welcomed Kylo’s innocuous suggestion without reservation—it had seemed like a perfectly reasonable precaution after all. But in doing so, he’d infected the system with the biggest bug of all…

_He played you_, Hux thought to himself bitterly. _Played you for an absolute fool._

Having concluded their argument, Finn and Poe approached him again. Poe hovered over him with a smirk. “Alright, you’re coming with us. We’ve got a nice cozy prison cell with your name on it. With any luck, your buddies will get rid of Kylo and that’ll be the end of the road for both you losers. And we’re in no hurry—we’ll get the information we need out of whoever comes next.”

“That won’t work either, Dameron.” Hux shook his head, resigned. “Very soon there won’t be an army for you to liberate. They’re all in danger. From _him_.”

“What? How the hell is he planning to run the galaxy without them?”

Hux sighed. “He’s constructed his own army at his castle on Mustafar. A clone army. One that answers to him alone.” He looked at the ground. “It seems his army will be ready any day now, and once it is…”

“He’ll pull the plug on the rest of them,” said Finn disgustedly. “Perfect. You’ve done a great job protecting them, haven’t you?”

“I only just discovered his plans—“

“But you gave them the implants. So it’s _you_ that really screwed them, isn’t it?” Finn shot back.

Hux looked at his hands in silence, then looked up. “You’re right.” Finn seemed taken aback at the admission.

Hux rose to his feet slowly, hands still in the air. “You’re right. I didn’t adequately consider all of the risks. I made a mistake. But it’s not too late for me to stop him.” He took a step forward towards Finn, who was still pointing his blaster at him. “You claim to care about the stormtrooper corps. Right now, I’m the _only_ thing standing between them and Ren.”

He stopped just a few inches from Finn, the barrel pointing squarely at his chest. “So ask yourself—do you really want to pull that trigger?”

Finn considered his options. He’d imagined this moment for years: Hux at his mercy, the man responsible for so many of his miseries. The thought of letting him go was galling. He glanced at Poe, who was standing aside, waiting expectantly; Finn understood that Poe was leaving the decision to him.

Finn dropped his blaster. Hux looked relieved, dropping his hands to his sides. Finn grabbed him roughly by the collar.

“If anything happens to them, I’m holding you personally responsible. And I’ll make you pay for it.”

“Then stop wasting my time, and let me go.” Hux held out his hand, looking pointedly at his blaster. Reluctantly, Finn handed it over. Hux tucked it into his jacket.

“I’m leaving for Coruscant. I suggest you two make yourselves scarce.” He nodded towards the couch. “What did you do with the body?”

“We didn’t kill her,” said Poe. “We took her to our ship.”

“You _what?!_ No, listen to me Dameron: we need to dispose of her now. If she awakens she could alert Ren—”

“Relax. She’s unconscious and in our custody. Rey’s monitoring her. She won’t get away.”

“The scavenger? You trusted _her_? She’s a liar.”

“Shut your mouth,” growled Finn.

“What the hell are you talking about?” said Poe.

“You’re telling me you don’t know that she’s a complete fraud? As for her and Ren—“ As Hux checked the monitor strapped to his wrist, his face paled.

“Blast it,” he looked up, terrified. “She’s awake.”

*****

Rey rummaged through a large trunk of medical supplies on the Falcon, tossing aside oxygen tubes and bandages in search of a suitable sedative. Tala was visible out of the corner of her eye, stretched out and immobile in the sitting area. Rey jumped as the Knight twitched slightly; she grabbed at her belt, but paused as she sensed that the Knight was still unconsious. Frowning, Rey pulled out her lightsaber and placed it on the table beside her, comfortably within arm's reach. _Better safe than sorry._

Rey flipped open a small metal box and pulled out a syringe and a vial of transparent liquid. _That’ll do_, she thought with satisfaction. As she closed the box and put it back in the trunk, she caught sight of a tiny glass tube, pale and yellow. She pulled it out and examined it closely.

_Vitox_, the label said. She knew it well: back on Jakku it had been used to inoculate residents from infectious diseases that periodically circulated through Niima outpost, courtesy of off-planet visitors that occasionally passed through. She examined the instructions etched along the side, which recommended only two drops per adult humanoid. A warning was written in bold: _Substance fatal in large doses._

Rey leaned against the table and glanced at the unconscious woman, a plan slowly taking shape in her mind. Spiking the sedative with Vitox would kill her, but it would take time; she wouldn’t die until well after they arrived back at the fleet, long enough so that Rey wouldn’t instantly be blamed. She closed her eyes and thought once more of the children, her stomach twisting unpleasantly. She could avenge them, right here and now. It couldn't be easier...

But the autopsy would be a problem, she thought with a frown. The substance be detectible in her bloodstream, and she’d eventually be caught and expelled from the Resistance - the only place she’d ever thought of as home. The thought of being on her own again filled Rey with dread.

The answer fell upon her swiftly. _You could mind-trick the medical staff into faking the autopsy. No one ever needs to know._

Rey twisted off the top of the syringe and filled it with the sedative. After pausing for a moment, she quickly ripped the seal off the Vitox and emptied the contents of the tiny glass tube inside the syringe, wiry golden threads mingling with the transparent liquid. She screwed the lid back on and shook it vigorously, then shoved the empty tube in her pocket.

Rey approached the Knight cautiously, syringe in hand. As she stood over her, Rey tilted Tala's head to the side, exposing her slender blue neck. Rey kneeled down, close enough to hear her labored breathing. The vein in her neck pulsated in a manner Rey found sickening.

Rey closed her eyes, willing the nausea away. As she opened them, she reached down and pressed a hand against Tala's chin, dangling the syringe next to her collarbone. Rey glided the needle directly into the vein and raised her thumb to press down on the top.

She paused, her hand trembling.

_Do it. She’s guilty. She killed them._

Abruptly, Rey was overtaken by another wave of nausea, one that blurred her vision and made her knees tremble. She dropped the needle to the ground and ran through the ship to the refresher, skidding to her knees and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she finished, she hunched over the side, sweat-soaked, her chest and throat scorched with bile. She wiped her stinging eyes on her sleeve.

_”It hurts because you’re fighting it. You still won’t let go.”_

She looked up at Kylo, arms crossed, looming over her in the cramped refresher. She drew back with a start. He dropped to his haunches, his scarred visage hovering close to hers. He looked calm, his eyes soft and laden with empathy.

_”I’ve been where you are. Caught between the light and the dark. It’s a bad place to be. But things can get better.”_

He leaned closer. _”Listen to what the Force is telling you. You don’t belong here.”_

He removed his glove and stretched his hand out towards hers. _”I’ve seen where you belong. Let me show you.” _

Rey snatched her hand away and shuffled backwards on the floor until her back was pressed against the wall. She shook her head wordlessly. Her head was pounding: a dam within was threatening to burst, and she knew if she spoke a single word it would all come tumbling down.

Kylo withdrew his hand and closed his eyes, attuning his senses with hers. She could feel the brush of his consciousness in her mind, probing gently. _”Yes, I can feel your anger. You want to hurt someone. Who—“_

Kylo’s eyes flew open. _”Where are you?”_ he asked sharply. He drew forward and she turned away, pressing her cheek firmly against the cool white tile. Her skull burst into flames; he was deep in her mind now. She struggled to push him out, but she couldn’t stop him, not this time: he had grown stronger, penetrating her consciousness like an ice-cold drill.

His eyes widened, and he withdrew quickly, leaving her dizzy and nauseated. He stood abruptly. “_Tala_,” he called out, and vanished, leaving Rey alone on the floor.

Rey crawled to her hands and knees and slowly rose to her feet, legs trembling. She hovered over the sink, gazing at her reflection; her face was pallid, and there were dark, sunken patches under her eyes. For a moment, she had the unsettling sensation that she was staring at a corpse.

She splashed cold water on her face and toweled herself off, feeling as though she was waking from a nightmare. She wouldn’t go down this path, she resolved. She’d empty out the syringe and refill it with a non-tainted sedative, and Finn and the others would never know.

She marched resolutely through the ship until she entered the sitting area where she’d left the Knight. She looked around, heart pounding. The syringe still lay on the floor where she’d left it, but Tala Ren had disappeared. Panicked, Rey reached an arm out to pull her lightsaber towards her and realized with a jolt that it had vanished too. “No,” she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

_What have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger - hope you guys are enjoying them! I am hoping to get another chapter up this weekend so stay tuned!


	14. Arkanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey attempts to apprehend Tala Ren, and Hux shares some classified intel.

Rey's old staff rested in the corner of the Falcon's sitting room; she grabbed it and sprinted towards the cockpit, heart pounding in her ears. When she reached the cockpit door she skidded to a halt and slammed her hand on the panel. The door hissed open.

Chewie and BB-8 were sitting serenely inside, playing a holographic board game. Rey collapsed against the door frame in relief. They both looked at her inquisitively.

“She’s escaped,” gasped Rey. “We need to find her—“

Rey squinted out the cockpit window. The sky had cleared and the ground was illuminated by the pale silver light of the planet’s twin moons. In the moonlight, Rey could barely make out a dark figure traversing rapidly across the clearing.

“She’s there!” yelled Rey, pointing at the retreating shape. “Chewie, can you—“

Before she finished speaking, Chewie grabbed at the controls, activating the cannon on the underside of the ship. Red bolts of light shot across the field. Tala spun round and ignited the lightsaber, deflecting the lasers to either side. As she defended herself, she slowly maneuvered backwards towards the safety of the forest.

“We can’t let her escape,” said Rey. “Keep her busy until I get out there.”

Both Chewie and BB-8 erupted in a flurry of objections, but Rey was already running towards the hatch, jumping out of the Falcon before the hatch had finished opening. Gripping her staff tightly, she sprinted towards the Knight, slipping across the slick, muddy grass. As Rey gained ground, Tala disappeared behind a small hill, out of range of the Falcon’s cannon. Rey swerved towards the opposite side of the hill, cutting off Tala’s escape route. Tala stopped abruptly, then raised the lightsaber, a slow smile crossing her face.

“That belongs to me,” said Rey coldly, gesturing at the lightsaber with her chin.

Tala smiled wider. “What, this?” She stroked the hilt slowly. “_This_ belongs to my Master. It is his birthright. You are unfit to wield it.”

“Your Master lost it to me.”

“Because he was too merciful!” Tala shrieked. “He offered you a chance to join us. _Many_ chances.” She looked at Rey contemptuously. “He believes you have potential. But I believe he’s wrong. You could never be one of us.” She swung the saber side to side, elegantly. In the low light, her sharp white teeth seemed to glow. “I’ll tell him you died well.”

Tala leapt forward, swinging the lightsaber downwards towards Rey’s skull. Rey dodged to the right and jabbed Tala in the ribs with her staff, then twirled it overhead, the edge of the staff sailing towards Tala’s head. Tala ducked and swung the lightsaber upwards, neatly severing the staff in half. Without missing a beat, she was on Rey again, swinging the lightsaber ferociously as Rey stumbled backwards._ I’m in trouble_, she thought desperately, grasping one half of the broken staff in a futile gesture of defense.

Rey stepped on a wet, sunken patch of mud, the back of her right foot sinking into the ground. As she struggled to pull it out, the tip of Tala's lightsaber sliced open her left arm. Rey cried out and twisted away; Tala dragged the lightsaber across her back, searing a deep cut through her right shoulder blade. Rey screamed and fell to the ground, frantically crawling away on her elbow. Tala stalked after her, casually twirling the lightsaber.

“Not so strong in the end,” Tala hissed, her eyes alight with anticipation.

Rey stopped moving, feeling lightheaded. She hacked out a wet cough; a string of blood dangled from her lip. _Punctured lung_, she thought dimly. She turned over on her back and saw Tala standing over her, skin shimmering in the moonlight, her smile broad and chilling. Tala grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber with both hands and raised it high over Rey’s chest. Rey raised a feeble hand to shield herself, her breaths ragged and shallow. 

Tala’s body suddenly convulsed, twitching wildly. Rey saw the lightsaber begin to slip out of her hands; she quickly rolled to the side out of its way. Beside her, Tala collapsed to the ground.

Rey raised her head and dimly saw three men standing near the far side of the hill, blasters raised. One of them dropped his blaster and sprinted towards her, dropping to his knees and shaking her shoulders. “Rey!” yelled Finn. “Stay with me.”

Tala lay on her back, gasping and clutching her bleeding torso. Hux and Poe stood over her. She looked at Hux hatefully. “T-traitor,” she sputtered. “He’ll make you beg for mercy before you die.” She mouthed the last few words, her voice fading. Hux crouched over and brushed a strand of dark hair off her face.

“Don’t despair,” he said softly. “Your Master will be joining you soon.” He pressed the barrel of his blaster against her chin and fired, shattering the top of her skull to pieces.

“She’s hurt bad,” said Finn anxiously. As he gingerly scooped Rey into his arms, Hux stared at them, eyes narrowed. Abruptly, he stood and lifted his blaster, aiming towards her limp body.

“Don’t,” said Poe, pressing his blaster against Hux’s temple. Hux glared at him out of the corner of his eye, but reluctantly dropped his arm. “I warned you not to trust her, didn’t I?” he hissed.

Finn began lumbering in the direction of the Falcon. He turned back to Poe impatiently. “We need to get her help right now.”

“Go on ahead; I’ll be right there. Hugs and I have a few more things to chat about.”

Finn shot one last hostile look in Hux’s direction, then turned and carried off Rey in his arms. When he was out of earshot, Poe turned to Hux, blaster still trained in his direction.

“What did you mean before, when you called her a fraud?” Poe asked quietly. Hux didn't answer; Poe cocked the blaster threateningly. Hux rolled his eyes.

“We both know you’re not going to shoot me. Why don’t you put your blaster away and let’s talk man-to-man. I’ll tell you what I know.” Hux slowly unzipped his jacket, tucking his blaster inside. Reluctantly, Poe did the same, snapping the safety in place and sliding it into his belt. Hux appraised him for a long moment, then continued:

“I _meant_ that I know she’s not who she says she is."

“What are you talking about?” said Poe, frowning. Hux watched him carefully.

“So it’s not a Resistance ploy. You really don’t know, do you?” he said thoughtfully.

“Know _what?_”

“About her. Where she’s from.”

“She’s from Jakku,” said Poe testily.

“Is she?” said Hux, raising an eyebrow. Poe frowned at him impatiently. “We looked into her background, as you might imagine. According to our initial investigation, her story checked out. But I sent a team to investigate more thoroughly. They found…inconsistencies.”

“Such as?”

“Well for one thing, the humanoid she supposedly worked for—one Unkar Plutt, I believe—appears to have vanished into thin air immediately after confirming her story to the First Order during our initial investigation.”

“So? People disappear all the time.”

“Yes, but it turns out our initial report hinged entirely on his testimony. No one else seemed to remember her.”

“Or maybe they’re not big fans of yours, and didn’t want to help you out.”

Hux shrugged. “I grant you that stormtroopers can sometimes be a bit off-putting. That’s why I sent some associates more skilled at extracting sensitive information.”

“Not sure I want to know what that means.”

Hux smiled at his discomfort. “Nothing particularly nefarious, in this case. They’re just more precise. And as it turns out, they did find someone else who remembered her—some old woman who worked at the same junkyard. Only—instead of confirming her story, she said your friend Rey materialized about a month before you turned up looking for the map to Skywalker.”

“So maybe she’s a crazy old bat. Maybe _she’s_ the one that’s lying. Did you pay her for that information?”

“We did, and I agree that it’s not much to go on. But we also found her old accommodations. The walls were covered with markings: each denoting the passing of a day, it seems. Judging by those, it appeared at first glance as though she’d lived there for many years.”

“But?” said Poe impatiently.

“_But_ my team ran some scans on the markings. They ascertained that the vast majority of them had been made at the same time: about a month before you appeared on Jakku looking for the map.” He raised his eyebrows. “Strange coincidence, wouldn’t you agree?”

Poe looked skeptical. “So you’re saying Rey made up the whole story about being from Jakku, and—what? Went to the trouble of marking up the walls to fool people into thinking she’d been living there for a long time?”

Hux shrugged. Poe shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense. What’s the point of lying? Why would anyone care how long she’d lived there?”

“Well I don’t know Dameron—I was hoping you could tell me. But it seems you’re completely clueless about it. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Poe scowled. “Or maybe this is all a bunch of First Order bantha crap. Maybe you’re the liar.”

Hux glared at him. “Why don’t you try rubbing your two brain cells together for a change? How many sentient beings inhabit this galaxy?”

“Who gives a—“

“How many?”

Poe shrugged at him, annoyed. “I don’t know. Trillions.”

“Trillions upon trillions. So tell me: what are the odds that _your friend_, who happens to be the last living Jedi, also just happened to grow up next door to where the map to Skywalker was hidden—and _then,_ out of all those trillions of beings, just happened to be the one to randomly stumble upon your droid?” He stared at Poe piercingly. “Think. Does that seem remotely plausible to you?”

Poe looked unsure. Hux went on:

“Conveniently, she’s also a expert pilot and skilled enough to defeat Ren in combat, despite growing up impoverished on a system with no formal training or education to speak of. In all the years I’ve known him I’ve never seen Ren beaten like that, and he was trained since childhood.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Come on, Dameron. Her appearance. Her demeanor. The way she speaks. Does _anything_ about her suggest a poor malnourished scavenger who grew up fending for herself on a remote frontier outpost?”

Poe’s throat went dry. “She’s—she’s a Jedi. She was meant to be there. It’s the…will of the Force or something.”

“Oh to hell with the Force,” Hux snapped. “She’s a spy, obviously. But not one of ours. So the question is: who is she working for?”

Poe’s stomach knotted as the implications began to dawn on him. All the same, he scowled at Hux. “I’ve got no reason not to trust her. I’ve got _every_ reason not to trust you.”

Hux gave him a considered look. “Do you have a comm link on you?”

Poe frowned. “Yeah. Why?”

“I’m going to give you a secure connection to my private line.” Poe examined him suspiciously, but Hux seemed sincere. “You don’t believe me, fine. I’ll give you the evidence. Judge for yourself.”

Poe hesitated, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, handing it over. As Hux punched commands into it, he glanced up, his face inscrutable. “As it happens, I’ve got a working theory about her.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “What?”

“There’s something going on between her and Ren. They’ve got some kind of history, I suspect.” He paused. “I thought perhaps she might have been one of Skywalker’s old students. But they’re all accounted for.”

“She’s not. We would have recognized her.” Poe frowned. “What does _Kylo_ have to do with this?”

Hux handed the device back to Poe, then sighed. “I’m not sure what’s going on between them, exactly. But I know they’ve worked together, at least in the past. She helped him kill Snoke and take the throne.”

Poe stared at him, stunned. “No, _she_ killed Snoke. Kylo tried to stop her but she fought him and escaped.” As he spoke, Poe realized his understanding of those events was more obscure than he’d thought. _ That’s what she’d said, right?_

Hux grinned smugly. “Is that what she told you?” He dug into his pocket and pulled out the file he’d taken from Sloane. He tossed it to Poe, who plucked it out of the air. “What’s this?” Poe said suspiciously.

“Something I suspect you’ll find quite interesting.” Hux looked at the sky, which was beginning to glow with the faintest touches of dawn. He frowned, glancing at Tala’s corpse. “Well this has been fun, Dameron, but I’ve got to get moving. In any case, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your irrelevant band of nobodies.”

“And I wouldn’t want to keep you from getting back to licking Kylo’s boots. Bet they taste good.” Poe grinned.

Hux glared at him and stepped closer. “You get a free pass off my planet this time. Next time I promise you won’t be so fortunate.”

“Aw, Hugs, I thought we were just starting to get along—“

“Everything is a joke to you isn’t it?” Hux exploded. “Millions of lives are at stake—“

“Millions of lives have been at stake since the minute the First Order invaded the galaxy,” Poe replied sharply. “And the stormtroopers wouldn’t be in danger if you hadn’t kidnapped them in the first place.”

He pointed an accusatory finger at Hux. “You’re the one who started all of this: Kylo wouldn’t be where he is if it wasn’t for you and your army. And don’t blame Finn for not wanting to be a part of it.”

“He’s a deserter,” Hux sputtered angrily.

“He got sick of taking orders from Kylo. And looks like you have too. So what’s the difference?” Poe stepped closer. “Finn had Kylo’s number from the first time he tried to order him around. So maybe _he’s_ the smart one, and you’re the chump.”

Hux fumed, but said nothing. Poe glanced towards the Falcon. “Look, if you’re serious about taking Kylo out, we won’t get in the way. So good luck, I guess. But when this is over, all bets are off.”

Poe turned and started jogging across the field towards the Falcon. “Dameron,” Hux called after him. Poe looked back. Hux spread his palms outwards in a conciliatory gesture. “I’m not lying about the girl. Watch out for her.”

Poe scanned him. _He really isn’t lying_, Poe thought uneasily. He nodded. “Watch out for Kylo,” he replied, and disappeared quickly over the hill before Hux had a chance to shoot him in the back. He needn’t have worried: Hux was already walking briskly towards the forest, breaking into a sprint as soon as Poe was out of sight.

*****

Hux didn’t bother returning to the house; he jumped on his speeder and headed straight for his shuttle instead. He called ahead, ordering his men to prepare for takeoff. When he arrived to the platform, the ship’s engines were running and his men were standing at attention. As he jumped off the speeder, he froze. _Do they know? Has Ren already given them the order to—_

“Sir. We weren’t expecting you until later this evening,” said one of the officers to his right. He noticed she was looking at him oddly—so were the rest of them, come to think of it—and he realized with a start that he was out of uniform: his clothes were soaked through, his boots covered in mud, his normally coiffed hair disheveled and dangling down the center of his forehead. _I must be a frightful sight_, he thought. Still, they hadn’t shot or arrested him—not yet, anyway—and were waiting expectantly for his commands.

Hux turned to her and spoke brusquely. “Change of plans. Set a course for Coruscant.”

She hesitated. “Shall we rendezvous with the _Finalizer_ first?”

“No. I’ll take the shuttle straight there. Send a message to the _Finalizer_ to hold its position until further notice.” The _Finalizer_ would be the first place Kylo would think to look for him, and he didn’t want it anywhere near Coruscant.

“Yes sir,” she replied, knowing better than to argue; if she was puzzled by his orders, she had the grace not to show it.

Hux marched on board and headed straight to his private chambers: a cramped room with a single bed, desk, and refresher. He closed the door and—after hesitating for a moment—locked it. He sat at the desk and looked out the window, watching the ground fall away as the shuttle lifted off. He cracked his knuckles nervously as he frantically reflected on the night’s events.

_You should have hidden the body_, he thought anxiously. Tala's corpse was left out in the open, easy for anyone to find. And once it was discovered, it would be no time at all before word got back to Kylo...

Hux was seized by a terrifying thought, and quickly logged into the ship’s system to check their course. He hunched over with relief. Coruscant. _Not_ Mustafar. Their ETA was just over six hours. With any luck, Kylo would be dead by then.

Hux frowned. He knew Kylo sometimes communicated telepathically with his Knights. Could he sense that Tala was dead? Even worse, had she sent him a warning before she died? And what about the scavenger—might _she_ have alerted him somehow? As Hux ruminated, his stomach increasingly gnawed at him: there were too many risks, too many variables out of his control.

Slowly, he began to type commands into his console, pulling up top-level access codes for the stormtrooper program. He stared at Kylo’s access code, his hand hovering over the controls. If he froze Kylo out, it would be a dead giveaway. But Kylo would be cut off from the program, at least temporarily, and hence unable to activate the implants. Hux hesitated for a long moment, then pressed on, watching as Kylo’s access code vanished from the screen. He typed a series of follow-up commands, restricting access to himself alone.

Hux’s datapad vibrated suddenly; he glanced at it fearfully. Could Kylo have noticed already?

_<RebelFlyboy1>_ read the sender. It was Poe, accepting Hux’s request to set up a secure link.

Hux rolled his eyes. Dameron was an impulsive, adolescent fool; and yet, his words had cut deeper than Hux cared to admit. Especially what he’d said about the traitor. His words echoed in his head unpleasantly:

_Maybe he’s the smart one, and you’re the chump._

Hux brooded for a while, then shook his head. There would be time to dwell on it all later, when Kylo was dead and he was where he belonged: at the head of his army, presiding over the galaxy. And if not—

Hux logged into his console again, taking long, considered pauses as he worked. When he finished, he leaned back and exhaled. It was nerve-wracking, what had happened in the past 24 hours, but oddly exhilarating at the same time. One way or another, his years-long cold war with Kylo was finally coming to an end. No matter what, he’d never have to defer to his decisions or suffer his childish outbursts again. _No more Supreme Leader Ren_. He closed his eyes and smiled a small, satisfied smile. He was free, finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the Poe/Hux interactions in this chapter - the two characters are so different, and yet both see themselves as responsible leaders of their respective factions. Hope you enjoyed them too!
> 
> Next chapter: First Order civil war! And more Kylo :)


	15. Victorious/Coruscant/Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coup against Kylo unfolds, and Poe gets a surprise.

Captain Brinn entered the bridge of the Dreadnaught _Victorious_ and strode across the room towards the large viewscreen at the helm. Commander Tarrin turned to welcome him with a respectful nod. Brinn nodded back. Tarrin was young—a post-Empire recruit—but had proved herself a reliable asset, and unlike many of her contemporaries displayed an appropriate amount of reverence for the old guard, of which he was one of a dwindling few. Today, he was especially grateful for her presence. For this delicate mission, absolute obedience would be key.

“Status report, Commander,” he said quietly.

“We’ve come out of lightspeed far enough from the Mustafar system to avoid detection. We’re approaching the planet at sub-lightspeed now.” She gestured towards the viewscreen where the planet was coming into view, orange and gold rivulets of lava twisting brightly across the scorched surface.

“According to our scans, only one area of the planet is inhabited: the castle and the surrounding area. We’re orbiting the planet now and will be in range in 10 minutes.”

“Well done, Commander. In the meantime, charge the cannon and prepare to target the area. We have orders to obliterate it completely.”

“Yes sir,” she said, nodding towards the gunner, who began entering commands. Brinn stood at the viewscreen, hands clasped behind his back. Tarrin leaned towards him and spoke softly, under her breath.

“I was wondering, sir, if Deputy Leader Hux is aware of this mission.”

“It’s your job to carry out my orders, Commander, not to question their source,” he replied stiffly, a warning detectable in his tone.

“Of course sir, I know. It’s just that given the nature of this assignment, I’m concerned about…possible political implications that might be hazardous to my health.” He didn’t respond, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “I’ve always trusted your judgement, sir.”

“So trust it now,” he said, his eyes never leaving the viewscreen. “You needn’t be concerned. Our orders come right from the top. Everyone who needs to know, knows.” He paused. “So let’s finish this quickly, and—“

A shot rang off behind him, and he gaped at their reflections as a wound materialized in Tarrin’s chest. He caught her as she began to slide to the floor, lowering her gently to the ground. He looked up to see two stormtroopers standing across the bridge, one holding the offending blaster. A hush fell over the room as everyone stared open-mouthed at the assassins.

“Guards!” Brinn barked. “We have two intruders on the bridge. Kill them now.”

He was jerked to his feet, an invisible force closing over this throat. One of the stormtrooper’s hands was outstretched in his direction, his fist tightening. Brinn desperately tore at his neck to no avail, his windpipe slowly crushing under the pressure. His vision began to fade.

A squadron of stormtroopers scrambled onto the bridge, only to have their weapons instantly torn out of their hands. They were swiftly cut down by a wave of blaster fire, courtesy of the second intruder. The scene unfolded in no more than a handful of seconds. Several of the officers gasped and crouched behind their stations, shielding themselves in terror. The few who bravely pulled out their weapons found themselves shot down or flung casually across the room.

Brinn's body went slack, and his arms dropped to his side. The stormtrooper released him and he crumbled to the ground, collapsing in a tangle on top of Tarrin: a final indignity that he would have found appalling.

The first stormtrooper dropped his arm and unmasked himself, revealing a mane of long, sand-colored hair which tumbled over his shoulders. He surveyed Brinn and Tarrin with a cruel smile, then turned to face the room. His compatriot did the same: underneath the mask was a flat-nosed, violet-skinned alien with fiery red eyes. The bridge was dead silent; the remaining officers gaped at them with raised, shaking hands.

The long-haired man stepped forward. “My name is Axa Ren. If it isn’t obvious to you by now, my friend Corus and I are taking command of this ship.” He looked around the room slowly. “Would anyone care to raise an objection?”

No response. He exchanged a wicked smile with his companion. “I thought not.” He turned to an officer huddling at his right. “You. Send a message to the Supreme Leader. Tell him we’ve boarded the dreadnaught and weeded out the traitors.” He grinned maliciously at the officer. “Or at least, we’ve begun.”

*****

Hux sat at his desk, punching frantically into the console. Through the panoramic windows of his office, the twinkling lights of Coruscant stretched for miles, all the way to the horizon. He looked up periodically, scanning for any signs of unusual activity. But the city bustled as normal, a dense patchwork of shuttle-lanes weaving through the landscape beneath him.

Hux completed his final sequence of commands. _<Bio-identification required to proceed>_ flashed the screen. He pressed his palm to the console and bowed his head towards the retina scanner. After a moment, the download began. _Three minutes. Ok._

Hux leaned back and activated his communicator. “Commander. Have my shuttle on standby. I’ll be on the roof shortly.”

_<Acknowledged, sir>_ came the reply.

As the download proceeded, Hux opened a safe under his desk and began shoving its contents into a bag: a stash of credits, forged identifications, a spare blaster, civilian clothes…items he had stored in case of an emergency but never seriously imagined he’d use._ But here you are_, he thought disbelievingly. Everything had gone so wrong, so fast.

It was fortunate he’d opted not to go straight to the palace, but had first stopped at his office instead—if he hadn't done so, he’d have been arrested along with the rest of High Command, who were now detained inside. It wasn’t public knowledge yet, but he’d received a warning from an aide just before all communications with the palace went dark. Hux shuddered to think what Kylo might have in store for them once he arrived. _For you too, if you don’t get moving._ He glanced impatiently at his desk. One minute.

In theory, he ought to be safe. He’d used the cloaking device on his shuttle as a precaution and slipped into his office through the emergency exit. Apart from the few personnel in his shuttle, it was unlikely that anyone knew he was here - his official schedule still had him on Arkanis for another few hours, and the _Finalizer_ was still in orbit there. Still, it wouldn’t be long before they’d come knocking, and Hux hoped to be far away by then.

Hux finished with the bag and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder. He shifted impatiently as the download neared completion. _Could the damn thing possibly go any slower? _He drifted to a corner of the room, where one of his freshly-pressed uniforms hung on a coat hook. He ran a hand over it regretfully. He’d spent his whole life wearing it, and the idea of living without it was unimaginable.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a beep on the console._ Done, finally_. He walked brusquely over to the desk and ejected a round, palm-sized device. After taking one last look around, he made for the emergency exit connecting his office to the roof. He pulled out his communicator once more to notify his shuttle—

The sound was unmistakable: he’d heard it dozens of times before over the years. It was always unnerving, but had never chilled him the way it did now. A burst of energy, followed by a low sinister hum: hearing it now was like falling into a freezing pond. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the faint glow of the lightsaber reflected in the window, and the dark silhouette that carried it.

Hux turned slowly. He dropped his bag to the ground in resignation.

“Your blaster,” Kylo said tonelessly, his dark eyes fixed on his.

Hux slowly unzipped his jacket and pulled it out; Kylo instantly jerked it out of his hand and flung the weapon across the room.

The two men stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity._ I thought he’d be more angry_. Hux had braced himself for one of Kylo’s apocalyptic outbursts. But in his eyes, Hux detected the same quiet resignation that had settled deep in the pit of his own stomach.

“I’ve got to hand it to you Ren,” Hux said finally. “Clones.” He shook his head slightly. “I didn’t see it coming, that was…well-played.”

“I would have told you eventually, when everything was ready. I wanted you there - I wanted you to see it,” Kylo said ruefully.

“You wanted me to watch my army die, and be replaced. You wanted me to see that you’d _won_,” Hux said bitterly.

Kylo shook his head. “That's not it. I had already won. You just never accepted it.” Hux didn’t reply. Kylo balled his hand into a fist, frustrated. “If you’d just been more loyal, you would have understood eventually. You wanted to bring order to the galaxy, right? That’s what I’m trying to do—“

“Loyal?” Hux sneered. “The way you were loyal to Snoke? I know what you did. You’ve never done anything that merited a shred of loyalty.”

“Snoke was a fool,” said Kylo contemptuously. “He was using you, _and_ me—“

“Yes, he _was_ a fool for letting himself be killed by you in such an idiotic fashion. But do you know something, Ren? I’d rather serve under him for the next thousand years than spend one more day taking orders from you.” Hux’s voice shook with anger.

Kylo narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. “Don’t worry. I just need you to do one last thing for me, and I’ll relieve you of your duties permanently.” He swung the lightsaber upwards so that it hovered next to Hux’s neck. The saber hummed insistently in his ear, drowning out the pounding of his heart.

“I need you to restore my access to the stormtrooper program,” said Kylo quietly.

Hux stared at him defiantly. “No.”

Kylo stared back calmly. “You know I can make you do it. You know I can tear your mind apart if I want to. You’re only making this harder on yourself.” He inched the lightsaber closer. “Do it. Now.”

Hux flicked the small knife out of his sleeve, grasping it by the hilt. Kylo looked down and shook his head in bemusement.

“Hux. You can’t hurt me with that.”

Hux smiled slowly.

“It’s not for you.”

Hux activated the device tucked in his palm. The large console on the desk behind Kylo shorted out, the machinery fizzling and smoking. A small fire ignited on his desk.

As Kylo momentarily turned away in surprise, Hux pulled up his sleeve and sliced open his left wrist.

“Hux?” shouted Kylo as Hux collapsed to the ground. Kylo dropped the lightsaber and kneeled over, shaking Hux vigorously. “What did you do?” But Hux’s eyes were already beginning to glaze over: the poison worked quickly, shutting down his bodily functions in quick succession. White foam accumulated between his lips.

Kylo dived into Hux’s mind. _What did you do? _ But all traces of the man were quickly retreating into oblivion, and Kylo couldn’t latch on to a single thought. Hux’s body went limp, and his head fell to the side. His presence flattened; abruptly, all that Kylo sensed became cold and vacant.

Kylo released him and sat on the floor with his back against the desk, breathing hard. He stared at the body, an ever-widening pool of blood slowly seeping across the floor. He stumbled to his feet and fetched his lightsaber as the tainted blood approached it. Kylo gritted his teeth.

_Damn you. Why did you have to do that?_  
  
He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber hard.

_Why did you have to do that?_

He let loose on the desk, bringing the lightsaber down again and again until it was a shapeless jumble of glass and metal. He screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration until he’d exhausted himself, his throat scorched raw.

He took one last look at Hux, then sheathed his lightsaber and staggered out of the room. The rest of the traitors were holed up in the palace, he knew. And they would pay—he would see to that. They would _all_ pay.

*****

Poe sat in the dark in his chambers, watching his holoscreen in silence. The same transmission had been repeating for hours: a First Order spokesperson - a woman with a pinched face and a steely expression - stood on the steps of the palace, describing how the Supreme Leader had bravely faced down a malignant uprising, and the liars and traitors responsible had been caught and executed.

Behind her a row of bodies hung from the rafters, strung up by their necks. Periodically, the footage lingered on each of their swollen faces, blood dribbling down their chins and dripping to the ground below. They had been tortured before being killed - that much was obvious - and despite the contempt Poe normally felt for the First Order’s leadership, the footage filled him with revulsion.

Poe leaned closer as the camera switched to a body hanging prominently in the center. His red hair dangled in front of his face, but he was still unmistakeable—still dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing on Arkanis just the day before. As the spokesperson droned on, denouncing each filthy traitor by name, Poe abruptly got up and switched off the transmission. He sat in the dark, rubbing his temples.

In theory, the First Order turning on itself ought to be good for the Resistance. With their leadership hollowed out, surely they were much weaker than before. But Kylo was clearly more dangerous than ever - and worse, he had another army in the works. Once that army was ready…

Poe looked up, wearily. They had no choice: they had to attack now.

He rose from his bed and sat down at his desk, preparing to call for a meeting first thing in the morning. As he switched on his console and surveyed his messages, his eyes fell on one that had arrived during his rest cycle. His heart began to accelerate as he opened it.

A small hologram appeared: a man sitting at his desk, staring gravely into the camera.

_If you’re hearing this message Dameron, then you probably already know that our uprising failed, and in all likelihood I’m dead. There’s no one left capable of standing against Ren. No one but you. _

_I blocked Ren’s access to the stormtrooper program, but only temporarily—he would have regained control of it eventually, and killed them all. That’s why I’ve turned control of it over to you. I’ve sent you everything, including the information you were seeking on Arkanis. I trust you’ll use that information responsibly._

Hux paused for a moment.

_If you wouldn’t mind passing on a message from me to FN-21—to Finn, tell him that I…that I don’t blame him for his choices, all things considered. If you could tell him that, I’d appreciate it._

_One last thing. I’ve also sent you everything we uncovered about your Jedi friend. Somehow Ren was prepared for us: someone tipped him off. I strongly suspect it was her. The girl is compromised, especially when it comes to him. Whatever happens, don’t trust her._

He leaned back.

_That’s everything, then. Try not to screw it up Dameron._

_Hux out._

He tapped a button on the console in front of him, and the hologram vanished.

Mind reeling, Poe began scanning through the files Hux had sent him. As he did so, he fumbled for his communicator and placed a call to Finn. After a few alerts, he answered.

_<What’s up?>_ said Finn in a groggy voice.

“Finn. Get your ass out of bed and come to my quarters now. You’re not going to believe this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, a lot happens in this chapter! It's one of my favorites, especially the Kylo/Hux dynamic and the way Hux meets his end - but not before making one last chess move. I also liked that he came to some kind of quasi-reconciliation with the Resistance in his final message, though only when his back was against the wall. I hope you agree and enjoyed the way it went down!
> 
> I did consider an alternate ending for Hux, which I can reveal once the entire fic is posted if people are interested. 
> 
> Next up: we deal with all of the crazy fallout from this chapter. It's gonna be an intense one too!


	16. Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance confronts Rey with some uncomfortable facts, and Kylo accelerates his plans.
> 
> WARNING: Chapter includes brief references to suicidal thoughts.

Rey opened her eyes. A pair of blinding white lights shone down on her, causing her to squint and turn her head away. She stirred and sat up on her elbows, then winced as pain shot through her right shoulder. She rolled over on her left side, her eyes darting around the room._ I’m in medbay_, she realized.

Her fight with Tala came back to her in a rush, and she sat up with a start. “Finn?” she called out. The room was empty. Rey slowly slid off the gurney, gingerly rolling her right shoulder. She stumbled towards a mirror on the far side of the room and pulled up her tank top, gently running her fingers over the bandaged wound on her back.

A medical droid entered the room, startling her. “Mistress Rey. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I—how long have I been out?”

“We’ve had to keep you sedated for a few days, I’m afraid. Your wound was quite severe. But you’ve suffered no lasting damage—it’ll heal eventually.”

“It’s not bad,” Rey said, distracted. She peered through the door down the hallway, but no one was there. “Where is everybody?” She turned to the droid. “Do you know if Finn is on board?”

“Yes, Commander Finn and Admiral Dameron are in the briefing room. I’ve already notified them that you’re awake. If you’re feeling up to it, they’ve asked that I escort you there directly.”

“Yes, I’d like to go see them now please.”

“Very well. Follow me.”

The droid floated out out of the medical bay, Rey trailing behind it. As they headed towards the briefing room, Rey noticed there wasn’t a single person in sight. _There must be a briefing going on_, she thought. She had an uneasy tingle in her stomach, one that grew more insistent as they marched through the vacant corridors.

When they arrived, the briefing room doors hissed open and the droid floated off. Rey stepped inside. Poe, Finn, Connix, and a handful of the Resistance’s senior officers were seated in a semi-circle, arranged around an empty chair. A handful of guards stood at the rear of the room, and two more flanked the entrance.

As she stepped forward, Poe stood up.

“Rey. Glad to see you’re better.” He gestured to the chair. “Have a seat.” His voice was congenial, but she sensed a tightness underneath it. She glanced quizzically at Finn, but he was looking at his hands, studiously avoiding her gaze.

“What’s going on?” she said, hesitant.

“We’ve got a few questions about what happened on the Falcon, that’s all.” He nodded to the chair again. “Please.”

Warily, she walked to the chair and sat down. She’d messed up, that was true, but surely she could come up with an explanation that wasn’t incriminating…

“Sure,” she said. “Ask away.”

Poe laced his fingers together on the desk in front of him. “Just tell us what happened after you took the Knight out of the house.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Well, I took her directly back to the Falcon. I left her in the sitting area and went to look for some sedatives in the medical supplies. I only turned my back for a few moments. When I came back to administer it, she’d woken up and disappeared. I pursued her and we fought—and then I was wounded and you saved me.” She looked around the room. “And then I woke up here.”

Poe drew back. “That’s all that happened? There’s nothing else you want to tell us?”

Rey’s stomach began to twist. Something was very wrong, she sensed. What should she say?

“I, um—I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off her, not even for a few seconds. I made a mistake. It won’t happen again, sir.”

The panel members looked at each other grimly. Poe looked down for a moment, and Rey saw him swallow hard—for a moment he looked as though he were about to weep. He nodded to a guard standing at the door, who pushed a button on his datapad.

A pale blue forcefield suddenly fell around Rey, encircling her. The guards assembled behind her and drew their weapons, blasters trained in her direction.

Rey jumped out of her chair. “What is this? What’s going on—“

“Sit back down. No one’s going to hurt you, but we have to take precautions. We have some more questions, and if you answer them to our satisfaction, we’ll release you.” Poe’s tone was still measured, but there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice. Warily, Rey sat down again.

Poe reached underneath his chair and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a syringe and a small vial. Rey’s stomach twisted fiercely. _Oh no…_

“We found this syringe on the Falcon while you were unconscious. It’s filled with a combination of sedatives and a deadly substance called Vitox. We also found traces of Vitox in this vial, which we found hidden in your clothing.” He set them down gently and fixed his eyes on hers. “Did you or did you not contaminate the sedative in this syringe?”

She looked at him desperately. “Poe, I—“

“Yes or no,” he said flatly.

She swallowed. “Yes. But I never administered it, Poe. I changed my mind. I was going to empty it out and give her a normal sedative, and then she woke up and I never got the chance...“ Her voice faded. She could see that her words were having no effect; if anything, the suspicion she could detect in the air was intensifying.

She leaned towards Poe. “I had a moment of weakness but I didn’t do it. I didn’t kill her, even though she deserved it—you _know_ what she did. But being part of the Resistance means everything to me. I’d never do anything to jeopardize that.” Surely she could make them understand, surely anyone could have made the same mistake…

But Poe remained inscrutable. His next question made her stomach drop: “What is the nature of your relationship with Kylo Ren?”

She looked at the panel searchingly. “I—I despise Kylo Ren. He’s our worst enemy.”

“When was the first time you met him?”

Her brow furrowed. “On Takodana, when he kidnapped me.”

“And when was the last time you had contact with him?”

She hesitated. “The last time I saw him was on the Supremacy…”

“That’s not what I asked. When was the last time you had contact with him, of any kind?”

Her heart pounded madly. She glanced at Finn again. He still refused to look at her; he looked down instead, seemingly distressed.

She looked back at Poe, resigned. “I can sense his presence in the Force sometimes. I can communicate with him through the bond Snoke created.”

“I thought you had found a way to block him out.”

“Normally I can. But ever since the children died, it’s become harder…” she teared up. “I’ve been trying, believe me I have. But I can’t control it. Lately he’s found ways to break through.”

“So when was the last time he broke through?”

She looked at her hands. “The last time was on the Falcon, just before she woke up.”

Poe exhaled tightly. “Did you disclose any details of our mission to him when you saw him? Or that we found his Knight drugged and unconscious?”

Rey looked up desperately. “No! Of course not…Not willingly.” A tear spilled down her cheek. “He might have seen something in my mind, I don’t know…”

The panel glanced at each other again. Poe shook his head disbelievingly. Finn was pinching the bridge of his nose now, eyes squeezed shut. Connix wasn’t even bothering to conceal her disdain anymore—her glare could cut through steel.

Poe balled his hand into a fist. “You compromised our mission. You helped him.”

“What?! I didn’t help him. We killed his Knight, in the end. And—“ She stopped, confused. “What happened to Hux?”

“Kylo killed him, because he figured out the First Order’s leadership were planning to overthrow him,” said Connix sharply. “And he figured that out because of _you_.”

“I _never_ wanted to help him. I wanted to stop him, I wanted him out of my head. That’s why I _told_ you I had to face him again.” Rey shot to her feet. “Let me go, and I’ll go straight to him and end it right now.”

“Like you did the last time?” Connix said darkly, and looked pointedly at Poe.

Poe tapped the console in front of him. “Rey, I’d like you to watch this and explain it to us.”

A hologram materialized and began to play. As Rey realized what it was, she collapsed back down, legs shaking.

_Ben, when we touched hands…_

Connix snorted derisively. “Just out of curiosity, what else did you let him touch?” A few of the others snickered. Poe shook his head sharply and gestured for her to be quiet. Rey’s face began to burn.

They watched the rest of the recording in silence, until the moment Rey picked up the shattered lightsaber near Kylo’s unconscious body and ran for the exit. The recording ended, plunging the briefing room back into darkness. The room was silent, but the accusations hanging in the air couldn’t have been plainer.

“I made a mistake,” she said finally. “I thought I could bring him to our side. I was wrong.” Her voice trembled. “But I didn’t join him—you can see that can’t you, Poe? I chose the Resistance.”

“Why didn’t you tell us the whole story before?”

“I did. I told Leia. She said I didn’t have to tell everyone else if I didn’t want to. I barely knew you at the time, Poe. I didn’t know how everyone would react.” Her tears were falling freely now. “I made a stupid, stupid mistake. I never should have gone there.”

Poe and Finn exchanged a look that seemed almost sympathetic. But the others looked unconvinced, and Connix drummed her fingers on the table.

“One thing I don’t understand,” she said coldly. She replayed the footage, skipping through to the very end. “So here, you’ve got him out cold. You already know at this point he’s not going to flip to our side. Why not kill him?”

Rey hesitated. “Well…he was unconscious. I didn’t think it was right.”

“Then why not take him prisoner?” asked Poe. Rey looked at him blankly. “I agree with you: it would have been wrong to kill him under those circumstances. But you could have captured him quite easily. We could have used him as leverage. Leia could have controlled him—who knows, maybe she could have reasoned with him, got him to cooperate. At the very least, he wouldn’t have been out there killing people for the past year.”

Rey spread her palms out. “I—it’s difficult to explain. I considered it, but the Force told me he still had some—some part to play. I sensed that I needed to leave him there. So I did.”

Connix rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Does the Force often command you to make colossally stupid decisions?”

Rey glared at her. “What do _you_ know about it anyway? You couldn’t possibly understand—“

“Give me a break,” Connix shot back. “You had him at your mercy twice: once on Starkiller Base and once on the Supremacy. And both times he got away with barely a scratch. Not only that—because of you, he actually got promoted, _and_ he survived this coup. On the whole I’d say it’s pretty lucky for him he keeps running into you, isn’t it?”

“What are you saying—you think i’m working with him? You can’t be serious.” She looked at Poe desperately. “You know how much those children meant to me. If you think there’s any way I would have willingly let him do that—“ Rey choked up.

“But you had a chance to stop him, didn’t you?” said Connix accusingly. “And you didn’t. So don’t you think that every person he’s killed since then is a death you could have prevented? Don’t you think you bear some responsibility for those deaths?” Her eyes moistened and her voice shook with emotion. “You aren’t the only one who lost someone you cared about because of him. We _all_ did. And you could have stopped it.”

Her words were like a punch to the gut. Rey fell silent, her chin trembling. It was taking all of her willpower not to burst into tears in front of them. And Finn—now _she_ was the one avoiding his gaze. It was too humiliating to imagine what he must have been thinking.

Poe rubbed his palms together in frustration. “I think we’re almost done here. I have one more question, though.“ He fixed his eyes on her intensely. “Who taught you how to read?”

The question caught Rey off guard. “What?”

“Simple question. You never went to school on Jakku, right? So who taught you?”

Rey’s mind went blank. “My…parents, I guess. Why?”

“Your parents were junk traders, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But they knew how to read? And they went to the trouble of teaching you, but then sold you for drinking money?”

Rey shook her head slightly, struggling to remember. She had a clear image of her parents in her mind—of them selling her, mainly—but she couldn’t remember a time that they’d ever sat down and taught her anything. She did remember reading old training manuals in the AT-AT…

“Or—I taught myself. There were some books left behind, some training manuals that I found in the rubbish. I learned to read from those.”

Poe frowned at her. “Rey. People don’t learn to read that way.”

She glared at him through her tears. “What exactly are you accusing me of now, Poe?” She raised her voice. “I haven’t done anything. Yes, I made some mistakes but I was always trying to help—I was always trying to do the right thing. Why can’t you see that?”

“Help _who?_” said Connix sarcastically. A jolt of white-hot anger coursed through Rey—how dare they pass judgement on her, after all she’d done for them? After all she’d suffered? She rose slowly and walked to the edge of the forcefield.

“Why don’t you shut your mouth,” she hissed, fixing her gaze on Connix. Connix frowned, and her eyes filled with fear as she grasped at her throat. “Poe—“ she choked out, flailing in her hoverchair.

Poe stood up, pushing his chair back, and the guards behind her raised their blasters. “Rey, cut it out now! Don’t make me hurt you,” Poe yelled. But what difference did it make now—they all hated her, didn’t they? She intensified her grip, and Connix began to go red.

Finn leapt over the table and rushed over to her, standing between her and Connix. “Rey,” he said quietly. “Please stop.” He pressed his palm against the forcefield. “If I ever meant anything to you, _please_.” Rey locked eyes with him. He was crying, and she could feel his devastation. Her anger dissipated, and her face crumpled. She released Connix and covered her hands with her face, sobbing. It was all over now. The life she’d built, her friendships, her _home_—all of it was crumbling to dust.

Through the forcefield, she pressed her palm against his. “I’m so sorry Finn,” she whispered. He hung his head. “I know,” he said mournfully. “So am I.”

*****

“Honestly, I don’t know what the hell to make of this,” said Poe wearily, leaning over his desk. After the hearing, they’d confined Rey to her quarters and assembled in Poe’s office to deliberate.

“I think Hux had it right. She’s a spy,” said Connix resentfully, holding a bag of ice against her neck.

“Working for who, though?” asked Finn.

“Who do you think?” replied Connix sarcastically.

“That makes no sense,” Finn shot back. “She saved Poe’s life just a few days ago,_ after_ Kylo shot him down. She saved my life on Starkiller base after Kylo nearly killed me. She saved us_ all_ from him on Crait, remember that? Why would she do any of that if she’s working for him?”

“I don’t know, Finn, maybe to keep stringing you along. Seems like you’ve already forgotten that while you were in a coma, she was off holding hands with the guy who put you there.” Connix leaned forward angrily. “Maybe you should stop making excuses for her.”

“Give me a break, Connix. You didn’t even want to give her the benefit of the doubt. What the hell was that show trial all about anyway? She didn’t even have anyone to help defend her.”

“That’s _enough_,” Poe said loudly. “Finn, it wasn’t a trial. She hasn’t been charged with anything. But we do have the right to question her about her activities as a member of the Resistance. And the right to punish her for leaking information to the enemy.”

“She didn’t do it deliberately,” retorted Finn. “Kylo’s clearly been manipulating her.”

“Again with the excuses,” muttered Connix, rolling her eyes.

“Stop it, you two. I’m not going to tell you again,” warned Poe. He looked at his droid, lingering by his side close to the desk. “BB-8, what did the lie detector say?” The little droid whistled.

“Inconclusive, great,” said Poe, throwing up his hands. “That’s helpful.”

“She was upset. Makes sense that the lie detector wouldn’t work,” said Finn. “Look, there’s obviously something weird going on with her background and the stuff Hux found on Jakku. But I think—I think she at least believes she’s telling the truth.”

Poe frowned thoughtfully. “You think something’s been done to her? Like she doesn’t remember who she is?”

“Maybe. Maybe Kylo did something to her when she was in his custody—like brainwashed her or something. Implanted false memories.”

“But that was after you found her on Jakku,” said Vivanna. “It still doesn’t explain what she was doing there in the first place.”

“So maybe someone tampered with her memory before that,” said Finn.

“Yeah maybe, but the trouble is we’ve got no evidence,” replied Poe skeptically.

“Which is why we need to keep her here, maybe run some medical tests—“

“You’ve got to be kidding. She’s dangerous, and a walking holocamera for Kylo,” said Connix. “Admiral, she can’t possibly stay here—“

“We can confine her to her quarters. She doesn’t need to know anything about our plans, it’s just about keeping her safe.” Finn looked at Poe pleadingly. “We owe her that much.”

Poe looked down regretfully, then shook his head. “Connix is right. She can’t stay here with us. It’s too risky.”

“But—“

“We can’t keep her confined. Realistically, she can break out anytime she wants to. And we don’t even have the right to confine her—I’m not charging her with anything. I can’t prove she’s been helping him intentionally, I can’t prove she’s been lying about who she is. But at the same time she’s just too much of a liability. Keeping her here puts the rest of us in danger. For all we know Kylo can use her to find us.”

Poe sighed. “I’m sorry, Finn. She has to go.” Slowly, he rose to his feet. “I’ll give her the news myself.”

“No, Admiral,” said Connix firmly. “If she is a spy, and she knows she’s outed, she could be dangerous. We can’t risk her having any further contact with you.”

“I’ll tell her,” said Finn quietly. He looked at Connix pointedly. “If there’s a risk, I’ll bear it. Try and stop me,” he said challengingly, before she could protest.

“That’s fine, you can tell her,” said Poe. “Give her a shuttle, and some credits to set herself up somewhere. But I need her off the ship today—in five hours we’re leaving to rendezvous with our allies, and then we’ve got a date with Kylo. You can’t tell her any of that, by the way.”

“I know,” said Finn resignedly.

“Alright then. We’ve got a lot of work to do before we head off, so I want the rest of you to your stations now. Let’s get moving.” He nodded at the others, who gathered their things and cleared out of the room. Finn lingered behind, leaning against Poe’s desk.

“I wish we had more time,” he said, banging a fist lightly against the table. “I’m sure there’s something more to this.”

Poe looked at him sympathetically. “I know, buddy. But you know what the stakes are. If Kylo unleashes his army, I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to stop him.“ He put a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Tell her I’m sorry I couldn’t come say goodbye. But wish her good luck for me.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

“Ok. See you on the bridge at 18.00.”

Poe walked out, leaving Finn alone in the office. A sob escaped his lips, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. How could this have happened? First Rose, and now Rey...somehow he’d lost them both.

Finn gritted his teeth, fury rising in his chest. It was Kylo's fault—he was behind everything. He'd murdered Rose in cold blood, cruelly blotting her out of existence as though she were nothing. And now he’d done something to Rey—Finn was sure of it.

Finn squeezed his hands into fists. No matter what, he’d free the galaxy of Kylo for good. Once he was gone, maybe then the Resistance would be more understanding: maybe they’d forgive Rey, and welcome her back to the fold.

But first, Kylo had to be dealt with.

*****

Rey sat on her bed stoically, listening quietly as Finn explained the situation. None of what he was saying came as a surprise, and yet some part of her had held out hope that they might forgive her, that she might be allowed to stay. But from the moment Finn walked in and she saw his stricken face, she knew. When he finished speaking, she couldn’t bring herself to respond; the look of pity on his face only made things worse.

“Where am I supposed to go?” she asked finally.

“You can go anywhere in the galaxy you want,” he said, clasping her hands. “Anywhere you ever dreamed of.”

“I dreamed of having a place to call home, and a family,” she replied. “I thought—I thought I’d found one here. I thought_ you_ were my family.”

Finn began to tear up. “I don’t know what to say. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

She looked into his eyes searchingly, and for a moment she filled with hope. “Maybe it doesn’t. You could come with me. We could make a home somewhere together. I don’t need anyone else. Just you.”

He swallowed hard. “Believe me, I wish I could just disappear with you. And maybe someday that might be possible. But right now, my place is here. I have to see this through.”

She clung to him, desperately. “Please—I don’t want to be alone again. Please don’t send me away. I know I made mistakes but I can still make amends, tell Poe I’ll do anything…”

Finn shook his head silently, a tear sliding down his face.

“So this is goodbye,” she whispered.

Finn wiped his tear away and embraced her. “Someday, when this is all over, I promise I’ll find you. Maybe things will be different then.”

They sat there in silence for some time, foreheads gently touching, until Finn looked up, checking his watch.

“We’re almost out of time. The fleet’s leaving soon, and I’ve got to get you to your shuttle before that.”

“Where are you going?”

He lowered his eyes. “I can’t say. I’m sorry.”

She nodded slowly and gathered her belongings as if in a daze, piling them artlessly into a bag as he watched in silence. Just before she zipped it up, he reached into his jacket and pulled out her lightsaber. “Look, I’m not supposed to give you this, but just in case Kylo ever comes looking for you, I figure you’re gonna need it. And you’re the one who found it, anyway.” He held it out. “So keep it.”

She nodded in gratitude and tucked it inside, then hoisted the bag over her shoulder. She numbly followed Finn out of the room and down the corridor to the hanger. She was relieved that the ship still appeared to be empty—the last thing she wanted to see were more accusatory, hateful stares.

The entered the hanger and stopped in front of one of the shuttles. “This is it,” he said quietly. “If I were you, I’d make for the Outer Rim. The First Order doesn’t have many friends there. You’ll be safe.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then embraced tightly. “Thank you. For everything,” said Rey, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Someday I will find you. I promise,” Finn said tightly. He released her. “Take care of yourself.”

She nodded, dabbing at her eyes with her shawl. “I will.” She opened the hatch of the shuttle and ducked inside. Just before she closed it, he called after her.

“Rey!”

His chin trembled and he struggled to speak. _I don’t have the words_, he thought. _I was never taught. I wish I could tell you— _

“I’m sorry,” he said finally.

She nodded silently. Then she closed the hatch and guided the shuttle out into space, as steadily as she could manage.

*****

She watched from the cockpit as the fleet jumped to lightspeed, hugging her shawl tightly around her. They blinked out of view, one by one, until there was no one but her: a tiny speck engulfed by the emptiness of space. It was deathly quiet, save for the low hum of the engine.

Rey was exhausted. She knew she couldn’t stay there—she had to find a safe port somewhere in the Outer Rim—but she had no idea where to start, and couldn’t bring herself to try. There was Jakku, but the thought of going back there made her want to vomit. Everywhere else seemed so remote and foreign.

She had no home. No friends. She had nothing.

She got up in a fog and stumbled to the back of the shuttle. She flipped open a box of medical supplies and fumbled through it until she found what she was looking for: a small yellow vial of Vitox. She turned it around in her fingers, watching the light filter through the vial. Mixed with a sedative it would be painless: just like falling into a long, restful sleep. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

_"You don’t need to do that.”_

Rey put down the vial, seething, and turned towards the familiar voice.

_“You cost me everything_,” she said bitterly.

_"They cast you out, didn’t they? I’m sorry_.” Kylo bowed his head slightly.

_“Because of you. Because of everything you’ve done, because of…this.”_ She gestured between the two of them.

_"That’s not really true, is it?”_ He leaned closer._ “You want the truth? You have the power to keep me out of your head. You can do it anytime—you always could. But you chose not to.”_

_“I tried to keep you out—“ _

_"No you didn’t. Because even more than you’re afraid of me, you’re afraid of being alone.” _

Her lower lip trembled. He took a step forward.

_"You’re afraid of not having a place. Not having a purpose. Being cast adrift in an indifferent universe.”_

He stopped, inches away.

_"But you’ve got nothing to fear. You have a place, and a purpose greater than you could possibly imagine. It’s time, now, for you to claim it.”_

He reached out his hand.

_"It’s time for you to join me.”_

_“I already told you no,_” she said, her voice shaking.

_"Your friends left you behind. Did they tell you where they were going?”_

Rey frowned, and he smiled serenely at her. 

_"They’re coming for me. They mean to kill me, and destroy everything I’ve built. I know they’ve stolen ships, I know they’ve been mobilizing allies—I’ve been watching them all this time. But I’m ready for them. They’re going to fail. They’re going to die.” _

_“No…”_ Rey shook her head, fearfully.

_"But they don’t have to. You can save them, if you come to me.” _

He dropped his arm and stepped back.

_"I’m on Mustafar, in my grandfather’s castle. Come now, and I’ll spare their lives. Otherwise they’ll die, and you’ll truly be alone.”_

He smiled again, luminously.

_"Come—and I’ll show you everything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than expected to post - I cut it down a bit and moved some bits to later chapters - but hopefully it was worth the wait. My favorite bits are the Finn/Rey interactions, and of course Kylo sweeping in at the end to set his plans in motion!
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments! I will try and respond to everyone eventually!


	17. Organa/Victorious/Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance faces off with the First Order, and Kylo receives some unpleasant news.

Poe sat at his desk, busily reviewing last minute plans. Now and then, he glanced at Finn sympathetically. Finn brooded silently on a couch across the room, hunched over and miserable. Since he'd arrived in Poe's office immediately after seeing Rey off, he'd hardly said a word. 

Vivanna’s voice crackled over the comm. _<Admiral. We’re approaching the rendezvous point. ETA in five minutes.>_

Poe tapped a switch on his desk. “Acknowledged. Be right there.” He rose from his chair and walked over to Finn.

“I’m heading up to the bridge,” said Poe. Finn nodded listlessly. Poe leaned over and put his hands on Finn's shoulders. “Hey, I need you with me, Commander. Take a few minutes and pull yourself together, ok? Then put all of this aside, and stay focused on what we need to do. People are counting on you, remember?”

Finn met his eyes and nodded. “I know, Admiral. I will.”

Poe smiled kindly and gave Finn's shoulders one last affectionate squeeze, then departed. Finn stared into space, absently rubbing the back of his neck. He felt drained. He had hardly slept over the past 48 hours—his world had fallen apart so fast he could scarcely believe it.

In the past, when he'd felt overwhelmed or out of sorts in the Resistance, he'd always turned to Rey. She'd grown up like him: always slightly detached from the people around her, always feeling like she never quite _belonged_. She'd understood that side of him, better than anyone. 

_But now she's gone_, he thought sadly, tears springing once again to his bloodshot eyes.

Finn glanced furtively at the door, then slowly pulled out the pendant hidden underneath his tunic. It shone in his quivering palm: a delicate, terrible thing. He fingered the intricate gold latticework, frowning. _You should have taken the tracker back from her, _he reproached himself. Poe would be furious if he knew that he hadn't retrieved it. He’d intended to, but when the time came he couldn’t bring himself to ask for it. As far as he knew it still hung around her neck as she boarded the shuttle, willfully forgotten.

He passed his thumb gently over the tiny switch on the back of the device. He yearned to switch it on, to check on her whereabouts and reassure himself that she was on her way to someplace safe. He hesitated, then swiftly tucked the pendant back in his shirt. He rested his palms on his thighs for a moment, collecting himself, then stood resolutely and moved for the door.

_Not now_, he told himself. There would be time for that later, once the Resistance had completed its mission. Once Kylo Ren was gone.

*****

Finn entered the bridge of the cruiser and approached Poe, who stood at the helm speaking quietly to Connix and Vivanna. Poe acknowledged him with a slight nod.

“Coming out of lightspeed now, sir,” the helmsman on Poe’s right said.

“Swell. Let’s see who showed up to the party,” he replied.

Outside the ship, the electric blue tunnel surrounding them abruptly disappeared. As they peered out of the viewscreen, they saw nothing but empty space.

Poe leaned forward sharply. “Are we in the right place? Where is everyone?”

The helmsman looked up anxiously. “This is it. They’re supposed to be here.”

“Admiral,” said Connix sharply, pointing forward. “That looks like—“

“Debris,” he said, drawing a sharp breath. “Dammit. They’ve been ambushed.” He turned to the helmsman. “Get us out of here!”

His blood ran cold as the viewscreen filled with dozens of First Order ships. A dreadnaught loomed ominously in front of them.

Vivanna raced to the console and leaned over the helmsman. “Their trackers are locked on to us, sir,” he said fearfully. “We can’t get away.”

“There’s an incoming message from the dreadnaught, sir,” said the helmsman.

Poe nodded grimly.

“Put it through,” he said.

A haughty drawl filtered through the intercom:

_<My name is Axa Ren. We gave your allies a warm welcome a few hours ago. However, you’ll be pleased to know the Supreme Leader, in his graciousness, has given us leave to take prisoners. Those among you who don’t resist will be treated mercifully. Otherwise, well…I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that we have a dreadnaught, and our cannon is charged and ready. I suggest you lower your shields and prepare to be boarded.>_

He paused mirthfully. _<You have three minutes.>_

The transmission ended with a click.

The bridge fell silent.

“What’s our play, Admiral?” said Connix tensely.

Poe looked at Finn. “It’s now or never, Commander.”

Finn pulled a device out of his pocket and readied it. His hands were shaking. He had rehearsed this moment in his mind, over and over. Now that the time had come, it felt surreal—like he had abruptly stumbled into a parallel universe.

He inhaled sharply, then pressed down on the device, opening a channel to every stormtrooper in the First Order—those serving in the ships before him, and others scattered around the galaxy. He cleared his throat and spoke:

“Attention, stormtroopers. My name is Finn. FN-2187 was the name I was given by the First Order, when I was taken as a child. Before I left the Order, I served as one of you for seventeen years. I left because I realized that I have the right to make my own choices about who I serve and why. I have the right to choose my own name, and my own path. And so do you.

To Kylo Ren and those who serve him, you’re nothing: just a number, a disposable cog in a machine. Before he was killed, Deputy Supreme Leader Hux discovered that Ren and his Knights have been building a clone army on Mustafar to replace you. Once this army was completed, they planned to use your implants to eliminate every last one of you. Hux died trying to stop them. He gave us this information to protect you.”

Finn paused for a moment and played the first few lines of the recording from Hux. As Hux’s familiar voice rang out across the _Victorious_, the officers on the bridge rose from their chairs, staring at each other in astonishment. The color drained from Axa Ren’s face. He marched over to the communications console and dragged the officer from his seat.

“Stop this transmission _now_,” he hissed.

“I—I can’t,” sputtered the officer. “It’s not coming through the ship—“ Axa flung him across the bridge in frustration. Finn stopped the recording of Hux and went on:

“Kylo Ren can’t hurt you now. We’ve deactivated your implants permanently, and disabled your trackers. If you check your logs, you’ll find the contents of your personal files, including when and where you were taken from. You don’t have to follow his orders anymore. You can leave. You can go home.”

Finn paused, his throat catching.

“You can be free.”

On the _Victorious_, Axa Ren leaned over the helmsman. “Fire on that cruiser.”

The helmsman hesitated, his hand trembling over the console.

“Do it. Now,” Axa said threateningly, his palm hovering over the helmsman’s skull. His pupils dilated as Axa entered his mind, and his hand moved swiftly towards the trigger—

A bolt hit Axa in the torso. He stumbled sideways, placing a hand on the console to steady himself. The helmsman shook his head in confusion, his thumb spilling off the trigger.

Axa and Conus spun around in shock. A group of stormtroopers stood directly behind them, blasters raised. All around them, the officers on the bridge glared in their direction, slowly drawing their weapons.

Axa raised a hand and lurched forward. “You’re making a mistake,” he said, his voice trembling slightly. “If you do this, the Supreme Leader will kill you for it.”

The stormtrooper who had fired the offending shot removed his mask, his eyes shining with fury. “He was going to kill us anyway. With your help.”

Axa bared his teeth. “Those are Resistance lies. You believe that traitor?”

The stormtrooper sized him up coldly. “No. But I think I speak for all of us when I say: we’re pretty sick of your attitude. And we don’t need you to run this ship.” He raised his blaster again.

Axa scowled and reached out his hand, closing an invisible fist around the stormtrooper's throat. But the bridge filled with the light of dozens of blasters fired at once, bolts slicing through the air like fireworks. The shooting continued until the two Knights lay motionless on the ground, smoldering and riddled with wounds.

The stormtrooper stood over the bodies, jaw twitching with adrenaline. He fixed his eyes on the viewscreen and gestured in the direction of the communications officer.

“Open a channel with that cruiser.”

******

Kylo jolted awake. “Axa?” he called out anxiously. “Conus?” No response—just a deep, frosty silence.

He sat up in bed, wiping sweat from his brow. Something seemed amiss in the Force, a niggling sensation he couldn’t quite grasp. He threw his sheets aside and hoisted himself up. He stood motionless in the cold room, shivering in the dark.

He closed his eyes. _Could it be her?_ For one panicked moment, he feared she’d done it—she’d drank the toxin and done herself in.

_No._ He could still feel her presence, deep within. She was still alive, and tantalizingly close. He exhaled, relieved. He hadn’t miscalculated. All was not lost.

Kylo wandered to the window, the soft volcanic glow filtering into the room. As he surveyed the grounds, he noticed some commotion on the surface far below. He leaned forward and squinted. His Knights were in charge of protecting the castle; only his most loyal servants were ever allowed inside. But a garrison of stormtroopers were stationed just outside the castle grounds for extra security, along with a squadron of TIE fighters.

Normally, the garrison stayed within its enclosed encampment, and one would have been hard pressed to observe any signs of activity. But now, under the cover of darkness, the encampment had sprung to life. He watched in astonishment as a steady stream of TIE fighters and transports took off, vanishing into the ash-filled skies. _They’re leaving_, he thought curiously, the implications slow to take hold. He watched the last of the transports take off, transfixed, until he was startled by a sharp rapping on the door.

He pulled on a robe. “Enter,” he barked.

Q’barak and Zollin Ren entered the room. “Master,” Q’barak said gravely. He cradled a stormtrooper helmet in his arms. “We’ve been betrayed.”

*****

Finn wiped his palms on the sides of his jacket and hurried alongside Poe as they stepped out of the shuttle into the hanger bay of the _Victorious_, flanked by a dozen Resistance soldiers. He glanced around the hanger. A garrison of blank-faced stormtroopers stood in formation, staring in their direction. His stomach fluttered. They were vastly outnumbered.

A lone stormtrooper stood before them, unmasked. He was tall and broad-shouldered; a flourish on his right shoulder indicated his high rank.

“He’s a Captain,” Finn said to Poe in a low voice.

Poe stopped and nodded at the stormtrooper. “You in charge?”

The Captain stared back coldly. “I am.”

“My name is Admiral Dameron of the Resistance. As far as we’re concerned, you’re not our enemy. Our fight is with Kylo Ren, not with you.”

Poe paused. His counterpart remained silent, his face impassive. He continued:

“We’re here to seek a truce—“

Suddenly, the garrison surrounding them shifted aggressively, raising their weapons. The Captain stepped forward.

“Kind of you to turn yourself over, Admiral. But why should we trust you? Particularly when you’ve got traitors in your ranks.” He shot a hostile look at Finn. “I’m thinking we should just kill the lot of you instead, and take your ships.”

“We _freed_ you,” said Finn defensively. “We gave you your files, we told you how to get home—“

“Yes, I saw that. Thing is—_my_ file says I was taken from Movia Prime. That’s a wasteland. There’s nothing for me there.” He glared at Finn. “_This_ is my home.” He gestured around him. “This is the only family I’ve ever known. And you want to destroy it. You want to take that from me.”

Finn fell silent, dumbfounded. Poe glanced at him, then cut in:

“We’re not here to tell you what to do. But what we told you about Kylo Ren is true. He’s building a new army on Mustafar. When that army is ready, do you think he’s going to leave you alone, and let you walk away from him? He’ll come for you.”

His words seemed to unsettle the Captain slightly, and he glanced at his comrades. Poe stepped forward.

“It’s not too late to destroy Kylo and his army, but we’ve got to move on him now. We’re willing to put our differences aside, if you’re willing to work together to stop him. After that, what you do is up to you."

The Captain stared at Poe for a long moment, inscrutable. He raised his arm to give the order to fire, and Finn gripped his blaster anxiously. But after a short pause, the Captain dropped his arm, gesturing for the others to stand down. He glanced between Finn and Poe, nodding curtly.

“All right, Admiral. Mustafar it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than expected - I lost the file and had to redo all the edits! :(
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot - Finn finally gets his big moment and sparks a rebellion! However, I didn't want to make it too easy for him. Not everyone in the First Order sees it the same way that Finn does, and there's still a significant chasm between the two sides.
> 
> Next up: we finally return to Kylo's POV, and the final battle kicks off!


	18. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance experiences some setbacks at Mustafar, while Kylo receives an unexpected visitor.

He sat motionless on his terrace, dressed for battle, embracing the dark energy of his surroundings with his mind and body. As the daylight faded, he could feel it rising all around him, ever more potently.

And now, he sensed something new: her essence, intermingled with his, pulsing in the dark. 

He closed his eyes and sought out the vision that dominated his daily thoughts, a narcotic so intoxicating it rendered him numb, sending pleasurable flutters through his body. He saw her again: fierce and cold, engulfed in shadows. Her power was unnerving; her icy, pristine beauty even more so. These days, the vision was drawing into focus, ever sharper. She was changing, just as he'd hoped: edging towards the precipice, so close to tumbling down.

And now the time had come. She was approaching: he knew it in his bones. The thought both thrilled and terrified him.

He felt a presence approach his chambers. He slowly came back to himself and rose to his feet, walking indoors. Before they arrived, he willed the door open.

Q’barak stood at the door, holding Tysis by the arm. “Master,” said Q’barak. “Forgive the intrusion, but Lord Tysis insisted on seeing you. He said it was urgent.”

“That’s fine, Q’barak. Leave us.” Q’barak nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the room. The blind man stood before him, pale as a ghost, a veined hand clutched over his thin wrist.

“You seem agitated, my friend," said Kylo. "What troubles you?

“My Prince, I’ve had a vision. Our enemies grow near. Your soldiers have betrayed you.”

“Yes, I know,” said Kylo calmly. “Is the army ready?”

“They have not fully matured yet, my Prince, but they’re very close.”

“Prepare them. It’s time.”

“As you wish, my Prince, though the wakening process will take a few hours, at the least. I fear our enemies will be upon us before then. But our Order stands ready to defend you. We will guard this castle with our lives, and delay them as long as we can.”

“I know you will,” said Kylo quietly. “I’ll remember it.”

The priest nodded, but seemed hesitant. “My Prince—“

“Go on.”

“You are the Chosen One. Heir to the darkness. We will stay and defend your army to the last, but perhaps it would be best if you took your ship and withdrew.”

“I will not. I don’t fear them. They are nothing.”

Tysis reached towards him, clutching his arm tightly. “I lost your grandfather. I failed him. You are all that remains of his bloodline. Our lives mean nothing, but yours…”

Kylo put his hand on the old man’s. “If you believe that, put your trust in me now. There’s more at stake than this war. Tonight, the prophecy will be fulfilled, and the balance restored.” He gently removed the old man’s hand from his arm. “Go. Make your preparations.” The priest peered up at him with pride, and Kylo felt the man's doubts melt away.

Kylo gestured to the door. Q’barak re-entered, his dark cloak billowing behind him. “Yes, Master?”

“Escort Lord Tysis below, then go with Zollin and join the rest of the Order outside. Prepare our defenses.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Master, our enemies have assumed control of a dreadnaught. The castle’s shield is strong enough to withstand normal bombardments, but the cannon—“

“Do whatever must be done,” Kylo said sharply. “Defend the castle at any cost.”

Q’barak nodded and bowed. “Yes, Master.” He took Tysis by the arm and drew him towards the door.

“Q’barak,” Kylo called after him. The Knight stopped and turned.

“Under no circumstances is the girl Rey to be harmed. Allow her to enter. Kill the others.”

He bowed again. “As you wish.” The two men departed, leaving Kylo alone in the room. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, letting the darkness rush through him once more.

The vision came upon him again, as brightly and urgently as ever. He inhaled deeply, his feelings clear and certain. She was ready now.

Tonight their lives would be irrevocably bound.

She would turn, tonight.

*****

“We’re approaching the planet now, Admiral,” said Vivanna. He sounded nervous. Poe nodded at him with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, one which betrayed no trace of the mixture of apprehension and exhilaration jostling within his own guts. He could scarcely believe how quickly events had turned in their favor. _We could end the war today_, he marveled.

It was almost too good to be true. So why did he feel so anxious about it?

“Open a channel to the dreadnaught,” he said.

_<Admiral>_. A cool voice crackled over the line.

“Captain. We’ve done some preliminary scans of the surface. The planet appears to be lifeless, apart from a small area around the castle. But the castle itself has some kind of shielding that our scanners can’t penetrate.”

_<Acknowledged. Our scanners show the same. But I’m willing to bet their shield can’t withstand our ship’s cannon.>_

“If you can put an end to this quickly, that works for us,” said Poe.

_<We’re charging our weapon now. It will be ready within minutes. Standby.>_

“Copy that.”

Poe gripped the railing in front of him tightly, peering out the viewscreen. He squinted and leaned forward. Something was stirring in the planet’s atmosphere, piercing through the opaque skies and speeding in their direction.

“Admiral. Enemy ships approaching,” said Vivanna, scanning his console.

“TIE fighters?”

“No,” he said, frowning. “They’re just…old transports and cargo ships. No warships. Shall we engage?"

Poe hesitated. "Hold your fire. They could be civilians trying to escape. Let's open a channel with them first—"

“They’re heading for the dreadnaught,” said Finn nervously.

Poe tapped on his comm. “Captain? We’re detecting possible enemy ships heading your way.”

_<We see them Admiral, but they’re no threat. We’ll be ready to fire momentarily.>_

Poe watched the swarm of tiny ships approaching, his heart jumping as a realization dawned on him.

“X-wings! Intercept those ships now!” he shouted into his comm. The X-wings careened in the direction of the swarm, opening fire. “Captain—“

_<We know. They’re heading for the cannon.>_ He sounded anxious. A group of TIE fighters sped towards the ships, picking off them one by one. One supply ship swerved away from an X-wing, which collided with a TIE fighter in pursuit; both ships exploded in a flaming ball. “Dammit,” cursed Poe. The supply ship righted itself and continued speeding towards the cannon.

“Take that ship down!” yelled Poe. A bolt from an X-wing grazed the hull of the supply ship and it began to spin wildly, but continued propelling forward. “Stop it—“

The supply ship entered the cannon and Poe was momentarily blinded by a blue-white flash. The ship had been laden with explosives; as they detonated they ripped through the cannon, tearing it apart and detaching it from its hinge. Poe watched in dismay as large pieces of metal fell away from the dreadnaught and tumbled towards the planet’s atmosphere.

“So much for that idea,” said Finn in a low voice.

As the remaining cargo ships were eliminated, Poe rubbed his forehead in frustration, then re-contacted the dreadnaught.

“Change of plans, Captain. We’ll need to coordinate a ground assault.”

_<Why not just send our fighters down, and attack them from the air?>_

“We can’t send fighters alone,” said Poe. “The castle’s shielding is too strong. Fighters can’t get anywhere close, and their armies only need to stay within the perimeter. Anyway, the visibility is terrible—there are over a dozen active volcanoes polluting the atmosphere. A surface attack is the only way.”

Poe hoped his counterpart wouldn’t bristle at his advice. If he did, he showed no indication of it: his response was clipped and professional._ <Understood, Admiral. We’ll start our preparations.>_

Poe turned to Connix. “I’m leaving a skeleton crew on board the _Organa_. You’re in command. The rest of us are going down to the surface. We’ve got one chance to hit them with everything we got.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Poe, if we fail—“

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Then you take the survivors, and go into hiding. No matter what happens tonight, the Resistance will live on.”

She swallowed hard and nodded, gripping his hand tightly. “Understood.”

Poe turned to the bridge. All eyes were on him, expectantly. “Everyone who isn’t needed to operate this ship is with me. Let’s move.”

*****

The Resistance fighters assembled behind Finn and Poe, the charred ground quietly simmering beneath them. To Poe’s right, a squadron of stormtroopers stood in formation. A handful of AT-AT walkers lumbered into place behind them, cannons fixed on the castle looming in the distance. Poe glanced at Finn, who nodded at him.

The Captain walked over to them, looking grim. “Admiral,” he said. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s the problem? They’re outnumbered, and outgunned.”

“Outnumbered, yes—outgunned, I’m not so sure. Our engineers have tested the surface. It’s too unstable for walkers. We can’t advance with them any further. They can provide cover at a distance, but that’s all.”

Poe’s lips tightened. “We aren’t close enough for them to do any damage to the castle.”

“No. We’ll have to enter the castle by force, and set explosives inside to destroy it.” He looked troubled. “These fanatics guarding the castle—they’re dangerous, but they’re not professional soldiers. We should be able to manage them.”

“But?”

“The Knights. Two are still alive. I’ve fought alongside them before, they’re...formidable, to say the least.”

“And let’s not forget about Kylo,” said Finn darkly.

“We need to take those freaks out as quickly as possible,” said Poe. “Tell your men to target the Knights. Hit them with everything we got.”

“Certainly Admiral. But I doubt they’ll make it easy for us.” He wiped sweat off his brow, frowning. “Be on your guard. They won’t come at us directly.”

He walked back to the head of his formation, then looked over at Poe and spoke into his comm. “Ready when you are, Admiral.”

Poe nodded at Finn again. “Ready.”

With that, they began to advance across the scorched ground, the dark spires in the distance beckoning them forth.

*****

Kylo perched rigidly on his throne, still as stone. The battle outside had been raging for over an hour, periodically shaking the walls of the castle. The confidence he’d been brimming with at the outset was beginning to deflate. It wasn’t the battle: he knew his Knights were powerful, and they only needed to keep the enemy at bay a short while longer.

No, it wasn’t that.

_She should be here by now_.

He closed his eyes and searched for her presence, as he’d done several times over the past few hours. He gripped his armrests in frustration. Nothing.

Just then, Captain Peavey entered the throne room. “Supreme Leader,” he said as he approached the throne, placing his hands behind his back. Something about Peavey’s demeanor reminded him of Hux, a memory that both stung and enraged him. Kylo glared at him silently.

Peavey cleared his throat, looking slightly apprehensive. “I’ve come to report on the status of the clones. The process is complete. You may activate them whenever you see fit.”

Kylo stood up, his cloak spilling off the armrest onto the floor. “And how do I activate them?”

“You’ll find the activation switch on the upper platform of the laboratory.“ He stopped abruptly, fear springing into his eyes, as Kylo reached for his throat. Kylo advanced on him menacingly.

“In that case, you’ve served your purpose, haven’t you?” he said quietly, flinging the man across the room. His body thwacked against the stone wall of the castle, tumbling down into the lava below.

Kylo paced anxiously. They were ready—but where was she? He’d foreseen it lucidly, so many times: the two of them standing on the platform, surveying their army. She was coming, she _had_ to be…

He sat back on the throne, and put his head in his hands. Had he miscalculated after all? Had she abandoned him? He suddenly felt alone: acutely, terrifyingly alone.

"Ben."

The familiar voice shot through him like a blaster bolt. He jolted upright and stared blankly at the apparition hovering in front of him.

“You…” he said disbelievingly. “It can’t be you. I felt you die.”

"And so I did. But I told you I’d see you around, didn't I?"

“Get out of here,” Kylo sneered. “I don’t want you here, I don’t—I don’t need you.”

"You called to me, Ben. Some part of you did."

“No, _that’s_ not why you’re here,” said Kylo angrily. He stood up and gestured to him accusingly. “You turned her against me, didn’t you? Is that why she isn’t here? Is that why you’ve come—to gloat?”

Luke remained still, his melancholy eyes fixed on Kylo’s. Neither man spoke for a long time. Kylo sat back on his throne, forearms restlessly perched on his knees. Finally Luke spoke, his voice calm and quiet.

"I’m not here because of Rey. I’m here for you."

Kylo scoffed, but Luke went on.

"You’re not completely sure about the path you’re about to embark on, are you? You still have doubts. You can hide it from yourself, but not from me."

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, feeling nauseous. Was he going mad? Or was this one of his uncle’s tricks? No, Luke was wrong, he was lying, surely…

Kylo’s looked up and studied Luke for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was pensive. “You know one thing I've never understood? Grandfather offered you _everything_ you could have ever wanted. He gave you a chance to embrace the dark side, to rule alongside him. If you'd accepted, he would have lived—maybe he’d still be alive today. The Empire would have never fallen, and the galaxy would have been at peace all these years. But you just had to resist, didn't you? You had to ruin everything.”

"If I’d taken his hand, I would have been lost, and so would he. Like you, he denied the light within himself, buried it deep within. But he remembered it, in the end."

Luke moved closer to Kylo and leaned forward.

"It wasn’t too late for him, and it’s not too late for you either. There’s still time to make a different choice. For your sake, and for hers."

Kylo’s eyes stung. In spite of himself, the doubts _were_ rising. She hadn’t come. If he’d been wrong about that, what about everything else he’d been so sure about? Should he reconsider—

He looked up abruptly, lips parting in surprise. Her presence filled the air, infiltrating his senses like a warm, fragrant bath.

He looked at Luke triumphantly. “You tried to trick me into believing she wouldn’t come. But she’s here. She’s come to join me.”

Luke looked at him sadly. "That’s not why I came, Ben. This path will only bring you suffering."

Kylo rose from his throne. “You failed, uncle. And now, I’m going to do what you were too weak to do. I’m going to finish what Grandfather started. _I'm_ his true heir, not you. And I’m the one who will do right by his memory.”

Luke nodded. "You’re right, Ben. I did fail you. I wish I could have spared you from the pain that you’ve experienced, and the pain that’s to come. But you don’t need to die in darkness. As long as there’s still light in you, Han and Leia and I will always be with you. Look for us in the Force, and you’ll find us. We’ll be waiting."

The spirit began to fade. 

"Goodbye, Ben."

Kylo’s breath shook. _Damn_ him. The Force could take Skywalker, for all he cared. Rey had come, and she was all he needed.

He summoned Q’barak Ren through the Force. He emerged after several minutes, breathless and sooty, his long, curved scythe covered in blood.

“What’s happening out there?” asked Kylo.

“Master, we’ve held them back at great cost, but we’re outnumbered 10:1. It’s only a matter of time before they breach the castle.” He looked at the ground gravely. “And Zollin Ren has fallen.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kylo said calmly. “The army is ready, and Rey has arrived. Seal off all entrances to the castle except the path leading underground. Allow her to pass unharmed.” Kylo approached Q’barak and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hold them off, whatever it takes. Very soon, our enemies will be destroyed. Victory is inevitable.”

Q’barak nodded and bowed. “As you command, Master.”

As he turned to leave, Kylo stopped him. “One last thing.” He closed his eyes and frowned. “The traitor, FN-2187. He’s out there—I can feel it.” He opened his eyes and a shadow fell over his face. His guts twisted unpleasantly. The traitor was the strongest of Rey’s attachments, and therefore the most threatening. “I want him dead. Find him and eliminate him.”

Q’barak smiled. “With pleasure.” Q’barak hoisted his scythe over his shoulder and departed with a flourish. Alone in the room, Kylo took one last breath, letting the castle's dark echoes pass through him once more. He shook himself out and smiled, then strode brusquely to the laboratory below.

He was ready. This was his moment. His _destiny_.

And everyone who had ever doubted him, or mistreated him, or wronged him—all of them would _finally_ understand. All of them would give him the respect he deserved. And all who refused would beg for his mercy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, particularly Kylo's interactions with Tysis and Luke, two would-be mentors with very different values! Hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Next up - Rey and Kylo finally collide!


	19. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts Kylo, and Finn and Poe get a nasty surprise.

Rey crept towards the castle along the outskirts of the battle, ducking behind rubble and debris from time to time to shield herself from crossfire. She hit the ground as a volley of fire from an unknown source shot overhead. She lay still for a few moments, belly pressed against the gravel, forearms crossed over her skull. As the blasts subsided, she rose to one knee and peered over a charred boulder, aiming her blaster cautiously towards the battle's raging heart.

Rey leaned forward and squinted through the fire and smoke. She inhaled sharply as she caught sight of Finn and Poe, side by side, slowly advancing through enemy lines. Her free hand darted to the lightsaber dangling from her belt; instinctively, she longed to leap into the fray. Wasn’t that where she belonged: fighting alongside them? Protecting them? 

But it wasn’t—the Resistance had made that clear enough. If she approached them, would they even welcome her? Or would they cast her out again? Her face burned as the memory of her interrogation infuriated her once more.

No—there was only one way to win back their trust. She glared up at the castle with a renewed determined. She’d hunt Kylo down, then drag his corpse out and throw it at their feet. Her friends would believe her then, wouldn’t they? They’d all be sorry they ever doubted her. And they’d never dare to reject her again.

As she approached the foot of the castle, the guards stationed there ignored her, allowing her to pass amongst them unharmed. When she arrived at the long staircase leading up to the entrance, a pair of enormous guards armed with long, gleaming staffs blocked her way. She reached for a weapon, but there was no need for it; the two guards melted away as she drew closer, gesturing upwards with a subtle nod of the head. Rey was unsettled by their behavior, but after a moment's hesitation she pressed onwards, rushing uphill towards the castle’s main gates. 

The entrance was unguarded, the main doorway sealed. But there was another way inside: a pathway sloping downwards into the foundations of the castle itself. It called to her, pulsing with an infernal glow. 

Rey turned and took one last look behind her. She let her senses sweep over the chaos until they fell upon Finn and Poe, somewhere at the centre of the battle. She closed her eyes and appealed to the Force to protect them. 

Then she turned and descended into the castle’s sweltering bowels. 

*****

Rey ran her hand alongside the wall of the volcano as she advanced down the dark, winding path. The surface was solid and riddled with sharp formations, illuminated by a succession of flickering torches. As she progressed forward and turned a corner, an exit appeared before her, widening and brightening as she approached. 

She stepped out of the hallway onto a grated platform, hovering over a vast room filled with thick, white steam. Dim lights hung far above, filtering through the moist tufts hanging in the air. She reached her arms out through the fog and stepped forward cautiously, until her hands brushed against a railing. As she gripped it and leaned forward, trying to see better, a deep voice rumbled to her left.

“I knew you’d come.” 

She jumped and spun around. Kylo stood just a few meters away, his hair and forehead damp with condensation. She gasped and reached for her belt, but Kylo raised his hands placidly.

“I didn’t bring you here for a fight. That’s not what I want.”

“Why _did_ you bring me here?” she replied tensely, her hand resting on her lightsaber. _You could kill him now_, she thought. And yet, seeing him standing there, unarmed and docile, so oddly _childlike_, gave her pause.

Kylo smiled broadly. “I have so much to show you.” 

He spun around and walked down the platform. After a moment, he paused and beckoned to her, his eyes shining.

“Follow me.”

*****

He moved swiftly along the platform, propelled by long, purposeful strides. Rey jogged after him, squinting through the steam to keep him in sight. For a few moments, he disappeared from view. She stumbled forward and reached a fork in the pathway, unsure of where to go.

“This way,” his voice rumbled through the white clouds billowing around her. Rey turned to her right. She glimpsed him again, standing on the platform beside a large console, waiting patiently for her. 

She froze. She'd been here before: standing in this room with him, in her dreams, in her_ nightmares_. Her nerves were on fire. Her head throbbed in the heat, and her clothes clung to her body. She was seized by an overwhelming urge to flee.

But he smiled kindly, and beckoned to her again. Slowly, driven by an impulse that defied the warnings wildly hammering within, she approached him. 

He pressed a button on the console beside him, and the rumbling hum of a vacuum buzzed all around her. The steam began to clear. As the white tufts around them disappeared, Rey realized they were not alone: dozens—no, hundreds—of men and women surrounded them on the floor below, standing in orderly rows stretching as far as she could see.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Kylo said quietly. As she gaped at them, he glided to her side, his arm brushing against hers. Rey was startled by what she sensed in him: certainty, fulfillment, _purpose_. She tried to get a grip on her own feelings, which were quickly spinning out of control.

“Who are these people?” she asked warily. 

“They’re _ours_, Rey. Our army. Yours and mine.”

“Ours,” she repeated dimly. She was beginning to feel nauseous. _What is happening here…_

“You understand, don’t you?” he said softly. 

She pressed her fingers against her throbbing temples. “Ben, what have you done?“

He looked at her intensely. “They’re clones. But not just ordinary clones.” 

She stared back fearfully. “What—what are you talking about?“

“We had a sample of your DNA on file.“

She shook her head. “No, that's not possible. How—” 

“We extracted it when you were held captive on Starkiller Base, as we do with all our prisoners. We’ve kept it all this time.”

She looked at him in horror, her dread mounting. “Who are they, Ben?” 

He stepped closer to her and gently raised her chin. “They’re our children, Rey.”

She put a hand on the railing to steady herself. “Our..children?”

He nodded. “Created from you.” He stroked her cheek with his bare hand. “And from me.”

Rey gripped the railing with both hands and leaned forward. They were all blank-faced, staring straight ahead, listless and silent. But in those faces, pale and angular, she could see faint traces of Kylo, and—

She put a hand over her mouth. _Oh God…_

Tears spilled down her face. “Why? Why would you do this?”

“For the galaxy. Don’t you see?” He drew her back gently. “This is the answer. The Jedi Order reborn, but stronger: the light and the dark, brought together. An Order more powerful than any that have come before. But _we_ can control them. They are conditioned to obey us, and only us.” 

He wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Think about what this means. No more Death Stars, no more kidnapped soldiers—we won’t need them anymore. Just imagine what our army can do, Rey. They can read _minds_. They can stop crimes before they occur, when they’re just a shadow of a thought. Criminals, terrorists, slavers: they can seek them out through the Force and eliminate them before they have a chance to hurt or enslave anyone. Imagine what that galaxy would be like.” His dark eyes bored into hers. “Perfect order. Perfect justice. Perfect_ balance_.”

She took a step backwards, horrified. “That’s not justice, Ben. That’s _control_, that’s…tyranny.”

He frowned, perturbed. “No, listen—“ He paused. “Think of your life in Jakku, and all the people who ever hurt you. What if someone could have stopped them? What if they could have forced your parents not to abandon you? Wouldn’t you have wanted that?” 

He stepped forward. “We can’t change the past. But we have the power to stop that from happening to anyone else. You, me, and—” 

He paused and motioned to the army below, his voice soft and pleading. “—our _family_.”

Rey let out a sob and stumbled backwards in shock. When she finally spoke, her voice shook with anger. “You—you had no _right_ to do this to me.”

Kylo reached for her. “Rey—“

“You had no right!” she screamed, pushing him away. She clutched at her chest, desperately. “You had no right to use me like this, to use my _body_—“ 

“You’re not listening!” Kylo’s eyes flashed. “You’re not seeing the big picture. If you just calm down and think for a minute—“

“Calm down?” Her eyes filled with bitterness. “I used to think you could be saved. I tried to help you. But now I see you for what you _truly_ are. An evil, despicable _bastard_.” She detached her lightsaber from her belt. “You won’t do this. I won’t let you.”

Kylo stared at her, mouth agape, then bowed his head, shaking it in bewilderment. “I thought you’d understand.” He looked at her accusingly. “I waited for you. I did this _for_ you, don’t you see? For us.” 

“There is no _us_, Kylo.” She raised her lightsaber. “I came here to stop you.” 

He glared at her. “There’s no army in the galaxy that can stand against me. Not the First Order, not your rebel friends, not even you.” He drew his lightsaber slowly, with reluctance. “Think carefully about which side you want to be on. This is your last chance to do the right thing.”

She ignited her lightsaber, wordlessly. He raised his too, looking at her regretfully. Without warning, his hand reached out and a lever on the console twitched. Rey’s arm shot out in response, stopping the lever before it flipped over and resetting it back to its original position. Kylo ignited his lightsaber and slashed at Rey. Their lightsabers collided with a burst of energy, the metallic scent of ozone filling the air. 

“You can’t stop me,” Kylo hissed. “You’ve already given me all the children I’ll ever need. I can do this without you if I have to.”

The cascade of emotions that had been accumulating inside of Rey spilled out in a primal, visceral scream. She swung her lightsaber overhead and brought it sailing towards Kylo’s skull. He blocked it with ease. And so began their final dance.

*****

Finn and Poe stood back to back, firing at the bodies that hurled themselves towards them, wave after wave. Finn knew the fight was unavoidable, but his conscience still pricked at him. Their opponents may have been hostile, but they weren’t trained soldiers—that much was obvious. More than a few looked as though they were still in their teens. Yet, they refused to surrender; instead, they fought courageously, with complete abandon. 

One of them stumbled towards him, fatally shot in the chest but still waving his weapon wildly in the air. The man wrapped his arms around Finn as he died, and when Finn looked into his eyes he detected nothing but ecstasy. They were in the throes of a kind of fanaticism Finn had never encountered before, not even amongst the truest of true believers in the First Order. 

Even so, their numbers steadily thinned out—they were no match for the combined forces of the Resistance and the First Order, who pushed forward relentlessly until they reached the inner grounds of the castle. As stormtroopers wandered around the area, clearing out the last remaining hostiles, Poe and Finn paused for a moment to catch their breath. Poe looked around. The ground was littered with bodies, many of them draped in Resistance fatigues. He did a quick count and saw with a sinking heart that there were only about forty Resistance fighters left standing. He bowed his head regretfully. _Almost right back to where we started_.

He glimpsed Chewbacca’s heavy frame lumbering through the soot and called him over. “Chewie, you’ve got the charges, right?” Chewbacca growled affirmatively. He nodded at him. “Ok, go and gather everyone you can. We’re going in.” The Wookie growled and shuffled off. 

Poe walked over to Finn, who was still hunched over with his hands on his knees, recovering from the battle. “You ok there, buddy—“

Poe’s face contorted with shock, and he looked down at his chest: the sharp end of an electrified scythe protruded out of it. It withdrew sharply, and Poe staggered sideways. He turned and pointed his blaster towards the ground behind him; as he did, the scythe shot upwards, cleaving through Poe’s right arm at the elbow. He screamed and collapsed to the ground, twitching in agony. 

As Finn looked on in horror, a dark figure rose from amongst the bodies on the ground, its blank mask turning towards him. Finn quickly raised his blaster; undeterred, the Knight motioned to the right, tearing the weapon out of Finn’s arms. 

He raised the scythe and passed it deftly into his other hand. “Traitor,” Q’barak hissed through his vocoder as he stalked towards Finn. Finn turned to run but the Knight shoved at him with the Force, causing him to stumble to his hands and knees. He looked up and saw the Knight looming over him, the scythe hovering beside his neck. Finn’s eyes darted to Poe, who was lying on his side in a tangled heap, motionless and covered in soot. Finn swallowed and closed his eyes.

A mighty roar filled the air, and the scythe clattered to the ground beside Finn. His eyes flew open and he saw the Knight lifted into the air by the neck. Chewbacca pulled at his arm as the Knight screamed, and Finn winced as it was torn from his socket, blood splattering across Finn's face. Chewbacca slammed the Knight’s body to the ground and stomped on his head, crushing the man’s mask and skull with a sickening crunch. 

Finn shuddered and wiped the blood from his face. He rushed to Poe’s side and turned him over. Poe was still breathing, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Chewbacca grunted worriedly and leaned over him. 

“Poe—you’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna get you help,” said Finn, trying to keep his voice steady. “Stay with me, ok?” He looked at Chewbacca. “Can you lift him up?”

Chewbacca reached down to grab his body, but Poe pushed his arm away. “No…listen. Leave me here. You have to set those explosives now.” He coughed, another sliver of blood materializing on his lip. “No..no time.” 

Poe’s voice began to grow faint. He looked up at Finn, his eyes wet. “They’re all yours, Commander. You got this, pal.” He grabbed Finn’s hand and squeezed it tight. 

Finn’s throat grew tight. “No. Don’t you dare leave me, Poe. Just hang on…” He looked around frantically. Behind him, the stormtrooper Captain approached them, his face somber. “The Admiral…”

Finn looked at him desperately. “Captain. Can you help him? Take him to your medics? Please…”

The Captain looked up at the castle. “We need to complete our mission. We’re running out of time.”

“We have enough men and explosives to destroy the castle. Just send a few of your people to attend to him,” Finn said pleadingly. “Please.”

The Captain hesitated, looking beyond him at Poe’s bleeding body, then back at Finn. “Very well,” he said finally. He motioned to a few of his soldiers standing nearby. “Take Dameron to emergency treatment. Priority One.” The stormtroopers nodded and sprung to action, scurrying towards Poe and swiftly carrying him off. 

Finn stumbled to his feet and wiped blood off his hands, his knees shaking. The remaining Resistance fighters assembled around him. Finn cleared his throat. 

“Kylo Ren and his army are inside this castle,” said Finn. “We have enough explosives to blow this thing sky high. Are you with me?”

The Resistance soldiers roared in assent. Finn nodded at the Captain, and together, the rebels and stormtroopers began the ascent up the staircase to the castle's entrance. 

*****

The great doorway was sealed shut, and the pathway to the castle’s underbelly was now blocked by a thick metal grate. The soldiers parted ways as a First Order droid whirred up the pathway and began to pick at the doorway’s console. While the droid worked, the Captain spoke to him in a low voice.

“Our sensors cannot penetrate the castle. There may be other hostiles inside.” 

“Well, there’s definitely at least one,” said Finn. “I bet he’s kept some of his most dangerous guards inside too.”

“The scavenger girl, for instance?” said the Captain.

Finn froze. “_What_ scavenger girl?”

The Captain watched him carefully. “Our scouts spotted the scavenger entering the underground passageway some time ago. I thought you said she was no longer with the Resistance.”

Finn shook his head vigorously and pulled out the tracker hanging around his neck. “She isn't, but there’s no way she’s—“ 

His throat dried up. “She’s here,” he said disbelievingly. 

The Captain stepped closer. “So the rumors are true. She’s allied with him.”

“No!” exploded Finn. “She’s here to stop him. I know she is.”

The Captain shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. She’ll die soon enough, along with him and his blasted clones,” he said derisively. 

“Now, hang on a second. We need to find her first—“

Before they could argue any further, the door hissed open. They fell silent and raised their weapons, Finn waving the rest of the soldiers forward. As they entered the dark hallway, a frail voice called out. 

“Please,” the voice rattled. “I’m a blind old man. I came in here to take shelter from the battle.”

The soldiers surrounded the old man, shining their lights on him. The man tilted his head upwards, his hollowed eyes unresponsive to the brightness. He stretched out his arms.

“Please…I mean no harm…help me…”

One of the Resistance fighters reached out and took the old man by the wrist. Finn’s stomach dropped and he fell back, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“No, get back! Everyone get back—“

A blinding flash filled the hall. Finn dived to the ground, covering his head with his arms. As the smoke settled, he became dimly aware of a series of desperate wails around him. He lifted his head and tried to see through the smoke. He coughed.

“Captain,” he called out. “Where are you?”

“Here,” he responded, his voice tight. “I’m injured, Commander.” Finn crawled over to him and saw a large piece of metal sticking out of his arm, blood seeping over his armor. Finn pulled out an emergency stash of bacta and ripped off the lid. "Don't worry Captain," he said as he lathered it over the wound. "It doesn't look too bad."

For the next several minutes, Finn and the other survivors attended to the injured, administering first aid and arranging for the casualties to be carried outside. Once they were carried off, the fighters who remained assembled around him. The stormtroopers had removed their masks, and if not for the uniforms, Finn wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart from his own soldiers: their faces were all dirty, exhausted, and stained with blood. 

Finn gestured for Chewbacca to pass him the bag of explosives. He handed it over to Vivanna, the next-highest ranking member of the group. 

“Lieutenant. How long do you think it will take to set enough explosives to bring down this castle?”

“About 10 minutes, sir,” he replied. 

“Take them. The rest of you, protect him and give him whatever help he needs. When you’re done, take the detonator, get out of the castle, and blow this place to hell.”

“What about you, sir?”

Finn looked at Chewbacca, who nodded at him. “We’re going underground on a rescue mission. If we don’t make it back, don’t wait for us. Destroy it, no matter what.” He paused. “Good luck.”

“You heard him,” said Vivanna. “Let’s move.” 

As soon as the men departed, Finn spun around and sprinted for the exit, Chewbacca at his heels. They burst out of the main entrance and scrambled down the steps until they were face-to-face with the underground pathway. Finn nodded at Chewbacca, who grabbed the metal grate and began to shake it. The bolts loosened, and a few fell out of the rock, one by one. Finn gripped one of the hinges and pulled alongside Chewbacca until a large enough opening materialized.

Finn squeezed through first, then Chewbacca. They drew their weapons, exchanged an anxious glance, and began the great descent into the infernal belly of the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally find out what Kylo really wants: Reylo babies! Hundreds of them! 
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters - a lot happens to all of the main characters, and it was fun to write all of them coming together for the climax. I made one major change from the first draft: originally, I had Poe die on the battlefield. I changed it because I thought it was a bit too bleak, especially for poor Finn, who has already suffered so much loss in this story! I also rather like the idea of Poe being saved by his former enemies. Curious to know what others think about this choice. Comments welcome as always!
> 
> Next up: The fight continues!


	20. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo's confrontation concludes!

They had been brawling for what seemed like hours. On the platform, she'd had one goal in mind: to draw him away from the console, keeping herself between him and the clones. She pushed him backwards, exchanging blow after blow, until they reached the platform's edge. She swung at him relentlessly, driving him down a staircase and into a large cavernous chamber filled with giant vats of ice-blue coolant. Their shadows flashed across the walls of the dark room as their lightsabers clashed, and as he blocked one of her parries they leaned into each other, breathing hard. Kylo stared at her, sweat dripping down his temples.

"Don't make me kill you."

She howled and swung at him again. He knocked her backwards with a kick, nearly pushing her off her feet. They circled each other warily, like predators. Kylo's eyes darted to the side, and with the flick of his wrist he flung open a steel door at the rear of the room and shoved her inside. He sprung to life now, on the offensive, unleashing a furious series of strikes. She stepped back onto a bridge and was instantly enveloped by a searing heat. She looked down. The bridge stretched over a pit of lava, discharging sweltering bursts of energy from the heart of the volcano. She scurried backwards along the bridge until she hit the outer wall. She glanced behind her nervously. _Dead end._

They stared at each other across the bridge. She was cornered, and yet he seemed to hesitate. The lightsaber trembled in his hand, ever so slightly. 

An explosion rumbled somewhere in the castle, and a piece of rock dislodged from above and tumbled towards them. Kylo jumped backwards out of its way as the boulder hit the bridge and severed it in two. Kylo slid downwards, gripping the grated floor of the bridge by one hand. Rey hurled her lightsaber at him; he leapt upwards to the top of the platform, just out of its way. She pulled the lightsaber back to her as she stood on the opposite side of the simmering lava pit, glowering at him tauntingly as another boulder fell from the ceiling. 

“You’re alone, Kylo. The whole galaxy has turned against you. You'll never win.”

He heaved, wiping sweat off his brow. He surveyed the damaged bridge, then looked up at her and smiled. She realized with a panic that she was now stranded, and he had a free path back to the clones. 

“The Force isn’t with you tonight,” he said, backing away. “Stay where you are. This will all be over soon.” He sheathed his lightsaber and tucked it into his belt, then vanished through the door. 

Rey grimaced and looked around the room frantically. There was no obvious way across the chasm. She put away her weapon and ran her hand along the black rock on the outer walls, grasping for finger and toe holds with her hands and foot. She swung out over the pit and fumbled for another toe hold. The room shook again and she froze, nearly slipping into the pit below. Once the room steadied, she began grasping for more grooves, moving surely as an insect across the outer wall towards the other side of the pit. 

*****

Kylo stumbled into the coolant room, his lungs searing. He rested a hand against one of the tanks and grew still for a moment, reaching out with his senses. His armies outside had been defeated, he realized, and his enemies had breached the castle. The night hadn’t progressed the way he’d foreseen. 

Something had gone terribly wrong. She was still so resistant, so damn _stubborn_. 

Deep down, she was still clinging to old attachments, old delusions. He had to destroy them all—it was the only way. Kylo glanced at the staircase leading up to the platform, and began to lurch forward. 

Suddenly, two of the coolant tanks tumbled in his direction. He jumped backwards just in time to avoid being doused with liquid nitrogen, the icy fluid spilling all over the floor. He spun to see Rey standing behind him, her arm outstretched. His fists balled with rage.

“I offered you the galaxy!” he yelled. “A place by my side. A _family_. But that’s not enough for you!” 

“A family?” she sneered. “You had one, but you burned it to the ground. They loved you, but you destroyed them anyway.” She ignited her lightsaber again. “It’s just as well you changed your name. You aren’t fit for the name Solo, or Organa, or _Skywalker_.”

Her words enraged him. How _dare_ she? The violent impulses he had been holding back became unstuck.

“What do you know about it?” he screamed back. “You’re a nobody. You crawled out of a pile of trash. You could have climbed all the way out, you could have become so much more. But you know what? Maybe your parents were right about you. Maybe you belong in a junkyard after all.” 

He reached for the lightsaber at his belt, then paused. The castle whispered seductively to him, and his veins began to pulse with dark energy. He gazed at the glittering ring on his bare hand for a moment, then stretched his arm out. Blue bolts of lightning shot abruptly from his fingers, taking Rey by surprise. She managed to deflect them with her lightsaber, but struggled to stay upright, skidding backwards. As she lost her balance, he pushed her backwards into the wall. Her skull rapped sharply against it, and she loosened her grip on her lightsaber momentarily. Kylo tore it out of her hand and flung it to the side; it clattered against the wall and disappeared behind one of the tanks. 

Kylo pulled the glove off his other hand and threw it to the ground, eyes gleaming. This time he stretched out both hands and spread his fingers, like a musician preparing for a virtuoso performance.

“I never wanted this,” he said quietly. “You brought this on yourself.”

His hands exploded, and she screamed in agony.

*****

Finn and Chewbacca burst into the laboratory. Finn stared at the long lines of clones in the vast room, his brow furrowing. “These aren’t stormtroopers,” he murmured. He looked at Chewbacca. “What the hell are they?”

A piercing scream rang out, echoing through the room. “Rey!” Finn yelled. He spun around, searching for the direction of the sound. He pulled out the tracker and glanced towards the far side of the laboratory. “This way,” he yelled, breaking into a sprint as Chewbacca trailed behind him.

*****

Kylo drew energy from the depths of the mountain, gripped by a power he never though possible. He could feel her growing weaker, the life slowly draining out of her body. He paused for a moment, stepping closer. She lay crumpled on the ground, barely conscious. He felt a twang of regret, seeing her withering in pain on the floor, so weak, so pitiable. 

“Our life together would have been spectacular,” he whispered, standing over her. “One last chance. Submit to me. Embrace your destiny.” 

He reached down and tilted her chin upwards, locking eyes with her. ”I can promise you one thing," he said softly, with sincerity. "I’ll never abandon you. I’ll never leave you alone.”

She moved her head imperceptibly and mumbled something inaudible. He leaned closer. She opened her eyes, tears spilling from the creases. She nodded and reached out a hand; gently, he pulled her to her feet. 

“So you’ll join me?” he asked quietly.

She stumbled forward and brushed a hand against his cheek. 

“I want—“

“Yes?” His voice trembled with hope.

“I want to show you something. Something I’ve seen in my dreams. I want to share it with you.”

She closed her eyes and plunged into his mind with every bit of strength left in her. She summoned the image that had haunted her so often: Ben Solo_,_ standing on a cliff in flowing brown robes, calm, serene, at peace.

The image struck Kylo like a punch to the gut. “What—what is this?” he said, his voice shaking. 

“It’s _you_. I saw you there, at the Jedi temple, bathed in light. It was real.”

“No. This is a trick,” he said. Tears sprung to his eyes.

“It’s real,” she repeated. “I know it is. I can feel it…”

“No!” he said sharply, pushing her hand away.

“That’s the _real_ you. The one you’ve always denied. But I see it…” She stumbled to the ground, hovering on all fours. She was drained. Her vision blurred, and she fell to one side, hovering on one elbow.

He stood above her, trembling. “You’re wrong, Rey,” he said regretfully. “That’s not me. It never was.”

He raised his hands again. Rey bowed her head and opened herself to the Force, willing it to take her quickly. 

“Get away from her!” Rey heard a man’s voice, somewhere in front of her.

Finn raised his blaster and fired at Kylo, who froze the bolts in midair and re-directed them sideways, ricocheting harmlessly against the wall. 

_Finn?_ Rey thought dimly. She opened her eyes, pulling her wits about her. Her head rested against the ground, and she peered beneath the tanks along the edge of the room. As her vision came back into focus, a glint caught her eye.

“You!” Kylo spat out. He pushed at Finn with his palm; Finn sailed backwards, colliding with Chewbacca. They both tumbled to the ground and skidded on the far side of the chamber. Kylo stretched out his arm towards the ceiling and pulled down a metal grating. It crashed to the ground in a heap, blocking the two rebels from view. 

As Kylo turned back to her, Rey summoned all her strength and jumped to her feet, pulling the lightsaber towards her. Kylo saw it coming and re-routed it towards him. They both tugged at the lightsaber as it hovered between them, just as they had once before in Snoke's throne room. She closed her eyes and summoned the image of Ben once more, as clear and brilliant as ever.

“Can you see it?” She whispered. She opened her eyes and stretched out with her mind.

“Stop it,” he hissed, tugging at the lightsaber.

Her hand shook as she pressed against his consciousness. He resisted fiercely, his jaw tight, the veins in his temples protruding. He grimaced as the pressure on his skull intensified, yielding as she finally broke through. She tore through his memories, conjuring images of his family: Han, Leia and Luke, all seen through a child's eyes. The trio embraced the young man: laughing, smiling, holding each other. 

"They loved you," she whispered. "Do you see?"

She flashed forward into his future, forcing him to watch as the happy memories curdled into something much worse. Together, they relived the slights and humiliations he had experienced at the Jedi school, the slaughter of his fellow students, the evil acts he had unleashed on countless worlds in his life Kylo Ren: an endless legacy of pain and suffering. Finally, they found themselves back on Starkiller Base, standing on a bridge, staring into his father's eyes as the light faded away.

“STOP!!” Kylo screamed. He released the lightsaber, tearing at his skull with his hands, tears streaming down his face. 

The lightsaber flew into Rey's hand. It burst to life, and without thinking, she plunged it into his chest.

His eyes widened. They stared at each other in shock. Rey released the hilt, her face white. She slipped to the ground, her body limp and shivering.

Kylo fell to his knees, slowly pulling the lightsaber out of his chest. He fell to one side, but something caught him before he slammed against the floor. Frowning, he looked up.

“Chewie?” he said weakly.

He'd known the wookie since birth, but hadn't seen him in years. Chewbacca been there when Han was killed - in his mind's eye, Kylo could see the wookie standing there watching, could _feel_ his grief and anger. But the beast cradling him now wasn’t looking at him with hate, as he’d expected: no, he was mourning him. He still cared for Kylo, in spite of everything he'd done. Kylo lifted his hand and touched his soft fur.

His arm dropped, and as his strength faded his head fell to the side. A soft voice rang in his ears.

_You don't need to die in darkness._

He frowned. Those were Luke's words, but it wasn't his uncle's voice, it was...

"Mother?" he called out faintly.

_Ben. _

The voice grew stronger, more insistent. 

_Hold on, my love. Follow my voice. _

Leia's voice echoed through his body. It cracked open a sliver of light Kylo had buried deep within himself, a light that carried him off as he slipped into unconsciousness. A light that felt something like forgiveness.

Rey stared at the ceiling, her breaths shallow. A shadow fell over her. Finn was calling her name, over and over, but his voice grew ever more distant, and the lights above brightened until they blotted out everything in view.

Finn leaned over her, peering anxiously into her face. Rey lay motionless in his arms, and her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. But her pulse was steady, and she was alive. That was all that mattered.

He gripped her hand. It was all over now. From now on, he'd keep her safe, and happy, and surrounded by love. Finally, he'd take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to post than I expected - life was busier than expected (but in a good way!) We're nearly done, and I will definitely post the rest of the story before the real EpIX comes out. 
> 
> I'll have more to say about Kylo and Rey's respective journeys once the ending is posted, but suffice it to say this is an important chapter for both characters. The story has been building to this confrontation for some time, and although they remain adversaries (and Kylo really hits peak villain!) I hope that some of the complexities of their relationship are also captured here too. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments.


	21. Mustafar/Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn makes peace with his former comrades, and the Resistance sets a new course of action. Meanwhile, Rey regrets her actions, and comes to terms with her past.

Finn and Chewbacca scrambled down the hill away from the castle, carrying Rey and Kylo's limp bodies in their arms. Finn heard a large explosion behind him, and turned to see the charges inside the castle igniting one by one. The ground rumbled, and pieces of the castle began tumbling down the hill after them. 

“Run!” he yelled to Chewbacca, and they quickened their pace, dodging falling debris as they sprinted downhill. Finally, they reached the bottom, flying into the arms of rebel soldiers waiting for them.

“Sir, are you ok?” Vivanna grabbed him by the arm, looking concerned.

“Yeah,” Finn gasped. “But Rey needs help, now.” Vivanna gestured to him men, who ran over with a stretcher and gently lifted Rey onto it, placing an oxygen mask over her face. Finn caught his breath while Vivanna leaned over her, examining her wounds. He looked up and nodded at Finn.

“She’ll be alright, sir. She’s extremely weak and—it looks like she’s sustained several burns, somehow—but we’ll get her back to the _Organa_ and treated right away.“ 

Finn nodded back, still panting. “Take her. I’ll be right behind you,” he replied. As they carried her off, Finn joined the rest of the rebels as they watched the castle implode on itself. The clones deep within remained still and impassive as the steel walls of the laboratory were breached and the room filled with lava, burying the army under a sea of molten rock and debris. 

After some time, the remains of the castle settled, the charred ruins smoldering quietly. Finn turned to the others. "It's over, then. Let's get out of here."

The rebels gathered up their weapons and supplies. As they lumbered towards their transports, Finn saw the stormtrooper Captain sitting on a rock, nursing his injured arm. He seemed distraught, but straightened as Finn approached him.

“Dameron is stable,” he said quietly. “We transferred him to your ship.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Finn said, relieved. “Actually—what’s your name?”

The man looked up at him and shook his head in resignation. “I’m not sure anymore.” He looked at the other stormtroopers scattered around him. The young men and women seemed lost and despondent, their helmets and equipment strewn across the ground.

“I don’t know what to tell them. We used to have a purpose. Now I don’t know what that is. The First Order is gone. Those of us left here have nowhere to go.” 

Finn looked at him with sympathetically. “We meant what we said before. You’re free now, and you and your men can go anywhere you want. But—we need people like you on our side. There are worlds out there that can’t defend themselves, where people need our help. Instead of conquering them, you can help us stand up for them. Help us protect them.” 

The man looked unsure. Finn put a hand on his shoulder. “Think about it. You’ll know where to find us.”

Finn began walking to his transport. 

“Wait, Commander,” the man called out. Finn turned, and the other stormtroopers looked up.

“Thank you. For saving us.”

Finn’s eyes moistened. He nodded, then carried on. 

*****

Rey opened her eyes. The lights were dimmed, and she was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. As she raised her aching head, she was struck by déjà vu. _Medbay again._

She turned her head to the left. In the dark she could make out another body lying on a slab within arms reach, its torso covered by a thin blue sheet. Rey reached out and tugged at the sheet, which spilled to the floor. She shifted closer. Kylo lay still, his eyes closed, his face pale. He was gone. 

Rey’s throat tightened. This was what she had wanted, wasn’t it? She had avenged the children, and Han, and all the other countless innocents that had died by his hand. 

And yet it brought her no joy or satisfaction. Seeing him like that, cold and vacant, only filled her with remorse and despair.

She reached for his hand. _I'm so sorry, Ben..._

Her fingers brushed across the black ring perched on his finger. 

Suddenly, the dim lights above disappeared, and she was jolted into another reality.

*****

A young girl, about 8 years old, knelt before a throne. The creature perched on it was wizened and ancient, his skull withered and deformed by injuries. The girl’s heart pounded with fear—who was this man? What was she doing here? But as the old man stood and approached her, she detected no malice in his icy blue eyes.

“Rise, child,” he said. 

“Who are you?” she asked, too frightened to move. 

The man laughed. “Of course. You must have many questions, young one.” He bent down and stroked her face. “I’m sure this must be frightening for you. But fear is your ally. You must learn to embrace it.”

Alarmed, the girl twisted her head away from his long, cold fingers. His gaze pierced her like daggers. She looked down, fixing her eyes on the large, glittering ring on his hand. 

Gently, he raised her chin upwards so that she was face-to-face with him again. “You are wondering who you are, I imagine. And where you came from.”

She nodded fearfully. 

“Your name is Rey, my child. And you came from me.”

Rey frowned, confused. “Are you…are you my father?”

The man smiled. “I am, after a fashion.”

“Then…where is my mother?” Rey looked around, but saw only a handful of red-clad guards standing around the room, stiff and faceless, their weapons raised at attention. 

The man paused and bowed his head in grief. “Your mother…has been dead for some time. I loved her fiercely, but she was taken from me.” He searched her eyes. “But now she has risen once more. In you, my child.” 

Rey returned his gaze. He didn’t seem as frightening as she first thought. Even through her innocent eyes, she could see his pain—no, she could _feel_ it. She reached up to touch his hand. 

“Why am I here, father?”

He took her face in her hands. “I created you for one purpose, child.” He leaned closer. “Revenge.”

He stood up and reached out his hand. This time, Rey rose to her feet and took the old man’s hand.

“Come, young Rey. It’s time for your training to begin.”

*****

The girl, now a few years older, stood in the centre in a training circle. One by one, her father’s elite guards approached her, brandishing their weapons. She fended off their attacks with her staff, dodging and ducking underneath their blows, then countering with a blaze of attacks that sent her opponents stumbling backwards. 

When she’d finished off the last one, she heard a long, slow clap behind her. She turned and saw Snoke standing there, nodding with approval. “Well done. You are growing strong, young one.”

Pride swelled within her; her father's praise was rare indeed. She put her staff down and rushed towards him. 

“Thank you, father,” she said, kneeling. 

“Rise, my child. Follow me. I have something to show you.”

She followed him to his private quarters. A large hologram filled the room: a group of children, some about her age and a few a bit older, were sparring with each other. Their movements were fast and graceful. As she watched them, the truth dawned on her.

Rey looked up at her father, astonished. “There are others like us?”

“There are. Very few, but they exist.”

Rey inched closer to the hologram, transfixed. One of the older ones, tall and dark-haired, looked extremely familiar. Her heart sped up. Snoke watched her closely.

“You’ve seen him before.”

Rey nodded slowly. “Yes, father. In meditation…in my dreams.” She turned to Snoke. “Who is he?”

“That one is special. He is a Skywalker.”

Rey turned back to the hologram, subdued. She had heard the name Skywalker before, but had always been too afraid to probe for more information. All she knew was that her father hated that name with a blind, terrifying fury. 

“Are you going to kill him, father?” she asked quietly. 

Snoke stared at the hologram, unblinking, his eyes filled with loathing. But his answer startled her. 

“No, child. He is going to join us. Very soon, in fact. Everything is in motion.”

Rey turned to him in surprise. “So—he will come here?” Her heart began pounding again. “Will I meet him?”

Snoke turned to her. “You will, one day. But not now. Not for a very long time yet, my child. First, you must complete your training.” He took her hands. “In the meantime, you will conceal yourself. You must leave here, and continue your training in secret.” 

Rey shook her head vigorously. She was already so lonely, and now he was sending her away? “No. I don’t want to leave your side, father. I don’t want to be alone.”

He paused, and for a moment a shadow passed over him. “I will see you as often as I can, child. But you must remain in hiding. No one must know of your existence.” He brushed a stray hair from her face. “Not until everything is prepared.”

Rey pushed him away, angry. “Until _what_ is prepared? What is the meaning of this, father? Why must I train every day—what is it all for?”

Snoke drew himself up, and Rey flinched instinctively. But the punishment never came; he only stared at her, motionless and silent, until he finally spoke.

“Someday you will understand, child, I give you my word.” He gestured to the door. “Now go. Pack your things.”

Rey nodded obediently, then fled through the hologram to the door as swiftly as she could, before he could see her tears. 

*****

Now a 19-year old woman, Rey stood rigidly on the platform, hands clasped behind her back, awaiting the ship’s arrival. Her dark cloak billowed in the wind as her father’s ship touched down in front of her. Her face showed no signs of excitement or anticipation: she knew better than to hope for any love or affection. Their relationship now was about obligation and duty. And she had been tutored at length about that, and tutored well. 

The ship opened with a hiss, and her father’s guards stepped out, followed by Snoke. He walked slowly, as if in great pain. Rey frowned and rushed forward, taking her father by the arm. “Thank you, my child,” he said. “Take me inside. We have much to discuss, and very little time.”

Rey drew a fire in his chambers as Snoke settled into a large chair, his frail body rattling as he stretched out. He motioned her to his side.

“Come, Rey. Stand before me.”

Rey obliged. As Snoke stared at her, a flicker of pain passed over his face. 

“You truly are your mother, reborn. Such beauty, such strength.”

With a small gesture, he pulled a stool across the room; it came to rest at his feet. 

“Sit, child.”

Rey set her cloak aside and sat stiffly before her father, a man she both loved and despised. He sat silently for a long while, hands clasped in his lap, shadows flickering around the room. 

“You have always been inquisitive. You’ve nursed questions for years—I’ve seen them, in your mind. And you’ve waited patiently for answers.” He nodded at her. “It’s time you had them. You may ask.”

Rey was dumbfounded. Was this some test? What was she supposed to say?

He smiled. “No tests. No tricks. Go on.”

Permission granted, she responded quickly. “What am I?” 

Snoke’s fixed his eyes on her. “A clone. You know what that is, don’t you child?”

“A clone,” she repeated. It was no surprise, but the word stung all the same. She repeated what she had learned from her lessons. “I know about clones. There was a war. The Empire produced them. And after the Empire fell, the New Republic banned the practice. The technology was lost.”

“All true. But there was one faction that fled the New Republic’s jurisdiction. They preserved the technology, and continued the research.”

“The First Order.”

Snoke smiled. “Oh yes. Our precious allies.”

Rey looked up at him. “Is that why you joined them, father? To create me?”

Snoke’s face was impassive. “In part.”

Rey shifted forward. “But why?” She looked at him searchingly, and asked the question that had burned in her chest for years. “Why did you create me?”

Snoke leaned into his chair and sighed. “That will require a lengthy explanation. But the time has come for you to know the truth. Much of it will be difficult to hear. Are you prepared, young Rey?”

Rey nodded warily. 

Smoke pushed a button on his chair. Beside them, a holographic world materialized.

“This,” said Snoke, “is Praxia. An uncharted system, deep in the Unknown regions.” Once more, a profound sadness rippled through him. “Our home.”

Rey turned to him in surprise. He went on:

“Hidden in the far reaches of space, our worlds thrived while others suffered. We were spared the evils of war that accompanied the rise of the Galactic Empire. While other systems were crushed under Emperor Palpatine’s boot, we knew only peace and prosperity. Until one day—the day we were attacked. The day we call the Cataclysm.”

The scenes of joy and prosperity turned to carnage and destruction.

“They are known as the Grysk. They attacked without warning, and laid waste to our planets. I was strong in the Force, as were a few others. But strong as we were, we could not stop them. They possess weapons that are resistant to the Force. They conquered us, and I barely escaped with my life. My wife—” his voice filled with shame. “I left her behind. I had no choice.”

He closed his eyes. “And so I made the only choice I could, under the circumstances. The Empire was at the height of its power at the time. I sought an audience with Palpatine, to plead for his assistance. I thought perhaps by forging an alliance with the Empire, we could be saved.” He turned to Rey, bitterness in his eyes. “I should have known better. It was a mistake. One that cost me everything.”

“What happened?” whispered Rey. 

“Palpatine received me, and promised to help. But he betrayed me, and ordered his apprentice, Lord Vader, to take me captive. I fought Vader with all my strength. But he was too strong—I never knew a single man could wield so much power. He defeated me. Disfigured me.” Snoke moved his hand over his shattered body. “While I was held captive, they tortured me for information. I told them everything, but the savages wouldn’t stop—_nothing_ satisfied them. Finally, when I was close to death, Palpatine ordered that I be frozen in carbonite, so that I could be revived and questioned again about the Unknown Regions if necessary.”

Snoke’s eyes burned with memories. “Lord Vader was there while they were preparing the chamber. I forced my way into his mind. I saw his thoughts, his deepest secrets, his greatest desires. I learned his true name: Anakin Skywalker.”

A chill ran down Rey’s back.

“And I learned something else: the name of his son. Lord Vader had just learned of his existence. He was obsessed with finding the son he had long believed was dead. And so I made Lord Vader a promise. I vowed to find his son someday. I swore I would kill him. I swore it on the Force. And in that moment, just before they froze me, I did the impossible to the monster that had nearly destroyed me: I made him feel fear.”

Snoke fell silent. Rey took his hand. “You escaped them, father. They couldn’t break you, in the end.”

Snoke closed his eyes again. “I didn’t escape, child. I was released. When the Empire fell, the prisons were emptied. I was discovered underneath the Emperor’s palace on Coruscant. I’d languished there for years. I rushed home as soon as I could. But I was too late.”

The hologram shifted again. The worlds were deserted, radioactive, stripped bare. 

“The Grysk had destroyed our worlds, stripped them of resources, rendered them uninhabitable. Our people had scattered: they were homeless, living on starships, barely alive. Our society, once so vibrant, was near extinction. And my wife, your mother—“ he looked down. “She did not survive. I took her remains out of that diseased place. But I could not save her.”

Rey’s eyes shone with tears. She gripped her father’s hands tightly as he continued. 

“Over the years, we hid from the Grysk and tried to find new worlds: somewhere to start over and rebuild. But they always found us. And I learned a hard truth: the only way to protect ourselves was through the accumulation of power.”

He looked deep into Rey’s eyes. “The dark side of the Force was once considered taboo in our society. Forbidden knowledge. But I immersed myself in it. I sought out secret knowledge from all corners of the galaxy. I mastered every aspect of it. And while I was searching, I found him.”

“Found who?”

“Luke Skywalker.”

“Vader’s son,” breathed Rey. 

“I concealed my powers from him. I pretended to be a ordinary scholar, a historian of the Force. He wanted to learn about the ancient Jedi Order—he had found new students, and planned to create the Order anew. I aided him, all the while studying him closely.”

“But why not simply attack him, father?”

“He is too powerful, child. The Skywalker blood runs through his veins. If I attacked him in open combat he would have defeated me, as did his father. But I discovered his weaknesses, all the same.” Snoke’s eyes glittered. “His compassion. His sense of self-sacrifice. His love for his family and friends. _That_ is how Skywalker can be defeated.” He turned to Rey, and cupped her chin in his hands. “And _that_, my child, is where you come in.”

Rey looked at him blankly. “I—I don’t understand, father. I thought Skywalker’s Jedi Order had been destroyed, by—“, she paused, frowning. “Father, who is Ben Solo?”

“Ah, our dear Solo. You have heard the name Kylo Ren, have you not?”

“Of course, father. Your apprentice.” She paused. “You told me once that a Skywalker would join us. The man I saw in my visions. That’s Ren, isn’t it?“

“Yes. Skywalker sired no children. But Ben Solo is Skywalker’s nephew, the son of his twin sister. Her only child.” Snoke leaned forward. “And sole heir of the Skywalker family.”

Rey began to understand. “That’s why you took him as your apprentice. To use him against his family.” 

“Indeed. Young Solo had a natural affinity for the dark side, and a malleable mind. He was easily seduced.” Snoke looked into the fire regretfully. “And he had the mighty Skywalker blood too. I couldn’t defeat Skywalker, but I thought perhaps he might grow strong enough to do the deed himself, if I trained him well. That he might prove himself a worthwhile ally. But sadly, he has proven…less than worthy. Perpetually unstable; unable to master his own impulses. A petulant child, no more.” He pursed his lips. 

“Is there no hope for him, father?” Rey still thought of him sometimes, in her most secret and forbidden dreams, the ones buried deep inside her. 

Snoke looked deep in thought. “I suspect not. Though I will allow him one more opportunity to prove his commitment to the dark side. He will be tested, very soon.” He stroked his ring, absently. “I expect he will fail. And shortly after that, he will betray me.”

Rey’s face contorted with anger. “I will kill him if he tries. Father, if you doubt him, let me confront him—“

Snoke laughed deeply, a mirthless laugh that rattled her. “Oh you will, my child. You will.” He clutched Rey’s hand. “Your training is complete. The time has come for you to leave this place.”

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in shock. Was he finally releasing her? Her heart soared.

She bowed her head in gratitude. “Thank you, father. I am ready. Tell me how I may serve you.”

Snoke lifted her head. “I didn’t create you to serve me, Rey. I created you to serve our people. You must remember that.”

“Yes father, of course. Please—tell me what you would have me do.”

Snoke drew her closer. “Our people are adrift and homeless. They need a new home. Somewhere where they will be safe from the Grysk. Somewhere in the charted galaxy.”

Rey nodded. “Very well. Where?”

Snoke’s eyes narrowed. “The galaxy is cruel and unwelcoming. Our people will be shunned and chased away. No one will give us a home, Rey. We must take one, by force. We must invade.”

“But If we attack, won’t the Republic respond? Won’t our forces be destroyed?”

Smoke smiled. “No. Because first, we’re going to destroy the Republic.” He leaned back. “Or rather, we will let the First Order destroy it for us.”

He pressed his console again, and a large, round planet appeared.

“This, my dear, is Starkiller Base. The crowning achievement of the First Order’s highly skilled engineers. For years, we’ve been constructing it in secret, out here in the Unknown Regions. But now it is complete. And with this weapon, we will wipe the Republic’s leadership from existence.”

“And then the First Order will launch an invasion,” said Rey.

“Yes, child. They will crush the remnants of the Republic into dust, and establish a new regime.”

“And you will lead that regime,” said Rey, awed. “You can command them to provide our people with a home—“ Her smile faded. Bitterness was rising in her father once more. 

“Father?”

“I cannot lead them.” 

She frowned. “I don’t understand. _You_ are Supreme Leader. They will do as you command.”

“Not for long, child,” he said. He clutched her hand and looked into her eyes. “I am dying, Rey. You can see that, can’t you?”

She gaped at him. “No. That—that can’t be.” The words were hollow; she knew her father spoke the truth. She swallowed. “How long?”

“Weeks. Days, perhaps.”

“No…” She shook her head despairingly. “You are powerful and wise, father. I am nothing. I still have so much to learn.”

“You have all the training you require, child. All else, you will learn in time.”

She sat before him silently, wiping tears from her eyes. After a moment she looked at him again. “When you die, who will lead the Order?”

He gazed at her silently, and she understood. “Ren,” she said. “But—you said he would betray you.”

“Perhaps. One test remains. If he proves himself a worthy servant of the dark, I will tell him everything, embrace him as a son, and install him as my successor. You and he will rule together. If he fails—“

“Then I will kill him.”

“No. You will let him kill me. In fact, you will help him. And then you will leave him there and allow him to rule.”

Rey shook her head vigorously. “I will do no such thing. I cannot.”

“You will.”

“_Why_, father?” she cried. “I don’t understand—“ She leapt off the stool and stalked around the room. “What do you want from me? Tell me!”

Snoke rested his arms on his chair and stared at her. “What are the main threats to our goals? What stands in our way?”

Rey frowned. “The Republic?”

Snoke leaned forward. “The Republic, the Empire, the First Order: _any_ strong regime led by these savages is a threat to us. We must weaken them first; we must sow chaos, set them at each other’s throats. Then, when they are weak and divided, we will invade.”

His eyes shone. “All has been prepared. The First Order will strike at the heart of the Republic, and destroy it. And then the First Order will turn on itself. The seeds of discord have been carefully sown. If Kylo Ren usurps the throne, the Order will crumble to dust in his hands. That is why, child, you must leave him in place, and let the Order devour itself.”

Rey’s jaw tightened with frustration. “All these years of training. And you want me to do nothing.” 

Snoke smiled broadly. “No child. You have the most important task of all.” He stood. “There remains another threat to us. Skywalker.”

She nodded obligingly. “I will destroy him, father.” 

Snoke drew closer. “No, child. I’m afraid he is too powerful, even for you. But you only need to draw him out of hiding. He will sacrifice himself, for you and his loved ones. I have foreseen it.”

Rey frowned. “Hiding?”

“When his school was destroyed, Skywalker vanished. Even his family has no idea of his whereabouts. He disappeared from the Force, he has eluded me for years. But recently, we’ve discovered a clue. A map that might lead us to him.” 

“You want me to retrieve the map.”

“I will send Ren to retrieve it. But he will fail. _You_ will find the map, and deliver it to his friends. You will gain their trust. Demonstrate to them your usefulness, your latent power. They will send you to find Skywalker. When you find him, feign ignorance of the Force and beg him for training. But before your training is complete, you will leave him and return to the First Order. He will believe you are in danger of falling to the dark side. That will draw him out of hiding.” He stepped closer. “And he will die as a result.”

“If he has disappeared, father, why not leave him where he is? As long as he remains in hiding, surely he is no threat—”

Snoke cupped her face with both hands, and drew her forward roughly. “I made Lord Vader a promise. His son will die, by my machinations, if not by my hand. I will have vengeance. And you will be my instrument.”

Rey drew back fearfully. “I understand, father. I will not fail you.” 

Snoke loosened his grip. “I know, child.” He spoke softly. “Once Skywalker is dead, and the First Order begins to splinter, then, and _only_ then, will you avenge me. You will eliminate Kylo Ren.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “And then you will fulfill the destiny for which you were created. You will return home and unify our people. You will lead the invasion, and destroy all who stand in our path, until finally there is no one left. No one but us.” His eyes grew cold. “They refused us help once. We lost everything. Let them understand what that means.”

He paused, and Rey felt her father’s presence in her mind, as she had countless times before. He closed his eyes. “Yes…I see your heart. A _true_ servant of the dark. A perfect weapon. Ruthless and without mercy.” He opened his eyes. “You will do what needs to be done.”

Rey kneeled before him. “I will not rest until your will is fulfilled, father. I will avenge you, and mother, and all the others who suffered and died at the hands of our enemies.” 

She felt her father’s hand rest on her head. Astonished, she sensed pride in him, and—could it be love? She looked up, her eyes shining. 

“Will l see you again, father? Before—“

Snoke looked at her sadly. “You will. But you won’t recognize me, child. And as painful as it will be, I will pretend not to know you. Our enemies are powerful. They can sense deceit. You must forget who you are. You will embrace your false identity: an orphan girl on a backwards planet, abandoned and alone. Follow your instincts—the Force will keep you safe, and guide you along the rightful path.”

He cupped her chin gently. “And when the time is right, you will remember everything.”

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but her skull exploded with pain. “Father!” she screamed, but it was no use; her mind was being torn apart, her memories slipping away like water through a sieve. She collapsed at his feet, grasping at his silk robes, until her grip loosened and her world went dark.

*****

Rey sat up, gasping for air. She was disoriented and her head was spinning. _Calm down. It was just a bad dream_. The details—a fire, a man in a golden robe—were fading quickly, and only a feeling of loss and emptiness lingered. 

She looked around. Sunlight was filtering in the window of the AT-AT, orange and blindingly bright. She gripped the wall and pulled herself up. This was…this was her home, wasn’t it? She looked around, reassured. Yes, this was home. Everything was fine. She’d just taken a nap, and had slept longer than she’d meant to. 

She stumbled to the sack of spare parts she’d salvaged that morning and began sorting through it. It was too late to make it to the junkyard tonight, but she would head there first thing in the morning. It was a solid haul, enough for a whole week’s worth of portions. 

She stretched and turned around. The wall was covered in markings. She ambled over to it and picked up a small shard settled on the table beside her. She looked at it curiously, lost for a moment. The Force whispered inside her. _Oh yes_.

She pressed the sharp end of the shard to the hull of the AT-AT, and carved another tiny mark into the hull. She set it down and stepped back. So many days, she thought sadly. _So many days alone_.

She flipped open the hull and pulled herself out of the AT-AT. She plopped down on the sand, watching the sun go down. The horizon was still and quiet. _I don’t belong here_, she thought miserably. But inside her, another whisper materialized.

_Patience_, the Force counseled. _Keep watching, keep waiting. The answers will come, soon_.

_And then your destiny awaits._

*****

Rey stood over Kylo, cradling the ring in her palm. No more tears, she resolved, no more grieving. Her path was clear now. 

She pulled Kylo’s cloak over her shoulders and reached for her lightsaber. As her hand hovered over it, she hesitated. It wasn’t her weapon; it no longer called to her in the same way. It belonged to that _other_ woman, the one who had inhabited her body for years like an unwanted guest. Her hand passed over it and moved onwards to the weapon still affixed to Kylo’s belt. She drew it out slowly and ignited it. 

_Yes._ Better.

She closed her eyes, sparing one last thought for Finn and Poe. She loved them, truly. But she had loved her father too, and the truth of who she was could not be denied. Her attachments would fade over time. She would forget them, someday. And they would forget her too.

She sheathed the weapon and fled the room, swift and quiet as a shadow.

*****

Poe huddled over Connix, a mechanical arm tucked under his armpit. He flinched as a jolt of pain shot through his torso.

“What’s the latest?” he asked, his throat still parched from the sooty atmosphere of Mustafar.

“From what we hear, it looks like the First Order is in chaos. Most of the army has deserted. Some of the officers have commandeered warships and are fashioning themselves into new factions. There have been a few reports of skirmishes between them.” She sighed. “It’s a mess. No one’s in charge.”

“What about our allies?” he said. 

“Well, some of them have gone quiet again, but a handful of systems in the outer rim have declared for us. They’ve asked us for protection and invited us to come participate in the formation of a new government.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair grimly. “Well, gotta start somewhere. Set a course and let’s get moving.” Connix nodded and hovered off to deliver instructions. Poe turned to Finn.

“And what about you, huh? Where are you headed?”

Finn’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? I’m coming with you.”

Poe tilted his head to the side. “I just thought...maybe you’d want to find your family. Go back to where you came from.”

Finn paused. So much had happened in the past few days, he had completely forgotten about his own stormtrooper file. “You know what? I haven’t even had time to look yet.” He shrugged. “I will. But first, let’s find a new home and make sure everyone gets there safely.”

Poe nodded and smiled tightly, his eyes moistening. “Thanks. That—that means a lot to all of us." He gripped Finn's shoulder tightly. "Anytime you want to check out your ranch, you let me know, ok?”

“Admiral,” Connix interrupted. “There’s an unscheduled departure from Hanger Bay 2.” Outside the window of the bridge, the ship drifted into view. They watched as it jumped into hyperspace. Poe and Finn looked at each other, alarmed, then swiftly left the bridge, scrambling towards the lift.

“Finn, he couldn’t have…?” Poe said breathlessly as they descended.

“No way. They did a full medical scan. He’s in a coma - there's been no sign of brain activity. Besides, we’ve been keeping a close eye on his vitals. If there was a change, we’d know about it.”

The lift doors opened and Finn began sprinting towards the medical bay. Poe tried to follow but stopped, doubled over in pain. “Go. I’m right behind you,” said Poe, lurching forward and stumbling to his knees. 

Finn hesitated, but turned and continued running as quickly as he could, skidding to a halt outside the medical bay doors. He drew his blaster and opened the doors, stepping inside and turning up the lights. 

Kylo’s body remained where he’d left it, on a slab in the centre of the room. The sheet had fallen off and was lying in a pile on the floor. Otherwise, the room was deserted. “Rey?” he called out anxiously. Silence.

A shining object to his right caught his attention. Her tracker lay on the counter, abandoned. Finn picked it up and closed his fist around it.

Poe hobbled through the door. He looked around.

“Where’s Rey?” he asked.

Finn turned to him, his head hanging sadly. “She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big twist in this one, and we get a backstory for Snoke! And Kylo lives on. After the epilogue I'll share my reflections about Rey and the other characters' respective journeys in this story, but first: one more (mini) twist to come...


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe tie up a loose end.

The rainstorms were dying down, and sunlight was beginning to twinkle through the clearing skies. The showers came and went every day, like clockwork. And every afternoon, C-3P0 made the long walk up the hillside to visit the site the nuns inhabiting the island had shown him when he first arrived on Ach-to: the place where his old Master had passed away.

The droid walked stiffly through the temple to the meditation area. In place of the rock that Luke had been sitting on when he had vanished, the nuns had refashioned a monument - modest and simple, just the way Threepio imagined Luke would have appreciated. The symbol of the Rebel Alliance was carved into the smooth rock, and below it an elegant, ancient script: 

_Resting place of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master_

_The last of the old, and the first of the new._

Threepio liked to visit the monument towards the end of the day as the suns languidly approached the horizon, igniting the sky with a rich and luminous palette. He leaned against the monument and fixed his gaze upon the small boy far below, tumbling nimbly down the hillside. He was a very odd boy indeed, thought Threepio. He hardly ever spoke to anyone, though a few times Threepio had noticed that the boy seemed to talk to himself quite a lot, when he thought no one was looking. 

But the boy was quite harmless, and in spite of himself, Threepio had taken quite a liking to him. He had resolved to teach the boy how to read, and to his delight the boy picked it up quite quickly, devouring every fragment of text Threepio put in front of him. Just the other morning, the boy had made off with a pile of pages from the hut where Threepio worked during the day_,_ meticulously transcribing every word of the Jedi texts that had been destroyed on Lystania from his memory banks. When Threepio came upon the boy, he was lying on his stomach under the shade of a tree, frowning and mouthing the words as he tried to decipher their meaning. Threepio settled down beside him, patiently explaining the more complex passages as the boy listed attentively. 

The nuns had taken an interest in the boy too, cooking for him daily and providing him with a new set of clothes to replace the tattered rags he had arrived in. And one day, they presented him with a special gift: Luke’s green lightsaber, which they had stored safely along with the rest of his belongings. Despite Threepio’s protestations about accidentally cutting his limbs off, the boy cherished the weapon, practicing with it each morning before breakfast. Threepio watched over him anxiously, but with each day that passed the boy seemed to grow more sure of himself, brandishing the lightsaber with ever-increasing confidence.

Just then, a rumbling sound rang out above. A ship was approaching. At first, the droid looked up fearfully, wondering if the First Order had discovered their whereabouts. But as the ship drew closer, he relaxed. He heard the whine of the engines before the ship came into view - a cadence he could recognize anywhere.

*****

The island was smaller than Finn had imagined it from Rey’s vivid descriptions; it was remote and isolated, with just a smattering of huts near the top. As Poe and Chewbacca touched the Falcon down at the base of the island, saltwater sprayed in all directions. Finn’s heart began to accelerate. 

The ship hissed open and Poe, Finn and BB-8 disembarked into the shallows, boots sopping with mud and water. They trudged up the long stairway, BB-8 slung over Poe's back, until they reached the settlements at the top of the island. At first, the place seemed deserted; the huts looked ancient, as though they hadn’t been inhabited in many years. But as they approached, R2-D2 emerged from one of them and whistled at them excitedly.

“They’re here,” said Poe. 

Sure enough, a young boy peered around the side of one of the huts. His eyes widened in recognition. 

“Hey kid,” Poe waved at him. “Remember us?”

The boy took a step towards them, shyly. R2-D2 wheeled past him, scuttling over the hillside towards BB-8. Poe settled him down on the grass, and the two droids exchanged happy greetings. 

C-3P0 emerged from the Jedi temple. “Admiral Dameron! Commander Finn! What a surprise - we weren’t expecting you.”

“Told you we’d come back for you guys - just took a bit longer than expected. Didn’t exactly help that you picked the most out of the way planet in the galaxy to hide out,” said Poe. He looked around skeptically. “Not exactly Canto Bite, is it?” 

As the others exchanged pleasantries, Finn walked past the two droids. He knelt before the boy.

“Is Rey here?” he asked quietly. The boy shook his head.

“You haven’t seen her at all?” The boy shook his head again. He put a small hand on Finn’s arm.

“She’ll come back someday. I can feel it.” Finn looked at the boy with surprise. The boy seemed so sure. Finn felt heartened, and smiled at the boy.

“Kylo Ren is in our custody. You don’t need to hide here anymore. We’ve built a new home for you, a place where you’ll be safe. Would you like to come with us?”

The boy paused for a moment, looking around the island. For a moment, he seemed to fix his eyes on something over Finn's shoulder, but when Finn looked behind him, he saw nothing but the glittering horizon.

Then he looked at Finn, and nodded. “Yes,” he said in a small voice. “I would.”

*****

The two of them descended the long staircase together, the boy's meager belongings tucked in a sac on Finn's back. Finn watched the boy with amusement as he bounced down the lopsided steps without fear. The boy stopped for a moment and reached down to bid farewell to a baby porg, huddled in a nest along the steep hillside. Finn smiled down at him.

"You wanna take him with you?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "It's ok. He belongs here."

"Ok, little man," said Finn. He tilted his head to the side curiously. "You got a name, by the way?"

A shadow crossed the boy's face, and he looked at his feet. He shuffled them uncomfortably and shook his head again. "I don't - I wasn't born with a name."

Finn crouched down beside him. "That's ok. I wasn't either."

The boy looked at him in surprise. Finn smiled reassuringly. "But that doesn't matter. My best friend gave me my name, and that means a lot to me. It means I couldn't be prouder to have it." He paused. "And you know, before she left, Rey told me she gave you one too. She said you chose it together, the two of you. She wouldn't tell me what is was, though." Finn grinned at him. "So - you wanna let me in on the secret?"

The boy looked unsure, and stared into his eyes searchingly. For a moment, Finn felt an uncanny connection with him, a sensation that filled him with both lightness and longing. A connection he'd only ever felt before with one other person.

The boy's face cleared, and as he spoke he nodded shyly at Finn: "Jacen."

Finn stretched out a hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jacen."

Jacen took his hand gingerly and let Finn shake it. Finn reached out and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, then straightened up.

"You ready?"

The boy looked up and nodded. He clutched Finn's hand tightly as they continued down the stairs, and all the way down he never let go.

*****

Poe settled into the pilot’s seat in the Falcon and prepared for takeoff. Finn took the seat behind him, and the droids crowded in the back of the cockpit. In the co-pilot’s seat, Jacen sat on Chewbacca’s lap, fascinated by the control panel. Chewbacca growled at him softly and gently placed his hand on the throttle. Guided by his soft paw, Jacen tugged at it, and the Falcon jerked into the air. Finn exchanged a smile with Poe as the boy cried out in delight. 

“Alright Chewie. Let’s take her home,” said Poe as he finished the hyperspace calculations.

The Falcon maneuvered in the direction of the twin suns, now on the verge of ducking below the horizon. Sunlight filtered through the viewscreen, and for a moment, they were all swept away by the breathtaking view.

Then Poe pulled on the controls, and the tiny ship shot out of the atmosphere into the vastness of space. 

\- THE END -

NOTES:

And we're done! Thanks to everyone for reading and for all of your encouraging comments - they were really helpful!

I started writing some final reflections on why I wrote the story this way, the various trajectories of the characters, and what it sets up for a hypothetical future Episode X, but I ran out of space in the endnote box, so I've pasted it all here.

Some comments on the various character arcs:

Rey: When I started, I wanted to play with the idea of Rey gradually falling to the dark side, mirroring Anakin's journey in the prequels. Kylo obviously plays a big role in her journey, as getting her to switch sides is one of his main goals throughout the story. But he's also on his own journey - one that eventually brings him closer to the light towards the end. I thought it would be interesting to write a story where they were both each other's catalysts for their respective arcs, but still wind up on different sides - just reversed.

Another part of her journey is finding out more about her lineage and past, and why she appears to be so preternaturally gifted with the Force. In the final chapter, she gets her answers. One thing I was a bit concerned about while writing the story is that making her as a sleeper agent brainwashed by Snoke would take away too much of her agency in the ST. What I tried to do was make it clear that, even though she's unknowingly been carrying out his orders, her choices still matter - the moment she kills Kylo (or so she thinks) is the moment where she crosses the line. The backstory she learns at the end is more of a set-up for the future, but if she had made other decisions throughout the course of the story, she might have responded to that information differently, perhaps choosing to tell Finn and/or stay with the Resistance at the end. It is a bit of a tragic ending that, after being so afraid of being abandoned throughout the ST, she eventually winds up alone. But exile was ultimately her choice, and her story isn’t over yet…

Kylo: I initially tried to write a full redemption arc for Kylo, but found that I couldn't do it convincingly - he's so far gone and done so many awful things by the end of TLJ that getting him from Point A to Point B in a single story was a real struggle. What I've tried to do here instead is set up the foundations for a possible redemption arc in the future. Instead of introducing another big bad to redeem himself against, I thought it would be more interesting for him to actively lean into his villainy, and to subsequently have his decisions all come crashing down around him. IMO this is a more satisfying than an 11th hour redemption/death, and also leaves him at a low point where he's lost his position as Supreme Leader and (when he wakes up) will be forced to face justice for his crimes: two things that I think are necessary for his character to grow. Maybe he begins to redeem himself from this point, or maybe he chooses to remain an evil asshole - who knows? But I feel that now he's in a place where I could see a decent redemption arc playing out in the future. And he’s presumably still bonded with Rey, and also...

Jacen: As hinted at by his name, the final twist is that the Force sensitive boy from Krakus is actually an escaped Reylo clone created from Kylo and Rey's DNA (Kudos to the person who guessed that the child was the progeny of Rey and Kylo quite early on!) It explains why the child looks like Kylo, and why Rey bonded with him so quickly. So, unbeknownst to them, Rey and Kylo have a ‘child’ that's now in the custody of Finn and Poe. In a future story, it would be fun to explore everyone's reactions to that information if/when it gets out, especially Rey, who had a strongly negative reaction towards Kylo's clones and might have complicated feelings about a child she never consented to.

Finn: His main arc is to come to terms with his stormtrooper past, and he plays a big role in freeing his former comrades from servitude. I also wanted him to come to a point where he had to make a painful choice between Rey and the Resistance - and when she asks him to leave with him and he turns her down, he's come full-circle from where he was in TFA. There are also a few hints that Finn is force sensitive, as well as the mystery of where he comes from and who his family is, which could be interesting to explore further.

Poe: His journey was to grow into the role of leader after Leia's death. At various points, he shows himself to be the moral core of the Resistance, even when it brings him into conflict with his friends. As I mentioned before, he almost didn't make it to the end, but I like the Finn-Poe bromance too much to let it die here!

Hux: His arc comes to an end in this story in what I hope was a satisfying way - it's not a full redemption arc per se, but he still chooses to do the right thing before he dies. I considered an alternate end for this character, which involved Finn and Poe taking him prisoner and convincing him to help them free the stormtroopers. In this version, he agrees to help them, but doesn't tell them what he knows about Rey. Instead, he tells her in private that he knows she isn't who she says she is, and offers to help her. Naturally, she turns him down, but later at the end when she eventually remembers who she really is, she breaks him out and asks for his help, as she's too injured to fly the shuttle on her own. So Hux survives in that alternate version, and ends up escaping the Resistance with Rey. I think him dying in this story was a better choice, but just wanted to share that version for people who were hoping the wily bastard would make it out alive. 

Snoke: Although he’s dead and therefore mostly absent from the story, we find out in the end that he’s played a huge role in the events of the ST. I also liked the idea of giving him a rather sympathetic backstory that explains why he wasn’t around during the OT and why he hates the Skywalkers, rather than just making him a generic power-hungry big bad. 

State of the Galaxy: At the end of this story, the First Order has fallen apart and there is no credible authority to replace it - just as Snoke planned. There’s also at least two potential external threats from the unknown regions hinted at: the Grysk, and the faction that Rey is returning to, as well as the criminal networks in the Corporate Sector that may seek to profit from the chaos. I think this is a better set up for future stories than simply re-establishing a ‘New’ New Republic after the FO is defeated. And Rae Sloane is still out there, and probably pretty pissed off…

I think that’s everything. I would be interested to know if these character/plot choices made sense to you, and if there’s anything you would change. Otherwise, I'm trying to improve as a writer, so I welcome any constructive comments or suggestions on any other aspects of plot, characterization, pacing etc. now that the whole story is posted.

Thanks again for reading! x


End file.
